Oberon's Gift
by rbrooks25
Summary: Oberon wants to repay Goliath so Puck sets out on an adventure with Demona to reclaim her soul. (Book 1 of the Armageddon series.)
1. PROLOGUE

"Puck….Puck, I would speak with you." Lord Oberon Master of Avalon called into the mirror. The mirror itself was created by Oberon millennia ago to assist him in trapping and communicating with his most unpredictable servant. As he impatiently waited Titania his Queen looked amused by her husband's bad mood.

"I never intended for my jest to offend you my lord." Titania said while trying to stifle a laugh. Oberon just glared at her.

"Whether what you said was truth or jest I will not be indebted to that lower life form any longer!" Oberon nearly shouted at her causing her to flinch slightly. As he calmed down "I took no offense with what you said my lady wife. I am merely going to repay a debt long over do." He said.

Oberon was about to say more but then Owens face appeared in the mirror. "I apologize for my tardiness lord; it took a while to locate my mirror in this mess. What may I do to serve you?" Owen asked. Looking through the mirror he noticed boxes everywhere with David Xanatos and Fox working to unpack behind Owen.

"We need to discuss our business in private." He stared into the mirror as Owen sighed and he watched as he briefly discussed the matter with David and Fox. David's face turned red and it looked as though he wanted to speak further, but kept silent and instead walked off with Fox following close behind.

As they walked through the garden outside, David seemed to calm down and he smiled down at Fox as she slipped her hand into his. "That son of a bitch cannot order me around in my own home." He said starting to get upset again.

Fox just looked at him blankly for a moment. "If an inconvenient intrusion is the price we have to pay to keep our child and have Owen help train us then it's worth it for now." She then flashed him a wicked grin. "Besides when Alexander and I reach our full potential we will be able to teach him to mind his manners." She said the last with a chuckle as she laid her head on his shoulder as they walked. David thought about how powerful his wife and son would become. That thought made him smile as they walked through the garden holding each other. _Soon my dear, soon we will be free from him._

"Lose the costume Puck; I would speak with you in your true form." Oberon stated in an impatient tone.

Owen looked around nervously. "My lord, I do not believe this to be the most opportune time. Mr. Xanatos's parents are visiting and could appear at any moment." Just then Oberon stepped through the mirror and cast a spell. As he did so a green mist flew from his fingers to wrap around Owen after a few seconds Puck stood before Oberon with a grin on his face "Well, if they see us I assume you'll explain it to them."

"What have I told you about disobeying me?" Oberon was attempting to maintain his composure, but the irritation bled through as he spoke.

Puck's grin grew wider as he responded. "I was obeying my lord's demands by disobeying my lord." He chuckled. Seeing the confusion on Oberon's face he continued. "You said…" Puck then smiled as he shape shifted to look like a miniature version of Oberon and repeated his last instructions about not allowing himself to be seen. "See, so I didn't break the rules, because I was showing concern over previous orders." Puck smiled up at Oberon again looking like himself.

Oberon couldn't help but grin at that. "Fine, I will let it slide this time. Although you realize it's a small technicality." He said as he paced the room. In one of the boxes he discovered a photo album and began flipping through it. There are a lot of images of the child in here." He said sounding puzzled by it.

"It's a human custom. I know….I know, it's confusing. If you want to see some good photos they have a personal stash with Fox in them." Oberon looked disgusted and tossed down the photo album.

"I didn't come here for that. Puck, I owe a favor that needs to be repaid and I need your help." Oberon walked up to Puck and continued not expecting a reply. "That gargoyle that stood up to me and showed me I was wrong. I owe him a debt and after speaking to my lady wife I have the perfect way to repay him." Suddenly they heard the door at the end of the hall begin to open. Oberon quickly cast a spell and the door froze only slightly ajar.

"David, help me with this door. I knew you shouldn't have bought this house." Xanatos's father was pounding on the door trying to get in. Oberon just sighed and waved his hand. Suddenly they heard a thud against the door and listened as his father slid down to the floor. Puck just stared at Oberon grinning.

"He's still alive, just asleep for a while. Now, if we are finished with the distractions. We have business to discuss" He said as he sat in David's favorite recliner. Puck was about to say something but thought better of it. "I have decided that this gargoyle was instrumental in reuniting me with my lady. So, we agreed that he should be reunited with his." Puck just laughed.

"Why do you need my help, Getting him to fall in love with that detective lady won't be hard." Puck said chuckling as he began looking through a giant spell book.

"No, I meant the one his heart truly yearns for, and the one who yearns for him in return." Oberon stated while glaring at the laughing Fay. Puck stared at him a second then burst out laughing.

"My lord still has a terrific sense of humor. Goliath only had one my lord and that didn't end well." Oberon just glared at him a moment.

"It didn't end at all, I have seen into their hearts. The detective you spoke of is intended for a hunter named Canmore. Demona is where his heart truly lies." Ignoring the look Puck was giving him he continued. "For Demona it was difficult to find but after digging through the sludge and debris of her shattered memories I have discovered she has only ever loved one being." He let that sink in a moment.

Puck looked at him seriously for a moment and then blurted out "Of course she's only cared for one being… Herself!" Puck said while continuing to look through his spells.

"You're wrong, but you will discover that for yourself as you do this for me, and when you complete your task I will allow you to use your magic whenever you wish." Oberon stated as he got up to head to the mirror. As he reached it there was suddenly a loud banging on the door followed by Xanatos loudly demanding to know what was happening. "Seventy two hours Puck." He said and then stepped through the mirror leaving behind a crestfallen looking Owen.

As soon as Oberon disappeared Xanatos crashed through the door. "Owen you have some explaining to do!" Xanatos said as he got up dusting himself off. Fox followed close behind supporting his father. She helped his father to the recliner and laid him back in it. Then turned angrily to Owen and was about to say something when David beat her to it.

"I want to know what's going on. Why was he here?" David asked.

Owen looked at him a moment then replied. "He needs my help with a delicate situation. On that note, I was hoping to ask for your assistance in completing this task."


	2. Chapter 1: Puck's Predicament

After making sure his father was comfortable, David poured a couple of drinks for Owen, Fox and himself. As he sat down opposite his old friend and assistant, he noticed that the usual stoic face his assistant kept up was gone and in its place was a look of despair. He handed Owen a drink that was graciously accepted and immediately emptied. That worried David because Owen doesn't ordinarily drink. "Owen we've been friends for years and I've never seen you look like this. What happened with Oberon and how can I possibly help?" He stopped a minute to drink his scotch and then poured another glass for Owen and one for himself.

Owen looked at him for a moment and then with a deep sigh blurted out "I have to fix the relationship of two of the gargoyles." He said the last word nearly in a whisper. Then continued "if I can accomplish the design that Oberon is seeking for them I will get my magic back permanently." Owen said draining his scotch again in one gulp.

David stood up then while walking back to his desk to unpack his computer from one of the many boxes. "Well then, that's good news. If two members of Goliath's clan are bickering we can just talk to him and make them play nice." David said with a grin as he finished pulling out all the cords needed for his computer. After he plugged everything in he checked it to insure it was still in working order. As he sat at the computer he took another drink while waiting for it to load up.

"It's not that simple Mr. Xanatos." David scowled at that _how many times do I have to remind him he can call me David._ He thought with some irritation. "Oberon has charged me with bringing together Goliath and Demona."

David gulped down his scotch hurriedly nearly causing him to choke then looked at his assistant for any sign he was joking. _Of course, he isn't joking Owen hasn't told a joke since I met him._

"I don't have much contact with Demona these days Owen." David said as he finished checking his computer and began moving on to another box. "Since I gave Goliath's clan the castle back and left that building I've had no reason to meet with her.

"I understand that sir, but what I need your help with is locating her. I need to borrow the steel clan to hunt for her." David turned suddenly. _I did upload all of the gargoyles DNA into them in case I ever needed it._ He thought to himself that it could help with the search; _It could also start a renewed confrontation between me and the gargoyles._

"Even if we find her how do you intend to get them in the same room without them killing each other?" David asked as he went to a panel next to the book case. He pulled out a disk from the panel and handed it to Owen. "Try not to get us in another conflict with Goliath. Also, I expect you'll finish helping us unpack before you start with this." He said grinning as Owen took the disk.

"Of course sir, I was also wondering if you could help me plan a way to get Goliath in her vicinity as we finish up." Owen said this as he picked up a heavy box and started towards the library.

After about an hour of unpacking and planning what their next move should be Owen picked up a book and seemed to scan through it as he had nearly every book he touched. This time however he stopped in the middle of the book and absent mindedly sat down with it. "Okay, Owen so when we put Demona in "danger" and goliath saves her how do we avoid suspicion when he searches for her attacker?" David asked as he sat across his friend. "It's a good plan but we need to avoid the clan finding out anything about our involvement."

"Thailog," Both David and Owen turned to the door to see Fox standing there. "Don't worry David; your Dad is watching Alexander now." She said as she sat next to him. "Now, back to what I was saying. Why not use Thailog? He would be easily manipulated into a smuggling job. One that is too big for him alone. He'll invite Demona and I'm sure the cops will keep tabs on both of them when they meet even if she refuses him. Then the best part Detective Maza will report it all to Goliath like the good lackey she is" She said as she poured herself a drink.

"My dear as much as I would love to put an end to that narcissistic jack ass we have no idea if he would even try to enlist her aid and if he did how would that help us? Even if Goliath and Detective Maza go after them it won't help us." David said as he put his head in his hands trying to think of how to piece it all together. _Besides, isn't the detective dating Goliath?_

"My darling, you're making this all too difficult." As she said that Fox tossed a handful of photos on the table. This was what I was going to show you before. These are from a meeting earlier today." Owen grabbed the pictures faster than David could get to them. On the photos he saw the azure colored female gargoyle with fiery red hair and she seemed to be meeting with a larger nearly purple gargoyle with dark red eyes and white hair. The five photos showed her landing, them face to face, her turning to leave, and two pictures of Thailog. One picture he was punching a wall and the next he was watching the spot she had been standing."

"How did you get these?" Owen asked as he studied them.

"Look at the sign in the background." Fox said sitting back sipping at her scotch as she watched Owens eyes widen in shock.

"That's right across the street. So, these pictures came from our security camera. Why would they pick there?" He asked as he got up and began to head to the door.

"Where are you going" David asked as he also stood and began to unpack another box.

"I'm headed to the control room to see if we have any more sightings of them." He stated as he reached the door.

"I thought you were going to help me with these." He said looking at him "Besides the gargoyles will be turning to stone soon well not her obviously. So, we'll do these then we'll finish planning our strategy."

Owen walked very quickly back to the table and retrieved the book he had been looking through. "You're right. She turns human then and because she has that business to run she sleeps at night." He said as he flipped through the book's pages excitedly.

"Owen what are you talking about?" David asked as he walked over to him. "And what are you reading there?" he asked as he attempted to look over his shoulder.

Owen held the book up so he could see it. After a few moments David started chuckling. "You're going to Scrooge her?" He asked attempting to maintain a straight face but couldn't contain himself as he began to laugh as he shook his head and began unpacking more books.

"Do you disapprove of that idea?" Owen asked offhandedly as he continued to peruse through the pages.

"Disapprove? No. I would like to be there when you do." He grinned as he put away the last few books.

"Why would you trouble yourself?" Owen asked as he closed the book.

"No trouble, besides having both Goliath and Demona owing me favors. Who could pass that up?" David said as he drained the rest of his scotch. They spent the rest of the night planning what they would do.


	3. Chapter 2: Demona's Choice

"That idiot, who does he think he is to try and order me to do anything?" _Why did I ever think he was a good replacement for Goliath?_ Her eyes flared red suddenly and growling she threw the wine bottle she was holding against the wall shattering it into tiny pieces. Falling to her knees she sobbed bitterly after a few minutes she dried her eyes and walked over to get a fresh bottle. _After he tried to kill my daughter I will never work alongside him again._ After opening the fresh bottle as she did most nights she went onto the terrace and watched the castle. Every few minutes she would see a silhouette flying to or from it and she would pray for the shape to come her way, but it never did. _Of course they won't come here. Why would they and for that matter why would I want them too._ She thought bitterly as she drained the last of the bottle. As she looked back up she was surprised to see that two silhouettes did appear to be coming towards her. Ducking inside her apartment she locked the door and waited for them to go by. She was even more surprised and a little angry to see Goliath and Angela land on her terrace.

Angela went to knock on the door but it was thrust open violently as Demona stepped out. "What do you want Goliath, have you come to accuse me of something else?" She asked with a snarl. She was pleased to see her words hurt him as he looked away then suddenly Angela interrupted.

Stepping quickly between her parents "We didn't come to accuse, I wanted to come and ask why?" Angela said nervously as she looked straight into Demona's eye's has if she was trying to probe into her mind.

"Why what" Demona snarled. "What could I have possibly done to offend you this time?" She hissed giving Goliath a withering stare.

"This wasn't his idea mother, it was mine." Angela said trying to keep her voice calm. "We need to discuss this as a family." Angela said through clenched teeth. Demona looked as if she would say something but Angela hurried on. "I need my mother with us at home." She said as she grabbed her hand. "Why won't you come home?"

Demona looked at both of them in shock for a moment as something in her heart was begging her to go with them then for a moment as she looked down unable to meet her daughter's gaze Angela thought she might come with them.

Then Demona thought _If I go back I would have to watch him with that insufferable human. I will not put myself through the humiliation of watching him with his new mate._ Her eyes flashed red as she looked at them. "I would rather die than go back to that castle, especially with him there!" She growled as she emphasized him.

"We're accomplishing nothing here Angela. Let's head back to the castle." Goliath said as he headed back towards the edge of the terrace.

"I think I will stay a little while longer. I need some alone time with my mother anyway." She said. Goliath hesitated.

"I – I don't think that's wise." He said as he took a step forward. Angela flashed him a dirty look.

"Just go! I will be fine here." She said as she gave him a shove. Goliath glared at a smirking Demona and took off towards the castle.

"You should have gone with him, it's nearly dawn." She said as she went inside the apartment to look through her wardrobe to see what her human alter ego Dominique would be wearing to the office in the morning.

Angela's eyes flared red and looked as though she may attack. "Damn it…why? Why are you doing this? I have seen the way he looks at you and I see how you look at him. Do you just enjoy the way you're tearing my father apart?"

Demona just grinned "I'm sure his new love is helping him through it just fine." She said bitterly.

"What love? He doesn't talk to anyone. When he's not helping the police with patrols he's locked up in that damn library." She shouted. As she was about to say more Demona interrupted.

"That's whom I was referring to, that insufferable human." She said as she finished picking out a red dress with a pair of six inch red heels. She also chose a silver necklace with a ruby in the middle and a bracelet to match. "Now, if you'll excuse me I need some sleep before work in the morning."

"You mean Elisa." Angela was stunned by her mother's implications. "He has never had that kind of a relationship with her. I listened to them talking the other night. He told her of the one who owns his heart." Angela said bitterly. She turned to leave. Then looking over her shoulder she said "I will let you figure out who he meant." Demona's eyes began to tear up and she was about to say something in return but her voice caught in her throat, and by the time she could speak Angela was gone.

Demona then fell on her bed going over in her mind all of her options until dawn. As the sun rose Demona's eyes widened in pain and her body began to shiver as her blue skin became a tan color and her arms and legs turned into that of a humans and the part of the process to cause her the most pain was her wings retracting into her shoulder blades and being covered by human skin.

After the change Dominique, the name she took to start her business and walk around humans walked into the shower. For some reason after the change hot water felt amazing on her skin. After showering she got dressed and looking at her watch realized she was running late so she grabbed her briefcase and left for the office. Dominique left her apartment building and headed for the office. Even after all these months Demona marveled at the feeling of the sun on her skin as she walked down the street. She hated her human looking features, but admitted to herself they did carry some advantages. For instance blending in a crowd and disappearing is much easier now.

As Dominique reached the entrance to her office she noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under the door. She picked it up and began skimming through it as she walked in and put her brief case on her desk. Dominique's office was very spacious. She had two desks. A glass table in the center surrounded by four chairs and several gargoyle statues decorating the office. The feature she liked most was the automatic blinds so she could keep her privacy even if she stayed after dark. After reading the note for a minute she fell backwards into her chair and reread the note over and over until finally she wadded it up and threw it across the room and then picked up a chair and hurled it as well watching with some satisfaction as it broke into several pieces. She turned to grab another, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Redecorating I see." David said standing in her doorway grinning at her.

"Xanatos, I am not in the mood for dealing with you today. If you have business with me I suggest you make an appointment." She snarled at him as she put the chair back down.

"I did. For eight this morning, your secretary was kind enough to push it through for me." He walked into her office stepping over the broken chair. He made his way to her liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink as he continued. "I came at the request of a friend to try and help you." he said taking a seat at the glass table.

"Well, I guess I know who I'm firing next." She said as she sat opposite of him. "Who are you here on behalf of…Goliath or Angela?"

David pulled out a manila envelope and tossed it on the table. "Neither, I'm here for Owen or more appropriately I'm here to help Owen help you." As she opened up the envelope David quickly bent to retrieve the crumpled paper.

"Where did you get these?" Dominique asked as she put the pictures back in the envelope.

"Does it matter? The point is I have them." He took a moment to let what he said to sink in. "I need you to do something for me."

"You're trying to blackmail me?" She growled and began to stand.

"Not at all, I'm here as your friend, now that I know who Thailog will turn to I need you to help me trap him." David said as he calmly finished his drink. "Tomorrow, I am going to have an associate offer him a job he can't refuse. The size of the job will be so big he'll need help and then I'm sure there's one certain gargoyle he'll turn to."

"Friends have things in common. We may not be enemies but don't presume us to be friends. And if he doesn't?"

"Then my dear, we improvise. I will be in contact about the details, but tomorrow night he will attempt to arrange a meeting. I need you to set up the meeting and get back with me." David said as he began to leave.

"You didn't ask the price." Dominique said suddenly. As she got up to let him out "I'll do it, but I don't want him arrested. I want him dead, and I want to be the one to kill him!" She growled eyes turning red.

"There you see, we have something in common after all." David said as he walked out closing the door behind him. Walking past the secretary he gave her his card. "If you're seeking a new opportunity give me a call." He said as he headed towards the elevator. Just as the door closed he heard Dominique shouting for her assistant. As the elevator went down he unfolded the paper.

 _You're nothing more than a witch! You find no joy in life except when attempting to ruin my father. If or when you decide to come home we may yet have a relationship. If not I will forget about you, and I will ask you to never contact me again._

 _Your daughter or your enemy it's your choice._

 _Angela_

David folded up the note and put it in his pocket. _No wonder Demona was so upset._ He then pulled out his cell phone after hitting one on the speed dial Owens voice quickly came on the other end. "Pull the car around Owen."

"Did the meeting go well?"

"The meeting went just fine. I believe we'll have your situation taken care of very soon." David said as he hung up the phone just before the elevator door opened. After he got in the car Owen gave him a questioning glance. "The Pier, I have a friend that will help us with the Thailog problem once and for all. As an added bonus you'll complete your task for Oberon in the process." He said smugly as he picked up the car phone and began to dial.


	4. Chapter 3: Elisa and the Gargoyles

Elisa was heading to see Xanatos. She loved driving her car. She drove a cherry red 1957 Chevy Bel-Air with a white convertible roof. Her dad was always nagging her to sell it, but she just couldn't make herself do it. The car to her was part of her history and she decided long ago she would never sell it.

As she arrived at the house she looked around. _This can't be right; this place is much to suburban for Xanatos._ She thought as she exited the car. Just as she shut the door that thought was proven wrong as Owen stepped outside to greet her.

"Good morning Detective, I'll show you in." Owen said as he led the way.

"Where's Xanatos?" Elisa asked when they walked into the house. Owen stopped for a moment and turned to look at her.

"Mr. Xanatos is in an important meeting. It was actually I that called you here." Owen said as he led her into the back of the house and to the conference room. Elisa marveled at the size of the interior of the house. It seemed so much larger than the outside appeared.

As they arrived at the conference room she walked through the door. She noticed the room was huge, there was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a long table surrounded by at least twenty chairs. As soon as Owen closed it she spun around to face him. "What's this about Owen; you never meet anyone without Xanatos being here? What game are you playing at?"

"I understand we've had our disagreements in the past detective. I promise you however in this instance I am only trying to help your friends." As he said this he pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. She took a seat to check out the contents. _Surely they can't be working together again._ She thought as she studied the pictures of Thailog and Demona's meeting. _Is she really that self-destructive?_

As if in answer to her thoughts Owen said "The two of them were seen planning the destruction of the gargoyles. Mr. Xanatos was adamant that you be warned of this danger."

She stood slowly and walked over to Owen as she studied the pictures. "It doesn't look as if their getting along in these." She studied his face closely as he responded.

"They still hate each other detective, but apparently they've adopted the enemy of my enemy mentality." As he said this he pulled out a recorder and handed it to her. "Play this for Goliath, and he'll see what needs to be done."

"So, when are they planning on doing this?" She asked still sounding skeptical.

"All we've managed to gather is that they will be meeting again tomorrow night to discuss the plan. Mr. Xanatos and I agree that in case they mean to destroy them after dawn we need to show up to that meeting."

 _I know he's not telling me everything, but I cannot stand by and do nothing._ "What did you have in mind?" She asked as she stuffed the pictures back in the envelope.

"Mr. Xanatos is setting a trap for them. We'll be meeting at this address. Bring all the gargoyles. We're going to need them." Owen said as he handed her a business card with the address on it.

"What if they do not wish to go?" She asked giving him a wry grin.

"Then detective, we will die." He said plainly as he escorted her out.

"Don't you want these back?" She asked handing the pictures to him, but he just waved them off.

"No, I believe you will have need of them when you discuss this with Goliath. Good day detective." He said the last as he opened the door for her and she stepped out.

 _I have a few hours until sunset; I think I'll get some sleep._ After she arrived home to her studio apartment she saw Cagney resting on the back of the couch. "I sometimes wish my life could be as laid back as yours." She said grinning to the cat as she began petting her. She flipped on the TV but as usual nothing could hold her interest for more than a few minutes. She flipped off the TV and hung up her red sports jacket up on the coat hanger.

As she slipped out of her jeans and black sweatshirt she started up her shower. After her shower she quickly brushed her teeth and put on a long night shirt that she came to adore. She would never tell Goliath this but the shirt actually belonged to Jason Canmore. As Elisa fell asleep she began to think about what had transpired last week...

 _...Who on earth can that be?_ Elisa thought to herself as she went to answer the door. She had just gotten off work and was ready to unwind. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Jason standing there. He was leaning heavily on a crutch.

"Can I come in?" He asked as he handed her a bouquet of flowers he had purchased downstairs.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea Jason." She said this as she went to close the door, but he quickly used his good foot to jam the door open.

"Please Elisa; my family has called off the hunt after all these centuries. I know now that it was not the way, and I have no friends in this city to talk to. I was hoping we could bury the hatchet and I thought after that day we spent together we could work together more." As he said this he pulled out a badge and handed it to her. "Especially since we'll be co-workers now."

Elisa stared at the badge for a moment. "Matt is still my partner, so we won't see much of each other anyway." As she said this she stepped out of the way and allowed him in while taking the flowers from him. She went to find a vase for them and as she was filling it with water Jason came to the doorway of the kitchen area.

"I thought you already knew that Bluestone has been re-assigned. Now, he reports directly to the FBI." Jason said as he watched for her reaction. Her body stiffened in shock. Before she could say anything Jason continued. "Rody loved the way we worked together before so he decided we should be paired together again."

"But"

"And has partners I think we should get to know one another better. Don't you agree?" Jason asked as he helped her to find a place for the vase. "Besides you'll need a partner who already knows about your friends." Jason found a wine bottle and began to open it.

"You have a lot of nerve. Going behind my back to choose who my partner is and now helping yourself to my stuff." She said snatching the bottle from him as she spoke. In truth she wasn't angry at Jason, but she was very upset that Matt hadn't told her of his transfer. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that, but Matt should have told me something before. Let's sit down and have some wine and talk." Elisa grabbed two glasses from her counter and walked towards her living room which consisted of only the couch and a small coffee table.

They talked for hours. She was pleasantly surprised that they seemed to have much more in common than she had originally thought. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._ Not quite knowing what was happening she realized that Jason had begun inching closer. Suddenly he moved towards her and kissed her.

At first Jason was shocked with what he did. He was never usually so bold. _If she slaps me and throws me out I won't blame her one bit._ Just as he was about to pull away he felt her hands around his neck and her lips opened to his. After that everything happened so fast it was a blur, but when it was over he received the biggest surprise of the night.

Elisa was lying with her back turned to Jason weeping bitterly. _I can't believe I betrayed Goliath this way._ She remembered thinking to herself...

Elisa awoke suddenly as her alarm was blaring in her ear. She hit the off button so hard she nearly smashed it. Then stood up and threw the shirt off still upset with the memory of what had transpired. "Shit, I'm late." She cursed herself as she quickly dressed and grabbed her keys as she ran out the door.

As she parked at the Xanatos tower she hurried out of the car and ran for the elevator. As It rose she nervously paced back and forth. _Finally_ she thought as the door began to open. She ran through the doors and into the castle. If she wasn't in such a hurry she would look at all the old tapestries and look around at the antiques that were spread all throughout the castle as she traveled to the highest battlements to visit her friends.

She made it just in time, as she came up the last step the Goliath statue's eyes went white and the stone began to crack and make a crumbling sound until finally Goliath burst through the stone with a mighty roar as he stretched out shedding the rest of the stone. It was near deafening but she wouldn't miss this. Elisa was always amazed at how they awoke from their stone sleep. Down below on the lower parapets the other gargoyles woke up as well and headed directly into the castle. _Probably hunting for food_ she thought to herself and Goliath just walked past her and into the castle expecting that she would follow. _Would it kill them to say good evening, or nice to see you_ She thought glumly to herself as she followed Goliath into the castle.

He led her into a conference room. The room was huge it looked like in the past it was a great dining hall. There was a huge table in the center that could seat over forty people, a giant fireplace at the end of the room and several tapestries and swords adorned the walls.

"We have trouble Goliath." She said as she took out the pictures and handed them to him.

"She needs our protection?" He questioned her while looking through the photos.

"No, Xanatos believes they are working together on a plot against you guys to finally wipe you out for good." As she said that she pulled out a recorder and hit play.

" _Smash them to dust during the day."_ Was all they heard from the short recording.

"That's all Xanatos got." She said with a shake of her head as she put the recorder away.

"She would never do that." Goliath said after a few moments. "It's exactly what the Vikings did long ago to our clan. She would not adopt their ways." Goliath said as he tossed the pictures down.

Elisa packed back up the pictures. "Even so I think we should check it out. We know their meeting tomorrow night."

"Then we have to be there." They both turned around shocked to see Brooklyn stepping into the room. "Goliath as your second I feel I'm entitled to say this, we need to end this threat permanently." The room grew silent as the weight of his words hit each of them in turn.

Finally Goliath spoke up "I agree Thailog needs to be dealt with. I regret that it has come to this but I see no other option."

"Not just Thailog, Goliath you know that she needs to be dealt with as well." Brooklyn interjected as he grabbed the pictures. "She will always be our enemy."

"Not always." Goliath growled through clenched teeth.

"He's right Goliath, she will always try to harm you guys it's time-"

"Enough! Both of you, I will not be lectured on what I need to do." He roared eyes glowing white as he began to walk out of the room.

Elisa quickly stepped in front of him putting her hand on his chest. "Goliath, I care about you. She's dangerous and does nothing but hurt you over and over again."

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Canmore before he misses you?" He said flatly as he brushed her aside. Elisa looked at Brooklyn questioningly.

"He saw you with Jason the other night." Was all Brooklyn said as he to left the room and followed Goliath outside. Stunned Elisa just slumped in the chair next to her and stared at the wall.

 _Wait, who is he to make me feel guilty. He rejected me!_ She leapt out of the chair and followed after Brooklyn. Blinded by rage she nearly ran down Hudson.

"Whoa lass where are you headed In such a rush." As he spoke she began to calm down and she looked at him for a moment before finally replying.

"I was just on my way to…"

"…her date I imagine." Angela interrupted as she came down the stairs. "Haven't you caused him enough pain already? Why not just leave him be?" Angela asked crossing her arms over her chest as her eyes flared red.

"That's enough lass. What's going on between the detective and your father is a private affair and none of our business." Hudson stated has he started to move out of Elisa's path.

"It's her fault my mother can't come home!" She screamed as she looked ready to jump at Elisa.

"Stop this now!" Hudson growled Angela looked as if she wanted to say more but shrank back against the elder's beady stare. "I'm certain your betrothed has use for you in the kitchen."

"But"

"Go, NOW!" With that Hudson walked Elisa back into the conference room. Angela watched them for a moment and turned around and stomped off to the kitchen. _Of course he'll be in the kitchen. He's always in the kitchen._ She laughed silently as she headed down the hall. _As soon as were bonded he's going on a diet_

"I thought we were friends." Elisa told Hudson as they walked to the elevator. "I don't know what I did to offend her."

"It's not you lass; she's having difficulty accepting her parents' choices." He sighed deeply as he said this.

As the door to the elevator opened she spun to face him. "Tell me Hudson, what do you think of all this? Do you believe she's right?" Elisa asked as she stepped in.

"I believe those two are meant to be more than any pair I've known before." As he finished the sentence the door closed and he was left standing there as he finished. "But they're both just too blind and stubborn to see it." He sighed again as he walked to his favorite chair. "Bronx, here boy" He said as he sat down. The gargoyles big blue dog poked his head over the armrest of the chair so Hudson could pet him while watching television.

As Angela entered the kitchen she wasn't surprised to see Broadway stirring in some ingredients into a pot while Lexington read to him from the giant book they acquired from Xanatos's personal chef. They were always trying new things from it. "I think we should go out tonight." Broadway looked up from what he was stirring.

"Sure thing Ange, Right after breakfast" Broadway took a moment to taste his stew, and then decided to add a bit of salt. After tasting it again he decided it was good, but needed something different. "Hey Lex, are there any onions left?" Lexington turned to smirk at his friend.

"We ran out of those two weeks ago." Lex said offhandedly as he searched for a good replacement.

"Just another reason for us to go out…C'mon we'll pick up some onions while were out." She said looking at him hopefully as she went to grab his hand.

"Alright, but I'm still pretty hungry." As he took her hand she guided him outside.

"See doesn't it feel so much better out here?" She stretched her wings as they glided over the city. Lexington chuckled hearing Broadway continue to complain about his appetite.

 _I think I'll go see what Hudson is watching._ As he walked down to Hudson's room he heard shouting in the next room.

"Goliath be reasonable we gave her chances, more than I care to count. She has turned her back on us time and again and we can no longer risk having her run loose." Brooklyn stepped closer to the leader as he said with deadly calm. "If Hudson still led you know he would do the right thing here."

"You dare to much this time." Goliath shouted at him eyes glowing white.

"No, I haven't dared enough. I won't challenge you Goliath, but as the second in command it's my place to tell you that you need to start thinking of the clan more instead of yourself." Saying this Brooklyn turned and walked out the door nearly crashing into Lex.

Barely glancing at Lex Brooklyn just kept walking down the hall cursing under his breath. As Lex walked into the library he saw Goliath hunched over going through one of his many books he had set aside.

"You still love her don't you?" The words came out before Lex could stop them, but after they were uttered he realized that he indeed wanted very much to know the answer.

"Are you here to question my loyalties as well?" Goliath asked through gritted teeth. Then sighing he picked up another book and began to skim through it.

"Just the opposite, I know how much you care for the clan. I also know that Demona is still a part of our clan. She was my friend and I believe if we can turn her from her course that we should do it." Lex said as he looked at the book Goliath had just discarded and shook his head. "…but Goliath is there anything that can be done to change her?"

Goliath looked up from his book for a moment. "These books contain some stories and old pictures that she had fond memories of. I'm looking through them trying to remember my angel, but perhaps Brooklyn was right and she is a lost cause."

"You're still her leader lad." Hudson said stepping into the room. "It's your call of course but if she is without hope then what are you prepared to do?" He asked as he approached his friend. Lex looked as if he was about to speak when Hudson handed him a water bowl. "Give this to Bronx will you I was meaning to bring it to him when I heard you two in here." Lex looked like he may object but finally just took the bowl and left under Hudson's intense gaze.

"What would you have me do?"

"I'd have you stop feeling sorry for yourself. I would have you make a decision." Hudson sat down next to Goliath putting his hand on his shoulder. "Lad, I know this is difficult but you have to decide what's best for the clan, but also for yourself."

"When it comes to her"

"You just don't know which way is up? I know, I killed Draco remember." He gave a deep sigh before continuing on. "That was no easier for me, but he betrayed all of us and tried to kill me. I made a call and it still haunts me to this day." He finished as he looked Goliath dead in the eyes. "Draco was my son, but I would make the same choice again if I had to. That's what it means to lead lad. You need to decide now if Demona is redeemable. She's a member of this clan and beholden to your leadership. Whether she chooses to accept it is up to her and what you do about it is up to you. Just keep in mind lad you have young ones who look up to you and you need to set the example for them."

After saying that Hudson stood to leave.

"You're very blunt old friend." Goliath said after a moment.

"I'd be a worthless mentor if I wasn't. Just think about what I said." With that Hudson and Goliath headed outside it was nearly dawn and they would need to sleep soon.

They arrived at the parapets just in time to see Brooklyn and his mate Katana arrive followed closely by Broadway. Broadway stomped to his parapet with a bag of donuts. Lex was concerned and was about to ask what was wrong but the big gargoyle flashed him an ugly look as he popped three donuts in his mouth. Lex thought better of it and just went to his own parapet.

Brooklyn went to walk past Goliath but Goliath grabbed his arm and turned him to face him. "I want you to know I have ruled out nothing. We will go to the meeting tomorrow and I will make my decision then. As my second I needed you to be aware of my choice in this matter."

Brooklyn shrugged. "I hope you make the right choice. For all of us…" Brooklyn said and with that they all mounted their parapets as the sun rose encasing them all in stone.


	5. Chapter 4: Setting the Trap

A few hours earlier…

Thailog entered a dark warehouse. On first glance it appeared as if it were abandoned. "If you're here show yourself I don't have all night." He listened for a moment and then "I thought so." He turned to leave just as he heard some rustling coming from further in the warehouse and then Johnathon stepped out into the open. Thailog was surprised for a moment this human was bigger than others he encountered. He had to be at least six and a half feet tall and his muscles were very large for a human. His skin was a very pale color with black tattoos running up and down his arms. He wore a ripped tshirt and jeans. Johnathon was also holding his sawed off "Becky" as he had come to call it.

"You're late. C'mon we're meeting over here." Johnathon or Jonny as his friends called him led Thailog through the warehouse to the back. The room was full of crates and boxes of all sizes. In the middle there was one overhead light and there was a small table with a few chairs around it. Jesse Xanatos's new secretary was sitting at the table with a clipboard and pen.

"Who's this bitch? You said we would be meeting alone." Thailog said as he growled out the last few words.

"Calm down big guy. This is Jesse my assistant. I'm too busy being awesome that I don't have time to run numbers and all the other menial tasks this place requires." Thailog seemed sated by that if only slightly.

"What's this job, and make it good. I hate it when people waste my time." Thailog said crossing his arms over his massive chest.

"Straight to the point then… Okay, I have a haul that needs to be delivered by dawn day after tomorrow to a very important client. The cops have the area locked up tight. It's only reachable through the air and I only have one helicopter. I have need of your wings to help with these deliveries."

Thailog looked around at the boxes and scratching his chin in thought he finally responded. "I expect to be paid very well for this job." Thailog sneered at him.

"This job pays six figures. We'll split the money half and half." Jonny smiled as he sat next to Jesse.

"If you want my wings it'll be a seventy to thirty split. That's not negotiable." Thailog said as he took a seat. "Also, I will need some assistance. Tomorrow night I have a meeting with an ally. I'll give you our answer then." Thailog said sneering at Jonny as he looked over the warehouse. Secretly Jonny was ecstatic because he got the answer he wanted but he needed to play his role or Thailog may become suspicious.

"Wait just a minute. I planned the job; I'm invested in this much more than you. Where the hell do you get off demanding seventy…" Suddenly Thailog stood up and had Jonny by the throat lifting him effortlessly off of his feet.

"We do this my way, or you die and I take one hundred percent." Thailog said raising his fist.

"Whoa, whoa buddy, alright you win. We'll do this your way." Thailog tossed him to the ground and said have your team ready by sunset tomorrow night." As he said that he left the building and glided out over the bay.

"Very convincing work, Mr. Xanatos will be pleased." Jesse stated as she wrote some information down on her clipboard.

"Pleased? He better pay me my fucking fortune." He said walking up to Jesse waving Betty at her. "Next time that over grown bat touches me I'll blast him with this."

Jesse just grinned at him. "Mr. Xanatos appreciates your cooperation, but…" she grabbed his hand and as she slowly began to crush it in her vice like grip Jonny screamed in pain and dropped the gun. "ever point that gun at me again and I will kill you myself are we clear." She said in a very sweet sounding voice. Jesse then turned to grab her clipboard and as she began to walk out she turned to him. "You may want to put some ice on that wrist." And with that she walked out of the warehouse.

For the first time since meeting Xanatos he doubted whether a partnership was worth all that he was having to endure. Looking again at the figure he was supposed to be paid he smiled to himself _It is worth it but just barely._ He thought as he went to the freezer for an ice pack. _Maybe it's time to renegotiate he never said anything about his violent secretary or that monster._ _Maybe I should setup some insurance of my own._ With that he picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Jack, I'm going to need your guys tomorrow night." Jonny said He listened for a moment, and then finally replied. "Yes, the payoff will be huge. You'll get your money back and then some."

As Jesse got into the driver's seat of David's car the partition slowly lowered as she started the engine. David was in the back going over a few files. Without looking up he asked "Did everything go according to plan?"

"It went like clockwork however they both have very explosive personalities I would give this an eighty three percent chance something goes wrong with those two involved.

"There's no way around it. We'll just have to make it work. Let's head home I'm sure my wife is wondering where I am by now." He sat back to finish his work as Jesse drove off to their destination.

David picked up his phone as they drove. "Detective Maza, can I trust that you were successful?"

"If any of my friends are hurt in this scheme of yours Xanatos I will..."

"…you'll what detective I'm doing your friends a favor. Try and remember that. I know you've always been in love with Goliath, but you know as well as I that he belongs with her." Saying that he hung up the phone grinning. _I hope she can come to her senses and move on soon. We don't need her making things more difficult than they already are._

On the drive home David gave the matter considerable thought. "Jesse, I need you to keep an eye out for Maza and Canmore. I don't want either of them to mess up this plan."

"Understood boss, I'll keep them in line." She smirked as they pulled into the driveway of David's house.

As they stepped out of the car Fox carrying Alexander came out to greet them. "You're late. I thought we had a date tonight."

"We did, I'm sorry… with Owen's situation I have been a little pre occupied. I will make it up as soon as this is over." He smiled down at her.

"You better; you know that pool boy has his eye on me." She winked at him as she turned to go in.

 _For his sake, I hope he doesn't. Although I would be hard pressed to blame him if he did…_ He found himself thinking as he followed his wife back into the house. Before entering he turned and handed Jesse a wad of cash. "Great work tonight Jesse. I'll need your services again tomorrow evening."

She quickly grabbed the money. "Yes sir, Mr. Xanatos anytime." She said walking off to her car. David just smiled and walked into the house closing the door behind him.

After Elisa hung up the phone with David she picked up the phone and started dialing. "Matt, hey did I wake you?"

"No, not at all it's only…midnight. Was just getting to bed over here..." His tone though friendly was dripping with sarcasm. She heard some rustling as he got out of bed. "What do you need Maza? I've had a very long day."

"I think Xanatos has something up his sleeve for the Gargoyles and it involves Demona and Thailog. I can't handle all of them on my own. I need your help Matt."

Matt sighed into the phone. "I thought we were past all this. Xanatos gave them back their castle, and I thought you were upset with Goliath over something anyway."

"I am, but I still care about them. Look Matt, I just need you to put a tail on Demona. We need to know what Thailog is truly planning and she is our best lead to getting that Intel."

"This crush you have on Goliath is going to cause you nothing but pain Elisa. You really should step away." Then sighing asked. "If I do this I assume you will convince the chief to go with my idea."

"Matt, we talked about this the chief will not go for it and my love life is really none of your concern." The irritation bleeding through as she spoke…

"If you want my help you will talk with Rody and I'll even throw in a bonus. As for your love life I don't care what you do, but has your friend I want to be honest with you." He stopped for a moment as if considering how to phrase his next sentence.

"Well go on then" Elisa said growing impatient.

"Goliath is a different species than you Elisa. Canmore at least is human and he seems like a decent guy. I've seen you two together and…."

"…and nothing. I will make my own decisions and you'll respect my privacy Bluestone. I will discuss it with with Rody now what bonus were you talking about?"

"One of our guys discovered a meeting between Jonny Treblanc and Thailog and get this Xanatos's assistant was there. If your truly going after Thailog we can take Thailog, Demona, and Jonny down at the same time if we play our cards right."

"Let me know what you find out. I'll talk with Xanatos in the morning." With that she hung up the phone, and as she thought about her options she pet her cat Cagney for a while before finally heading to bed falling straight to sleep.

Matt picked up his phone and called Justin one of his FBI friends to inform him about the impending meeting.


	6. Chapter 5: Demona's Story

Thailog landed on Demona's terrace and walked up and saw no one there to greet him. _How rude, and after I came all this way_ He just opened her balcony door and walked in Demona came out of the backroom in a hurry to see who had broken into her apartment.

"Expecting me I see. I don't have time now but maybe after we talk." He grinned at her as he eyed her up and down.

Realizing suddenly that she had come out completely naked she rushed back into the room and slammed the door behind her.

Coming back out dressed in her usual halter top and loincloth with belt she stared at him seething as she was about to order him out, but then remembered her deal with Xanatos. "True we don't have time right now…too bad to." She purred the last at him. "So, why are you here Thailog I assume you came for a reason since you're not here for that."

"I've been handed a most promising opportunity."

"Is that so, and what might that be." She said walking towards the table to light a candle.

Just a smuggling job, they need us to help fly cargo over a police blockade."

"Why are we doing that?" she asked as she sat at the table trying to look interested, but in truth she was bored and desperate to get back to sleep."And what about interference from Goliath?" Why did she just ask that, and why couldn't she stop thinking about him. Every few minutes he was in her head and she couldn't seem to stop it.

"I haven't planned out all of the details and you look like you're going to fall over." He said.

"I am, maybe we could meet tomorrow night say at sundown over at that bank next to the water tower." She said as she began to get up to walk him out.

"Don't get up on my account. I can let myself out. I will meet you tomorrow, and after this job…" He suddenly walked forward and kissed her roughly. Demona was too stunned to even react as he finished. "…we will then finish what we started when I came in." Laughing he headed for the door to leave.

Keeping up appearances she said. "Good, I can't wait." Inside though she felt sick and as soon as he left she threw the vase that was on the table against the wall. _Xanatos this plan had better work_ she thought as she called to give him the meeting details.

A few hours before dawn…

"Why are we heading towards Demona's apartment?" Broadway asked for the third time since they turned south.

Sighing Angela looked at him a moment then "I want my family to be…well, like a family." She said as she picked up the pace.

"Wait up, what's the rush?" Broadway was breathing heavy not used to the strain of speed gliding. "Goliath won't like this Ange."

"Well Goliath will just have to get over it. If you want to be bonded with me you need to grow a spine coward." As soon as she said it she regretted it. The hurt look on his face showed her that her words struck him hard.

"I-I'm sorry, that was so much harsher than I intended." She began.

"No, I should have realized how much like Demona her daughter would be." With that he picked up speed and left her behind. Angela was stunned she didn't realize how much hurt her careless words had caused. _If I caused him that much pain with a careless word then maybe my mother is the cause of my father's pain and he's not just upset, but truly in pain. I have been far too hard on him._

"Broadway, wait I'm sorry." She did her best to catch him, but when Broadway got upset he could be very difficult to catch up to.

As she neared her mother's apartment she thought she saw Broadway gliding off in the distance but was unsure. Angela landed on the terrace for a moment trying to decide whether she should speak with Demona or go after Broadway. While on the terrace Demona stepped out to greet her with a menacing glare. "You should really stop playing messenger for your father." She said rolling her eyes as she wrapped her wings around herself to try and fight off the chill.

"I'm not here for him. I'm here to see if you've come to your senses." Demona just smirked at her.

"Come to my senses? If by that you mean I now choose to live in that castle and watch as your father makes a fool of himself with that human mate of his then no I have not." Demona said as she began to walk back into the apartment. "If you care to discuss this further you can come in but I'm not standing out in this cold any longer."

As they both walked inside Demona poured them both a glass of dark red wine and then went over with her goblet to start a fire. "This fireplace is amazing it warms the place up in minutes."

"This isn't the real you. You know that don't you?" Angela asked as she sipped at her wine. Demona just chuckled at that.

"And what would you know of who I am?" She looked at her seriously for a moment and then rolling her eyes went to pour herself a second goblet full.

"When that Thailog monster had us all trapped you risked your life to save ours. I saw a glimpse of the one the others always talk about when they tell me how you used to be." Angela looked up at her not daring to ask the questions that had been plaguing her since she discovered who Demona was.

"You want to know what changed me and why I am this way." Demona sat down in front of her daughter. "I will tell you everything, but you may not like what I have to say." Demona cautioned as she took another drink.

"I have to know. I need to know why my mother abandoned our family. I need to know why you're so jealous of a human woman that you won't come home and fight for your place within our clan." She said placing her goblet on a table next to her and staring at her mother awaiting the explanation she had been yearning for.

Sighing Demona finished the wine and poured a third goblet. "I guess I'll start from the beginning. Your father did tell you about the phoenix gate didn't he?"

"Yes, but why does that matter?"

"Because it's the start of this very long tale, but don't worry I'll keep it short for you." She smiled to herself as she lit a couple of candles on the table and then sipping at her wine she started. "When Goliath used the phoenix gate for the first time he brought both himself and my future-self to the past and my future-self told me what I was unwilling to believe at the time. She told me how your father would put too much faith in the humans and betray our kind to their deaths."

"He would never do such a thing." Angela said suddenly.

"I thought so as well, and that's why I fought her even after she showed me the remains of my clan, my beloved frozen in stone, and our home destroyed." She said this as she shook violently at the memory.

"You must have known it wasn't his fault if you still cared for him." Angela insisted.

"For a long time I did believe that. I knew the cruelty that the humans were capable of. I knew of their hunters, and their violence even towards each other that was made worse only towards our kind. Then I met Macbeth and I actually decided to heed my beloved's advice and try to make allies with a human." She scoffed at this and drained the rest of the wine as she reached for the bottle only to find it empty.

"Who's Macbeth?" Angela asked suddenly curious about who her mother would ally with.

"A fool like all humans, he tried to betray us but I discovered his plot and I stopped him first. That's when I truly learned that all humans despite how convenient at first are the enemy and they will betray us at the first opportunity. A lesson Goliath has never learned."

"Not all humans seem evil; Elisa has protected us during the day on numerous occasions."

Demona snarled at the name but continued on. "After centuries of scraping by to survive I met a tiny fay named Puck who found me as he put it because he was meant to. I never figured out what he meant by that, but he promises me that his master David Xanatos has found a way to bring my beloved back to life along with my clan." As she finished the sentence she stood up to get another bottle of wine.

"Of course I was skeptical at first until he shows me the Grimorim. He shows me the story written in there by The Magus centuries before."

"Grimorim?"

"The spell book used by The Magus against our kind… The story told of a way to break the spell. I still loved Goliath and sought an alliance with Xanatos to bring my love back to me." She sneered at this.

"And he's back now so I…" Angela started but Demona just stared at her coldly for a moment then continued.

"The millennia long sleep taught him nothing. When he woke he immediately trusted that insufferable human woman and has even decided to take her as a mate." She spit out the last as she threw her half full goblet against the wall and sunk back into her chair. "She may say she loves him now and be convenient for him and his clan, but mark my words she will betray him as all humans do." She sighed. Standing up she headed stumbling to her bedroom attempting to hide the tears that were building up.

"Your jealousy is what holds you back from having a family." Angela said as if trying to work out an equation in her mind. "I think you should have an open and honest conversation with my father rather than jumping to conclusions." Angela said as she finished her wine. Standing up she walked up to Demona and before Demona knew what was happening Angela wrapped her arms and wings around her hugging her close.

After a few moments Angela loosened her hold slightly so she could look Demona in the eyes when she spoke. "You're my mother and I love you no matter what, but I think you should come and have a talk with my father and actually talk. I think you'll find the answers you're seeking that way."

Suddenly Demona's eyes went cold and then burned red as she broke from her daughter's embrace. "Get out, you'll never understand. You may continue to trust the humans as that fool continues to do, or you can prove that you're truly my daughter and leave his doomed clan and come with me and we'll start our own."

"I can't do that. My father is my leader as much as he is yours and the clans."

"I have no clan." Demona took a step forward.

Angela's eyes burned red and she snapped back. "YOU do have a clan and a family dammit! YOU just refuse to accept us! I don't know why I'm wasting my time here!"

Demona flinched as if from a blow but quickly fired back. "I'm the one who has been betrayed. YOUR father chose the HUMANS over me long ago, and continues to do so. My lack of faith in humans is what has kept me alive all these centuries."

"No, it's what has kept you alone." Angela replied as she stepped towards her again. "Why won't you let me in? Your my mother please let me in so I can help "

"You think you can help. You think I haven't gone through every scenario and tried every option. Then go ahead and try, but I'm telling you it's hopeless." The last words were barely audible.

"Is that a yes?" Angela asked studying Demona's face.

"It won't do any good but yes you may try." With that Angela put both her hands on Demona's cheeks and looked intently into her eyes.

"Thank you Demona, I'm glad you've made the right choice." Puck said as he showed his true self.


	7. Chapter 6: Past Regrets

Demona stared in shock as Puck's eyes began to glow a bright green and the whole room seemed to start spinning it took her a few moments to realize that it wasn't the room but that there was a whirlwind surrounding the two of them and was nearly clear except for the random green flashes then he spoke a few words and the whirlwind spun faster and faster. Just as Demona began to get dizzy the whirlwind stopped and the green light grew very bright nearly blinding her then suddenly everything went black.

Demona slowly opened her eyes and growled in rage at Puck and went to slash him with her claws but hit nothing but air as he disappeared and reappeared behind her. "Now Demona is that anyway to treat someone who's doing you a favor?"

"What favor, and what did you do with Angela?" She snarled as she tried to swing her tail in an arc that should have tripped him, but the Fay was too fast and disappeared again only to appear about three feet in front of her.

"Your daughter is fine. I needed a disguise or else you wouldn't have let me in and boy will you be glad you did." The Fay chuckled as he said that. "Look around Demona doesn't this look familiar." For the first time Demona realized they weren't in her apartment. She saw that they were standing in a large bedroom that appeared to belong to a child. Prince Malcolm was putting his daughter to bed.

"You know you need a good night's sleep." He said covering her with the blankets.

"Can you read me a story?" the little girl asked as she laid back and got comfortable.

"I have a meeting, but I will read one first thing in the morning. Okay?" He said as he ruffled her hair. Suddenly there was a dark shape standing by the entrance to her room.

"Prince, we must speak now." The Prince turned and saw the leader of the gargoyles.

"Okay old friend I will be with you in a moment. Let me just say goodnight to my daughter." The yellow gargoyle walked out. Princess Katharine was terrified of him. He was big and yellow, he had horns on top of his head and he had a hair style much like her father's although his brown hair and beard were beginning to become grey. Prince Malcolm kissed young Katharine on the head and went to follow his friend.

"I wish you would tell him to go away." She said as he got up to leave.

"Now, my dear we've discussed this they are my friends and your protectors. You need to start treating them with more respect my daughter." He eyed her sternly.

"And yet Goliath feels we must protect them." Demona scoffed.

Puck looked at her for a moment "You really don't want to see the world if you go to war with humans Demona. I promise you that you will not like it." Demona's only response was a chuckle as she shook her head.

"Yes, Father I understand." She whispered.

"That's a good Princess." He smiled at her as he shut her door and walked out onto the battlements with the gargoyle leader.

"My lord, we need to discuss your security measures now that the Arch-mage is returning from his banishment." The Leader said as he turned to speak to his friend.

"I think we can drop the formalities now." The Prince laughed as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "And don't worry we're taking all the necessary precautions for dealing with him if necessary."

At that moment Katharine realized that she had forgotten to show her father her new drawing so she hurriedly got up and grabbed the picture and ran for the door. She knew they would meet on the battlements so she hurried that way.

While Prince Malcolm was speaking to the gargoyle Leader soon a shape appeared before them. As they turned they both gasped suddenly upon seeing the Arch-mage. The Arch-mage wore grey robes and carried a long silver staff topped with a gold dragon's claw clutching a large sapphire crystal. When his hood was down as it was now you could see he was an elderly man. He was bald, and his only hair was a long white beard that came down to his stomach. He also had many lines across his face brought on by his strenuous life style and the stresses of mastering the arcane.

"Your father banished me into my own spell-book I give him full marks for his ingenuity, but did you really think that would imprison me forever." He sneered at the Prince has the gargoyle leapt in front of him. "Still using beasts for protection? A pity you still haven't learned to harness the pure energy that's all around us." As he said that he summoned a pattern of lightning. The lightning kept striking the ground behind the Arch-mage and when it stopped they could clearly see his name written in the stone. _Dramoneus_

Katharine had neared the top of the battlements when the lightning started. Terrified she hid behind the door frame and peeked out to see what was happening.

Prince Malcolm stepped out from behind the gargoyle. "What is it that you came for traitor?"

"Traitor am I? You know Malcolm I only returned the favor your father had given me. I guess if that makes me a traitor then we are both guilty." He chuckled at that for a moment.

"You lie!" Malcolm shouted as he drew his sword. He began to charge but stopped suddenly as if he ran into a wall. Then he began to fall slowly backwards. The gargoyle leapt forward to catch him and as he held the Prince he glared at the Arch-mage.

"Why? What reasons have you to come back here and attack us?" The Leader demanded.

"Attack you? None my dear uneducated beast, my target was simply the Prince and now thanks to the spell I have woven to destroy him he will be dead in less than twenty hours." He cackled as he disappeared. The Leader went to carry the Prince inside.

"DADDY!" Katharine came out screaming from her hiding place and running towards them. "Get away from him you monster!" She yelled at him as she ran up to him. The gargoyle looked at her with a look of sorrow as he began to carry him in. She began to beat on his leg and began sobbing as she did her drawing flew from her hand, and the gargoyle quickly caught it has it was about to go past him.

"This is beautiful work lass, I'm sure your father would like to see it for himself when he wakes up." The leader said as he laid the Prince down and he put the drawing on the table next to him.

"Will my daddy be okay?" She said still sobbing.

"I promise lass, I will make your father well again." He said looking into her eyes as he spoke to her.

"Why did you hurt him?" She whispered as she went to hold her father's hand.

"Lass, I would never do such a thing." The Leader sat down next to the grieving child. "We gargoyles are protectors, and as your father protects us during the day we are sworn to protect this place at night."

"Why didn't you protect him?" She asked in a barely audible whisper.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get in front of him in time. I will take care of him and I will make him better." He held onto her hand has he said that trying to comfort her.

Suddenly she shrieked and backed away. The Leader jumped up and saw Goliath and his angel standing in the doorway.

"Leader we saw the Arch-mage flying away from here so we followed him and now know where he is hiding." Goliath stated.

"On who's authority, I never said you could go on a mission like that." The Leader growled.

"We didn't need anyone's say so." Goliath's angel interjected.

"We were already on patrol. Following a potential threat is part of our duty." Goliath added on.

"Aye lad, I will concede to that argument this time." He gave them a beady eyed stare as he said that.

"That's what we get for taking initiative." His Angel laughed. The Leader just gave her a hard stare and Goliath gave her a disapproving look.

"Would you like for us to gather the others and go after him?"

"No, Goliath I think that the three of us will handle this personally." The Leader said. Then he bid the child good bye and told her to go to bed and that when she awoke her father would be awake as well. Then the three gargoyles quickly left.

"Why are you showing me this?" Demona asked as she saw they were following the gargoyles.

"Because you need this" Puck said simply.

Demona just shook her head but kept watching. She saw as the three gargoyles landed at the mouth of the cave.

"Remember were here for the book, revenge against this monster can wait." The Leader stated as he drew his dagger.

"I make no promises." The female gargoyle said as she began to walk inside.

"This isn't a game child. We need that book to cure the Prince so we do this right. If we can kill him I will do it." As he spoke all three of the gargoyles slowly made their way into the cave followed closely by Puck and Demona.

As they walked in a few feet there was suddenly a bright flash blinding them temporarily. The gargoyles heard footsteps coming from the back of the cave.

"Did you really think you would sneak up on me?" The Arch-mage said laughing.

The Leader just growled and headed for the voice. The Arch-mage spoke one word and suddenly the Leader felt the ground beneath him begin to move and crack open as his eyes cleared he realized that the Arch-mage had created a chasm between himself and the gargoyles.

"Are you that scared of us lad?" The leader smiled as he sought a way across. Before he could respond however the Arch-mage fired a lightning bolt from his fingertips striking the leader in his chest knocking him back and the electricity singed one side of his face leaving a scar on his eye and permanently blinding him in the right eye.

The female gargoyle leapt on the side of the wall and used it to launch herself at the Arch-mage who easily deflected her causing her to slam into the wall behind him. Goliath enraged leapt over the chasm catching the Arch-mage by surprise and tackled him to the ground causing him to drop the Grimorum.

All four of them saw it at once and the Arch-mage recognizing his danger dove for the book but Goliath was faster and snatched it.

"Come Angel we've got what we've come for." he said as he leapt back across.

"Not yet my love," She said as she lifted the Arch-mage into the air and looked as if she was going to drop him down the chasm.

"Wait, this never happened. What are you showing me Puck?" Puck stared at her for a moment.

"Oh that's right the Arch-mage would have wiped your memory of what happens next." Puck sighed as he pointed to the angel and the Arch-mage.

They couldn't tell what the Arch-mage was saying but they were both speaking in hushed tones and then suddenly the angel dropped him down the chasm and leapt to the other side herself.

"I don't know how he did it Demona, but every private conversation and meeting you've had with the Arch-mage appears to have been wiped from your memory." Puck stated clearly baffled. "Oh, well moving on." He sighed.

They found themselves back at the castle. A nervous Katharine held onto her father's hand as the angel cast a spell from the Grimorum to counteract the spell the Arch-mage had cast on him. It was the first time she had cast a spell in front of Goliath. The Prince slowly opened his eyes and noticing that he was holding a paper looked at it and smiled.

"This is a beautiful drawing I think we should have a tapestry made." Katharine looked up suddenly and leapt at him hugging him tightly. Malcolm returned the hug.

"So, what did I miss?" He asked as he began to sit up.

"Nothing of consequence it's just good to have you back my friend." The leader said as he clasped his friends shoulder.

"What happened to your eye?" He asked shocked when he saw the scar.

"Hazards of the job I'm afraid. It's of no consequence now. I'll be fine and your awake now lad. That's all that matters." He smiled as he turned to leave the room. "Come on you two it will be dawn soon."

Katharine appreciated what they had done for her father but the big gargoyle still scared her and she was glad when they finally left the room. To her they were still beasts even if they were well meaning ones.

As they approached the parapets the leader took Goliath aside for a moment "Lad, I wanted you to know that I have decided it's time for me to step down as leader. I think you have more than earned the right to step up in my stead."

"You're too young to pass it on." Goliath pointed out.

The leader stared at him a moment trying to find a way to phrase his next words. "Lad, it's up to every good leader to determine when it is good for the clan to step down. With what happened in the cave and my slowing reflexes I now know it is time for you to take over. Please climb up to my parapet. As of now you are leader. I of course will be your mentor." He smiled as he gave Goliath a shove. Goliath gave him one last look and shook his hand which finalized the arrangement.

Goliath went to his new parapet. His angel smiled up at him and she was excited because she knew that tomorrow night he would be choosing his second and she knew who he would choose.

"I showed you this Demona to show you just how well you and Goliath used to work together, but now I admit I am more curious than ever to know what was going on between you and the Arch-mage.

Demona admitted to herself that she wanted to know more as well. Puck called the whirlwind back to them and they were taken to the next place he wanted her to see. When they looked around they found that they were surrounded by massive trees and they seemed to be in a small grove with a lake in the middle. There was a cave located at the entrance of the grove.

Demona thought she knew this place but wasn't certain. "Where have you taken me trickster? I recognize nothing here." She snarled although she wasn't too sure about that because the cave and then the lake began to feel familiar.

As they walked past the cave Demona noticed something and darted inside. Puck watched as she studied the object. "It can't be. This isn't possible." She said first in awe then began to grow angry at the feeling of being tricked again. She leaped at Puck who this time didn't move as Demona grabbed him by his jerkin and lifted him up.

"What game are you playing at you little demon?" Her eyes glowing red as she raised her clawed hand to strike him…

"Game… Me? Whatever do you mean Demona?" He just grinned at her.

Frustrated she threw him to the ground. "This…this is what I mean what are these broken arrows doing here, and that pool of blood. That could only be from… him. It looks and smells just like it did the last time we were here."

"That's because it is….well, ten minutes later to be precise." Just as he finished the sentence they heard voices coming from around the corner.

"I told you I wanted them alive." Demona could swear she knew that voice, and she crouched down behind a tree as two shapes approached.

"Oh, their alive… my men saw them walking back to Castle Wyvern." She knew that voice as well. It sounded like Haycon, but it couldn't be…could it?

Then she looked closer and it definitely was. The Viking was walking towards where she was crouched down. The Viking was tall for a human standing at six feet and three inches tall. He had blonde hair going past his shoulders and a full beard. He was dressed in only a red jerkin, yellow breeches, leather boots, and a broad sword strapped to his waist. The figure next to him was harder to get any details about. She knew it was a male under the grey robes and black heavy cloaked he wore only because he had spoken. His only feature that was visible was a pale arm holding a long metal staff with a blue crystal clutched in a silver dragon's claw at the top.

Upon seeing the crystal Demona growled, then roared as she leaped at him claws extended. Just as she reached him she cursed in shock as she plunged right through him. Her quick reflexes enabled her to roll as she hit the ground avoiding more than a few scratches. As she hit the ground she rolled onto her feet and was about to attack again. _He must have seen me coming._ Demona was about to attack again when she realized that they had never stopped talking.

"These arrows weren't poisoned?" She heard the Arch-mage ask.

"Of course not, you said alive remember." Haycon said as he stooped to examine the blood. As they both continued discussing what happened.

Demona walked over to Puck. "What the hell is going on?" she hissed at him as her eyes narrowed to slits.

"The wound wasn't bad, he'll survive." Haycon said as he and the Arch-mage walked out of the cave.

"Attack Castle Wyvern as soon as possible, I want this threat disposed of once and for all." The Arch-mage and Haycon then began walking back down the path they had come from.

After they left Puck studied Demona for a moment. "I guess it is time for an explanation. We're revisiting your past. Although this time we're going to remove those brimstone colored glasses.

"You know nothing I've been through and Im growing tired of this game." She said as she approached him and with a menacing glare "Get me home now. I will not stay here or play your game."

"Have it your way." He touched her arm and the suddenly she was spinning again and when she reopened her eyes they were standing on Castle Wyvern high up on one of the parapets.

"Where have you brought me now?" Demona looked around and was upset when she recognized the sight of her younger self and Goliath gliding close to where she and Puck were standing. She watched as they landed in a window overlooking what she knew must be Prince Malcom's wedding. Her eyes began tearing up as she began to remember. She turned quickly away from Puck so he couldn't see her face.

She watched the scene below her and it was just as she remembered. Goliath and his love embrace passionately, and then look in on Prince Malcolm's wedding, arriving in time to see the ring exchange.

"Exchanging tokens to seal their pledge of love," His angel stated mystified by it.

"A strange custom - but fitting." Goliath remarks in response.

His young angel pulls out a golden amulet with a phoenix on it, which she then breaks in half - it breaks with a silent, magical coruscation - She then gives one half to Goliath.

"I want you to cherish your half as I always will my own." His Angel said as Goliath accepted his half.

"I accept your token my angel of the night, and vow that you and I are one, now and forever."

"I confess I don't understand you Demona. You had it all. Everything anyone could ask for and you threw it all away. And for what? What was worth giving up everything you had?"

There was no response. Puck turned and saw tears running unhindered down her cheeks. She saw him looking at her and growled furiously as she wiped her eyes "Are you finished torturing me. I want to go home now."

"You'll thank me for this once it's over." He sighed as he stood up looking down at her he was surprised she offered no argument to that point. Instead her eyes were fixed on her younger self and Goliath as they were kissing in the window of the castle.

Suddenly she shook her head and quickly stood up. "Nice try trickster, but I don't care what you show me. Now send me home!"

"Oh, but there is so much more to see" As he said this the whirlwind dropped down on them again. After it stopped she looked around and was horrified to once again see her brothers and sisters that had been smashed into rubble by the Vikings. _All because of me-No, all because of the damned humans._

"Why have you brought me here again you little monster, do you just enjoy the torment that this causes me?" The words were barely audible has the tears once again flowed freely down her face. They were standing on top of the castle close to where Goliath was frozen in his stone sleep.

"No, there is something you need to see. Ah, there we are right on time…" Just as he said that Demona saw the Phoenix Gate open, casting loose three gargoyles, Two Demonas one future and one present and Goliath. The future Demona immediately attacks Goliath and knocks him senseless.

She launches into a rant at her younger self: "This is your future. You can stop it, you hold the power in your hand. Do not give it to the Arch-mage, do not share it, _use_ it. Destroy all the humans, rule the gargoyles, rule the world, it's all within your grasp!" Goliath begins to rouse himself, groaning as Demona and his angel turn toward him. "Believe me," Demona says, "I know exactly how you feel. But you cannot trust him, he's weak, he cares more for the humans than for our clan. Put him out of our misery. You must know I'm right - can't you see I _am_ what you will become!"

"I will _never_ be like you!" the young angel exclaims.

"I do not wish to hurt you!" Demona says.

"And I do not wish to _be_ you!" the angel retorts.

"I will beat the lesson into you if I must." Demona threatens as she begins to attack, but Goliath stopped the blow from falling, and the young angel in turn stopped Demona from hitting Goliath by flinging her against a wall and knocking her out. She goes to stand by the stone Goliath, weeping and wondering what to do to prevent this future.

"Do nothing," Goliath tells her. "Live in the moment. Attend the petty jealousies and angers that prey upon your heart. But most of all fulfill the vows of love you make, for they can surely save you."

"I shall," she says, "You have my oath."

"I had hers once, too," he replies, and picks up the unconscious Demona. With the young angel remembering the spell, the Gate opens and they leave.

Seeing the phoenix fire, the Arch-mage rushes up to meet them. Just before he got up to them the young angel hid the Gate behind her.

"You stupid gargoyle how could you lose the amulet. You were supposed to be my best agent."with that he cast a fireball at the young angel causing her to fall to the ground and nearly drop the Gate. "I will tell the King that you stole the Gate!" The Mentor lands between them.

"And why would you suspect this child of stealing anything from the King? And if she had, precisely who would she have been stealing it for?"

Frustrated, the Archmage turns and stalks away, vowing, "I will not forget this." Taking himself down the spiral stairs, he decides to blame the theft on the strangers, who have disappeared. On the tower, Goliath flies down and the young angel embraces him.

Puck stood there with Demona watching the whole scene play out. Demona stood there in awe. She couldn't believe how crazy she sounded to her own ears. _But then I was desperate to fix the past for my clan. If it had worked surely the means would be justified._ She convinced herself that she did the right thing even though a nagging in the back of her mind was screaming for her to admit she had been mistaken.

"Now do you see? You caused all of this. You going back in time is what convinced your younger self to take the path that you chose for yourself. Not Goliath, not the people of Castle Wyvern, and not the Vikings. It was all you and you need to accept that in order to heal."

Demona just shook her head as if she were trying to fight off a bad dream.

"Come Demona there is so much more to see"


	8. Chapter 7: Bonding Ceremony

As they came out of the whirlwind she was surprised to see they were still at Wyvern Castle, and it was about twenty years before she had been shown the prophecy from her older self. It was snowing outside and she knew it must be around the Winter Equinox.

Her suspicion was confirmed as she looked around and saw the castle was decorated for the festival that would soon be taking place. Looking down she saw the gargoyles leader and Goliath walking out of the castle. "You worry too much old friend. I love her and I always will."

"This is years before the Arch-mage encounter." Demona pointed out.

"Yes, I showed you that first because I wanted to remind you of how well you worked together and now I thought it would be good for you to remember this time period and I'm going to show you how things actually happened instead of how you have built them up in your mind." Puck stated as he grinned at her.

"It's not you I doubt lad. I worry that you're both rushing into this and you may not truly know what your hearts want." The Leader turned to face him, and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Goliath, I have known you and her since you were hatchlings. I'm overjoyed over the happiness you bring each other. Please just think about what I said, and maybe postpone it until you have a chance to get to know her a little better."

"I love her, she is my angel. I know what's in her heart as she knows what's in mine." Goliath crossed his arms over his massive chest and it was only then she realized he was wearing the red tunic that the male gargoyles wore when the bonding ritual is performed she knew he must have chosen red because it was her favorite color. The thought made her smile even if for just a brief moment.

"But lad"

"But nothing if you wish to revoke your permission of course I will have to accept that, but If you trust my judgment as your second than trust me now." The Leader knew that look and knew he wouldn't be budged from his position.

"Alright, I hope you're right lad. Now let's go back inside it's freezing out here." With that they went back into the castle.

"You thought the delay was because he was trying to back out." Puck just shook his head "…and that's when the first crack appeared in your otherwise perfect union."

"I never thought that!" She shouted at him, but the words rang hollow even to her ears.

"Oh, no…Okay, then." As he said that they found themselves inside the castle. They were in a very large suite. She saw her younger self sitting on the bed looking out the window. She was wearing a white and gold dress she had made herself as the custom demanded, and had gold earrings on. Since Goliath had given them to her she never took them off. There was a light knock on the door that was barely audible then the door opened slightly as her sister an orange colored gargoyle wearing a simple white gown, flowing down her back was a mane of golden hair she had pulled up according to a human style she saw once.

"Everyone's waiting for you dear." She walked in slowly and only then noticed her friends shoulders were shaking.

"Pl…Please, just go away…Tell them all to go away." Demona watched her younger self sob bitterly as she said that.

"What are you talking about dear? We're all waiting for you." She said as she put her arm around her while sitting next to her. Demona watched and couldn't help feeling sorry for her younger self as she turned towards her friend.

"I won't go out there just to be abandoned at the altar. I saw him talking with the leader and then they went outside. I know he doesn't approve of us because he says were too young." She barely got the last words out as her body was wracked with sobs. Her friend hugged her tight.

"I've always been jealous of you did you know that. There was a time I pursued Goliath myself and he turned me down flat. It was only recently I discovered it was because his heart belonged to you. He's going to be leader someday." She said as she looked her right in the eyes. "Are you going to prove worthy of being his mate and second in command or are you going to behave like a hatchling and leave him open for me."

Suddenly Demona's eyes flared red and she was about to jump when Puck grabbed her arm. "You can't touch anyone remember. This is only a vision of what happened. However, I think I finally understand you. You have always felt you've had competition when it comes to Goliath. That's the true reason behind your animosity now with Elisa. You won't make amends to your clan because you fear the possible embarrassment of competing with Detective Maza, but you must understand this competition doesn't exist it's all in your mind."

"Your right, It's not a competition because I don't want him since he's made his choice." Demona's voice was filled with hate.

"Has he or are you making it for him out of jealousy?" He studied her a moment before continuing on. "Admit it when she told you that she wanted to be with Goliath you already knew, and you thought he was going to choose her."

"I never thought th…."

"Really, then why is it that it wasn't until she voiced her intentions that you went out to your mate to be? Did you actually love him or was it his power with the clan you wanted?" He had that annoying grin. Demona knew he was wrong about the reason she loved Goliath, but she couldn't deny that her own insecurities may be what caused some of the issues between them now.

She found that they were now standing on a stage overlooking the whole dining hall. She watched as all her old friends and family entered. She saw Goliath and their leader leave. She saw herself run to her room. A few minutes later she saw her sister head down the hall after her.

"This is a trick. This isn't the way it actually happened." Demona said half-heartedly as she watched Goliath and their leader walk back in from the cold. Goliath walked straight up to the stage. As he got there he looked over the crowd. His expression was furious.

"I have heard all your objections. Now, you will cast them aside and be happy for us, or you are welcome to leave." As he calmly voiced the options the crowd looked at him in shock. No one left, but they did look sullenly on as he continued. "I have been very understanding of some of your choices knowing you would be happy with the decisions you have made. Can you not see that this is what we want? Can you not see the hurt you are causing my angel with this insistence that we are doing the wrong thing?" He gave them a moment to think over his words.

A red gargoyle with horns on his head and white hair coming nearly to his back stood up. "Goliath, we're your friends. I'm your brother and we care for you." He walked up to the stage. He climbed up on stage and took Goliath's hand. "You're right though we have been selfish thinking we know what's best for the two of you and regardless of what anyone else thinks here I will support you."

"You have my support as well." A deep voice came from the back a tall blue gargoyle with horns on his head and long black hair came forward. "I'm here if you need additional support, after all you are my rookery brother."

"Aye lad, at first I admit I was unsure of your commitment to her but now I see the devotion in your actions. Anyone who causes you any difficulties will answer to me." The leader said as he clasped his forearm. "Now, should we start this lad?" He grinned at Goliath for a moment receiving a smile in return. Just as Goliath was about to speak the door at the end of the room opened and his angel walked through it followed closely by her rookery sister.

She walked slowly up to the stage. The dress she wore clung seductively to every curve. Goliath could do nothing but stare feeling his heart race as she neared him. In an instant he was the envy of every male in the room.

As she approached the stage she looked up at the leader. "I'm sorry for being late; I had to look my best." She purred the last to Goliath.

As the ceremony began everyone sat down and awaited the upcoming vows. The leader flashed a look at the other two gargoyles and they quickly took their seats. Then he took their hands Goliath's left and his angel's right. As the room grew silent "Now it is time for your vows lad."

"My love, my angel of the night, I vow to the midnight moon to love, cherish, protect, and be loyal to you forever because you are the love of my life and you are the only one for me. You and I are one now and forever."

The leader then nodded to Goliath's angel. "Now, it's your turn lass."

"Goliath, here before the midnight moon I vow to love, cherish, remain loyal to you and to protect you for the rest of our lives. You are the love of my life. Before I met you I didn't know what love was and now I stand before you and vow myself to you now and forever."

The leader handed Goliath a golden crown like tiara that he had made for his angel the night before. Her eyes lit up as she saw it. She stood still letting him put it on her and after he put it on her everyone saw how perfectly it fit and it matched the curves of her brow. Before anyone could react she snaked her hand behind his neck and pulled him down and kissed him forcefully shocking everyone in the room as she did.

After catching her breath "I saw Prince Malcolm do that and I always wondered what it was like" She confessed to the stunned crowd. Goliath turned an even darker shade of lavender but was still smiling. He was happier than any other time he could remember.

"And now, lad and lass I grant you your bond as witnessed by the midnight moon and all our family and friends. You are now one heart and one soul for all time. I'm beyond happy that the two of you have found each other and are willing to travel this life together. The clan is now stronger with the two of you together." As he finished the whole room erupted in cheers.

Puck looked over at Demona and saw tears freely running down her cheeks. "You still wear the tiara he made you." He said grinning at her. She didn't appear to hear what he had said

Just as Puck turned back to watch Goliath carry his angel off he heard more sobbing and then to answer his unspoken question "I still love him, I always have." The words were shaky and barely audible, but Pucks amazing hearing picked it up and he just grinned to himself.

They found themselves standing back in Demona's big room. It was a mess as if someone had ransacked it. They saw Goliath lying with his angel. They were both breathing heavily and for a moment Demona felt envious.

They saw his angel roll away for a moment, then "Now and forever…Are you sure you meant that? A lot can happen in the future."

"I meant every word of it." Goliath said putting his hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"My sister told me how she pursued you, and how she still would if she could." She snarled.

"She did." Goliath confirmed. "Does that matter now? I have made my choice and I am with you now."

"Did you mate with her?" She asked as she rolled over. She couldn't help but grin as she noticed how he admired her breasts as they came into view.

"No, I never did, however if I am to be honest you should know she tried to tempt me more than once." He said as she began to stroke his hair out of his face.

"Did she do this?" She asked as she quickly kissed him while grabbing his hand and moving it to her breast. As she felt his hands on her she emitted a soft moan as they kissed.

"I think we've seen enough. How about we give them some privacy" Puck said as the whirlwind appeared again.


	9. Chapter 8: Death of the Wyvern Clan

Demona felt the now usual spinning sensation and shut her eyes. She was glad to leave because the memories of what transpired that day were making her miss her family and Goliath to a near unbearable extent. _Did Goliath really defend me like that? Was I wrong about him all this time? I need to think about this._ Just as she thought that they stopped spinning and looked around she gasped in horror.

"Yes Demona now we're going to see what happened at Wyvern, but this time we'll see the truthful events." As Puck said this they heard footsteps climbing the stairs of the tower they were currently standing on. As they turned they saw The Captain of the guard come through the entryway and head to stand on the edge of the tower.

"I wonder what he's waiting for." Puck said grinning at Demona. Before she could reply they saw Goliath's angel land on the tower close to The Captain.

"You lied to us. You said as long as we saved the humans they would be grateful to us, and all we've got to show for our efforts is their contempt!" she shouted at The Captain as he backed slowly away from her seething rage.

"I tried to make them see, but they won't look past their prejudices. I'm sorry I should have known better than to think they would change."

"I love Goliath but he will never turn against them. I've asked you here because maybe there is a way we could fix it to where they would be gone, and he would never need to know."

"Are you asking me to turn against The Princess?" He said sounding intrigued by the idea.

"Is that a problem?" She asked menacingly.

"No, I'm not of their kind. I don't think as they do. I agree it is time to teach them the errors of their ways, and maybe this is the only way they'll learn." He said thoughtfully.

Puck just watched as the two then walked towards the other tower where the gargoyles were supposed to meet about the attack the night before. "You see Demona. You and The Captain planned all of this together. The attack during the day and the betrayal would not have happened if it hadn't been for this meeting."

A moment later Demona and Puck were standing on another tower and saw the angel and The Captain walk up to the other gargoyles.

"We may not survive another attack Goliath; I say take all of your gargoyles and make sure their gone." The Captain said as Goliath was removing the bandage on his hand from the night before.

"I agree. Let us go out in force and end this threat once and for all." His second agreed.

"It's too dangerous. I don't want to leave the castle unprotected."

"Their leader swore he would be back, it's best to handle this far away now and not take that chance." The Captain pleaded with him.

Goliath thought for a moment. "Very well, but I shall do it. I can scare those cowards away without any help."

"Prideful fool" Demona scoffed not realizing she had said it out loud until she saw Puck staring at her. "He was always to prideful." Demona said with a vehemence that surprised even her. Puck just shook his head.

"That's too dangerous even for you. Let me come along at least." They heard his second continue to plead with him.

"No, I need you to stay with the others."

"No, I cannot let you."

"I won't go alone." They watched as he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You're my best warrior; remember that you and I are one now and forever." Her eyes were filled with disappointment as he turned to leave. She reached out for him but brought her hand back knowing it would be pointless and even a little suspicious to argue further.

She and The Captain watched as Goliath glided off for a few moments "Now what do we do?" The second asked as she continued looking out over where Goliath had gone.

"We could go ahead with the plan and I can signal for the attack at dawn." The Captain suggested.

"Are you insane? We're stone by day and we'll be completely helpless!" She shouted at him while grabbing the front of his tunic and twisting it causing it to tighten slightly.

"I swear to you I will protect your people. I will not allow any harm to fall upon them. Now, I need to know do I signal for the attack?"

The second was unconvinced of whether or not to trust him, but she also knew they wouldn't get a second chance to achieve their goals. Slowly she nodded her head.

"You won't regret this; I swear I will protect your kind as if they were my own." The Captain said then headed off to signal for the attack.

To take her mind off of the upcoming attack she went to see how the hatchlings were doing. She landed on one of the terraces and watched as the short yellow gargoyle and the slightly taller red one threw a ham through the air teasing the big blue gargoyle dog until it finally caught it in mid-air while the blue gargoyle who was the heavier of the three was eating a couple of melons. The second watched with a smile that quickly turned to a look off suspicion as a small blonde haired human boy walked up to her friends.

"Hi, I'm Tom what's your names?" The child questioned while looking at the yellow, red, and blue gargoyles one at a time in admiration.

The second watched skeptically ready to attack the intruder if necessary.

"Besides Goliath we don't have names." The yellow one pointed out.

"How do you tell each other apart?" The boy couldn't understand not having a name.

"We look different." The yellow one said as he began to pet the dog.

That just confused the child more. "But, what do you call each other?"

"Friend" The red gargoyle replied.

The child didn't have time to question further for his mother came forward waving a club at the gargoyles. "Tom, you get away from those monsters!"

The second's eyes narrowed and she growled at the scene below. Puck turned his head and noticed Demona was also growling.

The red gargoyle hopped down from where he was sitting on a few crates. "We wouldn't hurt the lad ma'am." He said walking forward.

"Get away from him you beast!" she shouted as she threw the club at him. It struck the red gargoyle a glancing blow on his shoulder but caused no real damage.

The second leaped down landing between them eyes going red she pointed at the woman "You're the beasts!"

"No, if they think we're beasts and monsters…." Started the red gargoyle…

The yellow gargoyle finished. "Then maybe we better live up to the name." Both of their eyes went white and they advanced on the humans. The gargoyle dog began barking and growling and the humans ran off. The big blue gargoyle came to see what was going on when Goliath and the mentor landed in front of them.

"You three, down to the rookery until I return… I will deal with you then, and take him with you" Goliath demanded pointing at the dog while disregarding a stern look from his second.

The red gargoyle turned to Goliath "We meant no harm."

Goliath's face just grew sterner while his second shook her head in disapproval. The three gargoyles entered the rookery with their heads hung low as the dog followed them in then the yellow one shut the door behind them.

As soon as the door closed his second rounded on him. "Are you blind? They were not at fault the humans were." She shouted while waving her fist at him.

"Regardless who was at fault I cannot condone fighting between their people and ours. I will make it up to them…later." He said as he turned to leave. "Come old friend, we have to catch up to them."

"Please Goliath, please save our kind. Take all of us with you. You can change history if you would just listen." Demona called out hoping that her voice would somehow reach his ears.

"He can't hear you Demona." Demona nearly tore her hair out in frustration as she rounded on Puck.

"Why did you bring me here if I can't change anything?" She hissed.

"You needed to see how things actually happened."

"I see just fine. He cared more about his own pride than protecting his clan."

Puck's eyes narrowed. "Is that really what you think of what you saw? Tell me Demona how was he supposed to know that you and The Captain had setup this ruse? Granted if he knew and left you all to die your point would have merit."

Demona just hung her head. "Your right, I have been blaming him for what happened but he couldn't have known what was about to happen. He thought he was protecting us." Her eyes began to tear up again.

As she looked around she realized it was nearly dawn. Her younger self had been pacing back and forth for hours trying to think of what to do. Suddenly Demona shouted "What are you waiting for? Get your brothers and sisters and leave now! Hurry before it's too late."

"She won't do that Demona, because you didn't." Puck said sadly as he watched on. She watched as a tall blue male gargoyle a slightly shorter orange gargoyle female _Still using those human hairstyles_ Demona thought to herself as she watched her younger self run up to meet them.

"Tell them, hurry." Demona called out hoping something would get through, but it was just as she remembered. After greeting her friends she saw the Vikings in the tree line. Demona watched cursing at her younger self as she watched in agony as she said goodbye to her brother and sister and went to the back of the castle and when no one was looking jumped over the side and glided to a secluded cave on the side of the cliff that the castle rested on.

Demona and Puck watched as she turned to stone as a tear escaped her eyes just before the stone enveloped her.

As soon as the sun rose the Vikings attacked. Since The Captain had cut all the bow strings and opened the portcullis for the invading army the castle fell very quickly. Hours before nightfall the Vikings were leading their prisoners from the castle and Demona admitted to herself that she wasn't sorry to see the humans go. Next her and Puck were standing on a terrace overlooking a parapet with a stone gargoyle and she saw The Captain speaking with Haycon.

"I'm thankful for your help of course." Haycon said as he leaned against the gargoyle. "But tell me why. Why were you willing to betray your own kind?"

"They're not my kind." Was The Captain's only response.

"Well, there's plenty of work to do and little enough time for it." Haycon said as he raised his mace. As he swung down The Captain caught the mace.

"This is unnecessary." He said trying to take the mace away.

"Are you mad? Soon they'll be flesh again and my men will be their prey!"

"No, they won't. My people will leave yours alone. Just leave now. Please." Demona begged trying to will history to change.

"Once your people have left they will not follow. It's not their nature." The Captain said as he continued to struggle for the mace.

"Oh, well in that case." He started to relax his shoulders. The Captain then released the mace and started to breathe a sigh of relief as Haycon then threw The Captain back into the wall and grabbed the scruff of his shirt while raising the mace threateningly.

"Care to discuss the matter further?"

"No." The Captain replied meekly as Haycon turned back to the gargoyle.

"I haven't lived this long by taking foolish chances." And has The Captain and Demona looked on in horror Haycon and his Vikings smashed all the gargoyles they could find into rubble. Puck looked around for a moment seeking the banshee that surely must be nearby but realized it was actually Demona screaming for Haycon to stop.

The vision suddenly grew blurry and Demona found herself unable to control herself as she began to cry. Letting out all the pain she had been holding in all these centuries.

Puck stood close to the weeping gargoyle. "Now, do you begin to see? You had everything Demona." Shaking his head he continued. "You made this mess, and only you can correct your path, but you have to want to."

Demona looked up at him the hate in her eyes quickly drying her tears. "Why? Why did you put me through all this if I couldn't change the outcome?"

"Because Demona, has I stated earlier you had to see things as they truly happened and not how you've built them up to be in your mind. Come now Demona, we have more to see." He said holding out his hand. Realizing she had no choice she grabbed the fay's hand and the whirlwind re-appeared.

They landed outside of a cave and saw all the humans from Wyvern were surrounded by Viking warriors.

"Where are we?" Demona asked looking around nervously at all the humans.

She saw Tom the kid she had seen in the castle trying to comfort his crying mother. "Don't worry mother, my friends the gargoyles will come."

"Nay, the gargoyles were destroyed Tom."

Suddenly all the Vikings began to run for cover as they saw the silhouttes of multiple gargoyles heading their way fast. They sounded the alarm and prepared for attack.

Then they heard Goliath's battle cry as the gargoyles began their attack. Demona just smiled to herself as she saw the remaining gargoyles tear through the Viking army.

"I told you they'd save us!" Tom shouted as his mom smiled up at him. That made Demona smile for a moment before remembering that she hates humans. Suddenly Demona growled as she noticed the retreating forms of Haycon and The Captain, and took off after them. Puck followed close behind her. As they got to the top of the cliff Haycon and The Captain had reached a dead end. It was only then Demona realized that Haycon was carrying The Princess who was attempting to free herself from her captors.

Demona was about to charge forward but then remembered that she couldn't. Just as Haycon and The Captain turned around they saw Goliath standing there his eyes glowing white and growling.

"You are the betrayer!" he shouted at The Captain.

"We told you to take all the gargoyles with you. If you had only listened…" The Captain began.

"…Traitor!" Goliath shouted again as he approached them. Demona was excited to see Goliath avenging his clan. It was something she wouldn't have thought his gentle nature would be capable of. _Maybe I have misjudged him. I have a lot to consider now._

Suddenly Haycon pointed the dagger he was holding at The Captain. "He's the one you want. He shattered them."

"You lying scum" He shouted as the two began fighting over the dagger. The two didn't notice how close they had come to the edge of the cliff, and they toppled over dragging The Princess over with them. Goliath dove forward and reaching as far as he could barely caught onto the rope holding The Princess's hands together. He brought her back up and quickly lunged forward again as quickly as he could but was too late to catch either of the two others who fell.

Goliath cut her bonds then sank to his knees as tears came to his eyes "I've been denied everything …Even my Revenge!" He shouted. Then hung his head unable to will himself to move.

"I'm so sorry Goliath." The Princess tried to comfort Goliath, but it was no use.

"What will you do now?" He asked as he stood back up to his full height.

"I can take them to…" The Princess was interrupted as Tom ran up to them "Goliath, you need to come quick and help your friends."

Goliath glided down the side to the mouth of the cave followed closely by Demona and Puck where he saw the other gargoyles had turned to stone.

"Stone at night…What sorcery is this?" Goliath growled.

"Sorcery indeed, and now you shall join them." The Magus began to chant his spell, and stopped short suddenly as he saw The Princess behind Goliath.

"Oh, Magus…What have you done?" She asked as she looked over the gargoyles statues.

Shocked Magus dropped his spell book. "I thought you were dead princess, I was mad with grief." He said feebly.

Goliath grabbed him by his scruff and lifted him into the air. "Reverse the spell…Bring them back!"

"I cannot the page with the counter-spell was burned." The Magus said meekly in his own defense.

Goliath dropped him then turned towards his friends.

"You turned them to stone forever?" The Princess asked while helping The Magus to stand.

"The terms of the spell were that they would sleep until the castle rises above the clouds.

Goliath looked grave at that. "I need your help bringing them back to the castle."

Demona admitted to herself that she was touched by the scene playing out in front of her. She had no idea humans could be kind, but as she watched all of the people of Wyvern very carefully placed the remainder of the clan into wagons and drove them all the way to the castle.

They even helped carry all of the stone gargoyles all the way up to the top. Goliath himself did most of the heavy lifting including placing his friends on their proper parapets.

"I have one favor to ask." Goliath said suddenly.

"You have but to name it, we owe you a debt Goliath." The Princess said stepping forward.

"The eggs in the rookery have not yet hatched. They will need guidance." Goliath said as he then turned to The Magus.

"We will take care of them as if they were our own." The Princess put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

Demona began tearing up. She never imagined that they could be that charitable to her kind. _If I was wrong about them, but if I was what can I do about it now?_

"You could go back to your clan and tell them what you understand now." Puck answered her unspoken question.

"There is something you could do for me Magus." Goliath said.

"Name it and I will do my best."

"Cast your spell one more time."

Demona watched in awe as Goliath climbed onto his parapet and The Magus then cast his spell encasing her beloved in stone.

She half expected them to break their promise to Goliath and was stunned when she saw her telling The Magus to have all the eggs placed very carefully in the wagons. She noticed her younger self watching and then remembered she had thought they were stealing the eggs. _What a fool I was…_

Puck brought them to a few hours after that. She saw her younger self standing before the castle seeing her frozen clan for the first time. She watched as her younger self stared in shock at the gargoyles frozen in stone.

"What have I…" Puck froze time right there. "Here Demona, Here is where you made the pivotal choice between being Goliath's angel or being Demona. This is where your perceived war on humanity truly began, and where you developed the violent personalilty that would put you at odds with what remains of your clan and your mate."

Demona growled at that but even she could tell it sounded only halfhearted.

Puck resumed time "…What have they done to you?" She glided up to where Goliath was and said goodbye as she kissed the forehead of the stone Goliath. Leaving a tear on his brow the last she would shed for a very long time then she glided away from the castle to start her new life alone.

A gust of wind picked up and Demona noticed a piece of parchment got stuck to her chest. She peeled it off and stared at it in shock. She had begun writing a song shortly after she flew away from Castle Wyvern forever. On the paper were the first verse and chorus lines she had written.

"How did this get here?" She asked Puck beginning to get irritated again.

"I found it while I was digging around and thought you would like it back." He said with a grin.

That was the last she remembered as she felt the sudden rush of wind again.


	10. Chapter 9: Birth of the Hunter

Demona opened her eyes and saw that they were standing outside of a barn. "Why are we here? I don't remember this place."

"No? Well, just give it time. I'm sure it'll come back to you." The flippant answer only irritated her further and she was going to say more but before she could they heard a sound coming from the barn. A blonde boy no older than twelve heard it as well. He picked up a pitchfork and headed into the barn.

"Wh…Who's in here" His voice quivered as the pitchfork began to shake. As he approached the back of the barn he felt a searing pain as a creature left three gashes on his face going from the top left of his forehead to the bottom of his right cheek. He didn't see what did it and ran out screaming in agony as Demona watched her younger self walking out of the barn with an armful of fruit.

"That'll teach you humans to betray us." She said smugly as she took a bite from one of the apples, and walked off.

Demona could hear the words but now that she knew what had happened before she was embarrassed by them.

Puck froze time again. "A child…" He started as he walked up to Demona. "A child betrayed you? A child caused you to lash out? A child caused you to make a bad deal with The Captain that destroyed your clan?"

Demona had her head down and her chest was heaving "I can't do anything to fix what happened. I tried when we were at Castle Wyvern."

"Very true, you can't change the past, but you can change the present and then the future. You just need to learn from your mistakes."

"And what would you have me do!" She snapped. "Go back to the castle and watch my beloved with his new mate and live among others who hate and despise me. At least alone, I'm prepared to stay in the shadows. If I go back and that were to happen…"

 _She's referring to him as her beloved. That's very promising._ Puck thought to himself. Then "We'll discuss this more later…" Puck said as he resumed time again. She saw an old man come out to see what had happened, and upon looking at his sons face

"Gil, you big baby, I thought you were dying for sure. Those are just scratches, probably from some gargoyle looking for food no doubt." His father walked back into the house shaking his head.

"Gargoyles…I will hunt them down and destroy every last one of them." Gillecomgain or Gil as his father called him swore. He picked himself up and walked back into the house to wash the blood off his face giving his father a withering look as he passed by him. Then the boy had an idea, but first he had to take care of things at home.

Gil went to the washroom and dipped his hands into the bucket bringing the tepid water to his face. He endured the stinging pain as he washed his wounds thoroughly. He took some of the brown liquor from the cabinet and poured the whole bottle over his face. He nearly screamed out but with an amazing amount of willpower he fought against it.

After he cleaned the blood off of his face and hands he went to his room already forming a plan in his mind to get revenge. He dug in his closet for a few moments before brandishing a sword. It wasn't a particularly sharp or useful looking blade but it was all he had. He grabbed a fresh tunic and changed out of his blood soaked one.

Then he buckled on his sword then headed to the kitchen to pack some provisions for his trip. Has Gil approached the kitchen he could hear his father snoring from the main room. He walked over by reflex to help him to bed then as he went to reach for him he stopped. He reached up to his face and as he ran his hands over his fresh wounds he pulled out his sword.

"You'd come after me." Was all he said as he plunged the blade through the back of the chair It went through his father and was protruding from his chest. His father had no time to scream for the attack killed him instantly. The young man marveled at the feel of blood on his hands.

After a few minutes still grinning he withdrew the blade and wiped it off on his dead father's shirt. "I guess this thing is good for something after all." He said aloud as he re-sheathed the sword.

Demona watched the scene in horror not realizing how far her actions had changed his destiny. She knew he was to become The Hunter, but this…

"How many people and gargoyles died because of this one action Demona?" Puck asked shaking his head. Just then Gil came out of the kitchen with a bag over his shoulder and headed out the door to go where fate was taking him.

"You know he goes to that warlord Constantine." Puck sighed as they watched him walk down the road.

"Why… what pleasure are you getting out of showing me all of this?" Demona suddenly rounded on him as she spoke.

Puck just grinned at her. "Oh, my dear Demona I'm receiving no pleasure from this. I am simply showing you your mistakes so you can correct them."

"But I can't you've already said I can't change the past. So, what is your game?"

"Very simple, if you learn from your past you can correct your actions in the present. That is my goal and why we are here." He sighed as he thought for a moment. "You needed to stop blaming everyone else for your shortcomings. It's not their fault you did any of this. Believe it or not I am trying to help you."

Suddenly she found herself standing at a camp site. A group of human soldiers were feasting on some creature she couldn't identify right away. She looked around for a moment to try and figure out where the trickster had taken them now. After a few minutes she noticed a huge tent towards the end of the camp and headed towards it with Puck close behind.

As they entered the tent they saw a behemoth of a man sitting in a throne like chair. Inside the tent there were weapons and maps hanging everywhere and a few maps were scattered on the table before him. The man himself was wearing a Chainmail jerkin with plate boots and gauntlets and hard leather leg guards also inlaid with plates. His name was Constantine. Demona had never met the man but surmised quickly that he had earned his reputation.

It was then that she noticed someone behind the warlord she was amazed to see it was a boy no older than ten years old. He was dressed in filthy rags and his hair was so dirty and matted that Demona couldn't tell what color the boy's hair was. In the millennia she had wandered Demona had never felt anything but hatred for humans but seeing this made her stomach turn and she wished she could attack these people who would treat their own this way.

"And this is the creation of The Hunter's mask that you have come to know so well Demona." Puck said watching as the child finished painting the warlords head. Demona gasped as he stood up. His head was painted completely black and the front of his face had three painted gashes mirroring those on Gillecomgain's face.

"Your devotion to destroying your enemy has inspired me. We will take your disfigurement and use it to strike fear into our enemies, humans and gargoyles alike." He said standing up he walked over to Gil. "Are you with me?"

"Of course as long as every gargoyle is destroyed that's all that matters to me." He shrugged as he began to walk out.

"Now, I know I'm forgetting something." The warlord said looking through his papers then "Oh, yes I remember." He said suddenly grabbing his sword then as he turned he stabbed the child through the chest watching coldly as he bled out. "Can't have him talking to anyone about what he heard now can we?"

A loud growl came from Demona's throat as she leapt at the warlord. The attack would have taken his head off, but instead she hit the ground hard behind him. She continued growling as she watched them both leave.

"Animals, they are nothing better than animals. Can you not let me put them down?" Demona demanded eyes flaring red as she advanced on Puck.

"I told you all this has already happened. These are the consequences of your own actions." Puck sighed in exasperation. "I am glad that you find this horrifying Demona, because you may correct your mistakes and not repeat them again."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" She screamed at him. "No matter what I do in the present it can't cause this. There are no more bloodthirsty barbaric warlords in the modern world."

"Haven't you learned anything yet? Every decision you make has consequences. Every choice creates a ripple effect that changes everything around you. You can change things for the better."

"I've burned all my bridges; my clan will never trust me again. So, what would you have me do?"

"That's simple Demona, prove your loyalty to them. Prove to them and yourself that you can change everything." Puck sighed as he walked up to her. "Through your actions you have shown me that you can change your fate if you choose too. Before we came here you never would have cared about the child, nor would you feel remorse for your actions."

Demona had no response. She couldn't think straight or comprehend what Puck was saying a part of her really wanted to take what Puck said to heart, but another part demanded that she stay the course because those who had wronged her deserved to pay. Those two parts were beginning to make her dizzy.

Suddenly Demona sneered at him "You are wrong, I see now you've only been trying to trick me. Did Goliath put you up to this?" She walked to the entrance of the tent. "If we are quite done with this trip down memory lane I think I would like to go home now."

Puck grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. "Trick you? No, Demona. I have tried to show you where your choices brought you and the pain you have caused others and yourself." Demona scoffed at that but Puck continued on."For instance, if you never scratched young Gil he would never have killed his father, he would have never run away and found Constantine. Constantine inspired fear when using the design and survived the battle of Rathveramoen when he should have died, and Prince Duncan. You remember him don't you? He smashed your clan as you slept also wearing The Hunter's mask. He wouldn't have gotten the idea if it hadn't been for your attack on that boy." He counted each step on his fingers as he spoke.

"Stop it, I don't want to hear anymore. Just take me away from this place." She said breaking free from his grasp.

"As you wish"


	11. Chapter 10: Enter Macbeth

When Demona looked around she noticed they were standing on a castle terrace. It took her a moment to recognize they were in Scotland.

They find themselves overlooking a stone keep. Down below they saw a group of armed soldiers awaiting an attack. The soldiers appeared nervous and some paced back and forth.

Demona groaned inwardly, she knew what was about to happen and she wasn't thrilled to have to relive it. _What twisted thrill is he getting from this anyway?_

They heard the gargoyles gliding quickly from the trees catching all of the soldiers in a wide net. After they capture the soldiers the gargoyles quickly raid the stone keep that the soldiers had been guarding.

"The Hunter will wipe your thieving kind off the face of this earth!" one of the captives yelled out to the gargoyles.

"Silence" The older gargoyle said as she picked up a mace and used it to smash the captives face with a sickening crunch. The captive immediately crumpled to the ground.

"Anyone else feel like talking?" She asked waving the blood stained mace at the stunned captives. They all shook their heads and the gargoyles took their loot and glided away.

The gargoyles arrived at their hideout, and the leader of this new clan began to ration out the food that they had just stolen. As she gives the food to a big gargoyle he begins to look upset.

"We shouldn't be acting as thieves. We should attempt to find peace with the humans and resume our duty as protectors."

The leader effortlessly threw him against the wall. "We have no place among the humans any longer or them with us."

Demona was ashamed of those words. She hated herself more and more as Puck showed her what all she had long forgotten that she had done.

Suddenly they were interrupted by three gargoyle females who entered the cave. They were all green in color and had peculiar hair colors. One had white hair, one had black, and the third had a bright yellow hair color.

"Are you the new queen?" The newcomer gargoyles asked simultaneously.

"I am, I'm glad to see more of our kind has survived the onslaught from the humans." She approached them to welcome them in, but they stayed standing by the entrance.

"We don't have time to stay we're afraid. We've come with a message. We have seen the destroyer of the gargoyle race. He who calls himself hunter can only be stopped with the help of Macbeth and his armies. You must go to Castle Moray and help Macbeth battle this hunter tonight to save our kind." The sisters again said in unison.

"We don't need the humans. I will kill this hunter myself." she scoffed.

"If you do not heed our advice you will bring about your own destruction." They said as they turned and left the way they had come.

"I'm going to Castle Moray." The gargoyle leader said suddenly.

I thought you didn't want to work with the humans." A big blue gargoyle said suddenly.

Her eyes flared red. "I'm not going to them for help. The Hunter will be there and I'm going to kill him." She left the entrance and glided off of the cliff headed for the castle.

Inside the dining hall of Castle Moray a young noblewoman sat playing a game of chess with Findlaech, Lord of Moray and Macbeth's father. Macbeth had fallen in love with her from the moment he saw her. She was about three inches shorter than the six foot tall Macbeth, but she made up for it with the heels she always wore. She had a cream complexion and her eyes were a bright blue, and were what originally drew Macbeth to her. She had black hair that came down to her middle back. Also on this night she chose to wear a silver gown that clung seductively to the young woman causing Macbeth's eyes to wander over her whenever he passed near.

Macbeth didn't know it at the time but the young woman had grown fond of him as well. She made excuses to be near him whenever she could, and when her father advised her he could go alone to speak with Findlaech she begged him to allow her to go along. She told him it was so she can brush up more on the countries politics but it was only an excuse to see the boy once more.

"I believe that is checkmate, my lord." The young woman said as she grinned at Findlaech.

"I believe your right. Hey Bodhe you never told me your daughter was such an excellent strategist." Findlaech smiled as he went to pour himself some wine.

When he got close to Macbeth it was amazing to the young woman how alike the two truly were. They both stood six feet and had a tan complexion. They both had about shoulder length brown hair with a well groomed beard. The only difference between the two was that Findlaech's hair had some white in it.

"Why don't you play with someone your own age, Gruoch?" Bodhe suggested as he tilted his head towards Macbeth.

"An excellent suggestion Father, would you care to play?" She said looking directly into the young man's eyes.

"I would love to." He said sitting and beginning to replace the pieces on the board. As they were both working their hands touched over the board and they both flushed a deep crimson and they continued to setup the game.

"So, what have you heard about this Prince Duncan?" Findlaech asked as he sat near his old friend. Bodhe turned to his old friend and has he did he realized how weary his friend appeared from his travels. Bodhe stood at a little over five and a half feet tall but he weighed a good twenty pounds more than Findlaech. His hair was also a mess and his mustache and beard looked as if they had not been combed through in days. He also wore a green tunic and traveler's leg guards and boots. The true telling sign that something was wrong was the fear in the man's eyes. Something Findlaech had never seen in the twenty years they had been friends.

"The man is a lunatic Fin. He doesn't care who he hurts or what he destroys." Bodhe sighed as he spoke the last.

"What are the other nobles saying about this?" He asked gulping down his wine and pouring another.

"Nothing, the only lords who have dared say something against him has disappeared." He said finishing his own wine. Findlaech offered another but Bodhe just shook his head.

"What do you propose we do?" he asked pouring himself another glass.

"We need to depose him, and we need to do it carefully. With our armies combined we could crush him."

Findlaech thought on this for a moment. "Alright Bodhe, say we do this. I think we should have a lasting bond between our two houses."

"What would you suggest?" He looked at him curiously but was unable to read his expression.

"It's no secret how your daughter feels for my son, and how he cares for her. I propose that we arrange for the two of them to be married and unite our two houses for good." He drained the last of his wine and then awaited an answer from his friend.

"That could be arranged, I don't even think it would be difficult to convince Gruoch of that." He just smiled at his friend as they shook on the agreement.

"Well my friend, it is getting late and we both have business to attend to in the morning." Findlaech sighed as he put the wine bottle away.

"Aye that's true, come Gruoch bid Macbeth goodnight and help me to my chambers." He stood and began to leave the room. He stumbled for a second catching himself on the table. "I think I may have had too much to drink."

"Thank you for the game my lord. It was a pleasure as always." Gruoch said as she stood to go to help her father.

"The pleasure was mine Lady." He said as he stood to help her walk her father down the hall.

Without realizing it he instinctively grabbed her hand. She just smiled and didn't pull away which caused Findlaech to smile. Bodhe was still unsure whether or not Macbeth was a suitable match. _He seems like a good boy, but I just don't know if he's good enough for my daughter._

As the three walked down the hall Findlaech sat back in his chair. Feeling hungry now he called for the kitchen boy. When he turned he saw The Hunter as he was about to attack. Findlaech barely had time to sweep up a silver tray before The Hunter lunged at him. Findlaech parried The Hunter's sword with the tray, but the struggle brought the two onto the battlements outside.

Macbeth returned to the hall, only to see his father fighting for his life. He quickly grabbed a pair of swords from the mantel. As Macbeth came onto the terrace The Hunter knocked away Findlaech's tray.

"Father, catch" He yelled as he threw a sword to Findlaech.

As Findlaech reached for the blade The Hunter quickly batted it with his own sword causing it to fly over the battlements and to the ground below. Macbeth then lunged at The Hunter with a ferocity that surprised not only The Hunter but his father as well.

Macbeth began to get the upper hand as he caused The Hunter to stagger with a well-timed pommel strike. He leapt in for the kill and was quickly knocked back by The Hunter, causing Gruoch who had come to the window to see what was happening to cry out. The cry from Gruoch caused Macbeth to look up in concern and he saw Bodhe and Gruoch's worried looks. He turned back just in time to see The Hunter knock the sword from his hands.

Findlaech then grabbed The Hunter from behind. As The Hunter struggles to get free Gruoch comes onto the battlements to help anyway that she can even with her father screaming for her to come back inside. Worried for everyone's safety Macbeth lunges at The Hunter and quickly disarms him by knocking the sword from his hands. Findlaech let go of The Hunter for a moment to retrieve the sword and went to strike a mortal blow to The Hunter. The Hunter quickly dodged out of the way and then lunged at Findlaech and using all his strength he shoved him. The suddenness of the attack caused him to drop the sword and he then fell over the edge of the battlements. The Hunter quickly grabbed the Sigil of Moray from around his throat before he fell.

Macbeth looked on helplessly as his father fell to his death. Macbeth was in shock and couldn't move for a moment. The Hunter seized the opportunity and picked up the sword and advanced on the boy with the intent of finishing the battle.

Suddenly, before The Hunter could strike an azure gargoyle with a bright red mane with some grey fell from the sky delivering a brutal drop kick to The Hunters back dropping him to the ground causing his sword to fly from his hands.

"Now, I will finally have my revenge." The Hunter declared as he got up to charge the gargoyle.

The old gargoyle just sneered at him as she swept kicked him dropping him back to the ground.

"Murderer..!" Macbeth called out as he picked up the blade and lunged for The Hunter. The blow would have taken The Hunters head off, however the gargoyle perceived Macbeth to be a threat and knocked him over the edge of the battlements. Macbeth barely caught the edge has he desperately hung on.

"Macbeth, Hold on!" Gruoch shouted as she ran to him. She grabbed his arms and tried to pull him up, but her attempts to save him were about to drag her over the edge as well.

The gargoyle began advancing on The Hunter with the intent to kill him, but as she advanced she noticed Gruoch was close to falling over the edge herself.

The gargoyle quickly grabbed Macbeth and hauled him up over the small wall, and turned back to face her enemy, but he had taken the opportunity to escape.

"There's something you should see here Demona." Puck said as he cast a quick spell and suddenly three girls became visible in the corner of the battlements. They seemed to be watching the events with great interest. Demona thought she knew them but couldn't place where she had seen them before. The girls looked identical they were each four and a half feet tall with very slender builds and pale complexions.

The only way she could tell them apart was from their hair color. The one on the left had hair has black has midnight, the one in the middle had bright blonde hair that was as bright as the sun, and the final one on the right had hair as white as fresh fallen snow. Demona thought they looked familiar but couldn't tell where she may have seen them before.

"What I could never understand was why the Arch-mage was drawn to you and Macbeth all this time." Puck said shaking his head.

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Well, it was he who first had my sisters guiding the both of you and twisting fate to get you two working together."

"That doesn't make any sense at all." She snarled at him.

"Oh, no?" Puck grinned at her and he waved his hand and before Demona appeared a vision of the three gargoyles who advised her about Macbeth.

Demona looked closer and gasped as she did indeed recognize the gargoyles. They had the same hair as that of the sisters.

"Why, why would your sisters play with us like this?" Demona demanded furious at having been made a fool of.

"I honestly don't know, but I think we should find out as soon as possible. I know they were working for the Arch-mage. I think I'll start there."

Another whirlwind came down, but this time it spun for a second and then immediately stopped.

"That's very peculiar…" Puck said clearly shaken.

"What is?" Demona was curious to know what he was going on about.

"I can't access any part of your memory that has to do with your dealings with the Arch-mage. That's very strange." Puck thought over it for a moment and then said "Oh, well. Let's carry on then."

Demona looked around and she didn't recognize this place. They were in the chambers of a king or some other nobility based on the lavish décor, but she did not know who it could be. She was about to ask Puck when the chamber door opened, and through it walked Prince Duncan.

The Prince began to pace up and down the floor of his spacious chambers. He was cursing under his breath and looked very concerned about something but Demona could not tell what was going on.

"Why did you bring me here Puck, and what does this have to do with me?" Demona asked beginning to sound exasperated.

"Just watch." Puck said as he conjured a bag of popcorn out of the air and as he absent mindedly began munching on it he offered some to Demona. She just looked at him in disgust. "Okay, your loss."

Suddenly they saw The Hunter enter the chamber. The Prince studied him for a moment and then smiled when he saw The Hunter was carrying the Sigil of Moray.

"So, I assume your mission was successful." The Prince said as he grabbed the Sigil.

The Hunter took off his mask, and then "No my lord, I only was able to kill Findlaech. Macbeth still lives." Gil said as he reported the details of his encounter and the interruption by the elder gargoyle.

"No matter, with Findlaech out of the way Macbeth does not pose a credible threat." He said as he twirled the sigil in his hands he smiled to himself because his crown was now secure with Findlaech being unable to support Macbeth's rise to the throne.

Just then Demona growled at seeing three serving girls come in to serve food to the Prince and his guest. Their hair was white, black, and blonde, other than that they were each identical.

"Gillecomgain, for your loyal service to the crown I grant you stewardship of Moray he said as he handed him the Sigil as they sat to eat and discuss their future plans.


	12. Chapter 11: Love and Revenge

Back at Castle Moray Demona and Puck watched as Macbeth yelled at Bodhe.

"How could you agree to wed your daughter to that evil son of a bitch? You know how I feel about her, and what I would do to protect her!" Macbeth shouted at Bodhe.

"Because I chose him and you would do well to accept that." Bodhe shouted back.

"Then if that's your decision Gruoch and I will quit this castle!" Macbeth retorted.

"Think boy, Duncan is to be King as well as your cousin. He ordered this wedding. What you're suggesting is treason." Bodhe tried to reason with him.

"I will take her and this kingdom as my own if I must." Macbeth threatened as his voice grew stern.

Bodhe attempted one more time to plead with him "Please, reconsider. There is nowhere that the two of you would be safe from him. If I had my way I would choose you, but I must think of my daughter's safety and if you truly do love her as you claim you would want what's best for her."

"It's true; I do love her more than anything. I would gladly give up my life if it would make her safe." He sighed then continued on. "But what you're asking me to do…step aside for Gillecomgain to take the woman I love is torturing my heart and my mind."

"I know son, if I can make it right at some point you have my word that I will. Will you agree to do what is right for now until we can fix this?" he asked extending his hand to Macbeth.

"Very well for her safety, but I will kill him for this." Macbeth said taking his hand.

"I would expect nothing less." Bodhe grinned as he shook his hand.

"He's just like Goliath." Demona said angrily. "He's not willing to fight for what he claims to care for."

"Is that what you're seeing here Demona?" Puck asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Because what I see is a young man with few options doing what is necessary knowing when to pick his fights."

"I still say if he cared for her he would fight for her now." She said hotly.

"Sometimes you have to choose your battleground. You most of all should understand that." Puck stated firmly.

"Let's just continue." She grew irritated with this conversation.

Demona then saw they were overlooking a hilltop as young Gruoch awaited her love to meet her. Soon, they see Macbeth riding up to the hill. As he gets off his horse it's obvious that he's upset.

"What is wrong my love?" Gruoch asks in concern as she comes up to hug him.

"I've taken time to reflect on what all has happened, and I now believe the best thing to do is what your father wants you to do." He said as he looked away from her. He couldn't stand to look into her eyes as he said that.

Becoming very worried she tried to cling to him. "Please tell me that you're jesting with me love. We swore to face our future and whatever happens together forever remember." She said now beginning to sound panicked.

Macbeth steeled himself and turned suddenly looking as cold as he could and said "You're not worth the trouble." As soon as he said that he felt his heart break and could see by the look on her face that he had broken hers as well.

"Very well my lord, good day then." As she began tearing up she climbed onto her horse and rode away from him.

Macbeth just sank to the ground. He just sat there for many hours feeling hollow until he finally decided to head back.

Later that night all of the court shows up for Gillecomgain and Gruoch's wedding including the three Weird Sisters. Prince Duncan spared no expense and it was a lavish celebration, but two people in the giant dining hall were not enjoying themselves. The bride and Macbeth, Macbeth feeling miserable about what had transpired walked out onto the terrace to get some air. Prince Duncan noticed this and smiled to himself wickedly.

Before the night was over The Prince made an announcement that he had just had a son at which point the whole hall erupted into cheers.

As the room settled back down Gruoch went out onto the terrace to check on Macbeth. While Prince Duncan had Gillecomgain come to his chambers.

"I confess my lord, I do not understand you. I wanted to be with you. I love you. Yet you threw me into the arms of another." Gruoch said as her eyes began tearing up again.

"I had too. I'm very sorry for what happened." As he turned around she saw he was carrying a rose. "I made a deal with your father to keep you safe and we would put an end to Prince Duncan's rule together." He said as he handed her the flower.

She accepted it with shaking hands. "Do you know what that monster has done to me? I refused him and he hit me until I gave into him. Then he just used me again and again. You and my father left me in the mercy of that monster. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that." She began to cry as she finished the last sentence. "I will always love you, but you have hurt me in ways I never thought you could."

Macbeth approached her to try and comfort her. "I will make him pay for what he has done, and I will make all of this up to you if I can. I swear it."

Suddenly Gruoch's eyes went cold. "I must take my leave sir before I am missed." She began to walk away.

"Gruoch, please we can work this out." Macbeth attempted to plead with her.

Her eyes began to mist over but she blinked the tears quickly away. "You already have. Thank you for deciding my life for me and entrusting my new husband with my care. If that'll be all sir I must really take my leave now."

"Now he wants her back. Pathetic human, he shouldn't have thrown her away in the first place." Demona grinned at the scene below.

"Some could say the same about you regarding Goliath." Puck pointed out.

Demona snarled at that.

"Now let's go back a few minutes and see what was so important Duncan needed to talk to the new groom." As Puck said that Demona saw that they were once again standing in Prince Duncan's chambers and before them were Duncan and Gillecomgain.

"I need you to kill Macbeth for me, and do try to make it appear accidental. We wouldn't want to upset your new bride now would we?" He just grinned as he said that.

Gil had already begun to feel for the young man. He actually liked Macbeth and taking the woman he was so deeply in love with had felt strange to him, but he did so because Duncan had requested it.

"I will not kill him. After already killing his father it would create too much suspicion." He said as he turned to leave.

"You would be wise to not defy me, hunter."

"No Duncan, perhaps it is you who should know better than to defy me." Gil stated coldly as he then walked out of his chambers.

"Now that's an interesting turn of events." Puck chuckled.

"What's so interesting? Its humans betraying each other, humans can't be trusted so this isn't really unexpected." Demona pointed out.

"Fair enough" Puck said as they followed Gillecomgain out of The Prince's chambers.

They saw a quick flash of anger cross Gil's face as he saw his new bride speaking to Macbeth. She suddenly saw him looking at them and it looked as if she said something to him and then darted inside. When she went inside she feigned a headache and went straight to her chamber not realizing that she was being followed by Gillecomgain.

A guard came outside and summoned Macbeth to Prince Duncan's chambers.

Demona and Puck than appeared in Gruoch's chambers, it was a spacious chamber with many wall hangings of all colors and shapes and sizes. There were wide curtains keeping the room private from the outside world and a few chests around the room with a giant bed in the center of the room.

As Gruoch entered the room she went straight to the bed and just sat there crying until she heard the door slam shut. She looked up and saw Gil standing there clenching and unclenching his fists. He appeared to be attempting to keep a stern look, but was having a difficult time maintaining his composure.

"Why were you speaking to that trash?" Gil's voice shook as he spoke.

"I will speak with whomever I choose." She said bluntly as she went to stand. Gil then grabbed her arm.

"You will obey me my wife!" He stated coldly as he gripped her arm tighter. As she went to pull away he pulled her back and then backhanded her as hard as he could across her right cheek and it busted her lip open as she fell back onto the bed.

Gruoch quickly sat upright and was about to scream when Gil drew his sword. "Scream my wife and I'll cut your throat."

She froze fearful for her life and watched as he slowly disrobed. She was becoming nauseous knowing what was to happen next.

"You had better disrobe before I cut those clothes off of your body." He said confirming her fears.

She began to cry again as she started taking off her clothes. Once Gil was undressed he decided that she was taking too long and started cutting off her dress and her under clothes as quickly as he could not caring that he left deep cuts all over her body as he did so. After all of her clothes were off he then leapt on top of her and she felt as if she was being torn in two as he invaded her as hard as he could.

She started to scream in pain and he slapped her as hard as he could and she saw stars as he continued and then he pulled her breasts so hard it was as if she was trying to pull them off.

"Please…Please stop?" She pleaded with him but he just continued and then punched her in the face hard nearly knocking her unconscious. Then she felt it as he released his vile seed which coated her insides making her want to retch. He then climbed off of her and got dressed as she was crying she tried to get up only succeeding in getting into a sitting position.

After he got dressed he walked over to her and punched her in the face again knocking her out cold and then he walked out of the room leaving her lying on the bed dripping blood and his essence onto the sheets.

"Why wouldn't you let me tear that monster apart?" Demona demanded. He is a coward and deserves to die for what he has done!"

"He does die if you recall, and by your own actions no less." Puck stated as he shook his head with a look of pity directed at the young woman.

"Why did you let her suffer like that?" Demona was irate now. "Why didn't you help her?"

"Why didn't you?" Puck asked studying her for a minute.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Her eyes flared red as she spoke.

"Your choices led all of them here. So, again why did you cause all of this?" He said plainly.

Her eyes grew bright for a moment and as if she were about to cry and then shaking her head "Get me out of here." She demanded.

Puck granted her request and she found that they were now standing in Prince Duncan's chambers. They saw Duncan and Macbeth having a discussion.

"As you know we have been investigating the death of your father for some time now." Prince Duncan stated as he sat close to Macbeth.

"Yes unsuccessfully." Macbeth stated coldly.

"Actually we discovered months ago that it was Gillecomgain who killed your father."

"What? Then why did you marry my love to him. The man is a monster." Macbeth's voice rose and shook as he spoke.

"It was the only way to guarantee peace between Moray and Scotland, and has that is the case I cannot officially do anything to him regarding this crime because it would start a war I've worked so hard to prevent." He said shaking his head as he sat down next to Macbeth.

"Why her?"

"She was the only marriageable woman in the kingdom that he would accept." _Of course I don't need to mention I pushed him to her because I wanted you out of the way._

"You may not be able to do anything about him, but I can." Macbeth said standing up quickly

"Remember, if it is known that it is an approved attack on him there will be war. That's another reason I chose her, because when you take your revenge it will seem as if you are just defending the lady you love rather than murdering him and starting a war."

"Alright, I will take care of him." Macbeth said as he stepped out of the room.

"If I didn't know this human was going to betray me he would be very respectable." Demona said out loud although she hadn't intended to.

"He didn't…" Puck began.

"What do you mean he didn't? I was there and heard what he intended to do." She growled.

"You heard a part of the conversation out of context, but you'll see that for yourself soon enough."

 _Could I have been wrong about him? Every action I have ever seen him take has been an honorable one._ She thought for a moment and then shook her head angrily. _If he was so honorable he wouldn't have turned his back on us._

They were then standing in a cave and Demona recognized it immediately as her old lair. She saw the Weird Sisters again in their gargoyle forms attempting to convince the Gargoyle Queen to join forces with Macbeth.

"I have already explained to you that I will never ally myself with a human again." The Queen growled at them as she said that.

In unison the Weird Sisters said "When allied you can win, but separately…"

"I make no promises, now get out." The Queen demanded sternly.

They suddenly disappeared and The Queen was left alone with her thoughts.

Demona then just realized that they were on a terrace now at Castle Moray. It was the day after the wedding; Gruoch was standing there admiring the rose that Macbeth had given her. Demona could still see the bruises on her face and the split in her lip and it made her furious for reasons she couldn't understand at the time.

Gillecomgain approached Gruoch and Demona was looking for a moment to find the source of a growling sound and was shocked to find it was emitting from her.

Gruoch turned coldly away from Gil as she continued to admire her rose. She missed Macbeth, and desperately wanted him to hold her at that moment. She deeply despised Gillecomgain and had repeatedly considered killing him in his sleep. She had never hated anyone as much as she hated her new husband.

Gillecomgain just sighed. _I wish she would learn her place. I don't want to have to keep teaching her._ He thought to himself bitterly.

"It's getting cold, go inside and stoke the fire." He said as he walked closer to her.

She walked inside not even looking at him as she passed him. Gil noticed the flower still sitting on the table where she had been standing. He picked it up and after smelling it he angrily dropped it and stomped on it. Then he turned to go inside to punish her again.

Before he made it to the door Macbeth stepped out of the shadows of the terrace.

"Finally I am face to face with my father's murderer." Macbeth said as he drew his sword. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"You don't know what you're doing boy. It would be best for you to walk away now." Gil said as he drew his own sword.

Macbeth charged and they both fought for several minutes. Just as it appeared that Gil had the upper hand Macbeth struck his sword near the grip and caused it to fly from Gil's hands.

Gruoch hearing the fight from inside came to see what was happening and as soon as she stepped onto the terrace Gil grabbed her around the throat with one arm.

"Put your sword down or I swear I will snap her neck." He said as he gripped her tighter.

Macbeth became enraged when he saw the bruises on her face and even though he did as instructed to avoid harm coming to her he looked as if he would kill him with his bare hands.

"You're a coward, at least have the courage to fight me man to man, or are you only able to beat up women?" he said mockingly.

"I will finish you now Macbeth just as I did your father." Gil said as he used his free hand to put on The Hunter's mask.

"Bad mistake Hunter." The Gargoyle Queen stated as she dropped down in between Macbeth and The Hunter.

As soon as she landed The Hunter quickly shoved Gruoch to her and she pushed her to the side. The push was harder than intended and Gruoch nearly fell over the side of the battlements. She screamed as she clung to the battlements and Macbeth ran to help her.

Macbeth grabbed both of her arms and strained to pull her back up. He finally succeeded as he pulled her over and he fell over with her on top of him. She gave him a big hug happy to be alive and tried to kiss him but the pain in her mouth from all of the beatings caused her to give up. She just cried on his shoulder and he held her as Demona and The Hunter continued fighting.

She finally got the upper hand as she shoved The Hunter against the side of the battlements and ripped off his mask.

"Recognize your handy work you beast. You remember doing this to me all those years ago don't you?" Gil asked as he grinned at her.

"No, I don't know you monster." She growled at him.

Gil became enraged and tackled the gargoyle and he dragged them both over the side. The Queen barely managed to grip the edge of the battlement with one hand and Gil managed to catch onto her legs. They both dangled there for a few seconds and then her grip began to loosen and she began to fall just as she felt Macbeth's arms catch her arm.

Macbeth was trying to pull her up but Gil kept trying to pull her down. Macbeth felt his grip beginning to slip, The gargoyle felt herself beginning to slip from Macbeth's grip and using her tail she swiped at Gil which caught him completely off guard causing him to release his hold on her and fall to his death below.

Without the extra weight from Gil Macbeth was able to pull the Gargoyle up over the battlements much easier.

"Thank you human, today I owe you my life." The Gargoyle said standing up to brush herself off.

"You did the same for me many years ago when I was a lad." Macbeth replied.

"Good, then that makes us even." She said as she then took off and glided away from the castle.

Macbeth went back to Gruoch and hugged her close to him. Then she pushed away suddenly.

"I can't deal with any more pain Macbeth." She said looking into his eyes and she grabbed his hands in hers.

"I will never hurt you my love. I swear it." Macbeth said as he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

She began tearing up "You already have once. I love you very much, but if I am to ever be yours I need to know that it's forever. Can you promise me that?" She gave him a pleading look as she studied his eyes waiting for a response.

Macbeth didn't even hesitate "From this day forward I am yours. I will devote my life to making you happy that you gave me a chance to redeem myself."

Gruoch smiled at him and leapt into his arms. "Then my love, I accept your proposal. Please make me your wife soon."

She then kissed him and it seemed to the both of them to last forever.


	13. Chapter 12: Macbeth's Wedding

Bodhe was overjoyed to hear that Gillecomgain had died and that his daughter was now free of him. He was even happier to hear that she and Macbeth had decided to get married as soon as possible.

Bodhe pulled Macbeth into his study. "I hope you don't hurt her as he did."

Macbeth looked shocked at the implication "I would never consider doing anything like he did. You have my word."

Bodhe just nodded at that. "I certainly hope not. She has loved you since childhood. Did you know that?"

"Yes, my lord. I have also been in love with her all of my life, and I will for the rest of it."

"I hope you understand why I had to approve of her last wedding. I never thought that monster would do that to her." He sighed as he said that. "My boy, please don't take this the wrong way, but if you hurt her in any way I will kill you."

"I would expect nothing less." Macbeth admitted.

"Very well my boy, I hereby grant you my blessing. I certainly hope for your sake that you're good to her."

Puck froze time again. "You see that Demona, after all they had been through they still found a way to make things work. Do you realize what that means?" he asked growing excited.

"What exactly is it that I am supposed to see here?" She was beginning to grow impatient with his questions.

"You really don't see it do you?" He sighed deeply "Okay, she was hurt by a choice Macbeth made, she then endured something I can only describe as horrific, and yet after everything she has found it in her heart to give the love of her life one chance. I figured you'd be able to relate."

"So, what?" Demona asked clearly confused.

"So, if she can do all of that then doesn't it seem crazy for you to not go back to your family?"

Demona felt a tightening in her chest for a moment, and she thought she may start to cry again but then she got a hold of herself.

"Why are you doing this Puck? Surely my personal life is not nearly as interesting as other things you could be doing."

"Oh, but this is very interesting. We've only scratched the surface and I know we'll find a way to make things right. Come now, there is much more to see." Puck waved his hand and their surroundings melted away and were replaced with another room. It was very similar but had more than a dozen candles lit and they could clearly see Gruoch in her under clothes trying to choose between two dresses.

"I would choose the white one. It is more traditional after all." Gruoch turned to see her maid of honor standing in the doorway. Loume was her friend since childhood and other than her blonde hair and being two inches taller she was nearly identical to Gruoch. The dress she was wearing was a dark purple with a green sash holding it together with a matching green ribbon for her hair. Like Gruoch she also preferred heels so she was wearing a black set of heels that were about two inches in height.

"I know but after my last marriage I just don't feel as if white would be appropriate." Gruoch said as she looked back in forth from the traditional white dress to a blue dress that was mid-thigh in length that she loved to wear to special occasions, and it was the dress she had been wearing when she first began courting Macbeth.

"I would actually see white as being very appropriate. It signifies rebirth and renewal." They both sat on the bed and Loume studied her friends face before continuing. "I believe white would be the right choice because you're renewing your life and leaving behind all of the pain of the past."

"I just don't know…" Gruoch studied the dresses again and she tossed the white dress back on the bed while she stood and pressed the blue dress against her front to show her friend how it would look.

"It looks very beautiful Gruoch, but if you choose this dress I think it means you're not able to let the past go and it will always taint your future together." Then sighing followed with "But maybe I'm just reading too much into it." Loume said as she stood up to leave.

"Perhaps you're right. Thanks for the advice you're the only person who's always been there for me." They hugged each other good bye and Loume went to walk out the door.

"Whatever you choose, I'm sure it'll be beautiful. Also, I didn't like that Gil and I am very happy he's dead."

"Loume! You shouldn't speak that way." Gruoch stunned by her comment just stood there for a moment.

"It's true. I think you are also relieved that he is dead." She said walking out and closing the door behind her.

Gruoch sat there for a moment. _She's right, why should I deprive my love of seeing me in my wedding dress because of what that monster did? If we are going to move past all of this then I should give us both a fresh start._ With that she hung the blue dress back up and began dressing in her white wedding gown.

She heard a light tap at the door and has she opened it she saw the weird sisters standing before her.

"We've come to deliver your gift." They said in unison as they walked into the room.

"I'm sorry girls, but I am on my way out. You can leave the gift on the table at the ceremony."

"It's not that kind of gift" The black haired sister stated.

The white haired girl then followed with "Our gift to you is the gift of fertility."

"What are you talking about? How would you do that?" Gruoch was beginning to get annoyed with these strange girls.

"The same way we took it away of course." The blonde haired one stated.

"How, Wh…Why? Would you take away my fertility?" She asked stunned at what they had done.

"Would you have wanted a child by that first husband?" They asked in unison using a sarcastic tone when they said husband.

No, but…" She began.

"No buts, be happy that now you have the opportunity to have a child with the person who truly owns your heart." The white haired sister said as she walked up to her. She reached out and placed her hand on Gruoch's stomach and a bright yellow glow came from beneath her white gown, and suddenly Gruoch felt a searing pain in her abdomen and she fell back on the bed and screamed out and began thrashing about on the bed. The other two sisters kept the room sound proof with a spell so they would not draw attention to what was happening.

Finally the light died down and Gruoch laid there trying to catch her breath. "I didn't feel anything like that before. Why did fixing it hurt so badly?" She asked still lying down. She would sit up but it was still too painful to move.

"Shrinking that part of your anatomy was easier on your system, but growing it in was very difficult and for that we apologize." The sisters said as they turned to leave the room.

"You still haven't told me why you did this." Gruoch said as she struggled to get up.

"For the sake of the world, fate must be adhered to even if we must directly intervene." The blonde sister said as she walked out.

"The child of Macbeth will become a mighty ruler and change the land for the good of all." The white haired sister said following her sister.

"From now on you need to make good choices, because we cannot intervene again." With that the black haired sister walked out and shut the door behind her.

Gruoch laid there for a few minutes thinking over what the sisters had said to her. _Perhaps I should be grateful to them for sparing me the degradation of having to have a child with that fiend._

"Why would they interfere at all?" Demona asked and impatiently waited for Puck to finally respond.

"Fate is like a garden Demona, in a perfect world it would tend to itself. Has we just witnessed however sometimes my sisters otherwise known as The Fates need to tend it and make sure that it doesn't go off course." He said plainly

"What are you talking about? There's no such thing as fate." Demona growled.

"Oh, but there is. Throughout history we have had to fix things here or there that threatens to change the path that we are all fated to walk down."

"So, tell me if your sisters' job is to fix fate then how is it that they have allowed me to suffer for centuries." Demona hissed at him.

"They tried numerous times to help you throughout the centuries. You have just been too stubborn to see it." He said as he winked at her.

"When have they? I have never had anyone interfere with my path."

"Let us just say they are the reason you and Macbeth even met and they are also the reason you and Goliath haven't killed each other."

"What are you talking about I have tried numerous times to rid myself of that annoyance." Her objection to what he said sounded halfhearted as she spoke.

"Demona, I have seen the two of you fight. When you fight you are both ferocious warriors that will kill their opponents without blinking an eye, but when you fight each other…well, it just doesn't seem like you're trying to win and neither does he."

"He stopped loving me long ago. His heart belongs to another and you know that." Demona stated coldly. "Now, is there anything else to see or can we go home now?"

"We will discuss this more later, but yes there is more to see." As he finished speaking she saw they were now standing in the same grand wedding hall that the wedding between Gil and Gruoch had taken place in.

Macbeth was standing there with a large crowd of nobles sitting in the audience waiting for his bride to be. This was the first time any of the people in that room had seen him nervous about anything. He wore a white outfit that he would always wear when his father took him to meet people of influence.

Macbeth was beginning to panic _How long have I been standing here? Did she change her mind?_ Those thoughts ran through his head over and over until finally the doors at the end of the hall opened and Gruoch stepped through them led in by Loume.

As they walked up the aisle Macbeth was surprised and thrilled that Gruoch had chosen the white wedding dress to wear. _She truly wants to start over with me._ The thought elated him and he couldn't think of anything at that moment, but how beautiful she was and how they would soon belong to each other forever.

Gruoch was so nervous as she walked down the aisle. All the lords and ladies that had been at her last wedding were here, and her legs shook as she walked making it hard to keep her balance. She couldn't bring herself to look up at anyone for fear of the looks of disappointment or worse disgust on their faces.

She made it up to the altar and she smiled as Macbeth offered her his hand to help her up and gladly accepted his assistance.

"Why are you shaking love?" Macbeth whispered the question to her.

"This wedding feels real to me unlike my last one. I'm more excited than nervous now that we are standing here finally."

She smiled up at him then at her father who would be performing the ceremony for them.

"Before we begin, I just wanted to tell everyone hear how happy I am that this day is finally here." Bodhe said as he smiled down at Macbeth and Gruoch.

There was a murmuring sound that came from the crowd at that, but Bodhe continued on.

"This young man has loved my daughter and treated her with respect from the day we met him. If it hadn't been for an order past down from the Prince she would have married this young man much sooner." Saying that Bodhe then cast a glare at the audience and said "For those of you, who disapprove, keep it to yourselves because we don't care."

Gruoch visibly shook at that and looked like she may run.

"Don't worry love, I am and always will be here to protect you." Macbeth held her hands and she felt better having him there.

"Now the couple will exchange their vows to each other." Bodhe announced as the crowd quieted down.

"Gruoch, you are the only woman I have ever loved. Standing up here with you is all I have ever dreamed of and now that you are making me the happiest man alive I swear to you that I will love, and protect you for the rest of my life and what I have is yours forever." Bodhe then nodded to his daughter.

"Macbeth I have loved you since the day we met. Only I didn't know that's what it was. I am glad that I got married once before. Not because I loved him, but because it showed me how I will only have room in my heart for you. You are everything to me and all I ever want in this world is to be your wife, and I promise to you today here in front of the world and our Lord that I will be yours forever and promise to be the best wife I can be to you."

"Now Lords and Ladies, I present to you Lord and Lady Macbeth." Macbeth kissed his new bride. Most of the crowd cheered at that, but there were a few who looked upset and took their families and left as soon as they could reach the exit.

What happened next was all a blur. Gruoch remembered pieces of the reception after, but had difficulty concentrating on anything but keeping her nerves under control.

Up above the wedding Prince Duncan watched the ceremony with a scowl on his face. He looked at his son for a moment and then he pulled out a wad of black cloth from a desk drawer, and spread it out on the desk. As he unrolled it Demona could see it was the Hunter's mask. _Duncan must have retrieved that after I encountered the hunter._ Demona thought as she watched him put on the mask.

Duncan then turned to his son. "There will always be a hunter, and there will always be the hunted."

The infant smiled. The Fates studied him and the child and smiled.


	14. Chapter 13: King of Scotland

Demona and Puck appeared above a forest trail that was going up the side of a mountain.

"Where are we now? I don't understand what any of what you showed me about Macbeth has to do with me." Demona snarled as she sought out whatever it was she was meant to find.

"What we are seeing Demona is what brought Macbeth to you. You needed to see what kind of man he truly was, and not the version you have built up in your mind."

"I know who he is." She growled.

"Also, we are seeing the evolution of the hunter. I told you before your actions in the past no matter how small have rippled into the future in huge waves. It was only recently that the vendetta against your kind came to a close with the latest group of Canmore's am I right?"

"What of it?" She snapped.

"Had you not needlessly attacked that child he would not have grown into the monster he became and the Hunters would never have existed. Oh, we're just in time." They both looked down and saw four people walking up the trail, two men and two children. One man was dragging a wagon behind him. Obviously these humans were hunting something.

"I see Macbeth and Duncan but who are the children?" Demona asked after studying them for a moment.

"This is eight years after the wedding. Those children are theirs." Puck stated as they went lower for a closer look.

"Macbeth, I decided that us going hunting was the best way for me to truly get to know you." Duncan said as he helped Canmore his son get his foot out of a mud hole that he got stuck in.

"I quite agree it's good to get out for a good hunt here and there." Macbeth replied as he kept an eye on Luoch his six year old son who was trying his best to keep up but they would have to occasionally slow down for him.

"Loyalty it seems is in short supply these days." Duncan sighed as he said that. "I've already had five attempts on my life this year alone, and by people that I trusted the most."

"You don't think I would…" Macbeth started.

"No of course not, but one can never be too careful. I just feel that getting to know my subjects better would help me discover what I am doing to upset these people so much." He chuckled at that.

"My lord, I owe you a great debt for helping me to avenge my father's death. I would never think of turning against you." Macbeth stated as they continued walking up the trail.

Duncan was about to say more but he suddenly slipped and nearly fell off of the mountain trail, but Macbeth quickly grabbed on to Duncan's tunic saving him from falling to his death below.

"If I didn't believe you before I do now. You could have just let me fall if you wanted me dead." He said grinning at Macbeth as they continued up the trail.

An hour or so later the group arrived at a cave near the top of the mountain. Inside they saw several stone statues. Duncan picked up a big rock and was about to smash them when his swing was interrupted by Macbeth catching his arm.

"This is unnecessary; we will be gone long before they wake up." Macbeth said trying to reason with Duncan.

"I should be upset with you Macbeth, but I do owe you for saving my life." Duncan said as he tossed down the rock. "I guess you're taking the business of saving lives seriously today." He chuckled at that and they continued on.

Macbeth didn't tell Duncan then, but he recognized his old friend among the gargoyles just before Duncan went to smash one.

Puck and Demona watched as Macbeth and Duncan taught the kids to hunt. Canmore wasn't really interested in hunting he played with his sword and made mock attempts to set up snares.

"My boy you've done it!" Macbeth exclaimed in excitement. Duncan and Canmore came over to where they were to see what the excitement was about and saw Luoch holding a hand crossbow which for him took two hands to use. It had just been fired and they didn't need to look far to see where the bolt had gone. There was a dead buck not ten yards from their location, It had to be at least three hundred pounds, and would stand five to six feet tall with antlers extending the height by two feet. Now it was on its side and it had a crossbow bolt sticking out of its neck.

"That is quite a beauty their boy." Duncan called out. Macbeth smiled and said "Well, it's getting pretty late what do you say we load this guy up on the wagon we brought and drag it home."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." The two men struggled to get it on the wagon, but finally managed to get it to stay on without falling over. Then Macbeth began pulling it back home. Luoch was excited about his first kill, but Canmore grew more resentful of the boy and the praise his father had given him with every step.

As they should have been nearing the edge of the forest they noticed that there was a fog that was building up around them. They began to shiver as they felt a sudden chill that cut to the bone. Shivering they quickly huddled closer together for warmth as they continued to traverse the path. Suddenly they came upon the three Fates disguised as witches. Only their hair remained the same.

"Fire burn and cauldron bubble." The Fates said in unison. Duncan and Macbeth were startled by their sudden appearance.

"All hail Duncan, King of Scotland and father of the king hereafter." The white haired Fate chanted

"All hail Macbeth, King of Scotland and father of the king hereafter." They black haired Fate chanted.

Duncan was visibly upset at that. "You speak treason, old crone." He stated as he shook with anger.

"You are but half right good mothers." Macbeth stated. "Duncan is the King, not I and his son will be the one to replace him."

The Fates disappeared with that and Duncan's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Well, that was meaningless." Macbeth stated coldly has the fog began to dissipate they saw they were out of the woods already and on the road back to the castle.

"Yes, it was truly absurd." Duncan stated even though he kept his distance from Macbeth for the trip back and grew more suspicious with every minute that passed by.

 _Those were the Fates they must know that someday Macbeth will turn against me. Thankfully Macbeth is too much of a fool to know who they were. I must move against him now, or he will surely take my kingdom from me._ He thought for a moment and then it occurred to him that Macbeth had saved those gargoyles to possibly get their aid in overthrowing him.

"This man is crazy." Demona said in shock. "Doesn't he realize he's pushing his friend away?" She didn't intend to say that out loud but Puck answered anyway.

"That's the price of being a Monarch I'm afraid. Either don't trust anyone, or watch as they eventually do betray you. It's very ironic that you of all would ask that question." Puck said smiling at her for a moment.

What do you mean ironic?" She asked curious about his intent.

"Ironic, you know the use of words to convey a meaning that is the opposite of its literal meaning."

"I know what it means; I meant why did you say it?" Demona growled.

"Well, have you not pushed away all your friends and family for the same reason."

Demona just snarled at that but didn't reply. She saw they were standing outside of the cave from earlier again except this time it was near sunset and there were five men all with maces. One of whom wore the mask of the hunter. She knew instantly that it must be Duncan.

The Hunter and his group smashed the gargoyles one by one until the sun went down. Once the sun shrank behind the mountain range behind them they saw the stone encasing the gargoyles begin to crack and then finally burst from the bodies of the gargoyles as the Hunter swung at the elder gargoyles head.

Demona was shocked, she knew that she had felt old during that time but she had no idea she had actually looked that old. The elder gargoyle's hair was completely white and her skin looked wrinkled and had some sag to it. The elder gargoyle caught the mace in midair and struggled with the Hunter for a moment. Realizing that they could not beat this group the Elder called for a retreat and the three remaining gargoyles glided off.

"I'm sick of living like a fugitive." The Elder complained. "When I was younger I could have killed that group with my bare hands." She fumed as they glided to a small forest glade. "I sincerely wish I could have my youth back so that I may destroy the humans once and for all."

"You do understand Demona, if you keep up your attacks in our time like you did then. You will again become a lonely bitter refugee once again. Is that what you truly want?" Puck asked as they appeared back in Bodhe's chambers in Castle Moray.

"You don't understand. No one ever does." Demona said bitterly.

Inside Bodhe's chambers they saw him pacing back and forth and muttering to himself. Suddenly the door flew open and Macbeth came through it with a sense of urgency.

"There you are my boy, what took you so long?" Bodhe asked as he came up to Macbeth.

"I was spending time with my wife. What is this dire emergency?" Macbeth asked frustrated with being called away from his family.

"Haven't you read the latest reports from our garrisons?" Bodhe slammed a few pieces of parchment on the table. "King Duncan is moving against you, he is bringing in all of his forces, and those staying loyal to him have defected to his side."

"What? Why would he attack us? I have given him no reason to doubt our loyalty." Macbeth stated clearly upset with the news.

"I don't know, perhaps the King has finally gone mad, but what I do know is that we can't fight him and win. He only wants you, so you will need to surrender to him."

"Are you mad? He will surely slay me if I turn myself in to him." Macbeth protested

"Think about Gruoch and your son. Would you rather they be turned into his slaves once he kills us all? You have seen how he treats his slave girls have you not? She would actually prefer Gillcomegain to that piece of garbage."

Macbeth slumped in a chair rubbing his forehead as he thought about his options. "You're right of course. There is but one option, however I promised Gruoch that I would never hurt her again so you'll have to tell her." Macbeth stated has he stood up.

"What is going on here?" Demona demanded as Puck paused time.

"Oh, I should have mentioned we just leapt six years into the future. This is where King Duncan attempts to kill Macbeth. You should remember this event very well since you did play a big role in it." He grinned at her then started time up again.

"When will you do this?" Bodhe inquired.

"It would be best done quickly, so I will leave tonight." He said sighing audibly.

"You have been the most honorable person I have met in a long time. I am glad you were the one my daughter trusted with her heart. If you can come back from this thing I know that she'll be waiting for you."

They shook hands at that point, and Macbeth left the room and headed for his chambers. He spent a few minutes with his wife and son.

"I have some business to take care of and it should only take a few days." Macbeth said although he could not keep from tearing up which concerned his wife.

"You look upset my love, where are you headed?" Gruoch asked concerned for him.

"Just a quick trip for your father, I need to help him with something for you." With that he kissed his wife and ruffled the hair on his son's head and walked out the door.

Macbeth then went to the stables and climbed on his horse to go find Duncan.

Back in Bodhe's chambers Demona was shocked at how Macbeth was willing to trade himself for his family. She hadn't realized that he could be capable of such an honorable act. Then she watched how Macbeth was with his family and began to believe she really did misjudge him. Again as if Puck could read her mind.

"I think Demona that you were wrong to judge him so harshly. Don't you think so?" Puck asked as a door opened and Gruoch walked in.

"Your husband is heading towards his death as we speak." Bodhe said as he sat in his chair.

"What are you talking about? Where did he go?" She demanded getting angry. "I told you I didn't want him to do this!" She yelled at her father while her hands balled into fists and shook with rage.

"He did it for you, King Duncan was going to attack us but that will not happen now." Gruoch stood there stunned for a moment.

"I'm going after him." She finally stated and angrily threw open the door.

"Wait, I can't lose you now, and if something happens to you then you'll make his sacrifice a vain one." He tried to plead with her.

"If he dies, I die. That was our agreement." She said coldly and without looking back she left him sitting there.

"What a coward I have become." Bodhe said cursing himself.

He went to his mantle and picked up his sword. It was the same blade he had used when fighting alongside Findlaech all those years ago. He grabbed his sheathe and belted on his sword. _When did this sword belt shrink_? He thought to himself irritably. After cutting a few new notches in the belt he finally got it on and then ran for the stables he saddled the nearest horse and took off after Gruoch and Macbeth.

Macbeth had just arrived at a woodland trail when he saw fog begin to descend towards him. He got off of his horse and began to carefully walk forward. As he approached a large boulder an elder female gargoyle with white hair jumped out from behind the boulder to attack. Macbeth fell back on the ground and he went to draw his sword. Then he stopped and stared for a moment.

"I know you; you're the one who saved me from that assassin all those years ago." The elder gargoyle froze for a moment.

"I remember you as well human, and out of appreciation for you saving my life I will not kill you now." She said as she went to leave.

"Wait, we can help each other again." Macbeth called to her.

"And how exactly could you help me?" She scoffed.

"I can see that you're injured and on the run." He said noticing the cuts on her arms.

"What of it human?" She asked curiously.

"I need your help to defend my castle and my clan."

"What about MY Clan" She snapped at him as her eyes began to glow red.

"If you help me now, I swear to you that your clan will be like my own. They will be protected and their lives much better than they are on the run."

"I have heard this tune before human. Do you think me to be a fool?" She growled as she advanced on him.

At that moment the Fates came out from the fog looking like the human sisters. They approached Macbeth and the Elder.

"You cannot defeat Duncan without help." They say to Macbeth and then they turn to the Elder.

"Neither you nor your clan can survive without help." They said to her.

"What good would it do to try and help him? I'm too old, and my clan too small to aid in combat." The Elder stated coldly.

"What would you ask?" The Fates stared at her as she asked.

"My youth returned so I could be strong enough to destroy my enemies." She said while slamming her fist into her open palm to illustrate her point.

"And what would you have done?" They turned to Macbeth.

"I want my family safe. I want Duncan and his armies to be destroyed. I want to become King of Scotland and lead the land the way it should be lead." He shouted.

"You may both have what you want, but it will come at a price." They began.

"What a surprise." The Elder growled.

The Fates continued. "Macbeth's youth can be transferred to you, and you both will be linked together for all time. Do you agree to these terms?"

"I accept them." Macbeth was quick to announce.

"I will accept." The Elder said reluctantly still not sure she can trust him to keep his word.

The Fates spread out and surrounded Macbeth and the Elder. They began to chant a spell and a bright glow seemed to surround them.

"Kiss now. It is the only way to seal this agreement." Macbeth and the Elder both looked confused at that. After an impatient look from the Fates The Elder allowed Macbeth to kiss her activating the spell.

Macbeth and the Elder screamed in pain as the years were taken from Macbeth and transferred to the Elder. As his hair went white hers returned to her natural red all the wrinkles disappeared from her body and she appeared as she had all those years ago when she was still Goliath's angel.

She felt her skin and marveled how good she felt now that she had regained her youth. Macbeth felt strange but still oddly himself. He expected to feel weaker and looked questioningly at the Fates.

"In order for you to take your place in history we have merged your souls together. What happens to one will happen to the other. Neither of you can live without the other. Neither can you be slain but by each other's hands.

The blonde Fate walked up to Macbeth "You two are now linked. What you do from this moment on will affect you both." As she said this she reached into a pocket and pulled out a silver sphere. "Duncan ordered your father's death. Use this to avenge him." She said handing him the globe.

Before the gargoyle or Macbeth could ask anything further the Fates disappeared along with the fog and they found themselves standing on a path leading directly into the woods.

They turn just in time to see Gruoch riding down the road with Bodhe following close behind her. Upon seeing the gargoyle Bodhe drew his sword and called for Gruoch to slow down. As Bodhe was about to attack Macbeth jumped in front of his new friend and Bodhe stopped just short of running Macbeth through.

"This is my friend. She is the Queen of the Gargoyles, and she has offered us the help of her clan to destroy Duncan and his army." Macbeth said as Bodhe sheathed his blade.

"By the gods, what happened to you?" Gruoch said as she came up to him.

"It's fine love; this was part of our arrangement. Do not worry because of my new friend we will have a long life together." He said as he hugged her tight to him. Both the gargoyle Queen and Demona snarled out of jealousy at the same moment as they remembered Goliath and how he used to look at her that way.

"If our business is concluded I must gather my clan. I will meet you tomorrow night at your castle with that she went to the edge of the trail and glided off of the mountain. Macbeth and Gruoch climbed onto her horse and Bodhe onto his and they rode together back to Castle Moray to prepare for Duncan's attack.

Back at Castle Moray Macbeth begins to help the troops setup traps, and works closely with Bodhe on the strategy for dealing with the army Duncan would have with him when he arrives.

"We're going to be relying on these gargoyles a lot during this battle." Bodhe said looking concerned.

"Yes, we will. If you do not trust in them then have faith in me. We won't let you down." Macbeth said grinning at him as he rolled up the maps.

"I hope so, or we're all going to die." Bodhe said gravely.

"The scouts said the army won't arrive until tonight, correct?" Macbeth said as he went to head to his chambers.

"Yes why?" Bodhe asked confused.

"I suggest we get some sleep before battle so we're well rested when they get here."

"Agreed" Bodhe said as he took off his sword belt and headed for his chambers. "For what it's worth, I am glad that you're the one my daughter chose." With that he walked into his chambers.

Macbeth walked into his chambers and his son immediately asked him about his hair. "What happened did you paint your hair?"

Gruoch and Macbeth laughed at that and then sent him to play with the nanny. Macbeth went to lie down to go to sleep and he suddenly felt a hand on his chest. He looked up and saw Gruoch smiling down at him.

She leaned down and kissed him. "I think we should take advantage of what could be our last night together." She said to him as she kept kissing him. It was just then that he noticed she was naked as he rested his hands on her hips as he kissed her back.

Gruoch quickly tore his clothes off and began to climb on top of him.

"What are you doing?" He was confused by her new aggressiveness.

"I'm trying something a friend told me about." She said and with that she placed his hands on her breasts and impaled herself completely on him. She let out a scream at first, but then she quickly picked up speed. Macbeth did not dwell on the strange position for long as he began to enjoy it. As she sped up she leaned down and kissed him hard for a few minutes until she felt him shudder beneath her and she being filled by him and that caused her to scream as she in turn began to shake. She then propped herself up on her arms.

"If that didn't meet my Lord's approval we can always go back to the old way." She said smiling down at him.

"That was great my love we should try again." He chuckled as he said that.

"So soon my Lord, I think you should sleep first." She laughed.

"You're correct, but we will try that again soon. Oh, and who told you about this."

"Of course dear and it's not important right now. You need some rest." She said as she rolled off of him and they both went to sleep holding each other.

"That looked very peculiar. Do all humans do strange things like that?" Demona asked intrigued by what she had just witnessed.

"Do I look like a human to you? Don't answer that." He just shook his head as he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"You claim to hate humans and yet you want to follow this one's example." Puck laughed as he said that.

"No, I…." Demona began.

"Your eyes never left them from the moment they started. I was going to give them some privacy, but you really seemed to be riveted by what was happening."

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she blushed actually turning her cheeks a purple color which stood out against her azure colored skin.

"I thought so" Puck said laughing again.

"It doesn't matter because he'll never…" She stopped short as she angrily shook her head. _What is the matter with me?_ She cursed herself for a fool for thinking of him again. "Not that it matters but that prude would never allow me to try anything like that anyway, not that I would want to…" Demona said angrily. She grabbed the sides of her hair as if she were attempting to rip the thought from her head.

Puck just smiled at that. "You never know until you try."

"No chance." She growled. "Can we move on with this please?" She growled at him.

"Very well" As he said that Demona noticed they were now viewing the throne room. It had been refitted to be a war room she saw the Gargoyle Queen speaking with Macbeth about their strategy has Bodhe was telling the troops what their duties would be during the coming battle.

"You didn't mention me." Gruoch suddenly said as she entered the room.

"You'll be helping to keep the children safe here." Bodhe stated.

"No, I am going with Macbeth and the lead forces." She stated coldly.

"But…"

"But nothing, I am going to fight by my husband's side with or without your consent." She said with a calm that made Bodhe nervous.

"Macbeth, will you tell your wife she needs to stay here please?" Bodhe pleaded with him.

"With the way she's looking at you right now. No, I'd prefer to survive this night." Macbeth grinned at him.

Realizing he wouldn't win he decided to carry on and gave the men their final instructions.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to convince your wife to stay put." The Queen said looking at him questioningly.

"Why didn't I do it? I've seen her fight and I know she can carry her own and be an asset." He shrugged as he said that.

"You're not worried about her safety?" She asked seeking a specific answer from him.

"Of course I am. I can't allow fear to override my good sense. Are you saying because she is a female I should make her stay home?" Macbeth just looked at her a moment and then continued. "You would have to keep yourself home with that kind of logic." They both laughed for a moment at that.

"Alright, I concede your point. So, when do we head out?" The Queen was anxious for combat. She was more anxious then she thought was possible. She had been forced to flee from combat for many years now and she was thrilled that she would be able to fight once more.

With all the instructions having been handed out all the soldiers including Macbeth, Gruoch, and Bodhe rode out of the Castle and to the forest path they knew Duncan would have to come up to attack them.

Bodhe went back with the archers and grabbed a bow himself and stood waiting. Macbeth and Gruoch waited with the infantry on foot for Duncan's men to appear.

"Remember, do not hesitate. Take as many out as you can without mercy. That's the only way we'll survive this." Macbeth said as he squeezed his wife's free hand.

"I know that dear, but thanks for telling me anyway." She said grinning at him. She kissed him quickly and then turned back to the tree line. "For good luck" She said smiling.

Suddenly they could see shapes in the tree lines and then out came many of Duncan's men. There looked to be hundreds of men with him.

 _They must outnumber us by five to one._ Macbeth thought as he drew his sword. He heard Gruoch draw hers as well. At the same time they picked up their shields as the troops were approaching.

"Do not fire unless I give the order." Bodhe instructed the archers behind them.

Duncan walked forward and Macbeth came forward as well to meet him.

"You're making a big mistake challenging me Macbeth." Duncan sneered at him

"You made the mistake when you had my father killed, and now you'll pay for it." Macbeth swung his sword so fast that Duncan barely was able to block the blade from taking his head off.

As both armies saw the swing they gave their troops the order to attack. As Duncan's men rushed forward Bodhe gave the signal to the archers who all fired their arrows at the rushing soldiers.

Soon the air was filled with the screams of the men that were stuck with the many arrows. Several of Duncan's forces died instantly and the other's attempted to cover themselves with their shields.

Gruoch watched as the men began falling and saw the bloody mess that the battlefield was becoming as arrow after arrow fell upon the soldiers. As they slowly progressed towards Gruoch's men she ordered the attack which signaled Bodhe's men to stop firing and draw their swords, all except two archers who fired at any open targets they could get a clean shot at.

As both armies collided the noise was deafening. Gruoch turned to her left just in time to parry one strike and then twisting around she brought the sword back around and cleaved him through the chest. Before the soldier had hit the ground she quickly raised her shield to block a blow from another man and then ran her sword through his throat. Pulling the sword free she twisted it around and thrust it behind her stabbing through the gut of yet another that was coming in from behind. As another one ran in from her right she quickly cut the tripwire they had setup and ducked as a large spike swung around and plunged into the soldier through the chest with enough force to go all the way through and pin him to the tree behind him.

As he hung there dying she then lunged at two more and quickly disarmed the one on the right by taking his hand off. The second man swung and she barely got the shield up in time but the blow was still powerful enough to knock her off balance. He lunged in for the kill before she could move. Gruoch closed her eyes knowing what was coming next.

Just then she felt a warm liquid splash all over her looking up she saw the soldiers head had been removed and she quickly got to her feet to see who had done it. Just then she noticed the gargoyles gliding around the battlefield. They were using their claws and speed of their dives to rip the heads off of the enemies. She stabbed the soldier she took the hand from through the heart and then charged forward to continue the fight.

Meanwhile, while Gruoch and her troops continued to fight on Macbeth had his hands full just parrying Duncan's attacks. Finally seeing an opening he lunged forward swinging his broadsword in a deadly arc that would have decapitated the king had Duncan not rolled to the right, and quickly got to his feet. Duncan lunged at Macbeth to run him through, but the blow was quickly parried and Macbeth then spun towards him and struck him in the face with the pommel of his sword while Duncan was staggering he twisted the blade around and went for the kill.

As he went for the lunge he was suddenly knocked off of his feet and onto his stomach by one of Duncan's men who was coming in for the kill. Macbeth quickly twisted around and was going to block the incoming blow but it never landed. As he raised his sword an arrow from Bodhe struck the soldier in the throat killing him instantly Macbeth took his sword and swung at the man taking his right leg off at the knee.

Macbeth got to his feet and saw Duncan had run. He gave chase and within minutes he had gotten within five yards of him when the gargoyle Queen slammed into a soldier that was charging towards him and as he swung his mace she blocked it with her left hand and used her right to turn his head backwards snapping his neck. Then taking the mace she smashed another charging soldier in the face and grinned as he fell to the ground unrecognizable. She advanced on a third and he threw his sword down.

"I surrender, please have mercy." He said as he kneeled before her.

"I have no mercy human." With that she split his skull and continued on. Macbeth watched fascinated by her ferocity. _She's a living demon. I'm glad she's on my side._

Soon, there were very few soldiers on either side. Everyone had suffered major casualties except the gargoyles. Macbeth stepped towards Duncan has the remaining troops looked on.

"Enough death" Macbeth called out as he strode forward. "Duncan, King of Scotland I challenge you for the crown you now so illegitimately wear. You are a stain on this kingdom and here today I will remove you."

Duncan stared coldly at Macbeth for a moment, but knowing he would lose the respect of his men if he refused he stepped forward.

"Very well, let's finish this your way. Then when we're done here I'm going to kill your bastard son and take your bitch when it suits me." He sneered at him picking up a second sword off of the ground. Gruoch tried to charge forward but the gargoyle Queen stopped her.

"This is an honor fight. We must not interfere." She said continuing to hold onto her.

"Here Macbeth, let us keep it even." Bodhe threw his sword to him and he caught the hilt in midair and test swung both swords a couple of times.

"Are you prepared to die, Macbeth?" Duncan sneered as he advanced towards him.

"Are you?" He returned coldly.

This time he allowed Duncan to swing first. Macbeth skillfully parried the blow and used his second sword to slash at Duncan's torso. Duncan dodged out of the way but Macbeth's blade still left a long diagonal scratch up from his left hip to his right shoulder. As Duncan bled he became furious and attacked Macbeth with a new found fury.

Macbeth stumbled and fell back on his back as Duncan began to lunge in for the kill. Thinking quickly Macbeth pulled out the orb given to him by the Fates and threw it at him. Duncan blocked it with his blade but instead of it bouncing harmlessly away it split open and ignited the sword and the magical fire quickly ran up the sword and onto his hand and within moments all anyone could hear was the screams emanating from the King as he was quickly consumed by the flames. The Queen picked up Duncan's dropped helmet and noticed a piece of cloth inside and as she picked it up she was stunned to see the Hunter's mask.

"It would seem we have both gained vengeance this night." The Queen stated holding up the mask. Macbeth hugged the Gargoyle leader in celebration and took the mask to look it over for a moment as he remembered when Gil had worn it. He pocketed it quickly as Gruoch rushed forward into Macbeth's arms as their remaining troops rounded up the rest of Duncan's men. Macbeth was shocked to see that Canmore was among their number.

"You are not the rightful King. Even though you have killed my father I am still the rightful heir to the throne." Canmore said.

"Actually son, he is." Bodhe interjected. "You see his father before yours had him killed found proof that Macbeth not Duncan was related to the King by marriage and as he has just beaten the King in fair combat by our laws that makes him King."

"Fair! You call that travesty fair? If it wasn't for those DAMNED gargoyles you would have lost." Canmore yelled as he leapt for the Queen.

"This is your fault!" He screamed as he neared her. The gargoyle stepped aside and used her tail to trip him as he got close. Macbeth aided him in regaining his feet, and as he did Canmore noticed the mask in his pocket. He quickly took the mask and pocketed it as the soldiers began to pull him away.

"Canmore, son of Duncan as my first act as King I banish you from this Isle for life and you will not return or face execution. Do you understand what I have just told you?" Macbeth stated calmly.

"You will pay for this you traitor. You will all pay." He said as he was being led away by Bodhe and his troops.

A few days later back at Castle Moray Demona watches a glamorous ceremony as Macbeth is crowned King. All of the Lords and Ladies of the land make an appearance but a few of them were not thrilled with what has happened, however because they didn't hold the majority they kept quiet regarding their displeasure.

As Bodhe crowned Macbeth The Queen and her gargoyles were standing with him.

"I've had an idea on what to call you my friend." Macbeth said quietly to her.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"You fought like a demon out there, so I was thinking your name should be Demona." He grinned at her as he said it.

"Demona…I like the sound of that." She smiled as she repeated her new name to the other gargoyles.

"As my latest adviser I know that the Queen of the gargoyles Demona will help us bring in a new age of peace and cooperation that will benefit human and gargoyle kind alike." He received thunderous applause. As they celebrated their new partnership the Fates smiled to themselves and were happy about their own job well done.

"If only I knew then what I know now." Demona said angrily.

"What would you have done differently Demona? You know as well as I that Macbeth was very good to your clan the entire time you were partners." Puck just shook his head as he said it.

"That was before he planned to betray us." Demona growled.

"I'm going to show you soon what really happened." He said shaking his head.

"I know what happened." She hissed.

Puck just sighed.


	15. Chapter 14: Betrayal

Demona and Puck found themselves in the middle of a battleground. They saw men viciously tearing each other apart. They heard the screams of the dying and the battle cries of the people that were still standing.

"In case you're unaware this would be about six years after you and Macbeth began working together. Oh, good the ambush is about to start." He said with excitement.

Luoch looked up and swore vehemently. "Where are those DAMNED gargoyles we're outnumbered." He cursed again and then came out from hiding and fired both of his hand crossbows. One bolt stuck in one of the attacker's necks and the other struck another soldier's leg. From the looks of him he would be out of the fight for now.

The hunter's men were cutting through his troops like they were blades of grass. _If help doesn't get here soon I'm dead._ He thought with dread as he reloaded his hand crossbows and came out and fired two more this time striking two in their chest.

A couple of soldiers ran straight for him. Knowing he wouldn't have time to reload. He dropped the crossbows and drew his sword and dagger.

As they went to out flank him he threw the dagger and heard the sound as it sunk into the gut of the man to his right so he turned to deal with the one to the left.

The soldier lunged at him swinging his sword in a wide arc. Luoch easily parried the blow and shoved him back causing the man to lose his balance and nearly fall to the ground. Luoch then swung his sword straight down splitting the soldier's skull and then turned to retrieve his dagger from the other one.

He saw a shape to his left and he quickly grabbed his dagger and went to throw but stopped himself as he noticed it was a large grey gargoyle. It was then that Luoch noticed that many more gargoyles landed and the Hunter's men began to run from them as the gargoyles quickly tore through them. A blue gargoyle landed on one crushing him into the ground and has another attempted to help his friend the gargoyle used his claws to tear his throat out. Then with a grunt of satisfaction he stomped on the man he landed on crushing his sternum.

Demona landed in front of the Hunter. Before he could react she knocked his sword from his hand and attacked with her claws. The Hunter quickly rolled out of her reach and threw a dagger as he retrieved his sword. The blade was well aimed and would have struck her in the heart had she not caught it in midair. She then used the blade on a soldier rushing up to her and slashed his throat and then turned it and threw it back at the Hunter.

The Hunter parried the dagger with his sword and charged. Demona quickly tripped him with her tail and has he rolled back to his feet she tried to tackle him to the ground, but he was too quick and delivered a kick to her midsection which did not injure the gargoyle but did succeed in putting some distance between them.

"It's time for you to die for good Hunter." Demona picked up a mace and grinned wickedly at him.

"You will pay for what you have done to my family monster." He said as he was about to attack again. Then he saw that the other gargoyles had slain all of his men and that Luoch's troops and the gargoyles were charging towards them.

Thinking quickly he grabbed a smoke bomb from his belt and threw it to the ground. It temporarily blinded Demona and the group charging up the hill lost sight of both Demona and the Hunter allowing him the time to escape.

"This isn't over monster, I will kill you." He vowed as he fled from the battle.

"Coward" Both Demonas said at the same time.

"Thank you, Demona." Luoch said out of breath. We would have surely died if it hadn't been for you." He said as he patted her on the shoulder. Any other time she would have had nothing but disdain for a human touching her, but at that moment she thought it was terrific to be congratulated as one of them for a job well done.

Later that same night Macbeth paced back and forth on the battlements awaiting news of the battle. He looked up just in time to see Demona glide down to him.

"It's not over yet, but it will be shortly." She smiled and in her excitement over the victory picked up Macbeth and began to spin him around.

"I need you to leave off now. I have business I must attend to." Macbeth said as she put him down.

She stared at him for a moment. _What is he up to?_ Then she glided away and unknown to Macbeth she glided to just outside his war room. Inside she saw Bodhe and Luoch arguing.

"You can't send the gargoyles away. They are the reason we are now thriving." Luoch stated as paced about the room. It was just as he moved that she noticed Macbeth had entered the room. _Send us away. What the hell is going on?_

"The only reason the English have allied themselves with the Hunter is so that they can destroy the gargoyles. My King we need to forswear this allegiance to the gargoyles so the English will have no reason to attack us." Bodhe interjected.

"Are you mad? There's no way we will consider turning on our allies." Luoch shouted.

"Hold your tongue my son, a wise King must consider all of his options before coming to a final decision.

 _You traitorous son of a bitch! I trusted you. I should have known better._ Demona watched as her younger self began tearing up as she glided away.

Puck froze time again and they appeared in the war room next to Luoch.

"Now Demona, I am going to show you what truly transpired as he resumed time again.

"Bodhe, you are one of my dearest friends and oldest advisers. I truly respect that you want to protect our kingdom. That being said I have found a way to do just that." He clapped his hands as he said that and a young woman walked into the room. She was wearing green robes and had on a gold necklace, but other than that they could not see any other adornment. She stood about two feet shorter than Macbeth. She had pale skin and deep blue eyes and her hair was the color of a raven.

"Her….How is she supposed to help?" Bodhe asked clearly confused.

"You see old friend you are correct that our army even with Demona's is no match for the English. However Arianna here has a spell that will bring the stone gargoyles from Wyvern to us and restore them to life. She even claims to be able to bring back the one's that had been destroyed." He said grinning. "Can you imagine what we can do to the English with two gargoyle armies?"

Demona stood there in shock. She could no longer understand the words that were being spoken because of the blood rushing to her head. _Oh no…What have I done. If I hadn't assumed the worst I could have had my…oh no!_ Demona collapsed she would have fallen into a chair but because she couldn't touch anything she crashed to the floor. She didn't move however and just laid there staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly the people vanished and the ground began to shake. The whole room appeared to be stretching and falling apart. Puck quickly began to glow green and as his power reached throughout the room it began to slowly steady and then repair itself. Then slowly the people began to re appear and Demona sat up slowly.

"What happened?" She asked Puck looking around confused for a moment.

"You had a panic attack." Puck sighed as he sat with her for a moment.

"A what?" Demona asked taken aback by that.

"A panic attack, you saw what had happened and your mind ran away and hid." He said as he walked over to where Macbeth was standing.

"And why now would I have one of those?" She glared at him.

"It wasn't me. I think you finally came to realize the weight of your own decisions and it was a bigger shock then you could handle."

She looked thoughtful for a long time after that. Puck didn't say anything because he wanted her to process what he was saying, and what she had seen.

"It's a good thing I turned against him." Demona finally said standing up. "I would have turned soft like that fool Goliath had they brought him back then."

"Demona, you can admit you've made mistakes. I'm not going to judge you on them I'm going to help you work past them."

"Why?" Demona snapped. "What damn business is it of yours anyway?" She growled as she walked around the room.

"You are one of the few beings in this universe that has the ability to shape the world. So, far you have shaped everything worse than when you found it. I am attempting to help you so you can in turn help repair the rifts you have made."

"And if I don't want to?" Demona crossed her arms over her chest as she stared menacingly at him..

"If you don't try and work with me I think I will leave you here." Puck grinned at her. "You'll be trapped inside your own body with no escape possible."

"You wouldn't dare." Demona hissed.

"Are you willing to bet your life on it?" Puck challenged.

"I will play your game for now, but make no mistake I will kill you at the first opportunity."

"Oh, goodie something for me to look forward to" he laughed.

She snarled at that. "Are you going to continue this?" Her tone grew colder with each word.

"Of course" Puck snapped his fingers and the scene resumed in front of them.

"That's a great idea father." Luoch said as he thought about what his father had told them. "I will go to Castle Eddington for reinforcements just in case we need them." With that he left the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Bodhe asked in a fierce whisper.

"It's the best plan that will allow us to stay loyal to our allies who deserve nothing less." With that Macbeth and Arianna left the room.

Bodhe was deep in concentration as he sat down. _There has to be a way out of this. If I can't convince him to denounce them maybe I can get them to denounce him._ Bodhe felt that the gargoyles had taken his place, and in order to get rid of them he had contacted Canmore and arranged the attack. Not to take over the castle but to make Macbeth realize that the alliance with the gargoyles was ill advised, and to wipe out the gargoyles.

At that time Demona had gone back to her clan and told them what had transpired.

"What do you mean we're abandoning the humans?" Demona's general questioned as she told him what the plan was.

"Just what I said" Demona snapped.

"We've never had it has good as we do now. Macbeth kept every promise he has made." He pointed out.

"And now he plans to destroy us to appease the English." She said coldly.

"I don't believe he would do that. I've personally spoken with him and I have had a chance to judge his character." Her second pointed out.

"Believe what you will. I heard it from him myself." She sighed. "My last clan trusted our human's to. Do you know what happened then?" She demanded as her eyes turned red and her second backed up a few feet. "My entire clan was destroyed by the humans we trusted. Except me because I knew better just as I know now."

"What if you're wrong?" He interjected.

"Can we afford to give them the benefit of the doubt if there is a chance I am right? You know me. Focus on the knowledge that I have always done what's necessary to defend our clan and I always will."

"I hope you're right about this Demona, because if you're not we will all suffer. Also as my new mate you should listen to me more." He whispered to her.

"I am NOT your mate." She said in a fierce whisper.

"Not yet perhaps, but you know it's going to happen." He smirked at her.

"Never, I have had one mate in my life, and you don't even compare to him." Demona growled.

"Bitch!" He shouted as he backhanded Demona. "You swore that we would be together as soon as we were finished helping Macbeth."

Demona laughed at him. "A real gargoyle wouldn't need that kind of assurance, you weak pathetic hatchling." As she said this he went to hit her again and she let him get close then drove a dagger through the underside of his chin all the way through the top of his skull.

The other gargoyles watched in shock as she killed him. "Will the rest of you follow me, or join him." The group was quick to side with her. "Good dump this dog in the river, and make it quick we have plans to make."

"So, who will be second now?" A grey skinned male gargoyle with large horns asked as he helped carry the former second out.

"No one, I'm tired of every second questioning every choice I make." She said as she slammed the dagger into the wall.

"Okay, what do we do now?" He asked nervously.

"You all will stay here. I will go and get revenge on Macbeth." Turning to leave she heard the gargoyle clear his throat.

"Are you certain you won't need our help?" He asked nervously.

"What did I tell you about questioning me?" She asked coldly as she turned her head towards him.

"My apologies my Queen, I will do as you command." He stated backing away from her.

She glared at him for a moment and then without a word she left and glided for Castle Moray.

While the gargoyles were arguing a messenger rushed into Macbeth's war room

"My lord, we have reports that Canmore's army has destroyed two perimeter outposts and they are headed here."

"What, where is Demona. Get her for me were going to need their help." Macbeth shouted as he belted on his sword belt.

"The gar…gargoyles have abandoned the field lord." The messenger stammered.

"Our whole defense was planned around their aid. Why would they just abandon us." Macbeth shouted frantically and just as he went to the door they felt the first boulders from the catapults striking the walls of the castle.

Drawing their swords Macbeth and Bodhe ran out to see the first wave of the Hunter's soldiers running through the the castle courtyard killing and burning everything in their path.

As he ran towards his chambers to find his wife two brutes turned a corner and as they saw him they charged forward. Not slowing down he took the head off of the first one with a quick slash of his broadsword and then parried the blow from the second as he flipped the blade around and stabbed him through the neck and pulling his sword free he continued to move forward.

Macbeth heard a struggle coming from inside his room and quickly burst in the door. The first thing that hit him was the strong smell of smoke and crackle of flames. Looking around he couldn't see anything due to the fire and dense smoke. Going by sound he could hear the struggle towards the end of the room. As he headed there as quickly as he could he could barely make out the figures of his wife and at least three males were in the middle of a ferocious struggle.

Gruoch saw as her husband ran into the room. Worried now for both of their safety she knew she would need to finish this battle quickly. With that she allowed one brute to get close then spun around him as she drove her sword through his back and then pulled It back out quickly slashing through the throat of a rushing soldier. As she turned she realized that she had misjudged the distance between the second brute and the third as she heard him right next to her. She turned quickly to try and parry the blow she knew was coming and then saw Macbeth's sword protrude from his gut as he was run through from behind.

Quickly grabbing his wife's arm he led her out the door and down the hall. By this time nearly the whole castle was burning so they ran to the stables to escape. Macbeth quickly pulled Gruoch back behind a wall as he cursed under his breath.

There were five soldiers in the stables guarding against escape. The one in the middle was a giant of a man at least six and a half feet tall and as bulky as a horse.

"That one's obviously the leader." Macbeth pointed out. "We'll take him last. Are you ready for this?" He asked as he gripped her hand.

"After you my love" With that she gave him a quick kiss for luck and Macbeth snuck around the left side of the stables as she went around back. Macbeth stealthily climbed through the window on the side of the stable. One soldier was leaning against the wall. Macbeth made sure no one was looking in his direction and then quickly covered the youth's mouth as he snapped his neck and left his body in the hay.

"No one gets in here. Those are Canmore's orders." The big brute said as he gave the guards at the doors to the stable their instructions.

Macbeth heard faint footsteps to his left turning quickly he saw Gruoch quickly slash the throat of another soldier. With only three remaining Macbeth knew stealth wouldn't work as the brute was watching everything so he grabbed his dagger. Noticing that his wife was thinking the same thing he held up three fingers and she nodded then held up one, then two, and then three and they both hurled their daggers with deadly accuracy and they sunk with a sickening crunching sound into the throats of the two door guards.

The brute quickly drew his giant axe and turned just as Macbeth rushed him slamming them both into the wall. The brute brought his knee up into Macbeth's gut knocking him off balance and then delivered a kick to his chest causing him to tumble backward dropping his sword. The brute turned in time to block a savage swing from Gruoch's blade and grabbed her arm.

"Wait your turn sweet heart." He said as he head butted her busting her lip and breaking her nose. He released her and she fell back holding her face.

Enraged Macbeth grabbed his sword and leapt at him. The brute barely blocked the blow meant to sever his head and turning quickly swung his axe slashing his blade into Macbeth's chest. Macbeth was twisting around so it was only a scratch. Macbeth reached to his chest feeling the blood he thanked the gods that he was still alive and got back up to confront him again.

"Haven't had enough yet?" He laughed. Okay come and get it boy." He mocked him as he awaited the attack. Macbeth leapt at him swinging viciously but every swing was blocked by the incredibly agile brute and then as the brute twisted around he delivered a brutal hit on the side of Macbeth's head using the axe handle knocking him back onto the ground. Macbeth began seeing stars as the brute towered over him ready to deliver the killing blow.

"Any last words?" He chuckled at him as he raised his axe and then shuddered suddenly has Gruoch's blade ran through his neck from behind. She withdrew the blade as the body fell and helped Macbeth to his feet. Resting for a moment they quickly caught their breath and saddled their horses and rode out of the stables and away from the castle.

"Did Luoch make it out?" Gruoch called to him.

"He went for reinforcements hours ago, but he won't be back in time to help us. We need to get as far away as we can." He called back.

"Just as they rounded a corner of the path both of their horses crashed to the ground with arrows protruding through their throats. Macbeth felt a stinging pain in his left wrist as he tried to get up. Looking at it he knew immediately it was sprained. He quickly crawled over to where Gruoch was lying. She had hit her head on a rock and he could see the blood coming from the side of her head. "Oh no, oh please." He said as he felt for a pulse. He felt a surge of relief when he felt a strong pulse. "Oh, thank you." He said as he quickly ripped a piece of cloth from his tunic to bandage her head.

As he was taking care of her he didn't notice the Hunter had begun walking towards them.

Macbeth finished bandaging her head and heard a twig snap turning quickly he saw the Hunter just before he was kicked in the jaw. He fell back and rolled to get to his feet. They both drew their swords.

As they circle each other Canmore removes his mask, and sneers at Macbeth.

"I have come to retrieve my crown Macbeth. You see the English want you dead for your acts of sorcery and the unnatural relationship you have with those gargoyles. They promised me the crown after I kill you."

"Canmore, your father was an evil man. He committed atrocities that would sicken most people. I did what had to be done. You are still young though and have a chance to redeem yourself. With this in mind I will give you one final chance for forgiveness and mercy."

"He will not require it Macbeth, but you will." Demona called from atop a large boulder.

"Demona, you abandoned us. I trusted you. How could you do this to us, after all we have been friends for over thirty seven years?" Macbeth walked closer to where she was standing.

"I only did what you were planning to do to us." Demona snarled.

"I never betrayed you." He said growing confused.

"Liar!" She called out when suddenly Macbeth felt a sharp pain in his back. The blade felt hot as it entered his back and protruded from his chest. Both Macbeth and Demona fell.

"So, the rumors were true." Canmore mused

"NOOO!" He heard Gruoch scream and watched as she ran up to hug her fallen husband.

"They were indeed linked by sorcery. When one of them dies they both die, that's very interesting." He said as he cleaned his blade and re sheathed it.

Canmore's lieutenant walked up to him at that moment. "Hunter, we need to leave. Luoch comes with reinforcements and they outnumber our troops by at least ten men to our one."

With that Canmore quickly withdrew leaving Gruoch to mourn over her husband's body. As she held him she rocked back and forth and was crying so hard she couldn't see very well, and when her son came running up to her she went to draw her sword.

"Wait mom it's me." Luoch called out to her.

Gruoch lowered her sword and again held onto Macbeth. Luoch came up and kneeled beside her and wrapped his arm around her trying to comfort her.

Bodhe came up to them bending down he picked up the crown and came over to Luoch and put it on his head.

"There is no time for a proper ceremony I'm afraid. We must get back to the castle." Bodhe said as he patted the boy's shoulder.

"Mother, please come with us. We need your help." Luoch pleaded with his mother as he began to lightly nudge her.

"Let me just have one more moment alone with my husband." She said as she wiped her eye's attempting to clear the tears from them.

"I understand we will give you some privacy. Please join us soon?" As he said that Luoch, Bodhe, and the troops left for Castle Moray.

As she sat there with his head in her hands she just wept until she felt like she couldn't anymore. Suddenly the three Fates appeared around her and Macbeth.

"Come now Demona. You are unharmed. Though you feel great pain at the moment you still live." They told her. Demona suddenly stood up slowly as she began to view her surroundings she was trying to remember what happened when her eyes fell on Gruoch and Macbeth. She then growled as she remembered.

"You fool, it was Canmore who betrayed your people. Macbeth has done nothing but try and make a world where we all could have coexisted peacefully. You betrayed the only person in this world who would want to help a monster like you. So, go and search for your kind. I hope you search until you and your kind are nothing but a nightmare memory."

"Canmore agreed to let our kind live in peace. Macbeth was going to forswear us." She roared.

"No you fool. He was going to stand up to everyone for you. Canmore has already destroyed what was left of your clan. Why don't you go hunt for them and find out for yourself." Gruoch replied bitterly.

With a great leap Demona roared as she glided away from them and sought out her clan. Gruoch turned back to Macbeth then gasped suddenly seeing the three Fates surrounding Macbeth.

"Poor Macbeth, Canmore was wrong about you and Demona." The blonde fate stated.

The white haired fate concurred. "He said when one dies, both die,. But when one lives, both live." Gruoch jumped to her feet and backed away hurriedly as she watched Macbeth pick himself up off of the ground and the wound healed itself and only left a small scar on his chest and his back.

"And thus you both shall live, eternally linked, sharing each other's pain and anguish, with no release until one destroys the other. Only then shall both of you finally perish together." The black haired fate finished.

The Fates vanished, and Macbeth retrieved his sword and went to hug Gruoch. She backed away suddenly.

"What's wrong my love, it's me?" He asked as he tried to approach her again.

She began to tear up and almost couldn't speak but managed to get out "Y…You can't come with us."

"What are you talking about I can't just abandon you and my son." He said as he got close enough to hug her. After holding each other for a few minutes she backed away again.

"It cannot be. I will never love another. You've already been accused of sorcery and even our most loyal soldiers will see you as some kind of Revenant, and the only hope for your son and Scotland is for you to remain dead." She said tearing up again.

"Then come with me. We will disappear and never return to this place." He tried to plead with her.

"I cannot. We both cannot abandon our son." She said looking into his eyes. A look of understanding finally crossed his face and he kissed her quickly before releasing her shoulders.

"I will always love you, and if I can find a way for us to be together again I will make it happen." He vowed as he walked away. His last vision of her was her standing there watching him leave trying not to shake as she had tears running down her face and the sun was beginning to rise directly behind her beginning to obscure his view of her. Then as he got further away she disappeared from sight. Then he turned and began to travel on his new path.

 _Wherever this new path takes me, I will not rest until I kill you Demona. This I swear!_


	16. Chapter 15: Back to the Future

Demona woke with a start. She looked around and sighed with relief as she saw she was back in her apartment.

"It was all just a bad dream." She sighed to herself in relief. She sat up and stretched her arms out trying to stretch out a kink in her upper back. Standing up she turned on a lamp and looked down at the nightstand in horror.

Laying on it was a small piece of torn paper on it was the part of her song that she had discovered in the ruins of Castle Wyvern.

"I certainly hope you learned something from all of that Demona because that was exhausting." Puck chuckled from behind her. Demona quickly spun around and was about to attack but then thought better of it.

"What is the meaning of this?" She hissed as she picked up the piece of paper and shook it at him.

"I thought you'd like a souvenir from our trip." He smiled at her as he looked around her apartment. "Again, I hope you at least learned something from all of this."

"I learned to never trust you." She snapped.

"Oh, Demona I thought we would be past this by now. I think you should see just how your actions are hurting your family." Puck sighed.

"Don't you dare" But it was too late. Puck summoned the whirlwind again and she cursed at him as they were again taken to another place.

"Where the hell are we now? And why do you always have to summon that damned twister?" Puck looked confused for a moment.

"What twister? I don't know what you're talking about." He said sounding perplexed. "Oh, that. That's not a twister it's just how your mind perceives me looking through your memories." He said laughing to himself for a moment.

"So, where are we now?" She asked growing annoyed.

"You don't recognize this place? I don't know if I should be offended by that." Looking around she saw Pucks mirror standing in the corner of a large room. The room was empty except there was a giant bed and a desk in the middle of the room pushed up to the wall. Demona could see herself pacing back and forth and she could hear what sounded like Xanatos and Goliath talking just outside the door.

"This was where I was held prisoner until Xanatos thought it would be convenient to reveal my existence to Goliath." She said angrily.

"It was your plan if you recall." He reminded her.

"Don't remind me. I was stupid enough to think that Goliath would still love me." She snarled at that shaking her head. "But as always he only cares for the humans." She said bitterly. She became even more upset when she felt her eyes beginning to tear up.

"When will you accept the fact that you still love him?" Puck asked. "You said it yourself earlier, but you keep trying to deny it."

"Alright I love him. Are you happy now?" She yelled at him. "What in the hell do you want from me. He has moved on with that DAMNED human." She broke down then sobbing into her hands and then furious with herself she stood back up shakily. "Let's just continue." She said as she wiped her eyes.

Puck felt pity for her then and said. "If he does not take you over her then he is a fool." He stated plainly. She studied his face for a moment to see if he was joking, but she had never seen him look that serious before.

"He's made his choice, but fine let's see where this goes." Puck felt that he was getting close but wanted to continue so he didn't lose the advantage.

They watched as Demona went to the door. She stood just inside the doorway and David looked at her for a moment.

"Don't worry all is going according to plan." He grinned at her.

"How long David? I've waited long enough to be with my mate."

"Patience my dear, we can't rush perfection now can we? As soon as your friends help keep your end of the deal and we have my new iron clan up and running then our deal will be concluded."

"How are they going to help? I thought you said you just needed my help." She asked confused.

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple." He turned on three monitors showing an air ship, a sewer tunnel, and a tall skyscraper. "Each component of what we need is in these areas and they must be hit at once or they will alert the others.

"If we help you with this we will be left alone to start our new lives free from humans." She stated coldly.

"Of course my dear" He said as he switched off the monitors. "I will advise them of the plan soon and I will re-introduce you to your clan then." He smiled at her as she walked back to her room.

"Good, I'm tired of waiting." She smirked at him as her door closed.

Demona watched as her younger-self danced around her room. It's the last time she ever felt hope for her future. "Soon, very soon all of my suffering will finally end and I will have the love of my life back." She sat on the bed and smiled. _I don't think I have ever been so excited._ She thought to herself as she laid down to read.

"I know you've always wanted to know how Detective Maza came into the picture so I will show you now." Puck stated as he began to glow again.

"No, I don't want anything to do with that bitch." Demona tried to say but it was too late and they found themselves floating above the castle battlements. Down below she could see Elisa pointing a gun at the gargoyles big blue dog as he approached her.

"St…Stay back." She said as she began to pull the trigger. Before she could fire though Goliath snatched the gun out of her hands and crushed it, Eliza startled backed away and tripped over a stone and plummetted from the side of the castle. Goliath then quickly leapt off of the side and dived down until he was able to catch her then lands safely on a ledge far below the Castle. Looking up at her savior Elisa gasped as she got a good look at the gargoyle for the first time.

"Why didn't you let the bitch fall?" Demona fumed next to the grinning Puck.

"He's got more honor than that." Puck chuckled as he noticed Demona begin to shake with anger.

"Who…what are you?" Elisa stammered.

"My kind have no names, but you humans call me Goliath. Now, tell me what were you doing in our castle?" He growled at her.

"So, there is more than one of you?" She was shocked and just stood there for a moment trying to process this information.

"Barely" He growled and began to turn away.

"Wait, we need to get back up. I can't fly like you can." She said panicked that he would leave her there.

"We don't fly we glide on the currents of wind. There are none here strong enough to take us back up."

"So, I guess we're stuck here huh?" She asked as she looked down.

Goliath sighed and grabbed her suddenly putting her on his back. "Hold on." He said as he started to climb up the side of the building. Elisa hugged onto him tight causing Goliath to wince in pain and Demona to scowl at them both as she gave them a withering stare.

"We've already established that I am jealous." She snapped at a grinning Puck. She thought he was making fun of her but instead he was delighted by her actions.

"Trust me." Goliath tells her and she loosens her hold a little but is still worried about the possible fall.

As soon as they reach the top again he sets her down and the gargoyle dog immediately starts to growl at her again. Eliza begins to back up, but Goliath pats him on the head and he calms down.

"He won't harm you." Goliath stated as he stood up. "Now, what are you doing in the castle, and please don't fall of the building this time."

Demona then sees The Mentor, a red gargoyle with horns, a short yellow gargoyle, and an overweight blue gargoyle come out from inside the castle.

"Who's that?" the short yellow one asked suddenly as he pointed to Elisa. They walked up to meet her, and Demona watched in irritation has Goliath told Elisa the whole story about what happened to them and how they came to be here.

"So, you were betrayed by the only humans you trusted." Elisa said in awe as she tried to process what she had just learned. "Does anyone else know about you guys?"

"Only the one you call Xanatos, he brought us here." Goliath replied.

The red one then walks up to her and begin to sniff her as he asks "Is this a new friend, Goliath?"

"I sure hope so." Elisa muttered under her breath as she backed a little away from him.

"This is Elisa Maza, she's a…detective." He stated slowly trying to accustom himself to the new word. Elisa just nodded her head.

"What does a detective do, Lass?" The Mentor asked. Demona listened to the boring conversation about the human's position.

"It's nearly dawn you need to leave now." Goliath said suddenly.

"Wait, will I ever see you again?" Goliath just looked at her has he was thinking about it. "Look, you saved my life and I owe you. Let me show around I can be your guide to the city."

"Much has changed from what we knew." The Mentor pointed out.

"True and if we are to defend the castle we need to know all about this new world and the human's that rule here." Goliath agreed. "Very well, we will meet tomorrow night on that roof top." He said as he pointed to a building about a block away from the castle.

"Why meet on that rooftop?" Elisa asked puzzled.

"Why were you sneaking through the castle?" He asked accusingly.

She stared up at him defiantly. "A good detective doesn't trust anybody."

"That much we have in common." He said as he grinned down at her. Demona snarled again after having watched the whole exchange as she grew angrier by the moment.

"Why are you so upset now, He's done nothing to earn this kind of anger." Puck stated alarmed by her renewed anger.

"I will NEVER forgive that BITCH for what she has STOLEN from me!" Demona screamed at him suddenly.

 _Where'd that outburst come from?_ Puck thought as he stared wide eyed at Demona. _Did her eyes flash blue? No, I must have imagined it._ He thought shaking his head.

That's when Owen called to Goliath. "And now Demona you know that part of the story so I will take us to where you two are reunited." Puck said he was about to snap his fingers but Demona stopped him suddenly by catching his hand.

"I apologize for my outburst. I don't know where they come from, but sometimes I just get so angry that I can't control myself." She said quietly.

"I accept it Demona, I entered into this with the intent to push you, and from that last outburst it shows that it is working. By the way I knew that your eyes could flare red when you get upset but when did they start flashing blue?"

"What are you talking about? My eyes have never flashed blue?" She looked confused and then shrugged it off.

"I must have imagined it." He said cheerfully. "Let's move on now." And with that he snapped his fingers. "Let's see what Xanatos is up to now shall we?" and then they were in Xanatos's meeting room.

"Once we have what we need then we will need to see if this Goliath can be made to do what we want." David said as he was watching them on the castle cameras that he had installed.

"How do you propose we accomplish that?" Owen asked as he walked up to watch them on the monitors.

"First we introduce the two love birds then we run our little test and see if he can be controlled after all." He sat behind his desk and shuffled through some files. "Go fetch Goliath for me now. Would you?"

"Of course." Owen said as he left the room.

"I always hated being ordered around like a child." Puck said angrily.

"Then why did you for so long?" Demona grinned at him.

"I was forced to live in the normal world remember, at least things never got to boring working for him." He grinned back. "Here comes lover boy." He chuckled as she snarled at that.

"What is it Xanatos, my friends and I must sleep soon." Goliath states as he walked into the room.

"This won't take long. Those soldiers who attacked us tonight stole something from me that in the wrong hands could be detrimental to humans and gargoyles."

At that David turned on the monitors showing an island base, an airship, and a subway station. He then told Goliath what he had only hours before explained to Demona.

Once the monitors came on Goliath was mesmerized by them and walked up to touch them. "What is this some kind of living tapestry?"

"Your naivete is very refreshing Goliath." David chuckled. Goliath was too busy studying the monitors to register the comment David made however, and then "I really need your help retrieving the disks that were stolen."

"Disks?" Goliath asked confused by the term.

David leaned against the computer. "Think of them as magic talismans each containing hundreds of spells. If we do not get them back I am sure they intend to cause great harm with them." He said as he studied Goliath's face for any clue as to which way he will turn.

"Why don't you use a…Detective?" Goliath asked having remembered what Elisa said about arresting law breakers.

Xanatos just shook his head. "You're learning fast." He grinned at Goliath. "I can't go to the police, because that would have them snooping around here and that would put your clan at risk if they discovered you here. Not to mention we need to hurry before they decode the disks."

Seeing the confused look again on Goliath's face he added "Translate the spells." And Goliath just nodded his head.

"This is much different than protecting the castle. It would endanger the lives of my charges. I cannot risk that." He said as he began to walk out.

"All I'm asking is that you consider it. The world could greatly benefit from your help Goliath." David said as Goliath walked out.

Goliath went out to his friends then and they all got up on their parapets just as the sun began to shine encasing them all in stone.


	17. Chapter 16: Demona's Possession

As the sun shrank down past the castle and night once again crept up the stone encasing the gargoyles began to crack and then finally blast free from their bodies as the gargoyles stretched the kinks from their muscles.

"You miss sleeping that way don't you Demona?" Puck asked suddenly.

"I have to admit it was a much more restful sleep when I didn't have these damned dreams to contend with." She snapped at him irritably.

"So, that's a yes." Puck stated watching the scene unfold in front of him.

When the gargoyles awoke the red one jumped up on the ledge and was about to jump off when he heard Goliath come up behind him, and ask him where he thought he was going.

"We're going to explore the city. If we're going to live here now we're going to need to learn about all the potential threats and possible allies we will meet if we hope to defend our home." he said hoping to convince him.

"Don't you DARE let those children go on their own!" Demona screamed at Goliath even though he couldn't hear her.

"Very well, you may all explore but stay out of sight." Goliath said.

"You're going to get them all killed you stupid son of a bitch!" Demona yelled as she watched them all take off. Again Puck noticed the blue flash but didn't comment on it this time.

Then she watched as the three younger gargoyles leapt over the edge and glided away. Goliath then went to glide away himself.

"Of course, he's going to go meet that whore of his rather than care for his clan." Demona seethed.

"Demona, I think we'll take a break so you can calm down now." Puck said as he started to wave the spell.

"NOOO!" She screamed as her eyes shined a bright blue. "Continue, I want this to be over." Puck became increasingly worried because her voice sounded slightly different. Not knowing what else to do he reluctantly continued.

They found themselves overlooking the other building. The door to the roof opened and Elisa came through and began looking around.

"Goliath?" She whispered quietly. She turned and gasped and backed up when she saw he was right in front of her.

"What were you doing there?" She asked as she put away her flashlight and caught her breath.

"I had to make sure you were alone." Goliath stated

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. It looks like you could handle a whole SWAT team." She laughed just as the Mentor landed behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Goliath asked him as his old Mentor came up to him.

"I had to make sure you weren't being ambushed." he said as he sheathed his dagger.

"Are you kidding me? You guys are paranoid even for New York." Elisa let out a small laugh at that.

"Are you coming along to…What should I call you?" She stumbled over the words for a moment.

"Why must you humans name everything?" He asked confused. "You're not satisfied with something unless you've named it and given it limits." His voice grew stern as he lectured her.

"It's not like that…It's just…well…things need names." She stammered.

The gargoyle pressed the advantage. "Does the sky need a name, or the river?" He glared victoriously at her.

"The river's called the Hudson." Elisa grinned at him. The gargoyle just glared at her with his mouth open in shock for a moment.

"Fine, lass… Then I shall be the Hudson as well." He sighed and shook his head as he said it.

"Great Hudson it is." She smiled at him as he frowned at that.

"Who does this bitch think she is?" Demona growled. Her eyes were a bright blue as she continued. "Look at that great oaf. He's just standing there letting her act like the Queen of our people." Then Puck noticed the blue begin to flash and was startled by the ferocity in her voice.

This has already happened, Demona and having a name is not really detrimental to the clan. After all you seemed to take to yours quite well." He sighed as her eyes seemed to grow brighter.

We should get going." Goliath stated and Elisa walked up to him.

"I'm not sure how we can keep you from being seen." Elisa said worriedly.

"We'll stick to the roof tops." Goliath stated plainly.

"That's easy for you and those wings, but what about me?" Elisa chuckled. "Oh…" She gasped in surprise as Goliath lifted her up easily. She wrapped an arm around his neck and smiled at him.

Puck turned in shock as he heard Demona's teeth grating next to him. Finally she started screaming.

"That manipulative little bitch, she caused all of this. I will kill her." Demona shouted as she got up and looked ready to leap. As she moved Puck was shocked as he thought he saw a wispy shape moving with her.

"And just who in the hell are you?" Puck asked the blue shape as he stood slowly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Demona sneered at him. The voice was definitely not her own.

 _I know that voice but with the distortion from her voice behind it I just can't tell._ "I would like to know with whom I am speaking." The fay said as he bowed to the apparition inside Demona.

"Would you stop playing games Puck? I'm really not in the mood for them." Demona stated impatiently the apparition appeared to have disappeared. "Oh, good look at that whore all wrapped up in his arms." Demona said angrily.

Puck stared at her in disbelief for a moment and then turned to restart the scene. _I need to find out what that was._

Down below Goliath and Elisa were about to leave when Goliath turned back. "Coming…Hudson?" Goliath stuttered as he got used to the new name.

"No I think not. This new world is too big, too bright, and too loud. Now that I know you are safe I think I will head back to the castle." He then leapt over the edge and began to glide back towards the castle.

"So, what would you like to see?" Eliza asks has Goliath leaps over the edge and begins to glide.

"The dangers that threaten me and my clan" He responded darkly.

"Try and lighten up will you. You're bringing me down and I'm a New Yorker." Goliath just sighed at that.

As they flew around Goliath was in awe over all the advancements that had been made while he had slept.

"So, what do you think?" Elisa asks as they finally land on the empire state building.

"I've seen no walls. How do you defend yourselves against invaders?" He looked around curious where the defenses for the city were at.

"What naïve fools these gargoyles are." Puck turned and once again saw the blue figure around Demona, but before he could ask it a question it vanished again.

"The real threats come from within the city, not from outside." She said as they went to take off again.

"That is something that I am all too familiar with." He sighed.

As Demona watched them walk through Central Park she felt a pang of jealousy at how close they seemed to be and growled trying to not care about what was happening but she couldn't take her eyes off of the pair walking through the park.

"This century seems every bit as savage as the one I remember." Goliath stated darkly.

"I think that we'd be the least likely couple to get mugged if that's what you're concerned about." She winked at him.

"A COUPLE? Did she just say they are a damned COUPLE?"Demona/the Apparition shouted in unison.

 _This being whoever it is what's driving her hate. I'm going to have to find out who or what it is._ Puck thought of different approaches he could take when he walked up to her.

"Hello, I'm called Puck. I don't believe I caught your name." He said politely.

Demona smiled at him and the Apparition spoke "I didn't give it." With that Puck felt a shock in his extended hand and he quickly yanked it back.

"I know you now. How in the hell did you get in her?" Puck said as his eyes began to glow green.

Demona smiled at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Then she fell over as the Apparition disappeared. Puck quickly caught her and glared at where the Apparition had gone to.

Demona slowly opened her eyes. "What happened? Why am I lying here?" Demona asked confused.

"What do you remember?" Puck asked as he helped her to stand.

She just shook her head and put her hand to her forehead as she tried to think for a moment. "I remember seeing my beloved walking arm and arm with that human bitch." She stated bitterly. "Then I must have blacked out."

He looks at her for a moment and then "No, you didn't black out. You need to be careful your anger seems to be drawing a spirit of some kind and it takes over when you get to upset." Puck thought it best to tell her the truth now. _Well most of it anyway._

"You need to get me out of here." Demona said as she began looking for an exit.

"I can't. Whatever this is has locked us in. The only way out is at the end so we need to continue but you need to control your temper."

Demona just glared at him but finally nodded her head. "I understand."

Then Puck started time moving again and kept an eye out for him.

As Goliath and Elisa were about to leave the park Goliath suddenly roared and his eyes went white. Elisa saw him pull a dart from his arm and she pulled her gun just as five uniformed soldiers came out of the bushes. They quickly charged Goliath as the first one reached him he clawed through his chest and then woozily turned to the second one. As the second soldier got close to him Elisa opened fire and struck him in the back of the head. Before she could turn she was jumped by two others and pinned to the ground as one of them kicked her gun away.

"You and the beast will pay you bitch." One guard stated angrily.

"Why are you doing this?" Elisa asked as she frantically attempted to escape.

The leader walked up to Goliath as he loaded his pistol. "We're just tying up some loose ends." He grinned at her as he drew the hammer back.

Elisa spun around on her back and kicked one soldier in the face knocking him out cold and then used the weight of the other guard to flip her over her then got up and quickly slammed her shoulder into the leader knocking him to the ground.

The commando that Elisa had flipped over drew her gun and started firing as Goliath picked up Elisa and started running. A bullet grazed his arm causing him to roar in pain but he finally picked up enough speed and began to glide away.

"Cease firing." The leader called out. "Don't worry they won't get very far." He said as his partner gave him a dirty look to the order.

Elisa and Goliath take refuge under a bridge to wait out the soldiers.

"I feel strange." Goliath stated groggily.

"That dart you pulled out must have been some kind of sedative." Elisa said as she noticed something else. "And this is how they found us." She said as she pulled a small metal device off of Goliath's back. "They used this to track us." She called a dog over to them and attached the metal device to its collar and then shooed it away. "Let them chase Fido for a while."

"But who would have put it on me?" Goliath asked confused.

"That's a good question." She said and as she was about to say more Goliath interrupted her.

"It's nearly sunrise…W..we need to get b..back." He said as he struggled to stand.

Elisa tried to help him walk but they weren't able to move very quickly and when they got close to a few big bushes Goliath finally collapsed. Elisa helped him to the ground.

"It's too late. We can't get back before sunrise."

"What's so special about sunrise?" She asked curiously as he crouched behind the bushes.

"When sun is up…no defense…" He barely got out as Elisa turned and saw the commando's coming towards them. She counted three this time.

"No…Defense…" Goliath stated as Elisa turned towards him.

"What are you talking about? What does the sunrise have to do with anything?"

"You'll…see." Goliath stated as he was overtaken by the stone sleep.


	18. Chapter 17: Elisa and Goliath

Elisa was watching for the soldiers and as they got close she said "Okay, Goliath we've got to move." She turned and gasped as she saw a stone statue of the gargoyle.

"Oh, great" She said as she looked back onto the path. Realizing the commando's would be upon them at any moment she burst onto the path. "Hey guys. Still looking for me?" She said running away from Goliath.

"Get her!" The leader called out.

"What about the beast?" The second called out.

"We'll track him later. For now she's our target." He said as they gave chase.

Elisa ran into the picnic area and quickly hid underneath one of the tables. The commando's fanned out in search of her. As one of the soldiers approached her table she quickly kicked his legs out from under him and then kicked him in the side of the head knocking him out. Then grabbing his gun she stood up and looked to see where the other two were just in time to see the female commando aim her weapon and begin firing. Elisa quickly ran and returned fire. She felt a stinging in her left arm as a bullet grazed her. She fired back and managed to hit the commando in the leg as she dove into a shack on the lake.

Both of the remaining commando's outside began unloading their clips into the shed as she ducked to avoid the fire. As she did she noticed that she was hiding next to leaking gasoline containers. As the commando's reloaded she quickly jumped out into the water as they resumed firing and she heard the shack explode as she swam to the pier and hid underneath it.

"Well, that takes care of that." The leader chuckled.

"I need to be sure." The second walked out onto the pier to search for the body. She shrieked as she was pulled into the water Elisa took her gun from her as she fell in and shot her in the head under the water to muffle the sound. She then climbed out of the water and ran for the tree line.

The Leader saw her running and headed in her direction. "You may not know this, but you're making things much harder than they had to be." He calls out as he chases her.

Elisa runs through the trees and runs into a dead end there's a stream with some very large boulders on the other side. The leader runs through the trees and notices the rock outcropping and grins to himself.

"It's over lady. Don't get me wrong, I admire you. You and that freak-job took out four of my people." Just then he notices Elisa's jacket amongst the bushes and he jumps out from behind a tree only to notice that the jacket is hanging from a tree branch.

"Oops." Elisa smirks at him as she fires her final bullet into his skull from behind. Elisa then ran back and sat next to the Goliath statue and waited for sundown.

"I don't remember that statue being here." A jogger said as he was going by.

"Yeah, this city is changing all the time." Elisa remarked. Exhausted she used her jacket as a pillow and cuddled up to Goliath and dozed off waiting for him to awaken.

As the sun went down again Goliath's stone skin cracked and finally exploded off of him knocking Elisa to the ground. She was surprised but only for a moment as he stood up and surveyed the area.

"The effect of the sedative appears to have worn off." She grinned at him.

"Of course, sleep rejuvenates us." He smiled down at her. "Have you stayed with me the entire day?" He asked in shock.

"Someone had to keep you safe from those power ranger wannabes." She chuckled.

"Thank you, it's very possible that you saved my life today." He smiled down at her.

She reached her hand out to him and he accepted. "We are even now." She said as they shook on it.

"I must be heading back to the castle; the others will be worried about me by now." Goliath said as he turned to leave.

"Can we at least meet up later tonight?" Goliath just smiled and nodded and then departed for the castle as she stood there and watched him go.

Puck turned to check on Demona when he realized how quiet she had been. She was still staring wide eyed where Goliath and Elisa had been standing.

"That's how they became friends." She finally said. "I thought he had just not learned his lesson and actually even worse had fallen in love with her." She sank to the ground holding her head. "I thought…I thought he had replaced me when he told me of her at first. I don't know how I could have thought that." She sat there for another moment stunned.

Puck sat down next to her. "May I give you some advice?" He asked her not waiting for a response he continued on. "Stop letting the world pass you by. Stand up for what you want. Now you know that they became good friends because she saved his life. Not to replace you."

"What about her intent. I have seen the way she looks at him. I can tell that she loves him." She said bitterly.

"Listen Demona we're not alone we really need to move on before he catches up with us again." Puck said nervously as he went to stand.

"He? Wait; do you know who he is?" She became curious. Puck just studied her for a moment.

"I'm not sure, but something tells me that you do." As he said that they heard a loud rumbling sound and the ground began to give away. "Come on he said opening a small round whole that hung in midair.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he tried to usher her through.

"We're going to the next part of your story but without the special effects, because we don't have much time." He grinned at her as he pushed her the rest of the way through the portal and went through himself leaving the blue spirit giving him a withering stare as the portal closed.


	19. Chapter 18: Demona and Goliath Reunite

Back at the castle the other gargoyles were beginning to wake up as well. As soon as they were all awake the red gargoyle jumped to the edge and was about to glide off when Hudson interrupted him.

"Don't worry lad, we didn't survive a thousand years sleep just to lose him now." Hudson said as he began to head inside.

"Look!" The red gargoyle said in excitement as a silhouette began to approach the castle. Goliath landed amongst his friends as they all began to question where he had gone.

"It would seem we have enemies." He responded when they gave him a chance to speak. He told them the entire story. "Because of what happened I wish you had accompanied us last night Hudson."

"Hudson?" The red gargoyle asked confused.

"Aye, it's my name and would you make of it?" He challenged.

"It's a great name." Both the yellow and red gargoyles agreed.

"We should have names to, names that would represent our new lives here." The red gargoyle pointed out.

"Oh, and what might those be?" Goliath asked amused by the concept.

The red one thought for a second and then grinned as he said "Brooklyn, I'm Brooklyn."

"Broadway…" The big blue gargoyle said.

"Lexington, uhh…Do you like it." The yellow gargoyle asked nervously.

"They're all fine names. I guess we should give him a name as well." Goliath said as he pointed to the dog.

"Oh, I got one for him to." Brooklyn said as he kneeled down to speak to the dog. "From now on your name is Bronx." Bronx growled a bit and walked away.

"Hey, I think he likes it." Lexington said cheerfully, as they finished discussing their new names Owen called for Goliath.

Puck turned and noticed Demona had a genuine smile as she watched them name themselves. Demona turned to Puck and he realized that her eyes had begun to water as she was watching them. She wiped her eyes quickly to hide it.

"I do miss them. I wish we had more time together before everything fell apart." She said miserably. "If I had known that I had not been replaced by her and I hadn't been so arrogant things would have been so different." Puck looked at her hopefully.

Then her eyes grew cold again. "It would have helped if he had tried to reassure me at all. So, I cannot be held completely accountable." She said defensively as Puck stared at her for a moment and shook his head.

Goliath glided down to Owen and growled in irritation as he led him to Xanatos's office.

"You wanted to see me." Goliath growled. David just smiled back at him.

"Actually I have someone that I want you to meet." David pressed a button and a door opened showing a shadowy figure inside it. "An old acquaintance of yours I believe." He grinned at him.

"Who…" Goliath started but then cut it off in a gasp as he saw Demona walk through the door.

Demona ran straight to Goliath and they both wrapped their arms and wings around one another and for the first time in centuries they both felt complete. Demona looks up and notices David's impatient stare and she sighs inwardly knowing that if she doesn't keep her end of the deal. David will reveal to Goliath everything about her true past.

She reluctantly pushed herself from his arms so she could see his face. She looked into his loving eyes and instantly began to hate herself for what she was about to say. Then she steeled herself against her feelings. _If I could deal with all that's happened in my past I'm sure my beloved can help me get out from under this man's control._

"I'm very happy for you both." David said as he gave Demona an irritated glance.

Sighing inwardly she took a deep breath and said "My love we owe our reunion to David Xanatos." She said as she tried not to look at him.

"How can this be possible, you were smashed by the Vikings?" He said still in disbelief.

"I was concerned for your safety so I set out to find you, but then I lost my way and the sun rose before I could get back." She said as she held him tighter.

"How have you survived for all of these centuries?" He was thrilled to have her back, but was curious to know how it was possible.

"When I returned to the castle the Magus had already turned you all to stone so I begged for him to cast the spell on me so that we could awaken together." She said as she ran her hands through his hair and looked into his eyes. She felt even more shame when she saw the love in his eyes but steeled herself against it. When it got to quiet David spoke up.

"I found her about a year ago and acquired her for my private collection. After waking up the rest of you it seemed only natural that a trip to the castle would do the same for her as well. It seems that I was correct."

Goliath smiled down at her. "With you alive, I can start to live again as well." Upon hearing that both Demona's felt their hearts begin to race. Puck noticed the flushed pleased look on both of their faces and smiled to himself.

Demona hugged him close again "As you said once long ago. You and I are one now and forever."

Goliath reluctantly released his hold on his angel "Come we should go up to the rest of the clan."

Demona smiled at him and held onto his hand as they walked. "I would like that very much." She purred at him. David gave her a knowing look and when Goliath wasn't looking she rolled her eyes back at him.

As they walked outside onto the tower Hudson was the first one to spot them. "Lass" He said excitedly alerting the others to her presence. They all ran up to her and Goliath. They all began to ask questions at once

"It's so good to see you all again." She began to pet Bronx as she began to talk with each one in turn. "Yes, of course I will be with the clan again full time." She answered Lexington's last question then she looked up at Goliath. "My love I do have a favor I must ask of you."

"Anything" He replied.

"Just tell him you need to run away from Xanatos and find another place to settle down." Demona called out to her younger self. "That's what I should have done." She mumbled.

Puck heard her but wanted to press her further. "What did you just say Demona?"

"I said I should have taken my clan and moved on." As she shouted that her eyes began to water again but with it he saw the blue flash again.

"Demona, I need you to please calm down. The spirit is trying to take you over again." He said worriedly.

"Can't you stop it?" She looked concerned now and tried to breathe deeply to calm herself down and the blue faded away.

"No, he is to powerful for me alone. We're going to need help. Once we get out of here we will get my sisters to help us. Although this may require help from Oberon himself." He sighed. "There's nothing we can do now so let's continue we are nearly done."

"Xanatos has told me of the disks that were stolen from him." The younger Demona pointed out.

"Yes, he wants our help in retrieving them." Goliath replied darkly.

"I think that we should help him out of gratitude for reuniting us if nothing else." She said as she looked into his eyes while holding him close to her.

"I agree and this may help to stop the humans who are hunting us as well. Besides with you by my side I can do anything" She smiled brighter at him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you my love. When this is over we can be together forever, and maybe start to rebuild our clan." She purred to him in a way that always made him weak for her.

In Xanatos's office David showed them the three targets on his monitors.

"The disk in the lab on the island is on the third floor. Most of the security is on the first two levels so if you come in from above it should be easy to grab the disk."

He then points to the underground base. "This base will be easiest to infiltrate by using the subway. They expect an attack from above but not from below."

"And, finally…" He points to the airship. "The most difficult installation to get to will be the air fortress because they are heavily protected and it will take stealth to get in and retrieve the disk from them. All three must be hit simultaneously to avoid tipping off the others."

Goliath thought about it for a moment as he thought about it a piece of ripped up parchment blew off of David's desk and landed in Demona's hands. Puck looked at her amusingly as she recognized it immediately as the second part of the song she had written. She quickly tucked it away not wanting to look at it.

"Demona and I will take the airship, Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway you will handle the tower, and Hudson will attack the underground base. Oh, and take Bronx with you."

"I'm perfectly capable of…"Hudson began.

"Just take him with you. He needs the exercise." Goliath interrupted grinning at him.

"Everyone be careful humans are far more dangerous in these times." As he says that they all turn to leave for their mission Demona snarls at Xanatos who just grins back at her.

Outside the three young gargoyles quickly leap over the wall and glide off to do their part.

"They had better not be harmed." Goliath growled.

"While they may be young and impetuous they are still warriors." Demona reassures him.

"I suppose your right. It's good to have you back as my second." She smiled brightly at that and grabbed his hand. "To soar with you again it's like a dream."

"It is time for our dreams to come true." She says as they take off. As Demona watched her younger self and Goliath gliding over the city she could remember how much fun it was and how it felt to finally be accepted again. She also remembered the guilt at not having told him everything and the surprise in how he immediately believed her story. She had always called him a fool for that, but then maybe she had been blinded by her hate.

Demona began to growl at her younger self and Puck saw her eyes begin to glow blue again.

"Demona you need to breathe and relax." Puck said as he looked toward her. She again began to breathe deeply and it took a minute longer than last time but the blue finally faded away.

"I can't control it" She says after a moment. "The more we see the more it wants to take control." Demona said as she grew increasingly worried as she spoke.

"We need to hurry." Puck stated urgently. Just then he saw the apparition behind Demona and he pushed her quickly out of the way as the spirit fired a ray from his fingers striking Puck in the chest knocking him backwards. Then Demona watched in horror as the spirit appeared behind him and shoved what looked like a bright blue knife through Puck's back and it appeared through his chest. The spirit laughed as he threw Puck to the side and advanced on Demona.

Demona did the only thing she could. She ran. As she ran she found that Puck had been taking her down what appeared to be a long corridor. On both sides of the corridor she could see still images from her life. She saw when she and Goliath had raided the airship. She also saw them returning the disks to Xanatos.

"You are mine, you have always been mine." The spirit said as it was floating behind her. She couldn't out run the apparition and there was no wind to glide so she jumped through one of the pictures in an attempt to get away as the spirit howled in rage.


	20. Chapter 19: Lovers Quarrel

Demona fell through the opening and landed hard on a tower. Looking around she found she was back at the castle. All of the gargoyles were celebrating the completion of the mission that Xanatos had sent them on.

"I'm going to go meet my friend now." Goliath announces as he turns to leave.

"Who…not one of us" Demona asks eagerly.

"No, a human woman, her name is Elisa Maza." Goliath stated. Demona instantly became jealous.

"Other than Xanatos we have no human friends, nor should we. Humanity is our enemy Goliath. I thought you learned that a millennia ago." Demona growled.

"I cannot make war on an entire world. Does Xanatos not prove there can be good humans as well as bad?" He tried to point out.

"Can you forgive the humans for what they've done to our kind?" She asked growing enraged.

"The humans responsible for that have been dead for a thousand years." He stated calmly.

"Then their descendants shall pay. I will have blood for blood." She erupted.

As Demona watched this playing out she saw for the first time the effect it had on the other gargoyles. She could see the way her words had sliced into them as sure as if she had used a dagger and at that moment she felt lower than she had ever felt.

"You said the centuries have changed me. Well, they have changed you too. Your cold, unforgiving, you are not as I remember you. I am going to see my friend now." He turned to leave.

"So be it." Demona said in disgust. She wanted to tell him about how evil Xanatos was but she couldn't because she knew it would lead to them finding out about her involvement in the Wyvern massacre. Demona then walked past the other gargoyles who looked on at her stunned and she headed straight for Xanatos's office.

Meanwhile Demona watched as Goliath met with Elisa.

"Where have you been?" Elisa asks as he lands next to her.

"Why were you searching for me?"

"Three Cyberbiotics installations were robbed, and I saw you flying away from their crashing airship with another gargoyle." She explained.

"They stole important disks from Xanatos. We were returning them to him." He replied.

"Here look at this." She says as she pulls out a piece of paper. He looks at it and immediately recognizes the beetle icon from the tracking device that had been put on him before.

"I traced the emblem and it leads to…Are you ready for this? Xanatos Enterprises" Elisa informed him.

"But why? Would that make him responsible for the attack in the park?" Goliath was confused by the new information.

"Yes he must have been, and he probably planted the bug himself."

"The same men who attacked us were responsible for stealing the disks in the first place." Goliath argued.

"Goliath, nothing was stolen I checked, the disks were Cyberbiotic's property. Xanatos staged the theft to get you to steal the disks for him. He used you and has been using you since the beginning." Goliath growls and turns away from her. Elisa gently turns him back.

"We haven't known each other very long, and l know you don't have any good reason to trust humans but you've got to trust somebody in this world, and l think you'd be better off with me than Xanatos."

Goliath's eyes glow white as he crumples the paper. Elisa sighed in relief "You won't regret it."

 _So, she wasn't attempting to take him from me. I have been a fool. I can't believe that I would think my love would replace me with a human._ Demona thought to herself as she finished watching them. She went back to the castle.

Inside Xanatos's office the younger Demona heard David speaking to Owen about his plan to deal with the gargoyles.

"I think the gargoyles have out lived their usefulness. Their replacements are better in every way. Their steel instead of stone, they fly instead of glide, and best of all they are one hundred percent obedient."

The older Demona came into the lab and watched the remaining conversation between David and Owen.

"Sunrise is in three hours we could wait for it and destroy them as they sleep." Both Demona's were furious over hearing that. Then she watched as her younger self walked up to them after composing herself. _After all Goliath is betraying our kind with that human he's having secret meetings with._ The younger Demona thought to herself bitterly. Knowing what she knew now and also what the younger Demona was thinking she groaned inwardly knowing what was coming next.

"No, you need to test these replacements, do you not?" Demona smirks at David as she strokes the covering of one shrouded iron gargoyles with her claws. David doesn't reply but just returns her smirk.

"No you fool. Don't blow it again." Demona called out beginning to get upset again. _Calm down; remember what Puck said about summoning that spirit._ Demona breathed deeply to calm herself as she went up to the battlements to see the battle she knew was going to happen.

She saw Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway sitting on top of a tower. Lexington was typing away on a laptop he had discovered, Brooklyn was trying on his new sunglasses and Broadway was going through his third tub of popcorn. _No surprise there._ Demona grinned as she thought of maybe soon being with them again.

"Whoa…" Broadway called out as the popcorn bag ignited in his hands. They look down in time to see a robot Goliath retract a laser cannon into its forearm. They then notice four others standing behind Xanatos and Demona.

"Attack" Xanatos says. The robots spread their wings, fire their thrusters, and take flight.

"What are those things?" Broadway ask as they watch them come closer. The robots fire before anyone can answer and the three gargoyles scatter.

As the robots give chase one of them fires a laser striking Broadway in the back causing him to plummet towards the ground. He catches onto a parapet with his left hand and then latches on with his right claw and begins to climb back up. As he does the brick he's holding onto gives way and he falls with the brick landing on him and he lays in the rubble unconscious. Demona growls in anger upon seeing that.

Another robot begins to chase Lexington. Lex dove quickly and then climbed back up quickly to try and lose it, but the robot was faster and fired a laser just has he began to climb causing him to plummet. Brooklyn who was nearby caught him and struggled to glide with the extra weight.

As Brooklyn slowly glided while holding Lex a robot came up behind them and aimed its laser as it prepared to fire. The shot strayed to the right as Goliath pounced on the robots back and steered it into the wall of the nearest tower. The robot blew up sending Goliath spinning away.

Goliath quickly righted himself and glided down to Brooklyn.

"Give him to me." He commanded. Brooklyn gratefully complied and tossed Lex into Goliath's arms. Goliath then took him down to where Broadway was and moved a boulder off of him and placed Lex next to him. Being too low Brooklyn dives down to a support column and begins to climb back up to rejoin the fight.

"What's all the noise?" Hudson calls out as he and Bronx run out onto the terrace. One of the robots saw them and descended towards them firing lasers. They easily dodge out of the way and has the robot passes Bronx catches onto its tail and their both dragged over the edge and onto the ground below.

As they both get up Hudson draws his knife and leaps down splitting the robot in two.

"There's never a dull moment huh boy?" Hudson asks as they look to help with other targets.

Goliath looks back as two more laser bolts fly past him and suddenly flips over and with the robot going under him he lands on its back. Pulling hard on its shoulders Goliath turns the robot and fly's it directly into the path of another robot. They explode on impact and Goliath is flung to the terrace below as Xanatos, Demona, and Elisa dive for cover. Elisa had just heard the battle and ran up the stairs in time to see the two robots collide.

"Hmm, my steel clan is not performing as well as I had hoped." Xanatos admits. With that they turn to the last remaining robot and see it get crushed by a piece of the wall that had broken off of the tower.

"The gargoyles group together and begin to relax from the attack. The older Demona watched the entire fight feeling pure rage build up inside her. It was so clear to her now how Xanatos had used her for his own ends from the beginning. She could feel the dark hollow feeling creeping up on her and she began to breathe deeply to calm herself down. It took a few minutes longer than before, but she was finally able to regulate her breathing.

"We won dude." Brooklyn exclaimed excitedly.

"Dude?" Goliath turned to face him.

"You've won nothing fools." Demona said as she aimed a rocket launcher at them as Xanatos cocked a laser rifle.

Demona fired and Brooklyn and Goliath barely managed to roll out of the way.

"Wait what are you doing?" Elisa charged forward drawing her gun.

"Hold on." Xanatos said stopping her short. "Let's just let them play out their little drama, shall we?"

"Goliath, you're a fool. But then, you always were, weren't you? lf you'd only taken the rest of our clan away from the castle that night." Demona sighed and then continued. "The plan was perfect."

"Plan?" Goliath asked confused.

"It would have succeeded." She continued.

"What plan?" Goliath asked again.

"I made a bargain with the Captain. I was to get us all out of the castle so that the Vikings could sack it." Demona stated.

"What?" Goliath asked as he felt his body go cold.

"It would have worked." Demona emphasized again. "And after the humans were gone, we would have had the castle all to ourselves. But you ruined it. You had to protect the humans and you made us stay at the castle when we should have been with you." She grew angrier as she spoke. "The Vikings attacked, the Captain said he'd protect us, but I didn't trust him. I've stayed alive because I don't trust anyone."

"But why? Why did you do it?" Goliath felt as if his whole world was collapsing around him upon hearing his angel's confession.

"You can ask me that?" Demona asked stunned. "After how they treated us, they had to pay. All humanity has to pay for what they did to our kind." She snarled.

"There's good and evil in all of us, human and gargoyle alike. You should know that more than anyone." Goliath said coldly. "Don't you see? None of this would have happened if it weren't for you." He stated accusingly.

"Don't say that! Goliath this is your last chance. Humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet." She begged desperately trying to convince Goliath to join her. "You loved me once, you trusted me once, and we have found each other after a thousand years of solitude. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Goliath remained silent and had trouble looking her in the eye because of the weight on his heart from all of the information that he had just been forced to learn.

"Very well, then. If you are not my ally then you are my enemy." Demona fired the rocket again and Goliath rolled just as the shot went over his head. He found himself lying on his back as he struggled to get up and through the smoke he saw as Demona came forward eyes glowing red and through the mist she appeared as a real life demon.

She came up and put her foot on his chest. "I have a name to Goliath; the humans gave it to me long ago. You should know it before you die." She paused for a moment to let him process what she said then with her eyes flaring red again she said. "I am Demona."

Before Demona can fire Elisa breaks away from Xanatos and tackles her to the ground causing her shot to take out the tower above and cause the top half to fall and smash the ground in front of them. The ground beneath them began to give away and Elisa screamed as her and Demona began to fall.

Demona attempted to glide but a brick struck her in the head knocking her unconscious. The older Demona winced as she remembered the pain from that blow. Elisa screamed for help as she fell as well.

Goliath quickly leapt over the side and snatched Elisa's hand and brought her to safety then quickly turned back around to go after Demona, but realized it was too late. Goliath roared and then stayed there for a moment grieving her death. The older Demona watched and felt bad for her beloved just then. _I can't believe all the pain that I have caused him. Even if I went back I wouldn't be surprised if he rejected me._ The thought filled her with such a sense of loss that it made her knees weak and her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest. _I have to get out of here._

Then she turned to leave but stopped when she heard Goliath stand when she turned she gasped as she found herself face to face with the image of her beloved. Then she saw him grab Xanatos by the throat and hold him over the edge of the castle.

"She wanted me to destroy humanity." Goliath roared. "I think I'll start with you!"

"Go ahead, without me you'd still be gathering moss." David smirked at him, and Demona wanted nothing more at that moment than to attack him and wipe that grin off of his face. She turned and walked away unable to watch anymore. Tears flowed unimpeded down her cheeks. Even with all of her years of solitude she never felt as alone as she did right then. _How could anyone ever forgive me._ She thought to herself miserably.


	21. Chapter 20: A Glimpse into the Future

Demona spun around suddenly as she felt a hand on her shoulder as she went to swing Puck caught her arm. His other hand was still clutching his chest, and his face told her he looked to be in incredible pain.

Demona hugged him suddenly. "I thought you were dead. We have so much to talk about."

"We need to leave, now!" Puck said through gritted teeth as everything went dark around them. "C'mon run!"

"Why not just cast the spell and get us out of here?" Demona asked as they ran down her memories corridor.

"I'm not strong enough yet, besides there is one part left and he's locked you in until we make it through the last part." He explained as they continued running. It was unnerving for Demona to keep seeing images of her memories floating on each side of them as they ran so she decided to keep her eye's forward and not look at them.

"Did you really think it would be that simple?" The spirit appeared in front of them and laughed "I let you in here you fool. I knew you would lead me straight to my property and you did just that." He said as his hands began to glow blue and just then the Arch-mage became visible as he fired lightning from his fingertips. Puck grabbed Demona's hand and jumped through the image to their right. They could hear the Arch-mage howl in rage as they escaped through the picture.

They found themselves standing on a broken sidewalk leading into what looked to be a large city; however it must have been abandoned for years. As they walked through it the smell of death surrounded them. They passed by several cars where the people had just died, some appeared to try and get out of their cars before they died.

"These bodies have been clawed up but I don't recognize the animal that could have done this." Demona said as she studied the wounds on one woman who was hanging out of her car held in only by the seatbelt.

Puck looked around nervously, and then with great effort conjured a laser rifle. Demona heard him chanting then a thud. Turning she saw that he had collapsed and as she raced to him she noticed the rifle.

"What did you make this for?" She said as she lifted it and checked the charge.

"It's for you I'm too weak to fight." Puck stated.

"Fight what? Everything here is dead." She tried to sound confident but was beginning to feel uneasy.

"I included this after I visited your future, because you needed to see this. I thought I could fight them if need be, and I could have had it not been for the Arch-mage showing up." He said bitterly as he sat up. "How did he show up, Demona?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean? I thought you may have brought him in here by mistake." Demona looked thoughtful for a moment.

"At first I thought that to, until he referred to you as his property plus we are in your head so for him to have this much power he must have been in here a very long time." Puck stated as he studied her reaction.

"I really don't know when he may have gotten in, but I will tear him out." She stated angrily as she cocked the rifle.

They both continued forward and has they walked they saw many more bodies littering the streets. As they passed an alley between two buildings they heard a noise further into the alley. Aiming her weapon in front of her Demona walked forward followed closely by Puck. When they got to the end of the alley it split off and went to a loading dock for the building on this street. Demona aimed her weapon straight for the noise but then stopped herself as she realized it was just a couple of dogs playing in the middle of the loading zone.

"Look out!" Puck yelled as Demona was turning back to him. A human male or at least what appeared to be a human male ran towards her. He was making unintelligible sounds and when he got close enough they could see that his skin had mostly begun to decompose. Demona quickly raised her weapon but the creature was on her too fast and it pinned her to the ground and kept trying to bite her.

"This guy is too strong and too dead looking to be a human." Demona pointed out as she struggled with the creature.

Suddenly the creature's head began glowing green and its head exploded then the body slumped down on top of her and she quickly scurried out from underneath it.

Puck stood there for a moment trying to catch his breath as he watched Demona stand. "I can't keep doing that so you're going to have to be more careful."

"What the hell was that thing?" Demona scrambled out from under the body and stood quickly.

"All I know is you created them." Puck informed her as he tried to gauge her reaction.

"I have never created anything that could do this." Demona pointed out heatedly.

"Not in our time you haven't. Look around you Demona this is five years after Goliath stopped your attempt to kill all humans with that spell." Demona did notice that every building seemed abandoned and the bodies that lined the streets were horribly mutilated.

"So, it worked. I found a way to rid the world of humans. If anyone had told me this a week ago I would have been excited by that news." She said as they continued down the street.

"And now?" Puck asked suddenly.

"Now, I…just don't know." Demona replied quietly. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Puck, why can they touch me, I thought we were invisible to them?"

"You can't change the past, but here you are in your future body as am I."

"You said we were in my head." She pointed out.

"We were... That picture we jumped through was unlike your memories it was a portal I created to take you to this time. So, you could talk to the other gargoyles and see for yourself the life or what's left of it that you created for everyone." Puck stated grimly.

"And now you don't have the power to get us out." She said despair creeping into her voice.

"Not now. We need to head to the castle and hope the gargoyles there will help us." Puck stated grimly.

"Why would they not?" Demona asked suddenly.

"Did you really just ask that?" Puck asked in shock. "Look around you Demona. You did this. We will be lucky if they don't kill us for what you've done." As Puck calmed down he studied her for a moment. "But they're our only option, so let's go."

"This should do the trick." Demona said as she studied a tall building towards the middle of what used to be a shopping center.

"What will do the trick? You're not considering climbing that building to glide to the castle are you?" Puck asked concern creeping into his voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" Demona asked frustrated.

"Do you want to attract attention?" Puck winked at her. "Think about it the gargoyles fly patrols and with Brooklyn doing all he can to get his claws on you before Goliath finds you I think it would be wise to avoid detection." Puck said as they left the shopping center.

"Then why the castle, shouldn't we be doing all that we can to avoid them?"

Puck sighed for a moment. "We're going to sneak into the castle and get into Goliath's library. When he goes in there we will be able to talk to him about the situation. I just hope there's enough love there for him to…oh, shit run!" Puck said as he grabbed her arm and started running as fast as he could down the street with Demona close behind.

"What the hell are we running from?" Demona asked as she caught up to him. Then she turned her head and noticed a dozen or more of the dead looking humans chasing them. Some were missing limbs, others had holes in their bodies, and others still were missing parts of their faces to include eyes, noses, and ears.

Many of them seemed to be adult's male and female the clothes they wore were filthy and ripped up. Then she saw what had been a twelve your old girl.

The girl was still wearing a pink dress with a sash that had said happy birthday Michelle on it. She was carrying a doll that seemed to have gotten stuck to her hand and when Demona saw it she remembered one that looked very similar. It was one that she had found when she was a hatchling in a human village that had been abandoned. She suddenly saw a vivid picture in her mind of how she used to carry that thing everywhere.

"I cannot believe that I was capable of this." Demona didn't intend to say that out loud as they continued to run. Out of breath Puck fell to the ground. Demona ran back and helped him to his feet. She tried to pick him up and run knowing it will be too late.

As she ran expecting the creatures to catch up she turned to blast a few that were in the lead to buy them some time. As she turned she noticed a large gargoyle land hard between them and the creatures carrying a large canister on his back. Demona and Puck watched as the gargoyle shot streams of fire at the creatures melting them as they kept charging. For the rest of her life Demona would remember watching that little girl burning and the doll igniting.

Time stopped for Demona the screams of the creatures and Pucks shouting that they needed to leave filled her ears but she just couldn't make herself move then as the flames died down she saw the big gargoyle turn towards her and her heart began to pound rapidly and her mouth became dry.

"I have so much I need to say to you." then the gargoyle swung and the world went dark.


	22. Chapter 21: A Bitter Reunion

Demona slowly opened her eyes and at first couldn't understand why her jaw ached. Then she remembered that he had struck her. Demona growled, then she tried to move and discovered that her wrists and ankles were tied to the wall behind her. Hearing a noise to her right she turned her head and saw Puck was also chained up and he looked like he could barely hold his head up.

The door at the other side of the room suddenly opened and Goliath walked through and slammed it behind him.

"You were a fool to come back after what you did, Demona." Goliath sighed as he walked across the room to her. "Do you know how bad Brooklyn wants you dead? Do you know just how much I am considering granting his request?" Goliath let out a roar and swung his fist but hit the wall next to her head. Demona did not flinch but looked him in the eyes and bared his anger.

"Dammit Demona why did you do it, I trusted you, loved you, fought side by side with you. Could I truly have misjudged you this much?" His eyes glowed white and it looked as if he might strike her and then he paused. "I can't bring myself to kill you, but what I am about to say will cause you more pain." He sighed deeply before continuing.

Demona looked at him for a moment she never thought she would see hatred for her in his eyes. Even when they fought his eyes held the love he felt for her within them, but now she saw nothing but hatred.

"Our daughter is dead, because of you." He started.

"What how…"

"Broadway is dead, Lexington is dead, Hudson is crippled, and Angela died saving my life from your DAMNED creations!" Goliath did yell then and swung hard creating a large hole in the wall an inch from her head.

"If you kill me I'll understand." She said trying to appear calm but she felt ashamed for all that she was responsible for. Goliath studied her for a moment.

"Damn it Demona. I don't understand. I always loved you, and you couldn't find it in your heart to trust me even once. I told you I had gotten revenge on Haycon. We destroyed his spirit and your quest should have ended there, but no you had to have your genocide for vengeance." Goliath sighed.

"Genocide indeed, we haven't found a non-infected human yet. Goliath we need to talk now." Brooklyn said angrily from the door.

"Hello Brooklyn." Demona looked at him. The years had not been kind to Brooklyn. He wore an eye patch over his left eye and had scars up and down his upper body. He also wore a black vest with two katana swords strapped to his back. Brooklyn glared at her with his good eye.

"Why is this bitch still alive?" He growled.

"You know why we don't kill except in the heat of battle." Goliath said calmly.

"Goliath listen to me, she killed my wife and your daughter. She killed our friends and Hudson grows worse every day from the bite and I will have to put him out of his misery soon."

They all turned as they heard Puck move slightly. He chuckled at them both. "If you kill her…you're dooming…yourselves." Puck said weakly.

"Have you looked around lately, we're already doomed." Brooklyn shouted at him.

"I brought…her to this time to show the consequences of her actions." Puck barely got the last word out and he thought his head would explode from the strain.

"Is this true?" Goliath turned to Demona who just nodded her head.

"Who cares if it's true? If it is then killing her now will stop this before it happens, isn't that why we're going after Puck's mirror. We have Puck now and he can lead us to it. We can kill her and go back in time and stop her from ever doing this." Brooklyn rationalized.

"I will take you to my mirror, but only if we both live." Puck stated firmly.

"No way is she coming with us." Brooklyn said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then we're not going." Puck said defiantly.

"You're chained. We'll just force you." Brooklyn grinned wickedly at him.

"Ask Goliath and Demona what happens when I get closer to my mirror. You won't live two seconds if you do this." Puck sneered at him.

"Brooklyn, I don't know what I can say to make you believe me, but I want to fix this. I want to go back and do what I should have done long ago." Demona stated. Goliath studied her face and it seemed to him she was being genuine.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would just like to go back and wipe us out in our sleep with your human form." Brooklyn rolled his eyes.

"Enough, if this is some kind of trick I will deal with it. I know Puck and what he says is true. Our only chance is to take them both to the mirror." Goliath said with a note of finality.

"Evening lads, and lass I'm glad to see that you have arrived at a plan finally." Everyone turned to the door, and Demona gasped upon seeing Hudson standing there. The once strong gargoyle looked frail and she could see the bite from one of those things on his shoulder and an infection growing around it. The rest of his skin had grown pale. He stumbled into the room leaning heavily on his cane.

"Goliath, I have mentored you now for many years. At first I admit I wanted you to side with Brooklyn, but I heard the sincerity in her voice. I believe she means to make amends so I think you should give her the chance." Then he turned his good eye to Demona. "Lass if this is some kind of trick then disease or no. I will kill you myself. Now I want to look into your eyes as I ask what is it you want to do."

"I want to be a clan again. I want to make amends for my mistakes if I can." Demona said softly. "I want to be with my beloved and my daughter." Hudson noticed the tears in her eyes and the truth behind them.

"Goliath, it's safe unchain these two, and get the mirror and fix this." Hudson pointed at the bite on his shoulder as he grinned at his old friend.

"I found it yesterday Goliath." Brooklyn spoke up suddenly. "But you're not going to like this." He gave Demona a cold stare as he saw Demona's chains being removed. "It's in the middle of the mall downtown. You know where all the zombies hang out. You can see it from the skylight…barely."

"We would have to take them out to get to the mirror." Goliath said as he worked through a strategy in his head.

"Goliath this is suicide. We will never make it." Brooklyn protested.

"We don't have to. Only they need to reach the mirror. Has Hudson has given us his dying wish I don't see how we can refuse." Goliath replied.

Brooklyn just shook his head but didn't argue. "We need to wait until nightfall it's nearly dawn now." He pointed out.

"That's true we should attack after we're rested." Goliath agreed as he stood to leave.

"We can't let her wander around the castle during the day." Brooklyn whispered to Goliath. He turned to see Demona and Puck stretch out their muscles.

"What do you suggest we do?" Goliath asked quietly.

"Leave them some food, but keep them in here at least for today."

"Considering Brooklyn's discomfort maybe that is a good compromise lad." Hudson pointed out.

Goliath looked at Demona with pity for a moment but reluctantly nodded his head finally.

"Demona, you and Puck will stay in here for today. We will bring you food and water." Goliath told them as he walked out the door with a smirking Brooklyn following close behind followed by Hudson.

"You don't need to lock us in here all day. I swear we are no threat to you." Demona called out.

"Consider this a very light punishment for the pain you've caused." Goliath said coldly and slammed the door locking it behind him.

Shortly after they left Brooklyn brought in a plate of sandwiches and two thermoses of water.

"I hope you are being truthful Demona. We are risking our lives to get you there." Brooklyn sighed as he watched Puck carry the supplies.

"I am." She replied.

"What year is it that you came from?" Brooklyn asked as he helped carry the sandwiches to the table in the corner of the room.

"2010." Demona answered as she took a sandwich and began to eat. She didn't realize how hungry she had become.

"Good, Katana was still alive then. Here." Brooklyn took a photo out of his pouch. The picture was of his late wife and he wrote something quickly on the back. "Give this to me. It is the only chance that I will believe you in that time. I really hope you don't make us regret trusting you here." Brooklyn said darkly as he stood to leave.

"Is it truly trust? Or is it desperation?" Demona asked quietly.

"Doesn't matter it's Hudson's dying wish, and I respect him too much to not at least try." Brooklyn got up and walked out. He turned his head to look at her. "If this is some kind of trick Goliath won't be able to save you." As he said that he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Did you mean what you said Demona?" Puck asked as soon as Brooklyn locked the door.

"About what" She picked up a thermos and a sandwich and sat down next to Puck.

"About wanting to be with your clan again" Demona sat the Thermos down and thought of how to respond.

"I have been alone for so long. When I first was reunited with Goliath in this century I had hatred in my heart regarding humans. After what you have shown me with Macbeth, the Detective woman, and several others I now know that much of it was misplaced. I thought Goliath had lost his mind with that human female and in my pride I clung to that assumption and decided it would be better to be on my own rather than suffer with the humiliation of seeing him with her." She sighed as she took a long drink.

"So, what do you intend to do about it?" Puck asked as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"I don't know yet. I think the first thing I need to do is speak with Goliath in private. Let him know what all has happened to me, and what I now desire and let him guide me from there."

"What's on the picture that Brooklyn gave to you?" Puck asked suddenly. Demona picked it up and checked it out. On the front it was a picture of Katana. On the back though was a note Brooklyn had left.

 _Boneyard 11-07-09 15:50_

 _Trust her she knows the future as evidenced by this picture._

"It appears that I have Brooklyn's support at least for now, but what is this about a boneyard?" She asked as she re-read it.

"I don't know maybe it's something significant to him." Puck stated. "Oh, and it's about sunrise now.

Demona just noticed she wasn't turning human she could feel the stone change and she looked at Puck in confusion but before he could speak she was encased in stone.

"You're welcome." Puck smiled to himself and wearily slumped against the wall and closed his eyes to get some sleep for the coming night.

As the sun began to go down the stone began to crack around Demona and then finally fell from her body. She stretched out her muscles and roared like a tigress.

"Sleep well?" Puck asked as he stretched out and waited for the other gargoyles to let them out.

"It was the best I have slept in years. Thank you for undoing that spell." Demona said just as they heard the door open.

"C'mon we're ready to go." Brooklyn said as he watched Demona and Puck both head towards him and then out the door. He followed close behind and has they walked past what looked like a makeshift hospital room. Goliath was standing beside a large bed and it was then that Demona noticed Hudson was lying in the bed with his knife buried in his chest. Goliath stood there with tears in his eyes

"He didn't want to turn into one of those things like Angela and Lexington did." Goliath stated calmly.

Demona was shocked by that. "I thought you said she died" Demona didn't realize she had said that out loud until Goliath turned to face her.

"She did. I killed her, and Lexington. Now, I know how hard it was for Hudson to kill his only son." Goliath had tears running unchecked down his cheeks.

Demona's first instinct was to run up to him and comfort him, but she couldn't move. The news of her daughter's death stunned her and she stood there motionless for many minutes.

"You were supposed to protect our daughter." She shouted at him. "Why did you let her get killed by these things?" Demona was irrational at that moment. She didn't know if she truly was angry with Goliath or if she was angry with herself.

"Guys, are we going or what?" Everyone turned and saw Elisa Maza standing in the doorway. She was wearing a swat team uniform with extra armor and on her back she carried an M4 Carbine and she had her handgun on her waist as usual. She glared at Demona and went to draw her pistol. Brooklyn quickly grabbed it before she could fire. "What are you doing here you bitch? Let me go Brooklyn." She struggled to get the gargoyle to loosen his grip but to no avail.

"We need to protect her and Puck until we can get to the mirror. We discussed this last night." Goliath said patiently. Elisa stopped struggling and Brooklyn slowly released his grip. Elisa walked up to Goliath giving a smoldering look at Demona as she did. She reached up and kissed him passionately.

"Don't let her get you killed. I need my husband to come back to me." She said as she kissed him one more time. This time because Demona was watching she took his hand and moved it to her breast. Demona growled deeply and was about to lunge forward when Puck grabbed her arm.

"This is only a possible future that you can yet avoid. Keep your head on straight and you will." Puck whispered fiercely.

"I was beginning to think she wasn't a threat." Demona shot back. "Now, I do not know what to think of her."

"Don't think anything. When you change this then you will have him and she will be with Canmore."

She growled at hearing the hunter's name but reluctantly calmed down. "Are we ready we're running out of time?" She asked as she picked up a rifle and headed for the door.

"Goliath, are you sure we should trust her?" Elisa asked as they followed Demona out with Brooklyn and Goliath both carrying flame throwers.

"We have no choice. Even a little hope is better than none at all." Goliath stated.

"If this works she will get you back and you and I won't be together. You do know that don't you?" Elisa said as she began to tear up. Goliath gave her a quick kiss.

"That will never happen, my Angel." Demona's heart caught in her throat seeing them together and hearing him call her that made her want to just turn her rifle on herself. Puck shot Demona a worried glance and then ushered everyone along.

"I used the rest of my magic restoring Demona to her natural state so I'm going to grab these pistols if you don't mind." He said as he took two handguns off of Elisa's pack.

"Wait the rest. How are you going to cast the time spell?" Elisa asked as they stepped outside.

"The mirror gives me energy when I am close to it. However, it will take a few minutes to build up enough power so I'm going to need you to keep those things off of me." Puck pointed out.

"Great a few minutes and a horde of zombies, how can anything go wrong." Brooklyn stated irritably. Goliath just shot him a disapproving look and he quieted down.

The rest of the way to the shopping center the streets were unusually quiet. _What if this doesn't do any good? What if I go back and fix things and he still chooses her?_ Demona kept thinking to herself as they got closer.

As they approached the entrance Demona and Elisa flung open the doors and Goliath and Brooklyn went in ready to use the flame throwers, however the place seemed deserted.

"Alright, the mirror is near the center. We need to get there quickly before we attract too much attention." Just as Brooklyn said that the skylight came crashing down and Macbeth and his hover bike came through. "I knew if I followed these gargoyles long enough I would find you monster." He said as he took aim and fired. Elisa tackled Demona to the floor and while rolling returned fire striking the hovercraft.

"Your aim needs to be better than that." Macbeth scoffed.

"Trust me it is." Elisa smirked at him. It was just then Macbeth smelled the engine burning. Elisa had severed the coolant line so without the coolant the engines were quickly overheating. Macbeth quickly turned the craft to ram the group and then dove off of it. He hit the ground with a thud and felt a sharp pain in his left wrist. Both Demona and Macbeth both cursed about the sudden pain but got up to continue. The rest of the group scattered to avoid being crushed by the craft.

"Let us put an end to this monster." Macbeth said as he approached Demona. Demona stood while aiming her rifle back at him.

"Perhaps that would be best." She said finally.

"You're finally tired of running huh." Macbeth laughed as he approached her.

"There's no point to it anymore. I've been possessed by an Arch-mage's spirit for a very long time, and when I return to the present I know I will feel him again." Demona stated wearily.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"It's true Macbeth." Puck said suddenly as he walked up to where they were standing. "She has been possessed by this spirit for a very long time. I was hoping you would show up, because I'm going to need your help in removing him."

"My help" Macbeth laughed. What makes you think I would do anything to help her?"

"Because if you do. I will give you what your heart truly desires and I will remove the bind between you two." Puck replied.

"The Fates cast this spell upon us. You can't remove it." Macbeth sneered.

"They are my younger sisters. Yes, I have the power." Puck pointed out.

"And what is it you think I desire?" Macbeth asked as he lowered his gun. Demona reluctantly lowered hers as well.

"A lifetime with Gruoch in peace is that correct." Puck answered.

"You could do this?" Macbeth asked stunned.

"Here's what I am offering. Help me rid her of the Arch-mage who is truly responsible for taking your kingdom from you, and I will bring Gruoch and your son just before they died so as not to interfere with history to the present with us. Then I will remove the bind between you and Demona and return to Gruoch and your son the ages they were when you last saw them."

"Very well" He shook hands with Puck and then tightened his grip. "If this is some kind of trick I will find you." Macbeth said coldly.

"That's offensive, I always keep my word. Do not concern yourself you will receive all that I offered if you help me now." Goliath, Brooklyn, and Elisa watched the whole exchange in silent shock. Macbeth walked up to the rest of the group.

"The Fates won't like this you know." Macbeth grinned at him.

"They're my sisters; I'm used to dealing with their tantrums." Puck and Macbeth both laughed at that.

"Well shall we go?" With that the group continued down the shopping center.

"This is a large building." Demona said as she kept looking for any possible attack.

As they neared a service entrance they heard thuds coming from outside.

"The explosion from the hover craft must have attracted them." Brooklyn pointed out. They saw many at the main entrance and even more climbing the outside to get to the now open skylight.

"Run" Goliath called out and they all ran as quickly as they could to reach the building's center.

In their path they suddenly saw a pack of at least two dozen zombies coming straight at them Brooklyn and Goliath took point and the rest opened fire taking out as many as they could. Brooklyn and Goliath began shooting jets of flame at them burning them as they got close. Their screams and the smell of burning corpses nearly made them all sick but they fought on. Then many more zombies began to pour through the skylight some being crushed by the impact with the ground but many more got up and began to chase the group just as the main door burst open and several more began to flood into the building.

They ran forward through the zombies in front as Goliath took them out with help from Elisa and Demona as Brooklyn slowed down the advancing zombies that were coming up behind them with help from Puck and Macbeth. For every zombie they destroyed two more seemed to take their place.

"Goliath, we need to speed up before they overrun us." Brooklyn called as he then he gave Puck a knowing look. Puck just shook his head as he fired another shot taking the head off of a leaping zombie.

"I can't use any magic. It's coming back to me but it will take much of it to get me, Macbeth and Demona back to our time."

They began to pass a hallway going left when a zombie darted forward. Elisa turned to fire, but she was not quick enough and the zombie used its long claws to rip through her chest. She screamed and began to fall. Demona quickly caught her with one arm while she blew the head off of the zombie with her rifle.

She lifted Elisa effortlessly and continued on Goliath gave her a worried look and she shook her head to show she was concerned as well. Ahead Goliath noticed a door open leading to their destination that could be barred from the other side.

"Run" Goliath called out and the group sprinted for the door, quickly shooting or igniting any zombie that got close. They rushed through the doors, and Goliath and Brooklyn slammed the doors shut behind them. Goliath took a huge metal box and placed it in front of the doors to keep them out.

Demona laid Elisa down and began checking the wounds. Then she noticed that the zombie hadn't only scratched her but bit deep into her forearm as well and the wound was already beginning to look infected and the skin around it was dying.

"She's not going to make it Goliath. These wounds are serious and even if they weren't she's about to turn into one of those things." Demona said as she continued trying to bandage the wounds across Elisa's chest.

Goliath rushed forward and knelt down holding her hand. Elisa turned her head and could see Goliath's worried look. She reached up to brush his hair from his face. Her hand came back wet she smiled up at him and reached up higher to pull him down and she kissed him goodbye.

"Go now, I will hold them off as long as I can." Elisa said grabbing the flame thrower, and with Goliath's help propped herself into a sitting position.

"I should stay with you." Goliath said as he began to grab the second one.

"No, my love you need to help them complete their mission. I just hope that when they fix the past you don't forget about us." She said as she struggled to get comfortable.

"That will never happen, our love is eternal." Goliath smiled down at her.

"You're still a horrible liar Goliath." Elisa laughed weakly as the thudding at the door grew louder. "Run now, before it's too late." Elisa said as her heart beat rapidly in her chest at the sight of seeing everyone leave her behind. She saw Goliath give her one last pleading look and then Elisa gestured for him to run so he turned and ran.

Elisa watched him go with tears streaming down her face as she faced the doors. She pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin but held it as the door burst open the zombies surged straight forward and she started the flame thrower and began burning the horde of zombies bursting through the doorway.

Just as the zombies began to overwhelm her and her flame thrower ran out of fuel she released the lever on the grenade.

"Please don't forget me, Goliath." She prayed as the grenade blew killing the rest of the zombies along with herself.


	23. Chapter 22: The Manhattan Clan Reunites

The others had run and could see the mirror they ran straight for it when they heard the explosion. Goliath roared in agony at the loss of his mate. Demona would never admit to this but she felt for him at that moment, and decided that Elisa was indeed a good mate for Goliath. _Not that I won't fight for him when I get home._ She thought to herself as they made their way up to the mirror.

"Congratulations are certainly in order." A female voice spoke from the back shadowed part of the room. As the owner of the voice came into the light Goliath, Demona, and Brooklyn gasped in surprise at the same time. Standing before them with her wings crossed over her chest stood Angela.

"You're alive, but how?" Goliath and Demona asked nearly in unison. Angela just flashed them a wicked grin as she walked down the stairs.

"I heard Elisa went boom. Boo hoo." Goliath growled at that. "Don't worry Father, you and Mother will be joining her soon." Angela sneered at them.

"How are you here? I tried to save you but when you were going to turn I had to let you go." Goliath felt himself going numb as Angela spread her wings and everyone saw a large hole in her chest and out of it dark black veins stretched out from where her heart should be.

"Save me? Is that what you call stabbing your only child in the heart." Angela's eyes flared red.

"How did you know it was Elisa that died?" Demona interrupted.

"A little birdie told me." Angela chuckled. "Speaking of…" Suddenly there was a thud behind them and when the group turned they saw Lexington and Broadway, or what was left of them.

Lexington had a giant hole through his stomach and was missing chunks of his arms and legs. Broadway was missing the top left of his head and a large chunk of his torso.

"As you can see…" Angela continued. "There will be no escape. You killed us Father. Now we would like to return the favor. Take them." She commanded.

Lex and Broadway moved forward Lexington went for Brooklyn first. They both circled each other and looked for an advantage.

"Lex, if you're still in there buddy I don't want to have to do this." Brooklyn tried to reason with him. Lexington just snarled and moved forward to attack. Sighing Brooklyn drew his Katana blades.

While Brooklyn was dealing with Lexington, Broadway charged Demona. Demona easily dodged to the right and gave a swift kick to the creature's abdomen that normally would have taken him down, but instead it only served to break off more of his body has his stomach fell off.

"Well, you always said you wanted to lose weight." She joked.

Meanwhile Angela confronted Goliath. She walked around him as she searched for a weakness.

"It's really disappointing you didn't try and save me father." She smirked.

"Whatever you are you are not my daughter." Goliath growled.

"Now that hurts, but not nearly as much as this." She spun quickly kicking him in the chest knocking him onto his back. She then tried to press her advantage and leapt towards him. Goliath quickly kicked her over him and she landed hard on her back. They both got quickly back up to their feet.

"I knew you'd make this fun." She grinned as she charged him.

As the battles were raging around them Puck and Macbeth ran to the mirror.

"I need you to keep me safe." Puck said as he began to glow green.

"Why, can you not fight?" Macbeth asked as he drew his pistol and sword.

Puck sighed. "I could, but it will take all of my concentration to get us back in time. So, I'll be defenseless while I prepare the mirror.

"Just hurry." Macbeth said as he noticed more zombies were coming in from the entrance behind them.

"You can't rush these things but I'll do my best." He grinned. Macbeth took up position next to Puck. Puck began to float in the air and started to glow a bright green. The mirror then began to glow as well.

Lexington had many new scars because of Brooklyn's swords. He snarled viciously as he leapt forward. Thinking quickly Brooklyn rolled to the right and quickly brought his blade up just as Lex reached where he had been standing and the sword severed the undead gargoyles head from his shoulders.

"Try getting up after that." Brooklyn said wearily as he looked up he saw a horde of undead rushing towards Macbeth and Puck. "Never a dull moment" Brooklyn sighed as he went to help Macbeth.

Demona was having trouble with Broadway. He had her pinned and was doing all he could to sink his teeth into her. She had him by the throat, and he kept scratching into her causing her to nearly lose her grip on him. Her arms and chest were covered in blood and her halter top had been ripped off during the struggle. After seeing Brooklyn decapitate Lex that gave her an idea.

"I'm sorry my old friend." She said as she began to dig her nails into his throat she was careful to keep her mouth closed as the blood began to pour from Broadways neck. When she got to where she could wrap her hands around she twisted snapping his neck and then twisted again causing it to come loose then she turned her head away as she tore his head off. The now decapitated body spewed blood all over her.

She pushed the body off of her and turned over and became sick then as she began to feel better she took a rag from her pouch and wiped off the blood as best she could, but only succeeded in smearing it so she left it for now. Then noticing the horde she went to help Brooklyn with the other zombies as well.

Angela gave a quick kick to Goliath's abdomen sending him sprawling backwards. Next to him he saw what looked like a flag pole. He tore the sphere off of the top and swung the end around catching Angela on the side of her face with enough force that it knocked her to the ground on her stomach. She rolled quickly on to her back, but it was too late. Goliath drove his makeshift spear down into her and through her chest pinning her to the ground. He got up and began to stumble off. Looking down at his arm he noticed the bite mark that was already beginning to look infected.

Goliath quickly ran up to Demona. He was about to ask if she was alright and what happened to her clothing but one look from her told him that would be ill advised. "One last battle together" He said with a grin, she armed herself by retrieving the pistols from the ground. Then he noticed Macbeth and Brooklyn were having trouble keeping the zombies back. Brooklyn using his swords had already amassed about half a dozen corpses at his feet.

"Just like the old days." She winked at him. He just nodded and then lifting her up he threw her into the air. Using her wings she easily glided over the undead. She opened fire and took out as many as she could before she landed on a ledge above and behind them.

"Goliath, with a loud roar rushed through the zombies tearing them apart with nothing but his claws while she took out as many as she could from her vantage point. As she saw him rushing through she remembered why she named him Goliath. Between him, Demona, Macbeth and Brooklyn they finished off the zombies, and as they met at the middle Goliath collapsed. Demona quickly rushed up to him. She noticed bites all over him. He laid there with his eyes closed and his breath was coming in short bursts.

"Goliath, I'm so sorry. For everything I've done. For everything I should have done but refused to. I swear Goliath that I will go back and fix this. One way or another I'll make you proud of me again." She began to cry above him as Brooklyn checked his wounds.

Suddenly Goliaths eyes flew open and he reached into his pouch and grabbing something from it he put it into her hand. "I know you will." Then he closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. Brooklyn checked for a pulse.

"He's gone Demona." Brooklyn said shaking his head.

"NO, he can't be, do something." Demona lifted his head and she placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you, do you hear me? I love you. I will make things right and we will be together again. I swear it." Brooklyn looked on in surprise as she vowed that.

"If we're going to go we need to do it now." Puck called out. Macbeth came over and pried Demona off of Goliath and walked with her to the mirror. He tossed Demona through first and was about to step through when Puck stopped him.

"Meet us at this address, on the roof twenty four hours from when you arrive." Puck handed him a card as Macbeth nodded to him and walked through the portal.

Puck grinned to himself and walked through next and the mirror vanished.


	24. Chapter 23: Bringing the Pieces Together

Demona awoke in a cold sweat. "Where am I?" She looked around and for a moment didn't recognize her apartment. She got up and noticed that she was still holding the paper Goliath had given to her. She smoothed it out and began to sob with joy and loss at the same time as she realized that Goliath had found the third piece of her song and had kept it all these years.

Puck appeared back at Xanatos's house in the middle of their living room. He appeared as Owen once more and went to inform David of his success.

"Did it work?" David asked not looking up from his computer.

"Yes and no, Mr. Xanatos, I believe that Demona is coming around except for two small flaws that I am seeing to." Owen informed him.

"Such as" David asked as he continued with his work.

"For starters the Arch-mage has possessed her and will continue to unless I fix it." Owen stated as he walked over to see what David was doing. "Are you certain you want him to die?" He asked while studying his computer screen.

"Of course we want him to disappear. David is out of that life now, and this guy is trouble." The door next to David's office opened up and Fox walked through it and up to the desk to join them.

"What was the second flaw?" David asked suddenly.

"Demona, her change of heart was successful but she may decide to cancel the meeting tomorrow which will throw a wrench in not only the plan to remove the Arch-mage, but the plan to take down Thailog as well.

All three talked the rest of the night regarding their reformed plan and how Owen would be removing the Arch-mage. They decided on a plan and David and Fox went to bed while Owen turned back into Puck and went to talk to the Manhattan Clan.

As Puck arrived he noticed that Demona was there staring into one of the windows.

"What are you staring at?" Puck asked as he floated up to her. She turned her head towards him and it was obvious that she had been crying. Her eyes were bright and her skin was flushed. Puck pitied her at that moment.

"I can feel him inside my mind. I'm fighting him off, but I'm losing and I don't want to go back to being his Demona." She said as she looked back into the window. "What if I go back and he rejects me? She asked softly.

"It's better to try then always wonder what you could have done." Puck said suddenly. "You remember that meeting with Thailog tomorrow night?" She growled and he took that as a yes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Demona snarled.

"I'm going to need Macbeth's help in removing your visitor." He replied.

"If I go to that meeting and see that son of a bitch, you promise that I will be free from the Arch-mage." Demona asked. There was a look of pleading in her eyes that reached Puck's core.

"I guarantee it." He took her hand and flashed a grin to reassure her. With that Demona took one last look in at Goliath and glided off and Puck vanished only to appear in front of Goliath inside.

Puck's sudden appearance startled Goliath for a moment and then he quickly regained his composure. "What are you doing here Puck? We've already agreed to come to the meeting tomorrow night."

"Yes I know, and that is very much appreciated but this isn't about that." Puck replied.

"Oh, and what would this visit be about?" Goliath growled.

Puck told him the whole story, leaving out only the parts where Goliath had died, Angela was an undead creature, and Elisa had been his wife.

"So, you see Goliath, Demona hasn't been herself for millennia since before the Wyvern attack. I have the Arch-mage dormant now, but it won't stay that way for long. I need your help and that of Angela to aid me in performing an exorcism of sorts." Puck stated this as he walked closer to Goliath.

"What kind of trick are you and Demona playing at?" Goliath snarled.

"Dammit, I am not playing any tricks this time. Look if you don't believe me. I'll keep my mirror here." Puck shouted as he pulled his mirror from his pouch and let it grow to full size. "If I'm lying all you have to do is smash it and I'll die."

Puck then sighed as he floated up to look Goliath in the eyes and put his hands on his shoulders. "Your Angel has been suffering with this spirit for millennia Goliath. What I am offering now is a chance to get back what you've lost and free an innocent soul from that evil bastard's clutches."

"This whole meeting tomorrow was a trick to get me close to Demona?" Goliath shouted as his eyes turned white and Puck backed up a little from him. Angela came through the door suddenly having listened in at the door to the last part of the conversation.

"What if he's telling the truth?" Angela interrupted. "Can you live with yourself if you do nothing and he's right?" Angela asked as she got between them.

"What would you have me do? What if this is some kind of trap?" Goliath asked as he went back to study his books.

Angela walked furiously up to him and slammed the book he was looking at down. "If he is right then your angel never left you. She's always been there covered up by that fiend." She said angrily then her eyes softened a little. "Don't you owe it to yourself to find out, and if it's true don't you want to make this clan whole again?" She asked again in a pleading tone as she was near tears.

Goliath sighed deeply "Puck, tell Xanatos the meeting will occur as scheduled. I will do what I can and if she truly is my angel once again we kill that bastard then she and I will decide if we have a future or not." Angela began to protest. "Angela we will no longer be enemies, but we also cannot pretend like all of the pain we have caused each other does not exist. We will work it out once he is dead for good this time."

Puck bowed and then left. True to his word the mirror remained. Angela walked up to him and threw her arms around him.

"I'm so proud of you right now. She'll be home with us soon and we can finally all move on together." She said happily

"Nothing is set in stone yet. First we deal with this Arch-mage. Then we shall see." Goliath said firmly.

"I still need to look for Broadway to apologize to him." Angela said still smiling as she went to leave.

"What did you do that was so bad to him?" Goliath asked curiously.

"I called him a coward. I know it was mean, but I just couldn't help it. Sometimes he acts so much like a child that it frustrates me." Angela said as she walked out of the room.

 _He has more courage than you realize, but I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough._ Goliath thought as he smiled to himself.

Jonny got off the phone with Darrell one of his trusted friends and let him know that they would be going to the address ahead of schedule to finish the job and if the old man didn't pay up as promised they could take him out to.

Thailog went over the mission again and again in his mind. Something just didn't seem right. _I don't know what's bothering me about this job, but at least Demona will aid me with it._ With that he glided off of the water tower he was resting on and headed to where his clan was located.

Puck returned home just before dawn and swapped back to his Owen disguise and walked back into the house just as Fox and David were waking up with their infant son.

"Good morning Owen." Fox greeted him.

"How did the meeting go?" David asked as he began pouring coffee for fox and himself. They both sat at the table with their coffee as Fox opened a jar of baby food and began to feed the infant as they talked about the plan for the following night.

After they were certain they had accounted for everything that could go wrong Owen bid them both good day and walked up to his room and fell straight to sleep.

"Jonny is making calls to his boss about this move tomorrow." Fox said as she sat on the desk next to David. She leaned down and kissed him, and then began to get up but he still held her waist.

"Good, now we can discover who this giant thorn in my side has been for the last few months." David smiled up at her.

"I thought we weren't going to be pursuing this." Fox began to get irritated.

"I wasn't but when a gift like this falls into your lap you have to take advantage of it." He stated as he stood and kissed her again. "Besides with Owen tying up loose ends for Oberon it got me thinking that I should tie up mine as well."

"I hope you know what you're doing. I am leaving this life behind either with or without you after tomorrow night." Her tone was playful but he saw the deadly calm in her eyes and he knew better than to argue.

"Just tying up this one end" He assured her.

"Then it's over?" She asked as she came up close to him.

"Then it's over." He kissed her. _For the rest of our lives I will be content with being a ruthless business man. Corporate takeovers are much less dangerous anyway._ He thought to himself as he lifted her easily and carried her to their room.

Back at Jonny's warehouse Lester the Don of the mafia walked into Jonny's office. Jonny quickly stood and waited for Lester to speak. Lester looked around clearly unimpressed with the room and with Jonny.

"Jake here tells me that you can get to Xanatos." Lester said as he snapped his fingers and two thugs dragged in another guy and sat him in a chair across from Jonny's desk.

"Lester please you know I'd never make something like this up."

"Shut up, now I am hoping to not have to make this an unpleasant evening but I want the truth. Tell me how you will get me to Xanatos or I will take out my frustration from you wasting my time on him and then you." His tone was conversational. He sat on the couch in his office awaiting an answer.

Jonny quickly pulled out a log book as he heard the hammer being drawn back on a gun that one of the Don's henchmen was carrying.

"Right here, we have a meeting with Xanatos and a gargoyle henchman named Thailog." Jonny wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

The Don turned to Jake and glared at him a moment. "It seems it is true that you have found a way to get Xanatos out in the open. I will let you live for now." He stood as if to leave. "However, you did not inform me of the gargoyle complication." A gun shot sounded through the room and Jake and the chair fell to the ground. "I'm sure Jonny that you will not make the same mistakes as my new informant."

"No, I will not." He said nervously.

"Good, see you tomorrow night. Let's go boys." He led the way from the warehouse. Jonny sat there for a few hours after and after the shock had passed the anger built up and he picked up the phone.

"Xanatos, I want a truce. If you still want the Don I know how to get him." He hung up and grinned wickedly to himself as a plan formed in his mind.

Macbeth looked around his old laboratory. _I missed this place_ He thought as he looked around at all the old weapons he used to carry and equipment. Putting on his old trench coat made him feel better. He took out the address Puck had given him and programmed in the the GPS coordinates into his hover bike.

"Puck, I certainly hope you keep your promise otherwise I have found a new eternal enemy." Macbeth grinned as he talked to himself a habit that centuries of isolation had brought on.

Back at the castle Hudson, Goliath, Angela, and Brooklyn were still discussing their options in the library.

"I hope you three are right about this." Brooklyn said as he went to a crate at the back of the room. "If you're not though it's best to be prepared" He said as he grabbed some grenades they had confiscated out of the box and put them in a large pouch at his waist.

"Why do you need those now?" Goliath asked as they began to head outside to greet the sunrise.

"We're leaving as soon as we wake up. I don't want to forget them." He replied. Goliath sighed in response. All the gargoyles began to climb onto their parapets except Angela.

"Broadway, I'm so sorry for what I said. It was hurtful and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you again. Can you forgive me?" She said with her head bowed in shame.

Broadway lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye. "I cannot stay mad at you Ange. You're my world." As he said that he lifted her effortlessly up onto the parapet with him and as they embraced the sun rose over the trees in the distance and they were both locked in the embrace as the stone sleep took over them.

Demona watched for the sunrise. Her eyes were still bright from tears of joy rather than pain. She had forgotten what it was to be hopeful for the future and was anxious to see what the new night would bring for her and her clan.

"Soon my love, soon we will be together again." She smiled as the sun began to rise just before she turned to stone she thought she heard a distant thought that was not her own but came from within.

 _Not if I have anything to say about it._


	25. Chapter 24: Springing the Trap

That afternoon Elisa Maza and Jason Canmore were prepping themselves for the upcoming meeting.

"You expect this to get ugly?" Jason chuckled as he surveyed the equipment that Elisa had checked out from the armory.

"We know that Jonny will be there and there is a good chance Lester will be there to. Plus we know for sure that Xanatos and Thailog will be there along with Demona." Elisa replied as she loaded one of the rifles. The door to the apartment opened and she turned the rifle quickly towards the door but lowered it once she saw Matt enter.

"You should really learn to knock Bluestone." Elisa stated irritably.

"I take it she's still upset about my promotion." Matt said looking to Jason.

"I would tread lightly if I were you." Jason smirked.

"What did you come here for Matt I'm sure you have a reason for being here." She said as she busied herself with getting her body armor on.

"Liz I just want to help." Matt said as he came closer to her.

"You don't get to call me that anymore. I have moved past us and I am with someone else now." Matt gave her a questioning look and she gave a nod towards Jason.

Matt nodded his understanding. "Well, that didn't take long." He said grinning.

Elisa flashed him a dirty look and Jason looked around confused. Then assuming he meant the stockpiling of equipment.

"Oh yeah, Elisa has always been good at coming up with weapons when we need them." Bluestone held in a laugh and busied himself with loading pistols.

As soon as all three were armed and equipped they headed out to the address of the meeting. When they arrived they went to the hotel across the street from where the meeting was to take up positions.

"I knew they would be early." Elisa said suddenly as Demona landed and began to look around the rooftop.

Demona continued to survey the rooftop for a few minutes and suddenly saw Thailog approaching from the corner to the roof behind a power generator.

"What were you doing hiding back there?" She asked irritably.

"Just making sure you were alone." Thailog grinned. "I'm glad you decided to join me."

"Who says I have? I am simply here to hear this plan of yours." She crossed her arms over her chest as she said that.

It was then Matt noticed the other gargoyles land on a rooftop to the left of the one that Demona and Thailog were on and appeared to be staking them out as well.

"Look there." He told the other two and Jason and Elisa both looked over and noticed the gargoyles there.

"What are they doing there?" Jason asked irritably. "They will blow this entire operation."

"I'm sure they have a good reason. Just focus on the mission…Oh, here we go." Elisa said as a portal opened on a rooftop to the right of Demona and Thailog's and out came Xanatos, Fox, Jesse, and Puck. Xanatos was wearing his red steel gargoyle armor and Fox was in her combat uniform.

Demona and Thailog seemed oblivious to the new comers as their conversation continued.

"So, Demona here is the plan. I want you and I to help make sure the shipment goes smoothly and then you and I will split the profits of this job and then we will do what we want together forever." Thailog stated expecting no argument.

Demona was caught off guard by that and he took her silence as agreement. Then he began to tell her how the teams would be divided up.

"I…can't." Demona whispered.

"What was that?" Thailog asked stunned.

"I can't…help you. I recently discovered a way to repair the rifts I have caused and I want to go down that road instead."

 _Yes, it worked._ Puck thought happily as he heard that. David and Fox both looked at each other pleasantly surprised by what they heard. The gargoyles on their ledge each gasped upon hearing that except Brooklyn.

"It's a trick." He muttered.

"We can't be sure lad." Hudson confirmed.

Angela looked at them both in disgust. "You know she is sincere. Look at her she's nearly in tears." Goliath was looking and he felt torn between wanting to believe her and his knowledge of her past.

Thailog stood there for a moment. No one could tell what the big gargoyle clone was thinking. Then he sneered at her.

"You don't want to turn me down. I can see it in your eyes, so I'll sweeten the pot. We finish this job and then I will take you as my mate and we will go anywhere we want, and do anything we want." He grinned at her triumphantly knowing she couldn't refuse.

She gave him a dark look that made him flinch briefly before she spoke.. "What makes you think I want anything to do with a monster like you? What makes you think I would allow you to soil me with your evil seed, and what in the hell were you thinking when you thought I would ever agree to be with you again?" She asked with a deadly calm.

"So, this is the help you brought with you Thailog. It seems your bitch doesn't know how to behave." Jonny chuckled as he came through the roof entrance followed by Lester and his body guards.

"She said no already Thailog. So, just kill her already and let's move on we have business to attend to." Lester said as he walked up to them. Upon seeing Lester walk towards him Thailog snarled, and David opened the forearm of his steel gargoyle to ready his laser rifle.

"I will kill when I damn well choose old man." Thailog growled.

"Thailog, we need to hurry this along buddy." Jonny said trying to calm the situation. Thailog thought it was amusing that humans thought they could order him.

Thailog chuckled for a moment and turned slowly away. "It's a shame. I thought we could re capture the magic we shared." He said this as he turned and swung catching Demona off guard and she fell to the ground holding the side of her face. Goliath was about to jump to her rescue, but Hudson held his arm.

"Wait until that bastard takes over lad. We're only going to get one shot at this." Goliath looked down wanting to jump but knowing that Hudson was right. He clawed deep into the stone he was standing on in anticipation. Likewise Puck was also waiting for the right time to strike.

Thailog pinned her to the ground and began to punch her repeatedly. "Give in you stupid bitch. Just give in. Why in the hell won't you give in?"

Demona weak from the attacks and her previous ordeal lay there as he raised his bloodied fist to strike again. She could feel her face swelling as she lay there ready for the killing blow. "I love you…Goliath" She said quietly.

"Do you all believe her yet?" Angela's eyes flared red and she wanted to jump down there to. She looked at her father's face to see why he didn't care and was shocked to see his eyes glowing white and his jaw clenching and unclenching waiting for the right time.

 _Again I am judging him to harshly…_ Angela thought to herself then saw that Thailog was about to swing again when suddenly he was flung from Demona and into the wall behind him. Demona's eyes were bright blue. The top of her body elevated off of the ground until she was standing and her injuries healed themselves in front of her shocked audience.

"Finally" She said in a voice much deeper than her normal. "I am alive once more." Demona/Arch-mage stretched her muscles and looked around at her surroundings. Then she focused on Thailog who was standing back up. "Be gone foul creature or I shall destroy you." She said plainly and turned as if to leave.

Thailog charged forward roaring as he attacked. Demona turned and raised both arms and a giant bolt of lightning lanced out from her fingers striking Thailog in the abdomen and went all the way through to the wall behind him. Thailog made some pitiful sounds as his body fell to the ground his body split in two and his blood quickly covering the ground. Demona then walked over the edge of the building and began walking down to the ground as if she were standing on an invisible staircase.

.Lester pulled his gun and went to fire when the rooftop was rocked by explosions. Looking up to see what caused it they saw the steel gargoyle staring down at them. As the face plate opened David grinned at Lester.

"Well, that's one pest out of the way. I heard you've been searching for me Lester." Lester answered by opening fire. His bodyguards drew their weapons and joined him. The bullets all bounced harmlessly off of the steel shell. David calmly landed in front of them.

"Are you quite finished yet?" Xanatos mocked.

"Maybe I can't hit you, but what about them?" Lester sneered.

David looked up and realized that Puck and the gargoyles had chased after Demona leaving Fox and Jesse by themselves. Jonny and Darrell had taken the opportunity to sneak up and grab them from behind and Darrell now held her in a choke hold. Jonny was happy to have the one who crushed his hand in his grip. She was strong though and he was having some trouble keeping hold of her.

"You wouldn't dare." David said calmly.

"Step out of that shell or I will." Lester grinned at him.

"Looks like I'm just in time." Jonny and Darrell quickly turn and see Macbeth standing behind them.

"You're a little lost Grandpa the nursing home's a long way from here." Jonny chuckled.

Darrell whistled. "Look at this coat Jonny that would fetch a nice price."

"Come and take it if you can." Macbeth grinned as he drew his pistol and sword.

Jonny threw Jesse to the ground and drew Betty, but Macbeth was quicker and shot first striking Jonny twice in the shoulder causing him to drop his weapon and fall to the ground.

Darrell shot twice striking Macbeth twice in the chest knocking him backward. Then he threw Fox on top of Jesse and began walking over to Macbeth while reloading his pistol. He kicked the body twice and then went to check for a pulse.

"Ughh." Was all Darrell got out as Macbeth quickly stabbed him through the heart as he bent forward. He tossed the body aside and got up just in time to see Jesse helping Fox to stand.

Meanwhile as soon as Macbeth landed David grinned at Lester.

"There goes your leverage." He said as he aimed his laser rifle.

"I think not. Did you really think I only came with those buffoons?" As he said that the door to the roof burst open and about a dozen of his thugs came out armed with rifles. Now, I don't know how much damage that thing can take, but it will be fun to find out don't you think? Then I'll take that wife of yours for my fun and let my boys take the other bitch.

David opened fire striking Lester in the chest. Lester landed hard on the ground and was thankful he'd remembered his body armor. The rest of the thugs took aim.

"Freeze and put down your weapons. We have you surrounded Lester." Elisa called out using a megaphone. While Elisa attempted to get their attention Jason and Matt were working their way in through the building Jesse and Fox were on to get to the roof.

"You're bluffing." Lester stated as he got back to his feet. "As he grinned he ordered "Shoot her"

Half of his thugs opened fire at her rooftop and she ducked quickly to avoid the shots then looked up and returned fire. David quickly took out two thugs with his laser rifle and saw Lester had taken the opportunity to get right next to him. As David turned Lester fired striking the side of the face plate. David fell to the ground.

"NO!" Fox had looked up just in time to see the shot. Her eyes turned green and in her rage she called down a fireball the size of a meteor that leveled the building killing Lester and all of his thugs instantly, and creating a large crater in the ground below. Then she passed out and toppled over unconscious. The door to the roof next to Jonny burst open and Matt and Jason came through just as Jonny was aiming Betty at the unconscious Fox.

Before Matt could draw his gun to fire Jesse twisted around kicking Jonny in the head knocking him onto his back before she spun and leapt to her feet.

"I told you about pointing that oversized gun at me." She snarled as she stomped down on his face driving her foot through the back of his head and dented the ground underneath. She lifted her bloody foot out of his head and her and Macbeth ran to the edge to look over.

Jesse spotted something down below and headed for the door to the roof and began working her way down the building while Macbeth took his hover bike and went to catch up to the gargoyles. _The first part of your plan is complete now it's time to end this._ He thought to himself on the way.

As Macbeth flew off Jesse searched the rubble to find what had caught her eye. She dug through the ground and the skin began peeling off of her fingers and the robotic components underneath began to show more and more as she dug faster. Within a few moments she pulled out what looked to be a giant green sphere from the ground. She punched it a few times and barely cracked it. Then she took a few steps back and with a running start let loose a vicious kick that cracked it a little. Jesse fell to the ground as her leg had nearly snapped off underneath her.

"Looks like we need to wait for her to wake up" She said irritably.


	26. Chapter 25: Trials of the Archmage

It wasn't difficult for Macbeth to track down the gargoyles. Demona/Arch-mage blew up every car she passed as she headed down the street. They were closing in on Macbeth's lab if he was going to continue with the plan it would have to be now.

Macbeth floored the accelerator and quickly passed the gargoyles who were being led by Puck to follow Demona. He came up on her left side and stayed a little behind as he drew his pistol and fired.

The bullet bounced harmlessly off of a shield the Arch-mage had cast but Demona turned her bright blue eyes directly to Macbeth and raised her hand and fired a lightning bolt at him. Macbeth barely dodged the blast as he took off down the alley straight for his lab. Turning back to look he noticed that Demona was floating after him at a high speed.

"C'mon" He cursed himself for not getting the rocket booster fixed as Demona was beginning to catch up. She kept firing bolts of lightning so close to hitting him that he could feel static coming off of them.

"Finally" He said as he took a sharp right in a dark looking loading dock. He flew to the back of the room and then stopped. Getting off of the bike he drew his pistols and waited.

He didn't need to wait long. A moment later Demona floated in and stopped toward the center. She landed and began laughing.

"Fool, you've trapped yourself in here." She sneered as she began to cast her spell.

"Now" Macbeth shouted and the gargoyles quickly closed the door to the lab sealing them all inside, and Macbeth's solar lights shined down on Demona causing her body to become encased in stone.

"NOO! You can't do this to me. I will kill you. I will kill you all." The sound of Demona and the Arch-mage's voices merging nearly drove Goliath crazy. Then it was done and Demona had completely turned to stone.

Macbeth looked at the gargoyles for a moment. "I'll be right back. Don't step into the light." He advised as he walked out the inside door to the inner parts of the lab.

"How did he do that?" Goliath asked astonished by what he just saw happen to Demona.

"It's quite simple. Those lamps give out ultra violet rays just like the sun and when sunlight contacts a gargoyle you have a stone gargoyle." Puck explained.

"It's not your fault this happened lad." Hudson said as he put a hand on Goliath's shoulder.

"I didn't stop Thailog from what he did. I didn't stop the Arch-mage centuries ago. What kind of protector am I? I let her down in every possible way." Goliath stated quietly.

"No lad, you didn't know. None of us did. Now that we do we will fix this. Puck's plan will work." Hudson tried to re-assure him.

"The Arch-mage dies tonight." Goliath stated coldly.

"That he will" Hudson agreed.

"Okay, I have the helmets to help us enter her mind and tackle this damned wizard." Macbeth said as he began hooking up the device and checking the diagnostic report on the machine to ensure it would function. Goliath had seen one like it before but it only had one helmet then. He had used it to try and save Cold Stone and Cold Fire from their brother.

"It'll be three of you going in" Puck said as he referred to Goliath, Macbeth, and Angela. "I also invited a fourth but I do not know if he can show."

"Who" Goliath asked as he put one of the helmets on.

"Just someone who can help" Puck replied as he helped put a helm on Angela. Macbeth grabbed his and went to put it on.

"If the rest of you would be so kind we need you to keep an eye out while we're inside to ensure nothing goes wrong."

"Aye lad, we'll keep watch you just keep them safe." Hudson said referring to Goliath and Angela.

Macbeth just nodded and put on his helmet.

The three found themselves standing on what appeared to be a dark road. It forked in three different directions.

"Which way do we go now?" Macbeth asked as he looked around. Suddenly a fog appeared around them and when Macbeth looked around he couldn't see his way until the white haired Fate came up to him.

"This way protector of the past" She said as she guided him towards the left path. As he walked forward he found himself in a burning castle. The smoke brought tears to his eyes and he quickly covered his mouth with his sleeve as he made his way forward. With his other hand he went to draw his pistol, but found that it wasn't there. Looking down he realized he was wearing the outfit he had been wearing the night Canmore sacked his castle.

He drew his sword just in time to see a soldier rushing towards him he quickly turned towards him and stabbed. Feeling the blood on his hands as the soldier collapsed he realized he could really die in here.

The Fate next to him told him to hurry as she led him down the path. It was only then he noticed the path he started on was glowing and went into the castle itself. Macbeth quickly ran inside and followed the path up into the higher chambers and then realized that the path ended at his old chamber door.

He kicked it in and looked around. Gruoch was inside lying on the bed as flames were raging all around them. She sat upright suddenly and stared at him coldly. Her eyes began to glow blue as she drew a sword.

"All your fault" Gruoch said angrily as she stood and began walking towards him.

"In order to save Demona you must break your own heart." The Fate advised him.

"No, I cannot kill my wife." Macbeth protested.

"She is but an apparition. This is an image and not truly your wife. If you wish to leave here alive you must kill her." The Fate said urgently.

Gruoch swung and Macbeth parried the sword before it could take his head off. Then he swung back knowing she could easily block the hit to disarm her, but this apparition was taken by surprise by the swing and he easily disarmed her.

"This isn't real" Macbeth thought. "This apparition does not even fight like Gruoch. He looked towards the Fate and noticed she was grinning wickedly.

Macbeth quickly kicked the apparition away and flipped the blade around and stabbed. The Fate looked down at the blood coming from her dress.

"How did you know?" The Arch-mage's voice spoke through the Fate.

"The Fates may smile but they feel no emotion. Also, your eyes were glowing blue." Macbeth grinned as a portal opened for him.

"It doesn't matter; you still have two more trials to get through." The Fate laughed as she to disappeared.

At the same time Macbeth was being led down his path the blonde Fate came up to Goliath who was wandering around trying to see where he was.

"Come protector of the present" She led Goliath down his path. As Goliath opened his eyes he noticed he was standing in a warehouse he didn't recognize anything about the warehouse and he began to look at where he had ended up. Then he noticed the trail leading out of the warehouse.

He followed to a large office building and as he looked up he noticed it said Destine Enterprises down the side of the building. Continuing down the path he went into the building followed closely by the Fate.

The path took him up an elevator and to a large office. He walked in and saw Demona sitting on a couch at the far end of the room. She stood and began walking towards him.

"There you are we have been searching everywhere for you." As he got close Demona slapped him. Goliath stared at her in shock Demona had never slapped anyone before.

"It's all your fault Goliath." Demona said angrily as she went to slap him again.

"What is my fault?" Goliath asked as he caught her hand. Demona just glared at him.

"Everything" She replied coldly.

"You do not seem like yourself." Goliath said as he pushed her back against the wall. "Who are you?"

"You're a fool Goliath." Demona said.

Goliath heard a chuckle from behind him he turned and noticed the fate was grinning widely at the situation.

Suddenly Demona pulled out a knife and attacked. Goliath quickly grabbed her forearm and kept her from stabbing him he noticed the pattern on the knife then. He tripped Demona and grabbed the knife out of her hands as she fell and quickly hurled it into the body of the Fate.

"How did you know?" she asked as blood poured from the wound and her bright blue eyes began to darken.

"That knife could have only been made in Avalon. Demona would never carry such a blade, but a Fate would."

"Very clever beast" The Fate grinned as a portal opened up and Goliath walked through it.

"One remaining, I'm going to have to be even more careful." With that the Fate vanished as well.

Angela was walking up to the third path with the black haired Fate.

"Come protector of the future." The Fate said as she led Angela down the path.

Angela was horrified as she saw all the humans lying dead in the streets. She walked down the path that continued forward. It took her to an old torn down looking building in the middle of the city.

"Knock two times, wait a moment, and then knock three times." The Fate advised.

Angela knocked as instructed and the door opened by itself.

"Some kind of magic?" Angela asked the Fate. The Fate just shrugged in response.

She stepped in and saw Broadway sitting alone in the dark at the end of the room.

"It's all your fault Angela." Angela looked at him in shock.

"What's my fault?" Angela asked as he approached her.

"Everything Angela" Was the only reply. Then Broadway brandished a dagger and tried to stab her quickly, but Angela was faster and sidestepped him.

"This can't be real." Angela said as Broadway turned to attack again.

The Fate grew anxious. "Kill him quickly before he kills us both."

Angela studied him as he lunged forward. _I hope I'm right about this_ She quickly tripped him up and deftly caught the dagger and still moving stabbed it into the Fate.

"How did you know?" The Fate asked.

"The whole time I have known Broadway he has called me Ange, and his nature is to gentle for this kind of attack." Angela sighed "And you were too eager for me to kill my beloved." Angela smirked at her. Then a portal opened up and Angela passed through it.

"I knew the plan was a long shot anyway." The Fate vanished and the Arch-mage was standing alone in the dark room. "It doesn't matter though, because they will all be dead after our next encounter." He said as he summoned his own portal and stepped through.


	27. Chapter 26: The Archmage's Endgame

Macbeth, Goliath, and Angela stepped out of their portals simultaneously. They looked around at their new surroundings.

"Angela, are you alright?" Goliath asked as he saw her.

"It was strange. I'm not sure what is happening here." Angela admitted as all three of them found a path leading forward.

"Talk later, right now we need to concentrate on finding this evil parasite and destroying it." Macbeth said as he drew his sword.

The area they were walking through was unlike anything they had ever seen before. The sky was a purplish color and the ground was orange. The path they followed was still yellow. The mountains they noticed around them were floating up and down and there was a thunderstorm behind the furthest mountain. The lightning coming down was gold in color. The terrain changed from grass to rocky, from uphill to downhill every few steps.

"Where are we?" Angela asked out loud.

"The Arch-mage was created in a land of chaos. My guess would be he's recreating his home in Demona's mind." Macbeth replied.

"How do you know that?" Goliath asked as they began to pick up the pace. Neither of them wanted to be in there any longer than they had to be.

"I was a student of history as a boy. Two things always excited me. The arcane and combat and since I had no skill for one I turned to the other."

As Macbeth finished speaking the group saw that they had arrived at a stair case. It was made of marble and every step was a different color. Every step also hung in mid-air and as they cautiously began to climb each one made a musical sound. When they reached the top they found they were standing on a very large platform high above the ground. At the far end of the platform a cage appeared and inside was Demona.

The group rushed up to the cage. Just as they got within twenty feet of it the Arch-mage appeared directly in front of it.

"You're trespassing in my home." He said as all the gargoyles they had ever met appeared from the ground. They were all grey in color and wielded various weapons. "My friends here will be your hosts while you are here. Make no mistake you will get nowhere near my prize."

Goliath looked to Demona who appeared to be in a daze. "These abominations will not stop me from ripping your throat out." Goliath said menacingly as he stepped forward.

The fake gargoyles took a defensive posture around the cage. The group moved forward looking for any advantage.

"Why take over a female gargoyle? She would seem to lack the power you desire." Macbeth called out.

"Are you offering up yourself?" The Arch-mage chuckled. "Thank you, but I must decline did you think I hadn't noticed you were carrying Puck's mirror in the hilt of that sword."

 _Damn, alright I guess we're taking the direct approach._ Macbeth thought as he suddenly rushed forward followed by Goliath and Angela.

"Master, someone requires entrance." Demona suddenly said quietly.

"Deny them, and help me destroy these intruders." The Arch-mage commanded.

"Yes master." She said as she concentrated for a moment.

Two fake gargoyles that looked like Cold Stone and Cold Fire stepped up in front of Goliath.

"Brother, don't force us to do this." The fake Cold Stone said as he drew a knife from his belt that dripped a green substance onto the ground.

"You are not my brother." Goliath roared as Cold Stone attempted to stab him Goliath used his body weight and the force of the intended blow against him and threw him into Cold Fire who had been attempting to come up from behind. As they crashed into each other they broke into several pieces. "These creations of yours appear to be fragile." Goliath mocked.

"Beware of the blades they appear to be poisoned." Goliath called out as he rushed forward.

Angela was stopped by a fake Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway. As they approached her all three drew blades.

"You were never one of us Ange." Broadway gave her a wicked grin as he approached. Lex and Brooklyn drew theirs as well and came forward.

"You were never our friend." Lex added.

"You were but a stranger who tried to take my place in the clan by claiming to be who you're not." Brooklyn said angrily.

"And who is that?" Angela asked as she searched for an advantage. Instead of answering Brooklyn attempted to jab his blade into her abdomen. She caught his arm and then noticed Lex coming closer on her right so she swung Brooklyn around and smashed the two together. They fell to the ground in pieces.

"AAHH!" Angela suddenly screamed as Broadway took the opportunity to sink his blade into her shoulder from behind. He had been aiming for her heart but with all the movement had misjudged the angle. He withdrew the blade now covered in her blood and went to attack again.

Angela roared and bringing both arms down on Broadway's forearm she snapped it off and then began to claw at him furiously and took the helpless Broadway apart piece by piece with nothing but her claws. As she calmed down she felt the stinging pain along with a strange burning in her shoulder that seemed to be slowly spreading. She quickly began to move forward.

"I will finish this Mother. I will prove I belong here." Angela vowed.

Macbeth approached the Arch-mage and just has he was about to attack a fake Demona landed in front of him.

"You will pay for betraying us, Macbeth." She said as she drew her blade.

"It was you who betrayed my people." Macbeth stated calmly. "But I know now why you did it and who was pulling the strings so I am no longer angry with you, but I must get past to free your mind."

Goliath and Angela came up beside Macbeth. Angela was sweating profusely and then suddenly collapsed. Before she hit the ground Goliath quickly caught her just as the fake Demona attacked Macbeth.

"Demona, can you hear me." Goliath called out to her out of desperation. "Demona, we need your help. I know there is still a part of you in there that is my Angel of the Night. I know you want to help us and cast out the evil presence that has taken over your mind." The ground around Goliath's feet began to move up his legs as it started to encase him.

"She doesn't care for you any more than I do creature. She's going to kill you, she's going to kill Macbeth. She'll even kill her own daughter on my command." The Arch-mage approached him so he could look him in the eye. "She is my slave." He said grinning as the ground quickly reached Goliath's shoulders.

A portal opened up next to the cage and has everyone turned to see who or what was coming through the fake Demona crumbled to dust without being struck. The Arch-mage fired a lightning bolt at the portal and it went through and then came back out striking him in the chest. Then Oberon stepped through and the portal stayed open behind him. Oberon turned to the caged Demona and snapped his fingers causing her to fall asleep and the land around them all turned grey.

"Arch-mage it's been a long time. We missed you at the gathering." Oberon said as he walked over to Angela. He noticed she was convulsing on the ground from the poison. He leaned down and studied her for a moment.

"I'm NOT going back." The Arch-mage shouted as he hurled a ball of fire at Oberon.

Everyone watched as the fireball turned to ice and crashed harmlessly to the ground.

"Who said you have a choice." Oberon said plainly as he turned his attention once again to the dying gargoyle. He placed his hand on her forehead and a bright green glow emanated from her. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she gasped as she sat up quickly.

"You're welcome creature." Oberon stood and turned once more to the Arch-mage. "You will return this creatures mind to its rightful state."

The Arch-mage shook his head. Oberon frowned at that.

"You will either restore to her what you have taken or I will turn you inside out for an eternity, and no you should know by now I do not bluff." The Arch-mage paled at that suddenly and the cage dropped, and Demona looked around at her surroundings confused about what was happening.

"What will happen to him now?" Goliath spoke up suddenly.

"I understand the ambition that drew him to this action. In my younger days I would have done the same. It was actually you creature that taught me the error of that thinking at great personal risk to yourself." Oberon grinned at him. "As long as he falls back into line I will forgive his transgressions."

"What about Demona?" Goliath asked as he went up to her to check to make sure she was alright.

"I had Puck set a lot of this up because I felt that I owed you, because you not only taught me that lower life forms can be honorable, but you reunited me with my lady. I wanted to return the favor." He glanced down at the sleeping gargoyle. "I can erase her memory back to before she ever met the Arch-mage if you wish it."

Goliath gave it considerable thought for a few minutes. "No, she needs to know what all has happened. Our past helps to define us and the lessons she has learned over the centuries will help to guide us."

"Very well, I will fix the damage he has caused and then I will take him with me. Tell Puck that I consider his debt to be paid." Then he turned to Macbeth. "Macbeth, Puck has told me of your deal. Know that I have granted him the power to see it through and good luck with the rest of your life. I have not met an honorable human before. You are a credit to your species." As he said that a yellow light surrounded all of them and then everything went dark.


	28. Chapter 27: The Conclusion

While the battle was taking place in Demona's mind the police were arresting all the surviving members of Lester's gang. Jesse continued trying to open the sphere, but could not find a way in. As the rest of them were loaded into the SWAT van Elisa, Matt, and Jason came up to study the sphere.

"What's in there?" Elisa asked as she tapped on it. When she tapped it she could hear a metallic sound emanate from it. Before anyone could answer a portal opened up close to the sphere and Titania walked through it.

"What a mess. Puck's lessons must be going well. Remind me to tell Puck to teach her some self-control." Titania laughed as she walked up to the sphere with her assistant the Banshee floating along beside her taking notes.

"This is demeaning." The Banshee complained.

"Good. Then I am sure it will help you to remember not to disobey my lord when he commands you." Titania approached the sphere and as she reached out it flashed and shocked her hand. "She is learning quickly. That's very encouraging." Fox stumbled out of the building next to the crater and walked up to her mother.

"What…brings you…here?" Fox stammered as she got closer.

"Puck sent a message for us telling us of the new developments in his assignment, and your progress as a mage." Titania grinned at her. "This protection spell you cast on your husband and the fireball you rained down on this building at the same time is very impressive. I see that letting Puck be your tutor was indeed the right choice."

Exhausted Fox just nodded her head but did manage to flash a triumphant grin.

"I can see your worn out allow me." Titania reached out again as her hand began to glow blue she reached into the sphere and began to pull it open. Once it was a quarter of the way open it completely disappeared and David Xanatos in his red gargoyle armor was lying on the ground where the sphere had been.

Fox stumbled up to her husband and ripped off the helmet. "Oh no" She saw blood coming from a deep cut on his head and she looked for a pulse. She sighed with relief as she slumped down beside him, and rested her head on his armored chest as Titania healed the wound.

"I must be going dear. I will make it a point to visit more often. I would also like to see Alexander soon." She said as a portal opened up. As she left David slowly opened his eyes.

"What hit me? Did we win?" He asked as he tried to sit up.

"Yes dear we won. Just lay back and relax I've already contacted the helicopter to pick us up." She said smiling up at him.

"Good. I hope all of this was worth it." He groaned as he put his arm over her shoulder and waited for their ride.

"By the way do you know where our personal pictures went? I haven't been able to find them to put them away." Fox asked

"I'm sure they'll turn up. If they don't we can always make more." He grinned down at her.

Back at Macbeth's lab the group took off their helmets.

"We won." Macbeth said as he went to turn off the UV lamps. "I had my doubts for a while but we actually pulled this off." Macbeth smiled as he walked to the first one and began shutting them off one by one. As he did the Demona statue began to crack and the stone flew off of her body in all directions as she let out a loud roar. Then she stood there silently for a moment.

Goliath walked up to her and put his hands reassuringly on her shoulders. As she lifted her head and as Goliath looked into her eyes he saw that they were beginning to water. He started to speak but she just wrapped her arms and wings tight around him, and smiled as he did the same.

"Macbeth" Puck said suddenly. Everyone turned towards him then as he walked up to Macbeth. "You have kept your end of the bargain and I will now keep mine. As Puck said that he began to glow green and then he disappeared. Everyone looked at Macbeth for an explanation.

"Puck told me in me in my time that if I helped him remove the curse from Demona that he would return to me the one thing I have been dreaming about for all these centuries." He grinned as he looked into Demona's eyes. "He's giving me my family back, and I hope that after everything that has happened we can put aside old hostilities and be friends."

"I don't know what to think right now, but I see no reason why we can't start over." Demona said smiling at him. She turned to Goliath. "I need to be alone for a while." Seeing the shock on his face she smiled. "I just need time to process everything, because I have been only a part of myself for so long. I need to see where I fit in with any of you now."

"You are my angel the same as you were before. Our home is at the castle with the rest of the clan." Goliath said confused by her meaning.

"I know I wasn't completely myself Goliath, but I wasn't asleep either. I stopped him from killing you all so many times I lost count." She began to cry as she continued. "I saw how much you all hated me, except you. I saw not hate but a lot of disappointment in your eyes and I can't stand to have you look at me like that again."

Goliath held her hands in his. "We will figure this out together." He tried to reassure her.

"Please Goliath; please just understand why I need some time to myself." She pleaded.

"Will I see you again?" Goliath asked suddenly. Demona thought for a moment about how to answer the question.

"I have never had any other mate Goliath. I want you to know that no matter what our future holds I never will." She sighed. "Right now I just need to figure things out. Please take this time to think about what it is you truly want as well." With that she headed for the entrance and after getting one last look at him she walked out.

Meanwhile Puck had travelled back to the day before Gruoch had died. He walked into her chambers and walked up to her bed side. She looked up to see who had arrived and was shocked to see Puck floating there. She sat upright and began to call out in alarm.

"Lady Macbeth I did not mean to startle you. I came here only to talk to you about your husband, Macbeth." Gruoch became angry.

"What trick is this? My husband has been dead for thirty years." She shouted. Puck just smiled patiently.

"Now we both know that is not true. After all it was my sisters who cast the spell of immortality on Macbeth and the gargoyle female known as Demona. Gruoch calmed down and studied his face for a moment.

"What is it you want with me?" She asked suddenly.

"Would you like the chance to be reunited with him?" Puck asked. Gruoch laughed for a moment but quickly stifled it when she noticed Puck just continued to wait for an answer.

"Can you really do that?" Gruoch looked at him hopefully.

"Yes, if that is what you desire." Puck said as he began to glow green and held out his hand to her. Gruoch grabbed his hand and the next thing she saw was a castle courtyard.

"Where are we? Where is my husband?" Gruoch asked as she studied her surroundings. Puck smiled at her.

"I thought we would pick up your son first." Puck said as they walked through the courtyard.

"He's been dead for ten years." Gruoch pointed out.

"In my time you have both been dead for centuries. To avoid messing up history I came to the day of your death to save you and move you forward to be with Macbeth again in my time." Gruoch considered what he said for a moment.

"So, we're going to say goodbye." She said mournfully.

"What? No, I have a way to extend your lives. You will have many more years together." Gruoch's eyes grew wide.

"I pray that I am not dreaming." She said as they came to a small room. Puck opened it and they walked in to see Luoch sharpening his sword as he prepared for a battle.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Luoch said as he got up to hug her.

"We need to speak quickly." She said as she noticed Puck had disappeared.

"What's happening? You look overly excited." He said as he sheathed his sword.

"We're going to see your father." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke. Luoch could see she was clearly excited, but was concerned about what she was saying.

"Mother he has been dead for a long time now." He said as he sat beside her.

Puck appeared next to Gruoch at that moment. "No, he never died. That's what I explained to your mother."

"So, you're going to take us to see my father, where?" Luoch asked as he got up to pack a bag.

"Actually it's when." Puck grinned at him.

Luoch gave him a puzzled look. "We're not going now?" He asked as he stopped and stared at Puck for a moment.

"No boy I mean we're going to the future where your father now lives." Puck chuckled.

"I thought this would be a short trip. I can't leave like this. We are in the middle of a war." Luoch said suddenly.

"If your absence would affect the war in any way I wouldn't take you." Puck admitted. Gruoch gave him a dirty look at that.

"Are you telling me that I am useless in the next fight?"

"You're killed by a scout before the battle even begins. I'm giving you the opportunity to be with your family for many years when you should be dead."

"How do I know your telling me the truth?" Gruoch quickly walked up to her son and held him by the shoulders.

"I am from ten years from now. The me from this time is in the garden right now. I get a report tomorrow telling me that you died and I spend the next ten years alone until I die too."

He thought about that for a moment and then picked up his bag. "It would be nice to see father again." Luoch grinned as his mother smiled and hugged him tight.

When they broke their embrace they looked around and saw they were in a place neither recognized.

"I'm glad to see that you made good on your promise Puck." Macbeth came rushing in to greet them. Gruoch ran up and leapt into his arms as they hugged and kissed as if they had been apart for centuries. Luoch walked up to join them, and when they broke the embrace Puck walked up to them.

"We still have the matter of Gruoch's health to attend to." Puck pointed out.

"Yes of course." Macbeth said still smiling.

"I'll need you to hold her close and when I give you the signal kiss her like you did with Demona." Gruoch looked confused by that.

"It's the only way to get the spell to work. We need to be joined for our souls to merge." Macbeth explained.

Gruoch nodded and they both held onto each other as Puck began to chant. A green light slowly enveloped the couple and seemed to go around and through them. As the light began to blink faster Puck gave Macbeth the sign and Macbeth kissed his wife with all the passion he had stored from his centuries of isolation. After they broke the embrace they both gasped upon seeing how young the other one appeared to be.

"Did something go wrong with the spell?" Gruoch asked as she touched her husband's youthful face for the first time since he made the deal with Demona so long ago.

"No, my dear, it went better than I intended." Puck said grinning. "You see the spell is powered by raw emotion. It helped Macbeth and Demona, because he feared losing his kingdom and she had a burning desire to protect what was left of her clan." He sighed at that. "The love I felt between you was so powerful that it caused the spell to give you back what you lost. Time"

"What do we do now?" Luoch felt odd now that his parents appeared to be his age.

"Don't waste this second chance." Puck chuckled. "Macbeth has a fortune stockpiled in this time and I'm sure you will find your place in this world soon."

"What shall I do?" Luoch asked still stunned by all that happened.

"I've seen you fight. You'd make a great security guard or MMA fighter. Maybe even a cop. I'll talk to Mr. Xanatos and Detective Maza and see if they can discuss some options with you."

"Thank you…Puck, was it?" Luoch asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but when you see me in this shape…" Puck changed to Owen. "…My name will be Owen."

The three thanked Puck fervently and left the lab to find their new place in the world.


	29. Chapter 28: Demona and Goliath Reconnect

Demona glided over the city sobbing bitterly. She landed at her apartment and went in and searched through everything trying to find who she was supposed to be now. She threw out all of the human clothes. _Puck removed the spell so I won't need these anymore anyway._ She was grateful to have the spell removed, but a small part of her would miss the fashions. She went to her kitchen and found a bottle of wine and sat in her favorite chair and drank it while waiting for the sun to rise. _What do I do now?_

"You can't be serious" Brooklyn had been arguing with Goliath since they had arrived back at the castle.

"I'm serious Brooklyn, you saw what happened. You saw how her mind had been taken over. I would make the same decision with anyone here and you know that.

"That bitch has betrayed us again and again and you expect us to just...roll out the welcome mat?" Brooklyn shouted as he became angrier.

"I know how you feel lad, but try and see this from a leader's point of view." Hudson looked Brooklyn in the eye has he continued "He has just discovered that a member of this clan has been partially under the control of a powerful mage."

"Yeah, but…"

"Let me finish, he also discovered that she has been fighting his control and stopped him from killing us many times. She even tried to hint at her condition many times." He held up his hand and began to count on his fingers. "First, you have the magic. Gargoyles inherently have no skill for the arcane. Second, the password 'Alone' that she set when she attempted to blow us up when we tried to reverse her spell was a cry for help that none of us saw. Third, until recently she has been flesh every day for the last year and a half. That's plenty of time to wipe us out, and she didn't." Hudson sighed as he put his hands down.

"So, what would you have me do? Forget all that she's done and just welcome her back with open arms." Brooklyn shook his head as he tried to comprehend what Hudson had said.

"No lad, I would never have you forget. Just as Goliath asked Oberon not to wipe her memory ours should be intact as well. Those memories serve as life lessons that will make us stronger provided we learned from them. If she truly is the gargoyle I remember her to be before the Arch-mage entered her life than we need to give her a chance." Hudson began to leave the room. "I'm only asking that you to think it over lad."

"You both do have valid points, but I will need to see that she is our ally and not our enemy before I can trust her again. Until I can Goliath as your second I'm asking you…No, I'm begging you to tell her to wait before rejoining the clan if that is her decision until I can work this through and until she can prove to be our ally. Can you give me at least that much."

Goliath sighed. "Very well, I suppose that a probationary period would be prudent in this matter. When it is concluded and she has proven herself you will give your support?" Goliath looked at him questioningly.

"I will, and if she proves once again to be our enemy?" Brooklyn asked.

"Then I will end that threat for good this time." Brooklyn and Hudson both looked stunned, but Brooklyn just nodded his head.

"Then we have a deal Goliath." Brooklyn said as he left the library. Hudson stayed behind for a moment.

"Lad, are you sure you can bring yourself to kill her?" Hudson asked as he gave him a worried look.

"If she betrays us again after all we just went through it would be a pleasure, but after what I saw I believe that she is once again my angel and I needed the opportunity to prove it. Now, I have it." Goliath said as he to left the library.

Hudson sat in the library long after those two had gone. Finally he looked up when he thought he heard a rustling behind some books.

"You can come out now Lass." Hudson said smiling to himself. Angela stepped out from behind a pile of books and walked up to him.

"He won't try and kill my mother will he?" Angela asked as she walked to him.

"That is entirely up to her. If we are wrong and it wasn't the Arch-mage that caused her fall then it may be necessary to insure everyone's safety." Hudson sighed as he looked at her thoughtfully. "It won't be easy for him though."

"What do you think will happen?" Angela studied his eyes searching for any clue.

"I really don't know lass. It is up to her." With that Angela hugged him quickly and turned to leave.

"I can't believe all that has happened was for nothing. She will be back with us again soon." Angela smiled as she left the library.

 _I certainly hope so Lass. You and your father could use a win._ Hudson thought as he went back to reading a book he had been studying before the meeting. He looked at his hands and sighed. _Besides someone needs to look after him when I'm gone_ Hudson thought as he closed the book and went to look out the window at the younger gargoyles. "I just hope I taught them all enough." Hudson sighed as he sat back down in his favorite recliner.

"Ange, I know you're excited but what if she isn't coming back?" Broadway asked as he walked with her around the castle courtyard and up to the tower.

"I have to try. If it was me and you could help me wouldn't you do it?" Broadway gave her a knowing look.

"You know I would Ange. If there is a way to save her you know that Goliath will do it. I just think you should give them space and let them work this out." Broadway tried to reason.

"I can't just do nothing love. If you truly love me I need you to support me on this." She looked up at him to gauge his response.

"I hope that you're right Ange, and I hope you can convince her to come home." Broadway said as he grinned at her. She smiled back at him and then hugged him quickly before she went to the edge and leapt off and began gliding towards Demona's apartment.

Broadway stormed into the common room. "Goliath, we need to talk. Now" Goliath turned in surprise at Broadway's intrusion.

"What's happened?" He got up to see what the problem was.

"Nothing yet, I want to keep it that way." Broadway threw his hands up in frustration and turned away from Goliath for a moment and then turned back. "I love Angela very much Goliath and we've put our own happiness on hold while we have waited for you two to get your shit together, but dammit I'm not waiting anymore. Go to her, settle this garbage, and don't come back until you do."

"He's right Goliath." Lexington spoke up from across the room. "Is she an outsider or a member of our clan? We need to know where she stands and where you're going to go with this in order to make sense of everything." He pointed out.

"She said she needed time." Goliath stated irritably.

Broadway just waved that off. "Angela tells me that every other day. You know what I do I give her five or ten minutes to think things over and then I go to her. That is what you need to do here."

"Perhaps, I do not care for this tone, but perhaps you have a point." Goliath stated as he got up to leave.

"You're going now?" Lex asked suddenly.

"I have no reason to keep putting this off. For now she is a member of this clan, and I need to know where she stands. I cannot allow our history to change that any longer." As he said that he left the room and took off for Demona's apartment.

At that moment Demona had just finished the bottle of wine and she stood up as her anger grew inside her she threw the bottle as hard as she could and it smashed in her fireplace just as she heard a knocking at the door. Curious she went over to answer it and Angela was standing there for a minute as Demona looked at her in shock as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

Demona was about to speak when Angela threw her arms around her hugging her tightly. They hugged for several minutes finding comfort in each other. Then as they began to pull apart Angela held onto her hands and began to speak.

"First, I came to tell you that I know that you were not completely responsible for your actions over these past few years. Second, I came to tell you that even if you decide my father is not a good mate I would hope you return with me to the castle. You belong with the clan, and third if you choose to be alone I want you to know… this is the last you will see of me." Angela raised her hand to halt Demona's protests.

"Let me finish. I love you and I love my father and our clan. Deep down I believe that you love him and don't want to be alone anymore. I hope that I am correct about this. My time in Avalon has blinded me to many things, and I don't always see what is plain to everyone else." She said as they both sat down and she reached forward and grabbed both of Demona's hands in her own again.

Demona looked up at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "You don't understand and it's impossible for me to explain it to you. I haven't had complete control of my body for centuries. Now, I am the gargoyle that I used to be before the prophecy, but I just don't know how I can face him again."

Just then Goliath landed on the patio. Angela saw him and waved him forward but signaled for him to be silent.

"I just don't know what I can do. If I went back I know Brooklyn would still hate me, and your father I think is still in love with that human. I have full control of myself for the first time in centuries and I just don't know where to turn or what to do. For the first time in my long life I am terrified to face the future." Demona became irritated with herself. "But I caused this so I have no one else to blame. It would be easier if I did."

"You could come back to the clan with me. Even if my father has chosen a human you could choose another mate." Angela wanted to laugh at the look on Goliath's face when she said that.

"No…No, I couldn't. All of these centuries have passed and do you know how many mates I have had?" Demona sighed. "One, I have had one mate in my entire life."

"But I thought that Thailog…" Angela started.

"So did he" Demona smirked "He was just there to make your father jealous. I could never love someone like that."

"Then why not come back and fight for what you want?" Angela said in a tone close to pleading.

"I may someday, but I need to rediscover who I am." Demona sighed bitterly as she stood up.

"I hope that doesn't take too long, but whether it does or not there will always be a place for you with us." Goliath said as he walked up to her. Demona gasped in surprise and quickly backed up. Her head hung low and her chest rapidly rose and fell with her heart beats.

"Did…Do you love her?" Demona barely got the question out as she stood there for a minute terrified by the potential answer.

"Yes" Demona's heart sank and she felt tears welling up "But as I do every member of our clan. Only one truly owns my heart and she's had it all along." Angela smiled as she watched Demona suddenly leap into her father's arms, and kiss him roughly letting out the pent up passion she had been storing for centuries. She left to give them some privacy. As they heard the balcony door close Demona kissed him harder and began to feverishly undress him. She moaned as she reached down and felt his desire for her. Goliath stopped suddenly.

"Wait, should we be doing this?" Goliath asked as he caught his breath.

Demona just smiled at him and quickly removed her halter top and delighted in the way his eyes devoured her bare breasts. She took his hands and placed them on her and moaned at the feeling of him once again touching her breasts.

"I've missed you so much." She leaned forward and kissed him again, and began to undo her belt when he stopped again. She let out a growl of impatience, but Goliath just looked her in the eye.

"I have waited for this moment for so long. A part of me is afraid I am dreaming. If we do this then you are mine forever." Goliath stated firmly.

Demona smiled brightly at that. "Then you are taking much too long to claim what's yours." She purred as she removed her belt and loincloth and enjoyed the way his eyes roamed over her entire body she then kissed him again hard. "Make me yours again. You're the only one I ever want to be with."

With that Goliath let go of all his doubts and took her as he had dreamed about doing for as long as they had awakened in this time. In their passion they destroyed most of Demona's furniture and finally made their way to her bed and as he mounted her for the first time Demona was in heaven at the feeling as Goliath entered her for the first time in millennia. After nearly an hour she felt him fill her and she purred in a way that always excited him. She felt complete for the first time in centuries and she never wanted this to end. Goliath felt the same and he laid beside her as he brushed a stray hair from her face and kissed her again.

As they slowly parted Demona looked up into his eyes and smiled brightly, but then she slowly turned away.

"I can't return. The rest of the clan despises me and for good reason." Demona stated as she began to shake. "Besides I'm selling my company to Xanatos tomorrow night. I'm in no condition to run it anymore."

"But you said…" Goliath began. Demona rolled over to face him again and he noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"I am yours now my love, but I cannot go back to the castle until I am ready. Please don't make me." Her last request was little more than a whisper.

As her mate he did have the right to tell her to pick up and move whenever he felt it necessary, but he knew to do so now would cause unnecessary pain so he relented.

"Will you ever come home?" He asked bitterly.

Demona laid her head on his chest. "Soon my love, I just need time to figure things out and try and find my place within the clan once more. I need to apologize to someone, and I will take care of that tomorrow night." She reached for his hand and held him close. "I know I have no right to ask this of you my love, but please trust me. I will come back as soon as I can."

"I will visit as often as I am able." He got up and dressed quickly. "I hope that you come back soon. I will miss you dreadfully while we're apart." Demona took one of his hands in hers.

"I will be with you as soon as I am able." She said as she began to get dressed. After they were both dressed she walked Goliath to the balcony and kissed him goodbye. Neither one of them noticed but Angela watched them from a far off roof top using a binocular set she had borrowed from Lexington. She smiled and then quickly snarled in rage as she saw Goliath leave alone.


	30. Chapter 29: Demona Rejoins the Clan

Demona walked back inside and she danced around her apartment. She couldn't believe her good fortune and was afraid when next she slept she would discover it had all been a dream. She went to the table looking for the song that she had left there and discovered it missing.

"Where could it have gone?" She asked aloud as she began to search for it. The picture Brooklyn had given her still laid there. _This was lying on top of those. Did someone take them? No, I'm being paranoid I'm sure they'll turn up._ She thought to herself as the sun rose encasing her in stone.

While Demona was searching for the song she had written Angela was pacing back and forth in Goliath's library while mumbling to herself. Goliath stepped into the library and before she could think she began shouting.

"How could you leave without her? She's in love with you. Can't you see that?" Angela's voice went higher with every word. Goliath calmly let her finish yelling.

"Someone was spying I see." Goliath grinned as he walked past her to his favorite reading chair.

Angela took a deep breath and attempted to calm down. "I don't understand why she is not with you."

"It's very complicated Angela, but you need not worry. She will be with us soon." He grinned as he picked up a book to read.

"How do you know that?" Angela asked as she walked closer to see what he was reading.

"Because she is my mate again and if I willed it she would be here now. I don't want to push her away and this is awkward for everyone so we're taking our time." He replied as he looked through the pages.

"I guess that makes sense. What are you reading?" Angela asked as she sat next to him.

"A book regarding soul-melding" Goliath replied as he turned the page.

"Soul-melding…Don't you know how dangerous that is?" Angela sat there stunned.

"It's not wise to bond for a second time. Yes, I am aware. For now though if your mother rejoins our clan I can think of no better circumstance to do it." He smiled up at her. "Is this not what you were hoping to hear?"

"It is. I'm sorry that I pushed you into this." Angela said finally.

"You didn't. I just realized that the clan would be better off if we did this as a show of her loyalty to us." Goliath said as he got up to go to the parapets. "Come, it's nearly dawn."

"I've never been more proud to call you my father." Angela said smiling. Then the gargoyles were all encased in stone with Hudson looking at them confused and both Angela and Goliath smiling.

As the sun shrank beneath the horizon Demona's stone shell cracked and finally exploded from her body as she roared. She stretched out her muscles for a few minutes. _Stone sleep is so much more restful. I should remember to thank Puck for removing that curse._ She went out onto the patio and even with the cold she stood there watching the castle. Her heart began pounding rapidly as she saw a silhouette come closer. A moment later she leapt into Goliath's arms as she kissed him deeply.

"Your hands are as cold as ice my angel. Have you been out here long?" Demona was touched at the worried tone in his voice.

"I've been out here since sunset. I was afraid I had dreamt last night and it was all in my mind." Demona said as she kissed him and began to lead him inside.

As they got inside Goliath stopped for a moment.

"What is it my love, did you not want to spend a few minutes with me." Demona purred.

"I do very much, but I had a question to ask." He began to sweat and she knew then it must be something serious and that worried her.

"What is it, beloved?" She asked concerned about what it could be.

"Will you go through the bonding ceremony with me again?" Goliath asked suddenly asking so fast that he stumbled over his words. Demona smiled as it reminded her of the first time.

"Are you certain my love? You know if our soul's meld we will be completely dependent on each other and what happens to me would also happen to you." She hugged him tight to her as she asked.

"I would have it no other way." Goliath confirmed as he began to stroke her hair.

"Yes my love, I would love to have our souls joined. I have a few things to take care of first, but I will get right on them." She said happily as she began to go over in her mind everything that they would have to do to get ready and then she thought of something that she needed to do. She quickly kissed Goliath. They both quickly tore off each others clothes. She purred in his ear as he mounted her and she grew excited and rolled him over and began to ride him as he lay beneath her.

"Where did you learn this?" Goliath asked confused by what was happening.

"A movie" Demona replied as she moaned again upon feeling his hands on her breasts as she began to speed up. "You'd be surprised…what kind…of…crap…you watch…when your…human." She said as they both roared as he filled her again. She collapsed on top of him and kissed him deeply before picking herself up and began getting dressed. Goliath looked at her confused for a moment.

"What's the hurry? We have plenty of time before sunrise." Goliath pointed out.

"I have so much to do and so do you. I'm so excited I can't wait for this to happen. I'm sure when we do this the rest of the clan will come around." Demona smiled as she quickly dressed. Goliath got dressed as well.

"I will speak with Hudson; he is the only one who has ever performed this ceremony." Goliath said as he went to the balcony door.

"Give him my best." Demona said cheerfully as she fixed her hair. Goliath left for the castle then Demona headed out to the balcony and tried to think of where to go first. Then she decided it would be best to get the hard part done now.

Demona looked around and decided it was time to go and leapt over the edge and began to glide. _It's time I paid her a visit anyway._

She grew nervous as she got closer to her apartment but she steeled her nerves and as she landed on her balcony she knocked lightly on the window. _No one's here maybe I should go._ Then a light inside flipped on and Elisa walked into the room and gave the window a strange look and then went to open it.

"What do you want Demona. Did you come to poison me again?" Elisa asked as she let her in and then walked towards the kitchen. Demona blushed for a moment.

"If I was you'd be very brave to let me in and then turn your back on me." Demona pointed out.

"Well in my line of work you learn to trust your instincts. I saw what happened with Thailog. More importantly I heard what you said to him when he gave you a final chance." Then she chuckled. "I'm still not sure how you cut him in half and the Lieutenant wants you brought in, but in my mind you did the right thing." Then she looked at Demona seriously for a moment. "So, if you're not here to fight than what are you doing here?"

Demona took a deep breath. "I'm here to…apologize for the things I have done to you in the past. I have only recently learned how wrong I was to assume you were out to steal Goliath from me." Elisa looked startled at that. "He's asked me to merge my soul with his." Demona said as her face flushed with pride.

"Wow…uh, merging souls. How do you do that?" Elisa asked as she fixed them some tea.

"For our kind it's the strongest commitment we can make. We have the bonding ceremony which bonds are hearts together forever and it hurts us not to be together. The soul merging ceremony is the next stage and as the name suggests our souls will become one, and what happens to one will happen to the other. Goliath trusts me with his heart and soul literally and I trust him with mine." Demona said as she accepted the tea Elisa offered.

"This is all very interesting but why are you telling me this?" Elisa asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"I want you to stand beside me during the ceremony." Elisa nearly choked on her tea at that.

"Me…really, why I'm not even a gargoyle..." Elisa pointed out in surprise.

Demona grabbed her hands and held them as she looked her in the eye. "I have only my daughter to stand with me and I would like all of the females in our clan to be there."

"I think that's the first time you acknowledged that I was." Elisa said in shock.

"So, will you?" Demona asked again.

"I will have to consider this." She said as she hugged Demona tight. "I am very happy for you two." Elisa said as she slowly released Demona.

"I could use some help planning it." Demona said grinning at her.

"We also need to sit down and really talk. I would like to learn more about you." Elisa walked with Demona to the window.

"We will talk soon, but I have some other things I need to handle first, but come by my apartment in a few hours and we'll begin planning." Demona said as she went to the window and glided away.

 _I hope this is real. Goliath needs this and it would crush him if this is some kind of trick._ As happy as Elisa wanted to be for them she knew she would be suspicious of a trick until the actual ceremony was over.

As Demona walked into the castle she steeled herself and walked inside as soon as she turned a corner she nearly ran down Brooklyn.

"You don't belong here." He gazed at her as he looked her up and down. "You're fortunate Goliath is here. I would throw you out myself if it wasn't for him."

"Brooklyn, I don't know what I can say to get you to trust me, but will you look at this?" Demona pulled out the picture the future Brooklyn had given her.

Brooklyn snatched it from her hand and studied it for a moment. "Thief, you stole this from me." He roared as he leapt to attack. Demona quickly dodged out of the way and got back up in a defensive pose. Brooklyn went to strike again but as he leapt he was suddenly grabbed from behind. He was stuck hanging in mid-air as Goliath spoke.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked with a deathly calm.

Demona spoke up first. "That picture was given to me by Brooklyn in the future. What other interest could I possibly have with it?" She asked as Brooklyn scoffed at her.

"You're lying. You broke into my room and stole it from me. Goliath you need to throw her out." Goliath set Brooklyn down and retrieved the picture.

"Check the back. I swear I'm telling the truth." Demona pleaded with them. Goliath turned it over and saw the writing.

"Brooklyn, what is this writing here?" Goliath asked suddenly. Brooklyn snatched the picture and began reading it and then his eyes grew wide.

"It's the date and place Katana agreed to be my mate. How could you have…No, you couldn't have, because you were in France then. I remember we had you tracked at that time. With that he walked up to her and Demona took a step back defensively but Brooklyn simply threw his arms around her hugging her tight.

"If my older self gave you this then you must have proven yourself to him. I will approve of this Goliath." He then looked at Demona. "Please don't make me regret it."

Demona hugged him back gratefully, and has they parted Brooklyn looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Before you two have your ceremony there is one thing that needs to be done first." He flashed a huge grin at them as he said that.

"What did you have in mind?" Goliath asked skeptically.

"We as a clan should celebrate the return of our long lost clans mate. You know that Hudson would love to see that as well." He grinned at Goliath.

"Very well, then Second I leave it to you to plan it." Goliath said grinning back.

"About that, if she is returning will she also be returning to her place as Second." Goliath hadn't considered that, but as he was trying to think Demona quickly interrupted.

"No, Brooklyn you are doing a fine job and I wouldn't think it prudent to supplant you. I will be here to assist and advise if you ever have need of it." That explanation made Brooklyn relax and he left to plan the celebration to be held the next night.

As Goliath and Demona walked back to the terrace Goliath had his head hung low as he was thinking.

"What's the matter my love?" Demona asked as she stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Can't you stay here with me?" He asked as he held her in his arms.

"When we are merged I will be with you every night. You might grow tired of me." She chuckled.

"Never" He leaned down to kiss her after a brief kiss she leapt off of the terrace and took off to her apartment.


	31. Chapter 30: The Hunter Returns

The next week passed by much the same. Goliath would spend nearly every night with Demona. When they weren't locked away in her apartment or in his chambers they would be out touring the city and planning their future together. On this night however Goliath was keeping her busy at her apartment as Brooklyn made the final preparations at the castle.

"Brooklyn, do you think she could be setting us up for something?" Elisa asked as she helped Brooklyn and Katana hang up a huge banner.

"I'm sure that a lot of her behavior was coerced by the Arch-mage who had inhabited her body." Brooklyn said as he went to help Broadway blow up balloons.

Katana and Elisa went to work on streamers.

"Are you certain that you're not jealous of Demona dear?" Katana asked as they worked.

"Why would I be jealous?" Elisa asked as she blushed slightly.

"You were in love with Goliath. You only agreed to date Canmore after Demona's return." Katana pointed out.

"What would you have me do? Try and stop the upcoming ceremony tell Goliath I want him to be with me." Elisa asked in a fierce whisper.

"Is that what you want to do?" Katana asked unfazed by Elisa's angry glance.

"No, Jason was right. I need to forget about Goliath. It was never a possible future anyway." Elisa said ending the conversation.

"Then you better stop giving longing glances or you'll make Demona upset dear." Katana said grinning at her.

After the balloons were blown up Broadway, Brooklyn, and Lexington began bringing out the food. They got everything setup just has Goliath and Demona walked through the door with all their friends cheering for them. Hudson walked up and hugged them one at a time. A bright smile crossed his lips.

"Goliath lad, I cannot tell you how happy I am for you both. This has been a long time coming, and it is my sincere hope that you are good to him lass." Hudson said as he opened his arms and hugged her tight.

"I won't let you down again." Demona promised when he put her down.

"Bah, you didn't let me down lass. You were not in control, but now that you are yourself I expect you to make it up to him." He grinned as he hugged them again and walked off. As they walked in everyone realized that they had done their best to dress up. Goliath was wearing a bright red vest, and Demona was wearing a curve hugging gown that accentuated every curve on her body. Several times through the night Goliath found himself distracted while looking at her.

"Goliath" Brooklyn called from across the room. "Wow you really went all out for this." Upon looking at Demona he couldn't help but stare at her. They were then led to the stage that had been put together by Katana's clan who was visiting for the ceremonies that were occurring plus hoping to be matched up with any single gargoyles during their week-long stay. As they climbed onto the stage with Hudson suddenly there were explosions that knocked them all off of their feet. Goliath got up quickly helping Demona to her feet as they looked for Hudson they saw that one of the explosions had buried shrapnel from the stage deep into his back. Together they lifted him as they followed the others as they went for the exit.

"Goliath, let me help him." Jason said as he came close to him. He grabbed the elder gargoyle and began to lead the elder gargoyle away. As everyone approached the exit The Hunter walked in. Demona stared in shock as he brandished a sword and a rifle. Everyone backed away.

"Stay with Hudson." Goliath whispered to Demona as he walked forward.

"This time I'm not here for you creature. I'm here for the traitor and the monster. I will have my vengeance now." The Hunter walked forward. "Jason Canmore step out here and face me."

"What do you want John? The war is over." Jason said as he stepped up to face his brother.

"The hell it is. It wasn't just your father that was killed by that monster it was mine too." John shouted.

"You need to leave. NOW" Goliath said menacingly as he walked up to John.

I will kill you creature if you don't stand aside." John stated calmly.

Goliath roared and leapt to attack, however John was quicker than anticipated and he easily dodged Goliath's attack and placed a well time kick to Goliath's mid-section causing Goliath to back off for a moment. Demona ran up to help him. As she grabbed him John turned and grinned.

"There you are monster." He said as he fired two shots from his rifle. Elisa quickly dove and tackled Demona causing the shots to hit to the right of her heart instead of hitting it.

"Oh no, Demona" Elisa screamed out. "Someone help quickly." She called out as she ripped cloth from her shirt and used it to bandage the wounds as well as she could. "Goliath we need to get her to Mary now."

"Goliaths eyes began to glow a deathly white and he charged John. John lifted his gun to fire and then found his arms pinned and the last thing John saw was Goliath reaching for him.

As Goliath closed in on John he roared as he drove his arm into and through John's torso killing him instantly and knocking Jason back five feet.

"Burn him." Goliath said menacingly as he ran back to check on Demona. Elisa was trying her best to stop the bleeding but it didn't look good. Goliath quickly picked up his angel and glided to Mary's apartment. Elisa ran down to her car and hit her lights and siren as she sped all the way there.

Goliath got to the door on the balcony and banged so hard that it nearly tore the door off. Mary Jenkins came running down the hall to see what had happened and noticed the blood coming from Demona. She quickly opened the door and had him lay her on the table in the dining room.

She quickly and unashamedly cut the dress from Demona as she took a scalpel and checked the wounds for the bullets.

"Will she be alright?" Goliath asked anxiously.

"I don't know Goliath, these bullets are deep and the blood loss isn't helping. We're going to need Angela, but even with a transfusion it's still too soon to tell." After digging the bullets out of her chest she properly bandaged the wound, and hooked her up to a heart monitor.

"That beeping does that mean she's okay?" Goliath asked nervous just has Elisa came through the door.

"It's too soon to tell. I'm sorry Goliath." She said as she grabbed her phone and dialed out.

"Justin…Yes I know it's late. Look I have an emergency situation going on over here. Because it's a gargoyle that's why… Would you just get your ass over here? Thank you" Mary quickly hung up the phone just as Demona started having convulsions.

"Shit, she's going into shock. Goliath hold her down, I'm going to give her a sedative to help her rest." Angela appeared at that moment and seeing her mother thrash around terrified her.

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked suddenly.

"We're doing all we can dear, but now I need you to have a seat over there." Mary said as she continued getting Demona to relax.

"What's wrong? Why do I need to sit here?" Angela asked becoming increasingly worried.

"Your mother has lost a lot of blood and you're her only match." Justin just then came through the door with his assistant Simon and he took one look at Demona.

"Transfusion" he asked and Mary just nodded.

"Is she the match?" Mary nodded again.

"Okay dear hop onto this table." Justin said pointing to a makeshift table that Simon had just setup. She hopped up and as she got a good look at her face she felt horrible for her mother. To come this close to having what you want just to have it snatched away. It wasn't fair she thought. _I won't let this happen._

Suddenly the door flew open and Brooklyn and Jason came in carrying Hudson. Not having enough tables she guided them to the bedroom to lay down the elderly gargoyle. Simon quickly rushed to the room to help with Hudson. Simon came out grabbing a lot of gauze, a scalpel, a needle and thread, alcohol, and bandages then ran back down the hall.

About thirty minutes later they finished the transfusion and they all had a meeting about what to expect.

"First the bad news" Mary said to the gathered group of gargoyles and humans. They had gathered in her living room to hear the news. "Hudson is in critical condition. He's stable now, but we're going to have to keep an eye on him for the next few days. The shrapnel punctured his lung and tore into a part of his kidney so we're working to see what we can do for him." She sighed. "We're hopeful with your stone sleep that he will make it through this." The room was deathly silent as she spoke.

She sighed again as she read her board. "Demona has slipped into a coma and with the loss of blood we are transfusing as much as we safely can into her, the bullets thankfully missed her heart but still caused some damage that again we are hopeful the stone sleep will cure."

"What can we do?" Goliath asked suddenly.

"At this time there's nothing we can do but wait and pray that they make it through this." Mary stated shaking her head as she sat down.

As Goliath felt tears stinging his eyes a thought occurred to him. "How did John know we would be there?" He growled.

Jason stood up and put his hand out. "Hold on a minute Goliath."

"How did he know?" Goliath asked again as he approached Jason menacingly.

"It was my fault Goliath." Elisa spoke up suddenly. "John said he wanted to make amends to his brother. I know how important a family can be so I told him that he would be welcome to help us celebrate new beginnings."

"How could you do that? You know what he had become." Goliath shouted.

"The same as you knowing what she had become, but you still thought she was worth the risk." She said pointing at Demona. "I misjudged him and I take responsibility for that. I should have talked to him more and kept an eye on him, but I don't think it was wrong for me to invite him."

"Goliath I'm sorry if I had reached out to my brother instead of being stubborn like Elisa asked me to then this wouldn't have happened." Jason walked up to him and said I will do anything it takes to fix this Goliath."

"Find Puck; tell him to bring the helmet. He'll know what it means." Goliath said as he began walking towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Brooklyn asked.

"To visit my friend" He said as he went down the hall.

He opened the door and Hudson was lying there attempting to get comfortable.

"I've never been in one of these it's difficult to get in just the right position." Hudson said as he tried a few positions.

Goliath just smiled at him. "How are you feeling old friend?" He asked as he sat on the side of the bed with him.

"In truth I'm tired Goliath. I think that my body wants to give up the fight, but my mind won't let it." He looked at Goliath seriously for a moment. "I heard Demona is not well."

"Yes, she is in a coma now. Mary does not know at this time if she will awaken or not." Goliath said once again feeling tears sting his eyes.

"She will lad, promise me something. Promise me that when she wakes up you won't waste any more time. That you will let me do the ceremony that night if I'm still alive and move on with your lives." He sighed and stretched for a moment. "You both deserve to be happy."

"I promise old friend. I will make it happen." Goliath got up to head back into the living room just as Owen and Jason came through the door.

"My apologies Goliath, I should have seen to Mr. Canmore sooner." Owen said as he walked into the room and setup the machine next to Demona. "I must warn you that going into a mind on the verge of death can be very dangerous. If she dies while you're still inside your consciousness will be forever stuck inside her mind." Owen stated as he finished setting it up.

"If she dies then I will as well." Goliath growled.

"Very well" Owen said as he continued to setup the machine.

"Goliath, hold on a moment. You can't actually put yourself in that thing. It could kill you." Elisa came up to him to try and talk him out of it.

"It was you who invited John Canmore to come and kill us. If she dies that will forever scar our friendship, I am doing this to save her life and if I succeed then I will be able to forgive. If not then I'll be to dead to care." He said as he walked up and grabbed the helmet. He laid down on the table next to the one Demona was on and put it on.


	32. Chapter 31: Shadow of Death

Goliath slowly opened his eyes. He saw lightning splitting the sky. Goliath got up quickly and held his head for a moment as he tried to remember where he was.

"Good you're awake." Puck said as he fished something from his pouch. "I can't stay here, but if you should ever lose your way in the darkness. Use this to light your way." He handed Goliath a coin. It was the size of his fist and had Puck's face on both sides, and was a golden color.

"What is this supposed to be?" Goliath asked as he studied the coin, but when he looked up Puck was gone.

 _Demona_ He suddenly remembered and he broke into a run as a path began to glow in front of him.

Demona was staring at the path in front of her it forked in two different directions. She was unsure which to follow and soon after she started down one she would turn around and start down the other.

"Where in the hell am I?" She asked aloud as she grew frustrated. It was only then that she noticed the sky was growing darker. From the way she came it appeared that Angela was walking up to her.

"It's this way mother. Don't you remember?" Angela said as she pointed to the right.

"Remember what?" Demona asked as she reluctantly followed her daughter.

"The way home of course." Angela said as she walked steadily in front of Demona.

Goliath raced down the path and could barely make out the shapes of Demona and Angela has they went further down their path. He turned right and began to follow them.

Meanwhile the real Angela sat by her mother's side holding her hand.

"We were going to finally get to know each other. Don't do this to me now I'm begging you." Angela said as her expression hardened she stood over her mother's body. "I need you to fight do you hear me. You're not dead yet, so you need to fight and come back to us."

"Did you hear that?" Demona asked as she turned back and stared behind her. She couldn't see anything but the darkness approaching.

"What happened to the path?" Demona asked as she started to walk back.

"As we get closer to home the path stays focused on the future not on the past." Angela said as she continued forward.

"I'm sure I heard your voice calling to me." Demona said as she continued with her.

"It's the wind. Sometimes I hear it to." They continued walking forward together.

Meanwhile Goliath was trying to run through the darkness to catch up to Demona. He could barely make out the ground in front of him and he kept his feet firmly on the path. Then he remembered the coin and he grabbed it quickly from his pouch and stared at it in awe as it glowed with a pale white light that caused the darkness to part before him. As he walked a few feet forward he was struck suddenly from the side and fell to the ground causing him to drop the coin. He quickly rolled and stood back up as the darkness formed itself to appear as Demona.

"Again you come where you're not welcome Goliath." The Dark Demona said in a voice that was hers but also wasn't as she picked him up by his throat and slammed him into the ground. Goliath attempted to strike the dark figure but his claws went straight through it and then it reformed. It began to choke him and as he fought off her hands with his he looked over and saw the coin that he had dropped. Feeling his strength fading he desperately reached for the coin and was barely able to snatch it between two fingers he quickly brought it up and touched it to the hands of the creature. It shrieked in pain and stumbled back as the darkness around them began to rebuild the hands. Suddenly Goliath heard what the real Angela was saying to her mother and hoped that Demona could hear her to.

As the hands rebuilt Goliath stood up quickly and taking the coin jammed his fist into the heart of the dark Demona and watched in awe as the light filled the shape and once it did it flashed once very brightly then the creature was gone. The darkness still swirled around him so he quickly ran down the path letting the coin part the darkness for him.

Back in the apartment Angela was pacing back and forth. Mary checked Demona's vitals for the tenth time, and the other gargoyles feeling helpless thought it would be better to keep Hudson company.

"How is she doing?" Hudson asked as Lexington brought him some soup.

"It still doesn't look good. Mary says it's up to her now." Lex said sadly has he set the food down.

"Up to her, what does that mean?" Hudson asked as he added a couple of ice cubes from his drink to the soup.

"Her body is as healed as the doctor can make it, but her mind has run away and hid." Lex sat across Hudson.

"What she said was that Demona has suffered a shock and her mind has retreated to a safe place and only Demona can decide when or if she will come back out again." Brooklyn interjected.

"Then what are you lads doing here, you should be in there with her." Hudson said as he struggled to sit up. Lex and Brooklyn quickly helped him and he asked them to help him into the living room so he can sit next to Demona. "Why is Goliath attached to that thing?" He asked suddenly.

"He wanted to go inside her mind to help her find her way." The worried look on Hudson's face when he heard that told her she didn't need to explain the risk her father was taking.

Angela pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on her mother's chest. She sat down next to Hudson and curled up close to him as they waited to see what would happen.

"Elisa, you and Canmore need to leave." Brooklyn said suddenly. Everyone in the room looked at Brooklyn in shock for a moment.

"Why would you say that?" Elisa asked suddenly as she stood to face Brooklyn.

"If she dies, Goliath will not be in his right mind. He may see you at fault for her death." Brooklyn pointed out.

"I'm not leaving. Goliath and I have been through too much together. I know he won't just kill me, and if she dies I will help my friend through it if he doesn't die as well in there." Elisa stated stubbornly.

Back in Demona's mind the fake Angela and Demona have come to the end of the path. In front of them they notice strange carvings on the wall of a cliff. They are vertical and parallel to each other and have strange looking runes going down them. The fake Angela begins to speak in a language that Demona has never heard before and the runes begin to light up one by one.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Demona asked as she watches the runes light up.

"I told you mother, I'm taking you home." Angela said as she continued.

Meanwhile Goliath was fighting his second shadow demon in the shape of Elisa. She had his arms so he couldn't swing the coin and was attempting to bite him.

"You're not her" Goliath pointed out.

"You're right Goliath, I am so much better. Do you realize just how much this human loves you?" The creature laughed at that. "You don't do you. That's probably the saddest thing I've ever heard." She chuckled. Goliath while twisting around managed to free one arm and he quickly brought the coin around touching the arms and watched in satisfaction as they broke off. Then he drove the coin into the heart of the demon.

Demona watched as Angela continued to say the words that seemed to bring the runes to life. The glow from the runes glowed brighter with each syllable Angela uttered and suddenly a light between the carvings began to glow a bright white and a large air current picked up and seemed to be pushing everything towards the opening.

"Demona" Goliath called out as he finally came around the corner and could see the demon Angela and Demona standing in front of the lighted gateway.

"What was that?" Demona said and has she turned she saw Goliath running towards her just as a dark shape appeared in front of him and she watched in horror as the shape changed into Thailog and leapt to attack Goliath.

"Come mother quickly." Angela said as she grabbed her arm. Demona pulled back.

"We have to help him." Demona said as she turned to go back.

"No, mother you must come with me. He's trying to destroy you." Angela said as she tried to grab her arm again.

"Come with you, destroy?" Since when do you talk like that?" Demona asked as she pulled away again. Just then they saw the Thailog demon glow brightly and disappear as Goliath again began running forward.

"Demona, wait. Don't go with her please?" Goliath called out as he ran forward as fast as he could.

"Mother, come with me now we must go." Angela yelled fear creeping into her voice.

"No" Demona studied Angela closely. "Who are you? I know I stayed away from my daughter longer than I should have, but I know her now well enough to know that you're not her." Demona said as she turned to run to Goliath. She felt something grab onto and hold her arm and suddenly she saw the Arch-mage standing in front of her holding her arm.

"You have lived far too long Demona. It is time for you to let go. Come into the light with me and be forever at peace." The darkness said to her as it got closer and began pushing her to the light.

"No, it's not my time yet. I finally have everything I have ever wanted. I am going to live. Do you hear me? I am going to live." Demona shouted at the creature. The demon Arch-mage just stared at her and grinned.

No my dear I'm afraid you're not. I tried to make this easy for you and show up as someone familiar to you, but I am a reaper and I have come to claim you." He said still appearing as the Arch-mage.

"You're a Reaper?" Demona asked in shock.

"Yes, now that you know the severity of this situation I need you to come with me. My time is short and I must claim you before your body dies." He said as he reached his hand out again for her.

Demona began to tear up but realizing that he may be right she went to grab his hand.

"You've made the right choice."


	33. Chapter 32: The Reaper

Alarms went off in Mary's apartment. Everyone jumped up and rushed over to where Angela was screaming "Stay with me" to her mother as the machine kept wailing alerting the room to Demona's lack of heart beat.

"Get her away" Mary said as she came up and Broadway grabbed Angela dragging her back as she kept screaming and kicking.

"C'mon Ange this isn't going to help we need to let them do what they have to." Broadway said as he tried to calm her down.

"Defibrillator" Mary called out and Justin came up and helped attach the leads to Demona's chest. "Clear" She said as she pushed the button and Demona convulsed on the table.

"No change" Justin stated.

"Again, Clear" Mary called as Demona convulsed on the table.

Meanwhile in Demona's mind the reaper no longer in need of the disguises appeared before Demona in a long flowing black robe and held her hand in his. Then they all heard Angela's screams. Goliath knowing time was running out leapt at the reaper and struck the hand holding Demona's with the coin the hand pulled back abruptly as if it had been burned.

"Where did you get that?" The reaper asked in a strangely hollow voice.

"A friend" Goliath replied

Just as Goliath touched the reaper's hand Mary saw a heartbeat appear on the monitor. It had reappeared but was still faint. Mary and Justin worked to try to keep Demona stable.

"Goliath, I have to go. It's my time." Demona said suddenly.

"No, I don't believe that. We can fight him." He said as he leapt at the reaper again this time he was too fast and the reaper caught Goliath's arm and applied pressure until Goliath dropped the coin. Then he slammed Goliath to the ground and drew a sword he had belted at his waist.

"No more distractions from you. " The reaper said as he aimed for his heart and went to stab the helpless gargoyle.

As he went to thrust he suddenly shrieked and dropped the sword. He grasped his injured wrist and turned his head to see Demona now holding the coin.

"I make the decision of when I go not you." Demona growled.

The reaper grabbed his sword and swung it in a wide arc but Demona was too fast and she slashed out with the hand holding the coin and struck the reaper on the jaw and she felt the satisfying crunch of bone breaking as the reaper fell to the ground.

Back at the apartment Demona's heart monitor began beating stronger and they could see some color returning to her skin. Angela came forward over her mother.

"That's it fight. Come back to me. I know you can do it." Angela kept repeating encouraging words hoping that it would somehow help.

Hearing Angela's words and seeing the reaper on the ground Demona sensed her advantage and leapt onto the reaper and went to jab him again with the coin but he kicked her off hard and she hit the ground several feet from him dropping the coin.

The heart monitor slowed and Angela began to shout.

"Don't give up on me. Do you hear me? Fight this. Come back to us." Angela continued to shout.

Goliath came up behind the reaper and just as the reaper stood up he grabbed it around the throat and using the hand he just picked up the coin with began to pound his fist into the back of the creature over and over as the creature flailed around.

Demona ran up to see if she could help when the reaper suddenly dislodged Goliath and threw him to the ground in front of him. Goliath tossed the coin and Demona caught it behind the reaper and came down hard on the left arm of the creature and the coin severed the arm causing the reaper to scream in pain and it quickly turned on Demona.

As she severed the arm the heart beat on the monitor became strong. Angela watched with anticipation as she hoped that meant her mother was winning the fight for her life.

"C'mon you're doing it. Just a little more" Angela said in excitement as Broadway squeezed her hand to show his support. "She's going to make it." She wiped tears from her eyes and continued to speak to Demona as she held onto Broadway for support.

Demona quickly flipped the coin to Goliath the reaper struck Goliath with his right arm hard across the face causing him to hit the ground hard but he managed to hold on to the coin. Demona quickly dove for the coin. The reaper reached for her and missed her as she grabbed the coin and rolled to her feet, just as the reaper quickly grasped his sword with his good hand and turned to swing in an arc that would sever Goliath's head.

On the heart monitor Mary, Angela, and Broadway noticed her heart skipped a beat.

Demona fearing for the first time the thought of losing Goliath she swung her arm in an arc and released the coin. The coin flew straight for the reapers skull just as he swung down.

Goliath roared as he saw the blade coming down. The reaper grinned and then opened his mouth in surprise and wailed as he dropped his sword which dissolved before it hit Goliath.

The reaper tried pulling on the coin to remove it from his skull but could not grip it and it quickly spread a bright light through him. His body began to crack and contort as the light slowly began to devour him.

"You don't know what you have done. You haven't seen the last of me. Your children will pay for your mistakes here today." As the reaper finished saying that his body exploded knocking Goliath back flat on the ground and flinging Demona back several yards.

Everything went dark for Demona and Goliath, and then all the darkness that had been covering everything began to recede and finally disappear. Demona crawled over to Goliath and held him in her arms and kissed him.

The heart monitor began acting normally and Demona's breathing and pulse returned to normal. Angela sighed in relief and Mary smiled down at her.

"I think she pulled through." She said as she covered Demona with a blanket. "We'll keep her hooked up the rest of the night just to be sure. You all should get some rest."

When Angela heard that her mother would be fine she loosened her grip on Broadway, and began to visibly relax.

"Thank you for saving her." Angela said as she brushed hair out of Demona's face.

"Don't thank me. Thank whatever caused the gunman to miss her heart. If the bullets had hit just half an inch to the left she would be dead." Mary said frankly as she went to get some rest. "Thank you for your services Justin. I will see you in the morning."

"How about a hug before I go?" He chuckled.

"Not even if you bathe in purell." She said as she cleaned up the tools they had used.

"That's not what you said last night." He laughed at the disgusted look on her face, and then left.

"Damn Tequila." Mary cursed as she finished her work and then looking at Broadway and Angela cuddling up next to Demona she felt slightly envious as she then went to her room alone.

Goliath opened his eyes and stared into the eyes of his angel as she leaned forward and kissed him again.

"Goliath you wonderful brave fool. What were you thinking coming here?" She smiled at him.

"I had to do anything I could to…" Goliath didn't get the chance to finish as Demona leapt into his arms and kissed him deeply.

"How do we get out of here?" Demona asked as she caught her breath. Goliath retrieved Puck's coin from the ground.

"I'm not sure, but I think this will help." Goliath said as he handed the coin back to Demona.

They walked together up to the open gate that was still standing open.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you fight like that my love." Demona purred at him. "It really excited me and reminded me why I first named you Goliath."

He just grinned down at her and they kissed again as they walked as they approached the wall Demona noticed an engraving that looked like a circle and above it was a sun and a moon.

"Could it be that easy?" Demona asked as she stuck the coin into the engraving. Suddenly the portal collapsed and a bright light blinded them both…

…Then Demona sat up on the table breathing heavily.


	34. Chapter 33: Everythings Changed

The sun rose quickly after Demona and Goliath woke up encasing them in stone but moments before the stone sleep over took them they had a brief conversation…

…As Goliath took off his helmet he went quickly over to Demona. They kissed passionately and held each other for a few moments.

"Goliath, I want to go through the ceremony as soon as possible." Demona said as she held him tight to her.

"Are you sure? You have been through a lot tonight." Goliath said as he stroked her hair.

"Yes my love, tonight taught me that we have wasted so much time. I don't want to lose another moment." She purred at him and kissed him again. "That's why I'm moving back into the castle tomorrow night." Goliath smiled wide and kissed her again before they went to the balcony and watched the sun begin to rise as the stone sleep over took them.

Elisa awoke suddenly and went to check on Goliath. _Where'd they go?_ She thought in a panic as she began to search the apartment and then she noticed them standing on the balcony holding each other and for a moment she felt like smashing them both in a fit of jealousy. _Breathe, you expected this Maza._ She told herself as she decided it was time to leave.

She went back to the couch and grabbed her boots and quickly put them on and quietly left. As she stepped out of the elevator on the first floor there was Jason kneeling in front of the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Elisa asked as she noticed him pulling a box from his pocket.

Jason opened the box and she noticed not only was there a ring inside but it was the same one they had seen together several weeks ago.

"Elisa, this last month has been the best of my life and the one thing I learned by watching what happened last night is that we never know how much time we have." He took a deep breath "I pray that you will allow me to spend what time I do have left with you. Will you marry me?"

Elisa was in shock. She never in her wildest dreams imagined this. _After all the times I prayed Goliath would do something like this I never thought it would happen, but it's foolish to continue to hold out for a gargoyle especially if his mate is back._

Jason studied her expression becoming more nervous every moment.

"I'm sorry Jason…"

Jason looked devastated by that. "I understand."

She lifted his chin up to look at her and took the box from him.

"I'm sorry we can't be partners anymore now that I'm going to be your wife." She smiled at him and he leapt up and kissed her holding her in his arms for a moment and then he took the ring from the box and slid it down her left ring finger. They both left at that moment hopping into her car and driving off back to her apartment.

"How did you know I would be coming out of the elevator then?" She asked as they drove.

"I saw you staring at the gargoyles trying to calm yourself so I thought you'd be leaving soon and I wanted to surprise you." He smiled at her.

They pulled into her parking spot and made their way quickly up to her room. They were kissing and making out like teenagers the whole way. When they got inside they quickly tore at each other's clothing until it was all scattered throughout the apartment and they found themselves in her bed.

He kissed her for several moments as she moaned deeply at the feeling of his hands roaming all over her. She grew more excited and even began to pant as he moved down and began to kiss and suck on her breasts as she felt his hand going down and she nearly screamed as she felt his fingers begin to enter her as she bucked on the bed for a moment.

"J…Just do it n…now" She stammered as he climbed back up her and kissed her hard as she kissed him back feeling his tongue dance with hers. Then she moaned loudly into his mouth as she felt him enter her suddenly and all thoughts of Goliath left her mind except for one.

 _Why did I waste so much time chasing a gargoyle?_ And then that thought to was gone.

They spent much of the day the same way. When the sun began to go down they quickly got dressed so they could go check on the gargoyles.

They arrived just in time to see them wake up again, and Mary walked into the room to see Goliath and Demona on the balcony. Hudson, Lex, and Brooklyn came out from the guest bedroom, And Angela and Broadway joined them from the hallway.

"It looks like everybody is feeling better." Elisa said smiling as she walked into the middle of the room. "We have some good news that I wanted to share with all of you." Goliath and Demona walked back into the apartment and her heart skipped a beat for a moment but she continued on.

"Demona, I am so happy that you're feeling better and I wanted to tell you that I will stand with you during your ceremony, and I was hoping you and Angela would do me a favor as well."

"What would you need me to do?" Demona asked suddenly.

"What happened is something wrong?" Angela interrupted.

Elisa walked up to Demona and held her hands. "I was hoping you would be my maid of honor at my wedding." Elisa said looking into her eyes.

"You're getting married? To whom" Demona asked excitedly.

"That would be me." Jason spoke up suddenly.

"Congratulations." Both Demona and Angela said as Elisa showed them the ring.

"I was hoping that doing this for each other would help us become closer." Elisa said as she looked at both Demona and Angela. "Angela it would mean the world to me to have you and Katana has bridesmaids. Where did Katana go anyway?" Elisa asked suddenly.

"She went back to the castle last night to guard it since the rest of us were stuck here." Angela informed her. As if on cue Katana landed on the balcony.

She walked quickly up and hugged Demona. "It's good to see you up and around dear." She said as she looked around the room. "Why is everyone huddled around the room?" She asked suddenly.

"Just deciding on my bridesmaids" Elisa said grinning at her. "Speaking of, would you like to be one."

"What's a bridesmaid?" Katana asked suddenly.

Demona leaned over and whispered a few things to her, and her eyes widened in shock.

"You two" She asked looking back and forth from Elisa to Jason. Elisa nodded her head. "Of course I will." Katana smiled and hugged Elisa tight.

"Mary, I only need one more if you would like the spot." Elisa said gleefully.

"I will have to get back with you on that. I'm very busy and actually I'm about to head out since I have the night shift tonight."

"I understand." Elisa said as they all began to leave the apartment.

"Don't worry I will find out soon." She said as everyone left and she began preparing for work.

In the hall Goliath came up and shook Jason's hand and then held on with a firm and slightly painful grip as he pulled Jason close.

"If you hurt her we will find you and the police won't be able to identify the pieces." Jason shook his hand to get the feeling back in it has Goliath released it and nodded his understanding.

"Goliath, I was thinking since my brother is no longer an option and I know so few people that it would be a great honor to have you as my best man, or gargoyle as it were."

Goliath looked around for a moment. Just yesterday he would have said no, but today. "Yes, I will be there." He said suddenly. The gargoyle headed to a window at the end of the hall.

"Would you talk to the other gargoyles for me and see who would like to be ushers." Goliath just grinned and nodded knowing everyone would probably jump at the chance to see Elisa get married.

Inside of the apartment Mary quickly dressed and got rid of everything with gargoyle DNA on it. Then ran out the door realizing she would soon be late for her shift.

The rest of that night the gargoyles with the help of David, Fox, and Alexander moved all of Demona's things into the castle.

"Sometimes I miss this place Goliath." David said as they took a break from moving in Demona's furniture from her old office. "Oh, I wanted you to know that I have a team scouring Demona's research and her studies on human biology will actually help us to cure many diseases that we once thought were untreatable."

"How, her goals were always to kill humans." Goliath pointed out.

"True but she also needed to learn what made us tick." David pointed out. "And to that end she had invested a fortune of her company's money. This is a great thing because I know how much you want to protect people and what we have now thanks to her is possibly a way to cure nearly every disease out there." David smiled as he got up. "Well I guess we should get this stuff moved in." He said as he stood up to go help some more.

"What will you get from the people for these cures?" Goliath asked suddenly suspicious.

"I have changed drastically since knowing you, but I will admit that I thought of the profits for a moment and then I thought what if Fox catches one of these diseases or Alexander." It's going to be a non-profit organization now. "Of course I will get some donors to help cover the business expenses but all the research will benefit everyone."

"That's good to hear." Goliath said. Suddenly they both saw a chest of drawers flying through the air and then it slowed down suddenly and then went left to right as it was put down about four feet from the wall and crooked.

"Sorry" Fox called out. "I thought this would be a great time to teach Alexander the levitation spell." Fox said as she cast a spell and began to show the baby how to move items slowly and carefully.

"He's learning fast." Demona said as she came up to Goliath holding a box and kissed him quickly. "Are you going to stand here talking or help lift some boxes?" She purred to him as she continued forward. "When we're done we can make some time for us." She winked at him as she swayed her hips seductively as she walked down the hall. Goliath quickly went out to the trucks David had rented and started helping again.

A few hours later they finally had all of her belongings unpacked and she and Goliath stood on the tallest tower holding each other.

"Goliath, I've been thinking." Demona said looking up at him and stroking hair from his face.

"What about love?" He said smiling down at her.

"I want another child. Would that be acceptable?" She asked nervously.

"Of course it would, why so nervous?" He chuckled.

"I was worried you'd be angry about the idea." She admitted.

"No, I could never be angry about that, especially since it has also been on my mind." He reassured her.

She kissed him and held him tight as the moon was setting behind them.

Back at her apartment Elisa sat on her bed, and she kept staring at her ring. She was happy to be getting married. She never thought it would happen. She finally was able to admit to herself that her love for Goliath was has a friend, but she had been fooling herself thinking there would be something more.

She smiled to herself and laid down next to her new fiancée and went to sleep.


	35. Chapter 34: Soul Melding

The next day Elisa, Jason, David, Fox, and Mary all worked to setup the castle in preparation for the ceremony that would be taking place that night for Goliath and Demona.

"This was a real nice idea Jason, but how do you know so much about this ceremony." Elisa asked as they worked on the altar and placed seventeen candles in a large circle around the altar. There was a spot in the center for a candle but that was reserved for the couple to light and place themselves.

Jason cleared his throat and blushed for a moment. "After centuries of hunting gargoyles my family picked up a few things. I thought why not use what I know for something good."

Elisa gave him a quick kiss as she finished setting up her candles. "This will be a very nice surprise for them." She said happily.

They worked quickly to finish the work and soon the sun lowered again and the gargoyles stone skin began to crack and then finally fall from their bodies. Demona looked up at Goliath.

"I could get used to waking up in your arms." She purred as they headed down the stairs. As they all got down stairs they looked around in shock at the way the common room had been decorated and setup.

"How" Goliath asked suddenly.

"Surprise" All of the humans jumped out suddenly. The gargoyles flinched in surprise for a moment and then relaxed. The younger gargoyles smiled as they looked around studying the decorations.

"What is all this about Lass?" Hudson asked as he walked up to Elisa.

"This" Jason interrupted "Is the soul melding ceremony all set up for our two special guests." Jason grinned as he walked up to Goliath. "So, much time has been wasted already I thought that we could help you catch up on a little bit this time."

Astounded Goliath could do little more than nod.

"There's no way this is happening with you two dressed like that." Katana spoke up suddenly and grabbed Demona's arm as she started to pull her into one of the side rooms.

Brooklyn, Lex, and Broadway did the same with Goliath. Hudson in the meantime walked around the altar and checked out the area he would be standing at to perform the ceremony.

"Are you certain about this Lad?" Hudson asked Jason quietly. "If their two souls are incompatible this will kill them both."

"It's what they want and besides from everything I have heard they were why this practice was founded in the first place." Jason said as he helped work a jacket decorated with symbols onto Hudson's broad shoulders.

"Are we to late?" They both turned to face the door and saw Macbeth, Gruoch, and Luoch standing there. Macbeth was dressed in a nice black suit and Gruoch was wearing a modern day blue dress with heels and had a pair of diamond earrings. Luoch was wearing a nice jacket and a pair of jeans.

"Yes, thank you for coming. I know that Demona would love to see you here." Jason and Elisa said as they walked up to greet their guests.

Hudson looked shocked for a moment but upon thinking about all that had transpired decided it made sense.

The door opened as they were seating Macbeth's family, and David, Owen, and Fox walked through. Fox was holding Alexander.

"We're not too late I hope." David said as he walked up to shake hands with Jason.

"No…not at all it hasn't even started yet." He said grinning as he helped them to their seats.

Then Katana's clan entered and took their seats quickly and nervously looked around. They still weren't used to co-mingling with humans.

The gargoyle females came out of the room except Demona and Elisa and Mary joined them as they lined up on the right side of the altar. Then the male gargoyles excluding Goliath joined by Jason lined up on the left side.

Hudson walked up in his new jacket carrying a large book. Everyone in the room recognized the Grimorum. He walked up to the pedestal that was setup on the altar and he placed the book on top of it and turned to the appropriate page as he faced the audience.

Then he spoke one word, and Goliath stepped through his door. He was wearing a silver vest and he was carrying a big black box has he approached the altar and stood to Hudson's right and the circle he stepped into began to glow gold, he handed the box over. Hudson spoke a second word and Demona stepped through the door as Hudson placed the box down near the fire pit behind him. Every eye in the room was immediately drawn to her as she approached the altar in her tight golden gown that accentuated every curve and she wore her freshly shined tiara given to her by Goliath so long ago.

Demona grinned and blushed as she noticed Goliath's eyes roaming over her body as she walked up. She stepped into the circle on Hudson's left and it began to glow silver as Hudson's bigger circle that intersected both of the others began to glow with a mixture of both silver and gold.

Then Hudson turned to Goliath and held a red hot iron nail that was about two feet long he got out of the fire behind him.

"Lad, this day forward you will finally be complete, your two souls will join as one. That means that if she feels pain so will you, a large distance between you will cause physical pain, but the rewards for two gargoyles that truly love each other cannot be measured. For you will be closer to one another than you have ever been before, and you will be able to feel the love you both have for each other.

"This" He held the nail in his gloved fist is your test to see if you two can withstand the pain that comes from being joined together. Do you accept your mate's soul as your own?"

"Yes, with all my heart." Goliath stated firmly staring deep into the eyes of his angel as Hudson turned to Demona he held up the nail and said "This will unite your souls in a bond that can never be broken. This bond will grant you more power than you have ever felt before, but it can also destroy you both if you do not tend to it diligently. Are you prepared to accept this gift Lass?"

"Yes with all my heart and soul. This is all I have ever wanted." Demona said eagerly staring into the eyes of the love of her life.

Hudson then grabbed their hands and placed them so their palms were touching with their left palms facing down. Then he slowly slid the nail through Goliath's left hand from the back through the palm. Goliath didn't even flinch as he felt it go through Demona blinked and a tear came to her eye as she felt it go through the palm of her right hand and then through the back.

Both of their hands then began to glow bright silver as the swirling lights around them began to feed into their hands through the nail. Then he lifted a second nail.

"Lass, with this token you will be joined not only in heart, but in your soul as well. Do you understand that if you accept this token your heart, mind, and soul will no longer just be your own but will belong to the two of you as you become one."

"I understand, and I accept this has the gift that will unite my half of a soul with the other half that lives within my beloved." Demona said as Hudson turned towards Goliath.

"Lad, are you ready to accept the other half of your soul for now and all time. For even in death your souls will remain intact. Are you prepared for a commitment such as this?"

"I am" Goliath stated.

Hudson grabbed their hands again and pushed the nail through the back of Demona's left hand and through the palm causing her to bite her lip to keep from crying out, and then it went through the palm of Goliath's right hand and then through the back.

Then the lights surrounding them began to swirl a gold color into the nail and illuminated their hands. The lights began to swirl faster as Hudson spoke.

"At this time I implore you to accept this union and help this young couple find their way through this world, and make them stronger together than they could ever hope to be apart. He said three more words that no one could quite make out and the lights around them spun at a dizzying speed then appeared to explode in a bright white light that bathed the couple and through their hands the light seemed to emanate even brighter.

"Now we shall seal this pact." Hudson had to yell over the rushing wind sound caused by the lights as he then grabbed both nails and looked from Goliath to Demona. "Are you ready, this is your last chance to back out if you're not?" He looked questioningly as he eyed them both.

"I am ready." Goliath stated.

"Continue" Demona said.

"Very well then" Hudson spoke one word aloud and quickly pulled the nails from both of their hands at once as the light rushed in to fill the void causing a small silver circle to appear on Goliath's left hand and Demona's right. A golden circle then appeared on Demona's left hand and Goliath's right. Then they were bathed in a soft blue light as Hudson wiped sweat from his brow he announced that the midnight moon has accepted their union and from this moment forward they would never be apart.

"Now while the light is shining light the final candle and place it in the center, but once you touch it make sure neither of you lets go until it is lit and placed." Hudson instructed.

They followed his instructions carefully and once the candle was placed they kissed each other and the light expanded from them and filled the entire room and then shrank back and seemed to disappear inside their open mouths as they continued to kiss each other.

"I always knew there was something special between you and my granddaughter Goliath." Goliath and Demona both looked shocked. "You didn't know the egg that Demona hatched from was laid by none other than Draxis, and she was Draco's mate which explains some of her outgoing and disagreeable nature."

Demona stood there stunned for a moment, but then shrugged. "I couldn't wish for a better grandfather. I also know now that I will never repeat his mistakes again."

Goliath smiled at that and the room erupted in celebration as someone brought out a music player and they began to throw a party in the couples honor.


	36. Chapter 35: Revelations

The party went on until nearly sunrise. Everyone enjoyed themselves immensely except Lexington who sat brooding in a corner for most of the night. Angela walked up to see what was bothering him.

"I'm the only one that's alone." Lex replied to her questions. Angela looked around.

"You're never alone. You'll always have all of us with you." She said trying to comfort the small gargoyle.

"It's not the same has what you and everyone else has." Lex said as he buried his face in his laptop.

"Then what do you intend to do about it. Are you going to be an alpha male and go co-mingle with those females from Katana's clan or are you going to hide in this corner like a hatchling.

"You're right." He said closing his laptop. "The night is not over and there are plenty of females over there to talk to." Lex then sighed "And be rejected by" He added as an afterthought.

"Thinking like that never helped anyone. Now, c'mon I'm going to introduce you to a few that I have met."

After Angela took Lexington around and was confident he would at least make a friend he walked back over and noticed that Demona was huddled over a piece of paper. Then she realized that it was the one she had left with her when she was In a coma. It was the song that Demona had been writing for centuries.

"I was considering performing this tonight, but I don't know if I can." Demona said as Angela approached.

"It looks like you wrote it so more than one person can sing it if you would like I would be happy to sing it with you, and I believe we could talk Katana and Elisa into it as well." Angela said as she put her arm around her mother.

They both studied the paper for a few moments until Angela said "I'm going to go talk to them." She left then to get the others.

Elisa and Katana came back moments later with a smiling Angela. "They said they would give it a try and they all sat their studying the paper.

"It appears simple." Elisa said.

"Agreed, I think the four of us can do this." Katana stated as she handed the paper back. Making up her mind Demona walked up to Owen and showed him the paper and what she had in mind.

"I think it's a great idea I will work some lights and some instrumentals to match for you." He said changing into Puck.

She went to talk with the girls one more time before Puck asked everyone to have a seat.

"Tonight" He said as he created a microphone and instrument set out of thin air on the stage. "We have a performance that I believe you are all going to want to see. The song you are about to hear was written by Demona herself." As he said that he heard a few surprise remarks from the audience.

"Now I will step off of the stage and let them get to it." He said joyfully has he started a multi colored light show on and around the stage.

As Demona climbed up the stage she found she was getting more and more nervous and was about to back out, but something inside her told her she could do it. It was only later that she discovered it was strength given to her by the link she now shared with Goliath.

"I have written this song over the last few centuries for the love of my life. I hope you all like it." Puck then began the instrumentals and Demona began to sing with the other girls doing chorus lines.

 **"Stay With Me"**

 _[Verse 1:]_  
Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But You're Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart

 _[Chorus:]_  
Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

 _[Verse 2:]_  
I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear

 _[Chorus:]_  
Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

 _[Verse 3:]_  
I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our Picture Hangs Up To  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always Be  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay

 _[Chorus:]_  
Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

 _[Fades:]_  
oh.. oh oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark...

As the song came to an end the stage turned back into the normal altar. Demona looked around nervously when Goliath began to applaud. Then slowly everyone else joined in and soon the noise in the room became deafening with the cheers from the assembled crowd.

"Before everyone goes I just wanted to thank you all for accepting me back into your lives and I hope to prove I am worthy of your trust again." Demona paused for a moment and then "While were discussing new beginnings I would like to tell you all that I am leaving the name Demona behind."

The crowd was stunned for a moment and no one made a sound as Demona continued.

"I decided that in order for this to be a true fresh start I should give myself a name like the rest of my clan has." She paused again letting her words sink in to the stunned crowd.

"My new name is Adela. It means Angelic warrior. The crowd again began to cheer.

"That's a great idea, Lass. Congratulations on this new start. Just remember this doesn't happen every day so don't waste it." Hudson said smiling warmly at her. He didn't need to tell her what would happen if she did

Goliath came up to the stage and holding his angel in his arms kissed her deeply causing the room to become loud again. Angela grinned as she stepped off of the altar.

Macbeth approached the altar. "That's not as fearsome sounding as what I named you, but it does fit you." Macbeth grinned at her as he shook hands with Goliath. "Maybe now you don't need to be so fearsome anyway." He chuckled as Gruoch came up to offer her congratulations to the couple as well.

While they spoke Broadway came up and hugged Angela. "That was really good Ange, I didn't know you could sing like that." Broadway said as he stared at her in admiration for a moment before she leapt into his arms and kissed him hard.

"I didn't either." She said as they caught their breath. "But for them I was willing to try anything." Angela smiled as she led Broadway towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" He asked suddenly.

"The party is over and I thought we could use some time to ourselves." She grabbed his hand but didn't need to lead him again as he was speed walking to the terrace.

Brooklyn and Katana were about to leave has well when they saw Lexington talking to a short silver female gargoyle. She was just a little taller than Lex, and she wore a bright blue halter top and matching loin cloth, she had white hair that went down to her middle back and the shape of her eyes emphasized her oriental background. The irises were a deep blue color and seemed to draw Brooklyn in as he looked into them for a moment.

"Hey Lex, are you ready for the movie?" Brooklyn asked as they waited for him for a moment.

"No, I think I will spend some time getting to know Silvara a little more." Lex said as the silver gargoyle reached her hand out to them.

"I'm Silvara, and it's nice to meet you finally Brooklyn. Katana speaks very highly of you." Brooklyn shot Katana a questioning look and she just nodded as he shook hands with Silvara.

"It was nice to meet you Silvara, we should get together soon and get to know each other." Brooklyn said as he and Katana went to leave.

She sat back down with Lex and cuddled close to him as they looked at something on his laptop.

After nearly everyone had left Elisa walked up to Jason, and threw her arm around him.

"So, my future husband shall we be leaving to? I can think of much better things we could be doing now." She said as she kissed him quickly.

"That was a nice thing you did up there." He said as they headed for the exit.

"Oh, that. They needed an extra voice that's all." She laughed as they got to the elevator and kissed as they waited for it to come up.

"So, Adela huh?" Jason chuckled as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah, I guess the name Demona had too much mileage." Elisa laughed as she kissed him again as the elevator doors closed.

Soon, everyone had left except Goliath and Adela.

"Why did you wish to change your name?" Goliath asked as soon as they were alone.

"Well, there was so much bad blood tied to the other one, and I thought if I am truly going to reboot my life then I should choose a new name as well. Do you not like it." She asked as she looked up at him expectantly.

"It's a great name." He kissed her passionately as they headed for their chambers. "One of these nights we are going to have to begin patrolling again." He pointed out as she began to close the door.

"Maybe, but not tonight she purred seductively has she slowly removed her dress as the door shut.

Across town as Goliath and Adela consummated the joining of their souls David Xanatos was standing in Jonny's warehouse looking over all the crates that they had used to fool Thailog and Lester into falling into their trap.

"Why did you call me up here Xanatos?" Dracon asked stepping into the warehouse with a few of his bodyguards.

"I would think you'd be more grateful Dracon, especially since I rid the city of your competition." David grinned at him.

"Why do you think I came?" Dracon grinned back "But I still want to know why you dragged me out here in the middle of the night."

David nodded to Jesse who grabbed a crate and put it down in the middle of the room, then pried the lid off with her hands.

"Strong girl you got there." Dracon said as he came up to examine the contents.

"In these crates are more weapons and drugs then you could have collected in a lifetime." David said as he pulled out a laser rifle.

"Just one question…Why are you helping me?" Dracon asked as he looked into the crate and quickly did the math in his mind about what the several thousand other crates must be worth to.

"Because my new friend there will always be good and evil in this world, and I want to insure that I am on top of both." David smirked at him. "Now, here's what I want. All of your operations go through me. I keep thirty percent of all takes, any big targets like politicians go through me first, and lastly if I need something done you do it without question. Do we have a deal?" David asked reaching out his hand.

"Normally, I would be put out by those demands, however…" Dracon said as he picked up two very large rifles and put them in his personal bag. "You know just the right way to bribe me." He finished with a laugh.

"Very good, now to protect my interests I have a few more helping hands that will be joining your group." Just as he finished the sentence three people suddenly landed in front of Dracon. One was an older man but appeared to be very strong and dressed like a wolf. The other two had razor sharp claws on the ends of their fingers and were dressed like animals as well. They both had long brown hair and the male of the two had a cybernetic right eye. The female wore a fur coat over her uniform.

"Who are these people?" Dracon asked becoming upset.

"The very best mercenaries' money can buy. This here is Wolf, and these are the twins." David said as he pointed to Jackal. "This here is Jackal and his sister here is Hyena. They are the best mercs in the world and they are at your disposal, but will also be making sure my requirements are being met. Oh, and one other thing. The gargoyles are off limits. They are my new friends and I owe them that much."

"Controlling the good as well as the bad huh?" Dracon chuckled. "Very well, Xanatos. You drive a hard bargain, but we have a deal." Dracon shook David's hand and David and Jesse left the warehouse and Dracon began planning his new operations with his new allies.

David arrived back at home and went to his office to check on a few things.

"Where were you?" Fox asked as she came out to greet him.

"I just had a few things to pick up at the office." David said as he kissed her quickly and began loading his computer.

Fox was a little suspicious. _David wouldn't lie to me. I'm just being paranoid._ She thought to herself as she went back to check on Alexander as he woke up screaming.

Suddenly Puck appeared in the middle of the office. "I can't believe I am finally free to be me." Puck said as he sighed happily and slumped in the chair opposite of David.

"Puck, I would prefer Owen when you are in my home." David said as he went back to working on his files.

"Very well, Mr. Xanatos while I am here I will keep on this disquise." Owen said as he cleaned his glasses before putting them back on. "But know that it is only because I have come to think of you has a friend, and has your friend I think I should advise you that your new business venture is risky at best, disastrous at worst." Owen stated as he got up to leave.

"Risky but necessary" David admitted as Owen left. He shot a worried a glance toward his bedroom and then shut his laptop and went to bed for the night.


	37. Chapter 36: Mr and Mrs Canmore

Elisa and Jason spent most of the next day lying around.

"I still can't believe how much she has changed." Elisa said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think she's not being straight with us?" Jason asked curiously as he stroked her hair.

"I don't know, I want to believe her but…"

"…You just have to much bad history." Jason finished for her.

"Exactly" She propped up on her elbows as she looked into his eyes. "I want to be happy for Goliath, but a part of me is nagging at me that she may be scamming him again."

"Love, are you certain that's not your jealousy coming out." Elisa just grinned at that.

"No, I am in love with you and I'm happy that things are going well. I guess it's just all the years of bad blood between us." Elisa said as she settled back down and laid her head on his shoulder again.

As she nearly drifted off he whispered to her "Goliath and I were talking and we think that Hudson would be a good officiant for our wedding."

"I don't think he has ever performed a human wedding before." Elisa said suddenly.

"He hasn't but Goliath assured me that they are working to figure it out." Jason smiled down at her.

"It would be nice for our friends to be there as we planned, but I think I have another option. Matt is registered to perform marriages in this state and I was thinking that he could do it." Elisa said and then added "If that would bother you then we could go with Hudson."

"It's fine with me. I'll talk to Goliath about it, but I don't see there being a problem."

"Thank you" She kissed him and they both went to sleep.

The next night Jason went to the castle alone. Has Elisa predicted as soon as Rody found out about their engagement he put Maza on a desk assignment and assigned Jason with Peter until another partner could be found for Elisa.

As Jason reached the top he found that the gargoyles had already awakened. Goliath and Adela were on their way out.

"Jason, how are you this evening. How goes the wedding planning?" Adela asked as she welcomed him.

Jason looked at Goliath in surprise who just nodded. "It's going well thank you."

"Oh good, I will go out tonight I think and let you boys plan." She chuckled and kissed Goliath goodbye as she went to leave. "Oh, before I forget you need to make some time for us tomorrow night my love."

Goliath looked at her confused for a moment. "What's happening tomorrow night?"

"Just trust me. You'll want to make time for us tomorrow." Adela said as she glided away from the castle with Silvara. Silvara had just started courting Lexington and wanted to spend time with the other female gargoyles alone. Since Katana was busy helping Brooklyn on patrol Adela offered to take her out and see the sights.

"Goliath, Elisa would like for Matt Bluestone to officiate the wedding." Jason said as he took a seat across the gargoyle.

"Why? Did you not want Hudson to do it?" Goliath asked in shock.

"No, it's not that. We feel it's best if he came as a guest and got to see a human wedding up front before trying to officiate one." Jason pointed out then that he had never performed or even seen one before.

"That is true. Alright we can do it that way if you wish. When should we appear for the wedding?" Goliath asked.

"Sundown tomorrow night" Jason said.

"That's soon. Okay we will be there." Goliath said as he began to stand up.

"You guys will need to dress up. Don't worry I gave a tailor the appropriate specifications. Your tuxes and the ladies dresses will be ready on time. Just show up to this address tomorrow at sundown." He shook hands with Goliath and then left.

"Are you sure you're ready to watch her be married off Lad." Hudson said as he entered the room.

"How long have you been there?" Goliath asked wearily.

"Long enough to see the look of anguish on your face, Lad you need to decide what you want to do?" Hudson said as he sat in one of the libraries chairs.

"What I want to do regarding?" Goliath asked

"Don't look at me like that. You know damn well what this is regarding." Hudson said. "You can't have both. So, either decide now or tell Adela you love someone else."

"That's not what the look was about old friend." Goliath informed him as he sighed. "You've always been over protective and if you must know I have developed that habit myself."

Hudson eyed him skeptically. "Are you certain that's all there is to it, Lad?"

"Yes, old friend. Elisa is an honorary member of the clan and has such I am protective of her." Goliath sighed.

"She doesn't need our protection Lad. That's what you don't understand. She is every bit able to care for herself." Hudson stated.

"I know" Goliath replied.

"You love her still don't you?" Hudson smirked at him as they both went to leave the room.

"Yes, but as a friend and clans mate nothing more." Goliath stated firmly.

"Are you certain?" Hudson studied his expression for a moment.

"Yes, I am certain. Dem… I mean Adela is the only one I want and will ever want." Goliath said as he walked away.

"Who is he trying to kid?" Hudson mumbled as he followed along behind him. _I may be old Lad, but I'm not blind. I know you love Adela more, but has your first human friend I think that girl will always hold a piece of your heart._

Hudson kept those thoughts to himself. He was proud of his protégé. After all he had gotten his granddaughter to rejoin the clan and he even bonded with her once more. _I hope I'm reading too much into this Elisa thing._ He thought to himself as they got back up to the terrace.

It would be daylight soon and the girls just landed and were headed to their parapets. The order had changed slightly and all of the mates were set next to each other. On the way to hers Adela rushed up and kissed Goliath passionately.

"Just that short time away made me miss you. I feel so young again." She purred as she mounted her parapet next to him.

The next day while the gargoyles slept was full of rushing around and planning for the soon to be bride and groom.

"Jason, I need you to go to pick up the cake we ordered last night, and also I'm meeting with my sister today to go over certain details regarding the theme we chose." Elisa said as she was working down a checklist.

"Relax Liz, everything will be fine." Jason began to laugh but quickly bit it off as she glared at him.

"I will relax when I get some competent help." She said venomously. Then she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, there is just so much to do and I'm already nervous as it is."

"I understand baby. We will get all this done." Jason said as he took the list. "I will hit the dry cleaners then my tailor, and I will get your dress from that special wedding store you found. It should be done by three."

"Thank you." Elisa smiled and she quickly kissed him. "Shit, I'm running late for my hair appointment. Get out, you'll have to take a taxi for the other errands." She said as he stepped out of the car. "I love you, and don't forget the cake." She said as she sped off.

"Yes, ma'am" He said under his breath as he called for a taxi.

A few hours later he had picked up the cake, all the tuxes and dresses, the floral arrangements for the tables and was putting things away at home until they would need them for the wedding when Elisa walked into the door carrying several large bags with her sister Diane Maza.

"Jason, did you get everything?" Elisa asked sounding panicked as she looked through the things he brought home. "Is this supposed to be a joke?" She screamed at him.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked as he came up to her.

"These silk napkins for the tables, I asked you to get white." She stated irritably as she threw them at him.

"These are white." He said studying them.

"No, these are off white. I want white. Go fix it." Elisa said angrily. Diane started to laugh but Elisa shot her a dirty look.

"It's okay; I'll go with him to fix it." Diane said grinning. "Guys are color blind, you should know that." Diane laughed again at the dirty look Elisa gave her, and the stunned look on Jason's face.

As they left Elisa began to get things ready muttering about her useless fiancée.

In the hall as they waited Diane leaned over to Jason. "Don't worry it's just a small case of bridezilla. I smashed the wedding cake at my rehearsal dinner because it was the wrong color." They both chuckled at that. "Count yourself lucky she didn't complain about the bouquets."

As they got to the store Diane quickly surveyed the items. She held up two sets of silk napkins.

"Now, you see this white is so much brighter than this one. That's what she wants when a bride says white think of fresh snow, and you can't go wrong." She grinned at him as she grabbed all that they had in stock.

"Do we need that much?" Jason asked as he began counting out his cash.

"Best to be over prepared than under" Diane said as she brought them up to the counter. They paid for them and left.

When they got into the car Diane began to look at Jason seriously for a moment.

"What is it?" Jason asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you ever think about us and what we could have had if we had stayed together?" She asked suddenly.

"Di, don't bring that up again please. It's over and being friends is the best thing for us, especially since I am marrying your sister."

When they got back to the apartment Elisa was waiting for them.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. I really do appreciate your help." Elisa said as they walked through the door.

"Are these white enough Liz?" Diane asked as she pulled them out of the bags.

"Yes, those are perfect. There are only a couple of hours before sunset. Jason, I need you to bring the outfits to the gargoyles, Derek's group, and Macbeth." She said as she threw him her car keys. "Sis, we need to get dressed and we still need to get our nails and makeup done. Oh, Jason before you leave I have a request of Hudson."

Jason listened and smiled about the request and quickly left with everyone's outfits.

As Elisa and Diane hailed a taxi to get to the manicurist's shop Jason quickly dropped off Derek's clan's outfits and drove to Macbeth's new house. It was a very large red brick Victorian style house with ten windows equally spaced on the front with a large blue roof with an attic window in the middle and two chimneys on either side. The white door that contained one of the windows in the center was surrounded by two large columns that held up a white stone archway, and there were several trees and even a coy pond in the middle of the very large courtyard. There was also a garage built into the side of the house.

The gate leading into the driveway was already opened. _Maybe their expecting me_ He thought as he drove up to the garage. He got out and began to unload the outfits when he heard a sound like breaking glass. Drawing his gun he ran up to the front door and found it unlocked.

Jason carefully opened the door so as not to make any noise. He went in surveying the rooms as he passed then he heard a man yell out in pain from upstairs so Jason ran quickly up the stairs and just missed a masked man tumbling down the stairs with a letter opener jammed in his throat.

There were still sounds of a struggle coming from the bedroom so he ran in and saw Gruoch being held by one thug while the other holding one arm close to his side obviously broken held a gun to her.

"You couldn't just behave yourself could you lady. Now, you're gonna pay for killing my boy. Take that damn dress off her Mike." Before anyone could move Jason slammed the butt of his pistol into the side of the man's head knocking him out cold then held the gun on the man using Gruoch as a shield.

"You won't shoot. You'll hit the bitch." He sneered at Jason as he held a knife at her throat. "Now, put the gun down tough guy, and let me out of here and I'll let her live."

"The bitch as you call me has a name. I am Lady Macbeth." She said as she slammed her foot down on his and elbowed him in the gut giving Jason a second to act and he shot quickly downing Mike with one shot to the forehead.

"Nice shot, although I don't think I will ever get used to the sound of those things." Gruoch said as she began to help Jason take the bodies out back.

"You know with a house like this you should really invest in a security system." Jason grinned as he cuffed the leader and then helped her move the dead bodies to the back yard.

"A what?" Gruoch asked as they began to light a pyre.

"A system to tell the police if someone like them breaks into your home" Jason said as he threw the first body on it after he retrieved the letter opener and lit the pyre.

"We have weapons to protect ourselves." Gruoch pointed out.

"Yes, but in your time you also had guards I believe. In this time think of this system as castle guards to warn you and your allies that someone or something has trespassed into your home." Jason said as he threw the second body on top of the first.

"That's a very good observation. I will bring that up to my lord when he returns. So, what do we do with him?" She asked as she looked down at the handcuffed leader.

"Whatever you want, I'm not on duty so it matters little to me." Jason grinned "I'm just glad I got here in time."

"Why did you come here?" Gruoch asked after thinking about that for a moment.

"I came to deliver your outfits for the wedding tonight. Oh, shit. I'm running late, I'm going to have to run." He headed for the door. "I left your outfits hanging on the front door. Will you be okay with him?" He asked as he started to rush then he heard a few gunshots. Turning quickly he ran back and saw Gruoch holding one of the thugs guns and she was emptying the clip into the leaders head.

"Yes, Jason. I believe I will be just fine. I think I am beginning to like this century." She grinned wickedly at him in a way that made him shiver. Not having time to dwell on that however he ran back to the car. He could have sworn he heard her say if they had done their jobs right they would have lived, but decided he imagined it as he got in the car and drove off.

Jason had to speed all the way to the castle with his lights and sirens on to make it in time and he just barely made it has he grabbed all the remaining outfits and ran up to the elevator. He kept pushing the button waiting for it to come down.

"Come on, come on." He said as he pushed it again and again. Finally, the door opened and he ducked inside and hit the button for the top floor.

He paced back and forth in the elevator and he ran into the castle and then hung all the outfits on the wall next to the parapet of the corresponding gargoyle. He got to Goliath and Adela's just as they awakened.

"Jason, it's good to see you, but shouldn't you be at the chapel now?" Adela said as she hugged him. "You're covered in blood. What happened?" she asked concerned.

"Gruoch was attacked in her home. Don't worry." He said upon seeing their shocked looks. "I got there just in time and she's fine, but now we just need to get to the wedding before Elisa thinks I'm not coming." He let out a nervous laugh at that.

He looked at his watch. "I'm late. I have your outfits here and I left all the other gargoyles with theirs. He saw Hudson walk up to them. "Oh, Hudson, Elisa has a request for you. I was going to leave a note but since you're awake I can just ask you now. Elisa would very much like you to walk her down the aisle during the ceremony."

"What does that mean?" Hudson asked looking to Goliath and Adela who only shrugged.

"When the wedding music starts you walk with her down the aisle all the way to the altar and give her away. It's very symbolic for us and technically it's supposed to be the bride's father but since he isn't here she would very much appreciate it if you accepted that honor." Jason said as he studied the reaction of the old gargoyle.

"Of course I will Lad, now go get married we'll get everyone to the chapel on time." He said smiling at Jason as he gently pushed him to encourage him to hurry. As Jason began running back towards the elevator Goliath, Adela, and Hudson were quickly gathering the other gargoyles and dressing for the wedding.

Jason quickly drove back to the chapel and ran out and hurried around to the side entrance and rushed to his dressing room. He quickly began to get dressed when there was a knock at his door.

When he went to answer the door he was wearing his shirt and boxers. He stood there shocked for a moment as he opened it and saw Diane standing there wearing only a purple teddy with matching panties and black thigh high stockings.

"You never had a bachelor party so I thought that I could be your last wild fling before you got married." She said as she stepped in and shut the door.

Meanwhile Elisa was quickly getting ready and checking out her reflection for the fiftieth time that night to make sure everything was perfect.

The guests began to arrive and the gargoyles took their assigned places and seats. Hudson waited at the door leading into the main room for Elisa. The tuxes felt weird to the gargoyles but they were willing to deal with them for Elisa.

Jason heard the crowd outside and quickly snuck Diane back to her room after he got dressed. Hudson saw as he got her to her room but shrugged it off as he was helping her walk.

Before Adela and Goliath took their spots she leaned into Goliath and whispered. "Don't forget we need to make time tonight." Goliath just nodded and grinned as they took their places. Even if he wanted to say no he wouldn't now, the dress Adela was wearing gave her a very seductive look and the way she purred the words made his knees weak and he was glad there was a pillar that he could use to hold himself upright.

Jason came through the side door of the chapel suddenly and took his place next to Goliath and handed Goliath the rings.

"The best man holds onto the rings for the ceremony." Jason whispered to him.

"I know I attended Xanatos's wedding." Goliath replied as he took the rings and pocketed them.

Then the music began and Jason stood there nervously as the doors at the end of the aisle opened up and Elisa and Hudson walked through arm in arm.

As all of the guests stared Elisa blushed from all of the attention and walked steadily up the aisle. She was thankful Hudson was there for support, because she didn't know if she would be able to walk up there without him.

As he watched her walk down the aisle Jason felt as if he was the luckiest man in the world. Goliath leaned forward at that moment.

"You had better be good to her." He whispered

"I will." He assured the gargoyle.

Matt watched as she walked down the aisle. The feelings of jealousy sprang up again for a moment as he thought she should be with him. He took a deep breath and let the feelings go as Elisa arrived at the altar and Hudson let go of her arm and she joined Jason.

Matt called for everyone to sit as the couple turned to face each other and the groomsmen and bridesmaids followed suit. Now, we're all here to witness the joining of two souls in holy matrimony. They both have chosen to write their own vows so I will leave it to them now, Jason."

"Elisa as most of the people and gargoyles in this room could tell you I haven't always been a good person, but since I met you I've been able to see a life not consumed by revenge for something that I honestly never understood. Having you in my life is the greatest blessing that could ever have been bestowed upon me and I promise that for the rest of our lives I will be forever grateful that you chose me."

With that he took the rings from Goliath the engagement and the wedding ring and put them on her finger as she shook with nervousness.

"Elisa, it's your turn." Matt stated quietly.

"Jason, I have been searching for someone to share my life with since I was a little girl. I thought it would always be my cat Cagney and me, but then I was partnered with you one day and that as it turns out was one of the best days in my life, because you made me realize how wonderful you are. I can't imagine ever wanting to be with anyone else. I know that if you let me I will make you very happy that you chose to marry me."

Elisa nervously took the ring from Adela and nearly dropped it but caught it in her shaking hands as she placed it on Jason's finger.

"And now with the power vested in me through Father Michael via a web based course I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. You know if you want to." Everyone in the room chuckled at that.

Jason kissed his new bride and the room erupted in applause. Lexington and Broadway were looking around at the scene.

"Why are all the females crying?" Lex asked suddenly

Angela rolled her eyes in disgust, and pretended not to hear him. It was evident Broadway didn't understand either but he didn't ask after seeing the look on Angela's face when Lex had asked it.


	38. Chapter 37: Lexington and Silvara

After the ceremony a party started in the courtyard as the music began to grow loud the DJ announced the first dance for Mr. and Mrs. Canmore. As they danced the first song alone everyone watched quietly, and then when the first song ended the rest of the couples went onto the dance floor and several songs played as the dancing continued.

Adela pulled Goliath to the side and told him it was time for them to go.

"You want to go now?" Goliath said looking around confused.

"Yes my love, it is the breeder's moon tonight and while the magic is here I was hoping we would take advantage of it." Adela said as she tugged on his arm again. They quickly went to say their good byes to the happy couple.

"Elisa, it was a lovely wedding. Thank you for inviting us. That dress is so beautiful on you." Adela said as she came up and hugged Elisa.

"Congratulations again Jason, I'm sorry to have to rush off, but we have a few things to attend to this evening." Goliath said as he shook his hand and then he began to walk away with Adela. Elisa quickly grabbed his arm.

"Goliath, I really need to talk to you soon." Elisa said as she handed him a note.

"We will talk soon I promise. Now my angel needs my help with a few things." Goliath stated as he and Adela went to leave.

Broadway and Angela were dancing to a slow song and she looked over and smiled as she got Broadway's attention and pointed across the dance floor where Lexington and Silvara were sharing their first kiss.

"I'm happy for the little guy." Broadway said as Angela whispered something to him. He just nodded and she took his hand and they walked over to the new couple.

"Oh, look at this Angela. Our boy's in love." Broadway teased as they got close.

"I am not." Lex argued. Silvara looked hurt by that. "No, I mean I am but…" She kissed him again quickly to stop him from talking.

"Talking is not one of your gifts my love." Silvara said as they both caught their breath.

"I'm sorry if that hurt you." Lex said looking to the floor. Broadway and Angela quickly left them alone.

"It did until I realized you were stumbling. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I love being with you and I hope you will be proud to be with me to." She said as she looked at him hopefully. Lex moved closer to her and then grabbed her and kissed her passionately. He was shocked at his boldness but was also proud of how far he could push himself.

As they broke the kiss Silvara stared into his eyes lovingly then suddenly tears began forming in her eyes and she looked away.

"My clan is leaving tomorrow evening…" She said as she looked into his eyes. "I want to stay with you."

"The only way they would agree to that is if were bonded like Katana and Brooklyn." Lex pointed out.

"That's what I was going to ask you next." Silvara said quickly barely able to get the words out.

"Really…Uh…I'm flattered Silvara, and I would love nothing more than to be bonded to you, but both of our leaders will say we're rushing things." Silvara's face fell and she began to sob as she held onto him.

"But, the same was once said about Goliath and De… I mean Adela, so we can try." Silvara hugged him tighter and purred into his ear.

"I will make you so happy my love." She purred as she went to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He was surprised she seemed in a hurry to go.

"I'm going to speak with our leader Galvanis while you go speak to Goliath." She giggled in excitement as she ran off.

"Okay, now the hard part." Before going to Goliath he thought it would be better to go to Brooklyn.

He found Brooklyn and Katana in the next room. They were discussing other plans for the evening and Lex blushed a deep crimson when he heard them.

He knocked on the door to announce himself and Brooklyn grinned when he saw Lex standing there.

"What can I do for you Lex?" Brooklyn asked as he came up to talk to him.

"Can we talk alone for a moment?" He asked hesitantly. Brooklyn looked to Katana.

"Oh, you boys go ahead. I have some things to do to prepare for tonight anyway." She purred at Brooklyn as she left.

"Okay Lex, what's up?" Brooklyn asked as he took a seat and offered one to his friend.

Lex sat down gratefully feeling that his legs were about to give out on him.

"Well, you see…Since your second I thought…I would talk to you…" Lex started and then scratched his head while trying to come up with how to phrase the next part of his question.

"Come on Lex, we've known each other forever. You know that you can tell me anything.

"It's Silvara, I'm in love with her." Lex blurted out suddenly.

"That's amazing. Congratulations Lex." Brooklyn grinned at him as he patted him on the back.

"It would be the best thing to ever happen to me, but…"

"But she's leaving tomorrow right? So, I am guessing that she is now speaking to her leader and you intend to speak to Goliath?" Lex just nodded his head once.

"It'll be tough, but I will help if I can. You've only known her for a short time buddy and I don't know if we can convince Goliath." With that they both headed out and down the hall.

"Where are we going? Goliath's room is that way." Lex asked confused as they began walking down the left path instead of the right.

"I know, but I think we could use help from Hudson if we're going to bring this to Goliath, besides Goliath is off with Adela now anyway." Brooklyn pointed out as they approached Hudson's door.

"Now who could that be?" Hudson asked annoyed as he got up from his recliner. He opened the door and was surprised as Brooklyn followed by Lexington just barged in.

"What's the problem Lads?" Hudson asked concerned as Bronx lifted his head up interested by the sudden arrival.

"We have an odd request to make to Goliath, and if it has any chance of being approved I know that we will need your help." Brooklyn explained.

"Okay, Lad. Slow down and tell me what's happening." Hudson said calmly.

"Lexington and Silvara want to be bonded before she leaves tomorrow." Brooklyn said slowly.

"Oh" Hudson said in sudden understanding as he looked at Lex in disapproval.

"I don't think we can do that lad. It'll be up to Goliath of course but if I were him I would have to advise you that you just met her." Hudson said as he put his hands on the young gargoyles shoulders.

"You don't understand. I am in love with her and she loves me. We need time to be together." Lex said pleading with Hudson.

Hudson sighed. "Fine Lad, we'll talk to Goliath when he gets back but I can't say he will approve."

"Thank you Hudson." Both gargoyles said as they left his room.

Hudson chuckled as he sat back down in his recliner. "Impetuous kids, their kind of like the kids in this TV show here. I just hope their love life goes better than this Ted fellow." He thought about it for a moment. "Well, at least they have kinder souls than this Barney character." He chuckled again as he popped open a bag of chips.

"I have to go meet Katana, good luck Lex." Brooklyn said as he went to a window and glided away.

A short time later Goliath and Adela appeared and they were walking around the terrace just discussing anything at random.

"Goliath" Lex shouted as he ran up to them.

"It looks like you're needed my love." Adela said kissing him suddenly then she walked towards the tower.

"What is it Lexington?" Goliath asked impatiently.

"I wouldn't normally interrupt, but I have a very delicate situation I need to discuss with you regarding Silvara.

"Brooklyn told us on our way in. The answer is no." Goliath stated

"But…you didn't…let me…explain." Lex stammered.

"You've only just met her. I cannot condone something like this for you. Galvanis will also tell her no." Goliath said calmly.

"You don't understand. We…" Lex started.

"I said NO. Do NOT bring it up again." Goliath growled.

"Fine, I won't." Lexington said as he stomped to the edge and glided off.

Goliath just shook his head and followed Adela inside.


	39. Chapter 38: Runaways

Lexington was upset. He couldn't remember being so angry in his entire life. He had no idea where he was going until he arrived at the abandoned water tower where Silvara's clan was staying temporarily.

As he approached he noticed Silvara sitting on the edge of the tower sobbing bitterly. Lexington landed next to her and put his arm around her. She cuddled up next to him.

"Galvanis said if I ever mentioned your name again he would exile me." She said while crying into Lex's shoulder.

"That's a great idea." Lexington said suddenly.

"What idea?" Silvara asked startled by his joyful tone.

"We exile ourselves." He said laughing. She looked at him confused and then grinned as she began to understand.

"We could never come home again." She said glancing at the door worriedly.

"All I ever need from here on is you." Lexington said as he reached out his hand for hers. For a moment Silvara considered her options. She then smiled and reached up for his hand and smiling kissed him and they glided off of the tower and headed away quickly.

They glided down low over the city to avoid detection from patrols from both clans.

"You know that they will come looking for us?" Silvara pointed out.

"I know, so we need to go far away from here." Lex said as he and Silvara picked up speed. They soon found themselves at the Lincoln tunnel and glided through it causing several cars to stop and others to crash as the occupants were busy staring at the two gargoyles as they glided through to New Jersey.

Back at the water tower Galvanis noticed that Silvara had disappeared and went to go search for her. He arrived at the castle a few moments later and walked straight into Goliath's library. Standing at six foot two inches tall Galvanis was an imposing gargoyle he was green in color and had dark purple tattoos going up and down his torso and arms. He had dark blue hair that came to his shoulders and bright blue eyes. He had several horns sticking out from his forehead and his wings were unusually long for his height.

"Where is she?" He walked straight up to Goliath who by comparison made Galvanis seem small and weak.

"Why are you breaking into my sanctuary, and who are you speaking of?" Goliath snapped.

"Silvara, she asked my permission to bond to your clansman and I told her no… Not that I would have a problem normally." He threw in as he continued. "But they have only known each other for such a short time."

"I understand. I told him no as well. Come we will go speak with him and find out where she is." Goliath said as they walked to where Broadway and Angela were talking in the common room.

"Hello father what can we do for you?" Angela asked as she and Broadway quickly broke their embrace as the two leader gargoyles walked into the room.

"Have you seen Lexington? We need to speak with him." Goliath asked as they fidgeted nervously.

"Before you get mad, we didn't know what his plan was until he had already gone.

"What plan?" Goliath growled as he could feel the anger building up inside of him

"He left this note when he went to visit her." Angela said meekly as she handed the note to her father. He snatched the note from her hand and read it quickly. Crumpling it up he threw it to the ground. Galvanis quickly snatched it up and began reading has well.

"He ran off with my granddaughter." He growled menacingly. "Goliath we are friends but he has gone too far." Galvanis said as he ripped the note.

"Has he now" Galvanis and Goliath both turn to see Hudson standing in the doorway with Brooklyn and Katana close behind. "Goliath, I am surprised by your attitude regarding this." He said as he walked directly up to the two towering gargoyles. He sighed as he looked up at Goliath. "Don't you remember how you acted when I told you I disagreed with you bonding with Adela, or more recently soul melding with her." He ignored the grimace on Goliath's face. "And you Galvanis, I knew your parents when they were hatchlings. I knew your entire clan, and I can tell you this. You will not find a more honorable gargoyle among your entire clan than him. If you know anything about me then you know I speak the truth about this." Hudson said with a note of finality.

"We cannot simply let them disobey when they choose." Galvanis said suddenly. Hudson turned his beady stare to him then making Galvanis shrink back.

"And they will not they will be punished. I think cleaning up after all the celebrations today will suffice, but you will back down and let them live their lives." Hudson said as he turned to leave.

"You are not in control of me." Galvanis challenged.

Hudson turned his head slightly. "True but you know who is. If you would prefer it I will happily take up this matter with him lad." He grinned at him. "Read this and think upon what I have said." He said as he laid a piece of paper onto a table near the door then walked through it.

Goliath walked up to the table and retrieved the paper. He considered his options as he read it. He sat down for a moment when he was done deep in thought.

"Well, what did it say?" Galvanis growled impatiently.

Goliath just held the paper up to him and sat back holding his head in his hands as he thought everything through. Galvanis snatched it and began to read. It was a report of a long dead custom called fosterage. By these laws the Manhattan clan could take in Silvara, and if the leader of the other clan refused the leader of the fostering clan could fight the leader of the clan that would be giving up the gargoyle female.

"He is the male that does give our clan precedence." Goliath thought out loud.

"It's not going to happen." Galvanis said as he crumpled the paper and threw it into a corner.

"It will. I can't imagine what I would have done if someone had denied me my angel after I had just met her, and what about your mate Galvanis. I don't want ownership of your clansman I just want her to be able to see where this path will take her." Goliath stood up and reached out his hand. "I would never suggest taking her away from her family you'll simply have to visit us more often."

"And if I refuse?" Galvanis smirked.

"Then as the one who is making the offer I would be inclined to be insulted by your refusal and we may even have to fight over this, but I am certain that you can see this won't be necessary."

"Who better to learn from than someone who has made every mistake imaginable?" Adela said suddenly walking into the room. "I would be happy to keep her from straying from the path you have set her upon." She smiled warmly as she came up closer to him. "Besides, if you fight my beloved than I will feel it necessary to fight as well, and neither of us want that."

"I will have to discuss this matter with my clan, but for now I concede you have a point." Galvanis said as he stepped to the window and looked out. "First, though we must find them."

"Agreed" Both Goliath and Adela said as Galvanis went to pick up the paper.

"I'm going to bring this to my clan and get them to assist in the search. We're going to have to wait until sunset though since it is nearly dawn. We could use your clan's help in finding them as well." Galvanis said as he leapt out the window and began to glide back to the water tower.

"He's right. You two gather everyone and have them in the library in ten minutes. Angela and Broadway were both grinning as they quickly left to get the clan assembled.

Once everyone was together it took Goliath, Hudson, and Adela only minutes to convince the clan to accept the fosterage plan and they decided on a search pattern for tomorrow night.

"Don't worry my love, we'll find them." Adela said as she squeezed his hand tightly.

They went up to sleep on their parapets. Goliath looked out in a last attempt to spot anything that would give him an idea where to look.

 _I hope their okay. I should have talked more and ordered him less._ Was Goliath's last thought before the stone sleep took him.

The next night they awoke and took off towards the water tower and as they landed they saw Galvanis's clan was preparing to head out.

They quickly took pieces of the city and radio's to keep in touch and took off in every direction to search.

Meanwhile, in New Jersey Silvara and Lex were in a forest hunting for something to eat.

 _She is so beautiful_ Lex thought as he watched her stalk a deer and finally leap onto a tree and took it from above. They both dragged it back to their hideout. They had found an old storm shelter in an abandoned house next to the tunnel they had glided through.

"Lex" Silvara finally spoke. "I love you. I also miss my family. I wish that there was some way to have both." She began to cry as Lex wrapped his arm around her and held her close trying to comfort her as they both thought about their choices.

"Do you want to go back?" Silvara just shook her head.

"I don't want to lose you, and I know if we did go back you would be gone forever." Silvara said as she grabbed his other hand and held it tight.

The fire they had started to cook the deer was making the room uncomfortably hot so Lex stood for a moment and opened the storm cellar doors and then went back to sit with her.

Back in New York Broadway was passing by a store with TV's for sale they were playing a news report from last night. It showed a traffic jam in the Lincoln tunnel and as he was about to continue on the screen changed to show Lex and Silvara gliding over the cars in the tunnel.

"Goliath…Goliath can you hear me?" Brooklyn called into his radio. He heard an excited sound from Katana as she saw it to.

"What have you found." He heard Goliath through the radio.

"I know where they went. Everyone needs to come to the Lincoln tunnel." Brooklyn said as he and Katana headed in that direction.

When they all went through the tunnel Brooklyn noticed the smoke coming from the storm shelter and Galvanis and Goliath carefully approached and then they heard Silvara talking.

"Why do they have to be so damn stubborn?" They could hear her saying as Lex was also heard trying to comfort her.

Goliath signaled for Galvanis to stay up here and he leapt down into the cellar. Lex and Silvara quickly jumped to their feet. Silvara drew a dagger and even though there were tears running down her face she gave Goliath a menacing look that made him step back for a second.

"How did you find us?" Lex asked as he tried to get Silvara to sheathe her blade.

"You caused some accidents in the tunnel back there and then there was the smoke coming from in here." Goliath pointed out grinning at them. "Look, Lexington we need to talk. Galvanis is here with me and we have had some time to think over everything." Goliath began.

"Why is Galvanis here?" Silvara asked suddenly as she began to edge back to the shadows.

"He's here because he cares for you and if you two will agree to it we have decided to allow Silvara to enter into a period of fosterage with our clan." Goliath said as he came closer.

"What is fosterage?" Both Lex and Silvara asked in unison.

"Fosterage" Galvanis said as he stepped into the room "…is where one clan gives up custody of a potential mate to the male's clan."

"Really" Silvara asked excitedly and hugged Lex tightly. "But what about my sisters, will I never see them again?"

"No, Goliath here" He patted Goliath on the shoulder. "Convinced me that we don't visit as often as we should and since our home was abandoned by the humans we had protected centuries ago we are considering a move to New York."

Goliath looked at him in surprise and he just grinned and nodded his head. Silvara hugged Lex thanking Galvanis profusely.

It's not me you should be thanking. Their elder had much to do with this." Galvanis grinned as he began to leave the storm shelter. "Oh before I forget. You do realize that you two will have to be punished for running off."

Goliath grinned as they both looked nervously to each other.

"On that note, Lex you are on castle duty tonight the rest of us are going with Galvanis's clan for one last night before they go home." Goliath grinned as Lex gladly accepted the penalty.

"Silvara, You will remain at the water tower for the rest of the night. You will pack all of our belongings and write letters to your sisters so they will have them to read when they miss you and then you will pack your own things and await our return when you can say good bye to them sound fair?"

"Yes very much." They both said in unison as they exited the shelter. A few of her sisters looked at her disapprovingly.

"Don't worry dear I will speak to them." Katana assured her when she saw the worried look on Silvara's face.

Lexington and Silvara returned to their homes to carry out the punishments that had been given to them.

The two clans minus Lex and Silvara went to a drive in and watched the movie from a nearby rooftop. Then they glided over the city and talked for a while as they just enjoyed the company. It was nearly dawn when the two clans returned to their respective homes.


	40. Chapter 39: Big Changes in the Clan

The next evening after Silvara bid her tearful farewells to her sisters she glided off alone to the castle to start her new life with Lexington. As she landed Katana quickly gave her a hug and began to show her around.

"Where's Lex?" Silvara asked disappointed that he wasn't there to greet her.

"Don't worry dear, he'll be here he's just speaking with Goliath and Hudson now." Katana assured her. She just nodded as Katana led her around showing her around the castle.

"Enjoying the tour?" Katana and Silvara turned to see Adela standing there with Elisa. Adela grinned at them as she turned to speak with them.

"Yes very much, thank you for accepting me into your home Adela." Silvara said as Adela gave her a quick hug.

"Think nothing of it." Adela said as she sat down and urged the others to sit down with her. "While the boys are talking I thought we would all get to know each other a little better.

As the female gargoyles and Elisa got to know each other better the male gargoyles were having a meeting with Lexington.

"I get it Lex, she's very beautiful." Brooklyn said as he walked up to his friend. "Being bonded is a very large responsibility and we just want to make sure you know what you're getting into."

"I am aware." Lex began, but Hudson held up his hand.

"We all understand that you think you do Lad, but if you listen to us and take things slow you won't have to rush and you will both be happier for it."

"That's why we agreed to this fosterage." Goliath added "You need time to get to know her just a little bit better. Give me three months and if you still want to be bonded then the clan will support you."

"I will wait the three months." Lex said hesitantly.

"Trust me" Goliath said smiling as he walked up to him. "When the time is right if you still love her it will happen."

Broadway and Angela joined the female group as they were getting to know Silvara.

"Hello Silvara, it's nice to see you again." Broadway said as he walked in.

"Hello Broadway there's room here if you two want." Angela gave her a dirty look as Broadway walked straight to the empty spot to the right of Silvara. Angela sat down angrily on her left side.

As soon as Angela sat down the guys came down and joined them. Angela gratefully let Lex sit between her and Silvara. When everyone was sitting around the common room Goliath looked at all of them one by one and then began to speak.

"We have two wonderful announcements to make tonight." Goliath said smiling wide as Adela walked up to him and linked her arm with his. First, we would all like to welcome Silvara to our clan. Silvara's circumstances are a little unorthodox but she comes from a good clan. The very same our Katana came from, but she's no one's mate yet. She comes through a period of fosterage and when the time has passed then if they still wish it Lex and Silvara will be bonded."

There were several cheers throughout the room upon hearing that.

"There will soon be another addition to our clan soon." Goliath stated beaming with pride as he spoke.

Adela suddenly spoke up next to him. "We're going to have another child." She smiled as everyone in the room except Angela and Elisa began to cheer.

"This is wonderful news Lass." Hudson said as everyone began to rush up to them to congratulate the couple.

Angela and Elisa sat there for a moment in shock.

"Goliath, congratulations to you and Adela but I really must be going." Elisa said as she stood up attempting to fight back the tears that were coming.

"Must you leave already?" Goliath asked as the crowd broke into several smaller groups, mostly around Adela.

"Yes, I have many things I have to do in the morning. Have you read my note yet?" Elisa asked as she began to leave.

"No, there wasn't time last night." Goliath explained.

"Make time, and then maybe you'll understand." Elisa said hotly as the elevator opened.

"Elisa, what's going on?" Goliath asked confused.

"That's Mrs. Canmore, good bye Goliath." Elisa said as the doors closed. She cried the whole way down the elevator but has it touched bottom she convinced herself that what she was doing would be for the best.

Goliath walked back into the common room confused. Thankfully no one seemed to notice the argument between them.

He went back and joined his mate and the rest of the gargoyles as they spent the rest of the night celebrating their new arrivals.

Elisa drove her car back to her apartment and decided that night she would end her friendship with the gargoyles and begin a new life by moving away with Jason and starting over.


	41. EPILOGUE

Five years after that night the Gargoyles are still living in the castle.

Silvara and Lexington have been bonded now the last four years and they are expecting their first egg next July.

Brooklyn and Katana had their first a year after that night they named her Sion, and they just had their second another girl named Amelia.

Broadway and Angela have still not bonded. Even though her mother tried to help the young couple Angela left many times to be on her own just to get away from Broadway. It was only this week she agreed to get bonded. She loved Broadway but she always felt like he would find someone else and leave her hurt and miserable. The ceremony will take place next month and the couple for now appears to be happy.

Galvanis's clan continues to visit monthly to see Silvara and the children. There's talk of some more of their clan moving in with us. The clan is growing to near the size it was when Demona betrayed them.

Hudson fell ill last month. Mary and Justin have been working around the clock to find a way to save him, however it isn't looking good and he may die any day now. Elisa came to visit him and has they spoke she learned of Diane visiting Jason just before the wedding. She was furious over what she was wearing, and she confronted Jason when she arrived back at home.

"What the hell were you doing with my sister before the wedding?" Elisa asked bitterly has she surprised her husband by throwing a vase at his head.

He ducked out of the way and held his hands up in a defensive posture.

"I swear Liz that nothing happened." He began.

"I'm not a fool Jason, Hudson told me what she was wearing when you walked her out of your room." Elisa yelled as she picked up another vase.

"You're right she was in my room for a few minutes. She is lonely Liz. She made a mistake and I talked her out of what she was planning." Jason said as he slowly reached for the vase and took it out of her hand. "I could never do anything that would hurt you, and the reason I didn't say anything is I didn't want you to be upset with her because of a stupid mistake."

"You didn't do anything with her?" Elisa asked again.

"I swear to you that we did nothing but talk and then I walked her back to her room. I love you and I would never hurt you that way." Jason said as he kissed his wife and felt as her body began to relax and she kissed him back.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I understand why you didn't tell me and you're right she has been alone a long time, and I can understand the desperation that would push her to act that way. Not that I agree with her choosing my fiancee on my wedding day." She said bitterly. "I should slap her for that, but you proved again why I am so in love with you. Thank you Jason." She said as she kissed him again. "Now, I haven't seen you in a few days so how about we clean this mess up later and we can spend some time together now." She winked at him as she walked past him.

Elisa and Jason moved to Dallas. Goliath read the note from her and was crushed to learn that she left because she was indeed in love with him and wanted to forget him, and start her new life.

"I guess I should be jealous, but I now know he just missed his friend and losing his friend hurt just like if you lost Sion. Goliath, your father and I had you my dear boy. My baby Drake" Adela said with pride as she was getting to the last page of her family album that she had begun.

"Mother you know I hate being called a baby." The hatchling said irritably. He stretched to his full height. He was already getting tall at four feet five inches he was bigger than all of the other hatchlings in the rookery. He had black hair like his father but he acquired his mother's azure colored skin and slender build. He was quick and agile. Goliath was still hopeful that he would build more muscle as he grows.

"I need to go back to the others now. I love you dear." Adela said as she put the book down. "Has Hudson would say after watching that awful television program. That's the way I got to know your father, or something like that." She laughed as she stepped out of the rookery.

"Did you give him the weights I gave you?" Goliath called as he glided down to her.

"No love, he's only four. Give him time." She chuckled as she kissed him.

The camera feed paused and a dark cloaked figure sat in a high backed chair.

"So, you're capable of love after all huh, Dominique? I'll make you pay for rejecting me." A dark disguised voice whispered has a bony hand reached for the monitor and stroked the monitor where it showed her face. The mysterious cloaked man stood up then and shut the monitors off has he chuckled to himself as he picked up a decorated box and studied the contents. Inside were three rings with a spot for a fourth that he was currently wearing. Chuckling the old man shut the box and left the room.

In a warehouse across town David Xanatos was waiting with his son Alexander who was now six years old and his magic was growing exponentially.

"I'm here Xanatos. What do you want?" A female voice came from the entrance.

Looking up David saw a woman wearing a long black trench coat and carrying a pistol on her right thigh, a laser rifle on her back, and a antique looking sword hanging from her right hip.

"It's nice to see you again Lady Macbeth." David smirked at her.

"It's Gruoch, and again what the fuck do you want?" She said angrily as her right hand strayed to her sword.

"For starters…you, but since we're both married…" David let the thought hang in the air.

"We worked together once. Don't get smug with me. I am not one of these maidens who feints at the very sight of you." She retorted.

"Here's the new mission I have for you." She went to reach for the envelope but he quickly pulled it back. "Uh, uh, there is a price attached to this one." David grinned at her.

"And that is?" Gruoch asked irritably.

"My office address is in the envelope. Tomorrow at ten if you want the job we will work together a second time." He smiled at her as he walked back to his car. "It's up to you." He called as he called for Alexander to come with him.

She opened the envelope and smiled wide. This was the mission she had been waiting for she would meet him tomorrow, and then finally be free of him.

She ran from the warehouse to her car not knowing Macbeth was watching her from his hover bike above.

Unknown to everyone Oberon and the Fates held a meeting to discuss the road that everyone was walking down.

"Shouldn't we warn them?" Puck asked as he watched the old man.

"No, it is their destiny. We has Fate must allow what will happen to happen. We cannot interfere this time." Oberon said sadly. "Though I wish it were not happening now."

 **To Be Continued in The Armageddon Series Book 2: Delilah's Vengeance!**

watch?v=y4p-biwXk14

The song from above if you want to see a gargoyles tribute to it and hear how it should sound.

watch?v=tGlVQB_NEYo

The Perfect song for Demona


End file.
